


【KOF】【京庵/薙琼/琼庵】《Reunion》

by diyudeziyan



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 143,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diyudeziyan/pseuds/diyudeziyan
Summary: 17年写的京庵薙琼长篇文，以拳皇14为背景捏造的拳皇15开始前八杰集逐渐复活的故事（包括京庵老祖宗一起复活四人同行美滋滋？）。本来想写续篇结果三年过去了还是没动静。现在边搬运边温习看看能不能重燃激情。PS：肉都在番外，正片无。
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori, Kusanagi/Yasakani, 京庵, 薙琼
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 第一章

Reunion 第一章

寒风经过路边的枝丫，带走了枝头上最后一片枯叶。光秃秃的树杈宣示着现在已步入真正的冬天，行人们就仿佛乌龟一样缩着脑袋，巴不得将整个头都躲到衣服里去才好。那名男子也是这样，用帽子围巾口罩将自己裹得严严实实。他伸出戴着毛线手套的手，推开路边一个不起眼的玻璃门。仿佛是两个世界一般，在推开门的一刹那，一股暖气扑面而来，好似到了夏天。  
“先生，请问要喝点什么？”  
本应微微鞠着躬迎客的侍者，却因为客人的身材过于魁梧，不得不仰头而视。那男子一边脱掉围巾，一边说着“不用”。  
“我是来找人的。”  
他又补充一句，视线至始至终未从舞台上挪开。舞台上，一位盛装打扮的女子正声嘶力竭地唱着关于爱恨情仇的摇滚乐曲，沙哑的嗓音加上激昂的曲调，惹得台底下的观众纷纷躁动得如同这气温一般狂热。但男子并不是被女主唱所吸引，不如说其实他完全没把女主唱放在眼里，即使那一双修长的美腿在昏暗的灯光下十分闪耀动人。在他的眼里，只有站在主唱右侧的贝斯手，一名穿着深色条纹衬衫的红发男子。红发男子将衬衫最上面的三颗纽扣尽数解开，一对结实的胸肌若隐若现。五彩的灯光一晃而过他的身前，照出胸膛上挂着的一颗颗晶莹的汗珠。他一甩头，将被汗水打湿的长长刘海甩到一边，露出一张俊朗的面容。一看到那张脸，台底下的迷妹们更是尖叫连连。  
“IORIN！IORIN！”  
女生高亢的嗓音此起彼伏，呼喊着台上的贝斯手，而贝斯手甚至一眼都没瞟过她们，只专注于手中的琴，完全沉浸于音乐之中。他内心的激情澎湃随着音符流出，情到浓时还会不禁扭动起腰肢。见到此情此景，那名刚踏入酒吧的男子便能够理解为何只是弹个琴就能满头大汗。  
一首歌结束，女主唱还没来得及讲告别的台词，贝斯手却一步向前抢过她手里的话筒，占领舞台最中间的位置，向在场的所有观众宣告：“下面由我为大家带来一首《NEVER LOSE MY WAY》。”  
说完这话他索性将衬衫一把扯开，露出八块腹肌。美好的肉体被汗水打湿，闪着油亮的光泽，女粉丝的疯狂更是上了一个台阶。他的名字叫八神庵，虽是乐队的贝斯手，却是人气最高的成员，台下的观众其实大部分都是为了看他而来。当他站在最中间开始个人独唱的时候，就是整晚演出的最高潮。  
“极限这个词语  
不存在于我的字典当中  
光与影世界的战斗 仍在继续  
描绘未来的序章中  
响彻的鼓动 突然静止  
永恒的故事 勇往直前便好  
至死方休  
Never lose my way”  
唱到这里，八神庵再度甩头，将目光看向远处，正好落在了躲在人群后面那名男子的身上。男子摘掉了头上的毛线帽，露出一头白发，再加上鹤立鸡群的身高，很是扎眼。在发现他之前，八神已经本能地察觉出一股敌意；在发现他之后，则多了份震惊。这家伙，不是已经死了吗？怎么又出现在这里？八神犯着嘀咕，装作不在意的样子继续演唱，心里却早已时刻提防着那名男子的一举一动。  
“呵呵，心不在焉了啊。”  
男子敏锐地听出八神的演奏明显没有刚才投入，咧嘴一笑，拨开人群朝舞台那边走去。  
“……无眠之夜  
即使看不到希望的未来……”  
一段间奏过后，八神还没唱两句，演出就被突然跳上舞台的彪形大汉所打断。八神倒是一脸早有预料的样子，台底下的观众们则坐不住了，有的在窃窃私语“这个人是谁”，有的干脆嚷嚷着叫他快点下去，直到人群中某位资深乐迷大喊了一句“地狱乐队又回来了吗？”，听闻过一些传言的老歌迷就明白了这位突然闯入的大汉是何方神圣。  
“哟，红毛，好久不见啊！”  
白毛大汉爽朗地冲着八神一笑，但是八神从他的笑中读出了挑衅的意味，板着脸质问道：“怎么，来找死吗？”  
“切！这种话威胁威胁小孩子还差不多，对本大爷七枷社来说，可是毫无用处！”  
白毛大汉用大拇指抵着自己胸口报上了大名。一听到“七枷社”这个名字，台下的观众再度沸腾起来。  
“真的是七枷社！”“夏尔米和克里斯呢？”“有生之年终于又可以看到八神君与C.Y.S的对决吗？！”  
观众们的讨论声杂乱地混在一起，就在这时挂在大门口的铃铛随着门的推开响动，众人纷纷望去，只见一位身材火辣的时髦女郎和一名天真可爱的小男孩一道从外面走了进来。  
“哇！夏尔米！”  
已经有男性观众不淡定了。夏尔米适时地撅起粉嫩的丰唇，朝人群中抛去一个飞吻，瞬间有好几位男士倒地不起。  
“嗨！大家有没有想我们呀？”  
名叫夏尔米的美女拿起话筒，一边走上舞台一边嗲声嗲气地问候着。她那条紧身的超短裙长度只到大腿根，勉强包住了丰满的臀部，每跨出一步迈上一个台阶，便有露出半个屁股的风险，看得让人血脉喷张。她走到七枷社身边，将白皙的手臂慵懒地搭在七枷社肩上，指着八神庵问道：“Are you ready baby？”  
熟悉的挑逗性开场白，预示着C.Y.S的砸场子表演即将开始，观众们举起双手大声起哄，等待着这千载难逢的对决。八神一声不吭地默默往舞台边上退，克里斯熟门熟路走过去站在舞台正中的立麦前，夏尔米打开背包取出电子琴挂在身前，七枷社则干脆拿走正不知所措楞在原地的吉他手的吉他。C.Y.S，主唱Chris与吉他手Yashiro与键盘手Shermie，暌违已久的地狱乐队，终于重回大家的视野！  
他们先表演了一首代表作，灯光师配合着打出炫目的光效，将气氛炒起来。一曲过后，台下的鼓掌声和尖叫声经久不衰。八神走到克里斯跟前，克里斯转头嚣张地笑了笑，离开立麦退回七枷社身边。八神低下头握住话筒，这时灯光适时转暗，只剩一盏灯从头顶照下，罩住了八神整个身体。舞台后面一片漆黑，唯有八神在浑身发着光。他轻启薄唇，缓缓唱起了一首慢歌。  
“昏暗的 小巷里 抬头仰望的夜空中  
一颗星星 在孤零零地闪烁  
将封闭的感觉  
向天空释放  
用以前的光照向我吧  
就这样 一个人消失也不错呢  
Don’t break my soul，wow tonight  
干涩的夜风吹过耳畔”  
八神将这首《风的讽刺》唱完，又换上克里斯站上前表演他们C.Y.S的名曲，如此反复交替演唱。原本排练好的曲目，几近一半没有表演，全因半路杀出个七枷社，还夺走了吉他，乐队的队长兼吉他手很生气，却没有办法，只能百无聊赖地站在舞台后方，默默看着八神一人独挑地狱乐队。  
时间悄悄溜走，也不知几首歌过去，转眼间快到酒吧打烊的时刻，舞台负责人上前在七枷社耳边说了几句，七枷社意犹未尽地取下挂在身上的吉他，用话筒对八神喊话道：“好久没有这么淋漓尽致地比试过了。下次，我还会再来找你，也许是在酒吧的舞台上，也许是在拳皇大赛的舞台上！”  
“哦哦哦哦！！！”  
一听到“拳皇大赛”，观众们的情绪又沸腾起来。在众人的注目之下，七枷社领着夏尔米和克里斯走下舞台，从酒吧的正门出去了，八神则背着贝斯转身返回后台，和乐队成员们一道收拾东西。  
其他成员都陆陆续续背上包从后门离开，最后休息室里只剩下吉他手和八神。吉他手将吉他放入背包里拉上拉链，回过头看到八神正坐在椅子里优哉游哉地抽着烟，完全没有走的意思，便问道：“你不走吗？”  
八神缓缓吐出一口烟，袅袅的烟气模糊了他的脸庞，低沉的声音透过那层迷雾向吉他手这边传来。  
“我再坐一会儿。”他如此说。  
吉他手想起以前听过的传闻，七枷社会在乐队对决过后，守在酒吧门外，再与八神进行“另外的对决”。他猜测八神所说的“再坐一会儿”，就是等着人全部走完，在无人围观的情况下与七枷社再比一场。他心里这么推测，却没有问出口，而是默默背上包。虽说是一个乐队的人，但吉他手从未了解过八神平时的生活，也习惯不去追问八神不想说的事。他推开后门悄悄地离开了酒吧，在转角望见一名将自己包裹得严严实实的男子蹲坐在墙根边。  
八神是最后一个走的人。他带上了酒吧的后门，将灰色的围巾随意地绕在脖子上，背着琴包漫步在昏暗的后巷中。路灯拉长了他的影子，在石砖上投下一片黑色。他移动，黑影也跟着移动，直到黑影突然立在原地不动，转眼间又一条影子出现在旁边。  
“嘭！”  
一声沉闷的响声突然传来，是背包落在石板地上的声音。八神一脚踢开了背包，将围巾扯下扔在包上。七枷社微微一笑，也甩开外套，露出羽绒服下红色的皮衣及一身壮实的肌肉。无需多言，他们彼此都知道对方想做什么。已经好久没这么痛快地干上一架，看得出七枷社脸上满是难耐的兴奋。  
“我们多久没打过架了？”  
“少废话！你找我来可不是为了叙旧吧？”  
“那倒是。”  
七枷社捏了捏手上的骨头，转了下脖子，关节活动发出了“咯吱咯吱”的声音。他摆开架势准备迎战，八神也紧接着摆出八神古武术的起手式。  
先出击的是七枷社。他率先使出一招“敲大锤”跳着从上方抡起拳头打下，八神只轻轻往后闪退一步便躲过他那记有力的拳击。拳头刮起的风吹开了八神额前的刘海，露出八神充满杀气的双眼。接着趁七枷社还未来得及落地时，他随手便是一个“暗拂”打上去。紫色的火焰顺着地面向七枷社烧过去，七枷社连忙往旁翻滚躲避，才勉强躲过这一下反击。  
“呵呵，看来是我好久没出战，有些生疏了。”  
七枷社脸上虽然笑着，心里却彻底认真起来。只是一个来回，他已经感觉到八神的速度明显比以前快上不少。他死掉的这几年，想必八神又面对了许多狠劲的对手，与他们交战，八神的技术也磨练得愈发炉火纯青，倒是自己没有提高，看来得小心谨慎了。他不再像刚才那样贸然地直接跳起来便打，而是好好扎稳脚跟一拳一拳伺机挨近。八神得益于有火焰的优势，可以打远距离的敌人；但如果是近战，力量和个头都比不过七枷社。这样想定，七枷社大步跨上前，从下往上打出一记迅猛的勾拳，直扑八神的下巴。八神本能地抬起胳膊去挡，拳头打在胳膊上，震得他不禁往后退了一步。这一下，彻底激起了八神的怒意，他咬了咬牙，发了狠便抓住七枷社的裤腰带往旁边一摔。七枷社在地上打了个骨碌刚站起，八神便使出八稚女接着上。凶狠的爪击夹带着火星，让七枷社险些遭架不住。他身上的皮衣被抓出一道道裂口，一点火星也落在衣服上，眼看着就要烧起来。看来现在的自己，即使是近战也还是有点吃力啊。他尽力格挡着八神打来的每招每式，并找机会拉开距离。等到八神一套八稚女打完准备接上豺华的时候，他赶紧一步跳开，拍了拍快要烧起来的衣角，故作轻松地说道：“呀嘞呀嘞！看来是我太久没活动筋骨，骨头都生锈了！今天就算打个招呼吧！我们拳皇大赛再见！”  
七枷社说完这话，丢下一样东西便掉头走了。直到看不见他的身影，八神这才将地上的东西捡起来。那是一封盖着红色火漆印章的白色信封。  
“切！”  
熟悉的东西，是拳皇大赛的邀请函。果然，这次大会结束后出现在匈牙利的大蛇怨灵，只是一个开头。如今，大蛇八杰集可能已经全面复活，地狱乐队那三个人又出现在众人眼前就是个很好的证明。八神狠狠地将信封攥在手心，硬塞进口袋里，然后弯腰拾起丢下的围巾和琴包，继续往回公寓的路上走去。


	2. 第二章

Reunion 第二章

黑发的青年，正优哉游哉吹着口哨在街上闲逛。他拎着一个黑色的帆布背包，随性地将其甩在背后。这就是本届拳皇大赛的冠军草薙京，一个拿到奖金后立马背上行囊，用这笔钱开始环球旅行的男人。这次的旅行地，是中国。前几日去武当山见了瞬影一面，此刻已经到了上海，正独自一人漫步于南京路上，一边欣赏着夜晚缤纷璀璨的霓虹灯光，一边向外滩前进。今天和雅典娜及椎拳崇玩了一整天，晚饭也是他请的，口袋里的奖金已经差不多被挥霍空了。游完上海，就该坐飞机回国了吧？正这么想着，眼前却突然出现一个男人，似乎在告诉他想悠闲地度过旅行的最后一站，几乎是不可能了。  
那个男人就这么站在路中间，拦在他面前。草薙京此前从未见过这个人，但是从对方凶狠的目光里，他明白来者不善。  
“有事？”  
他索性直接迎了上去，问道。男人没有立即回答，而是从口袋里掏出一样东西。白色的信封，盖着红色火漆印章。绝对没有看错，是拳皇大赛的邀请函。他不禁皱了皱眉头，男子却咧嘴一笑，嚣张地冲他说道：“有人派我把这个东西交给你。但是，我并不想给你。”  
意思已经非常明确，草薙京呵呵一笑，但他并没有丢下手中的背包摆出架势迎战，仍是那么懒懒散散地站着。彻底被轻视了，男人不由得恼火起来。他将信封塞回口袋，直接挥着拳头气势汹汹地扑向草薙京。草薙京依旧没有解放拎着包的右手，只是微微往旁边一退，那男人便扑了个空。  
“破绽百出啊……”  
他轻蔑地低喃了句。此时他看到男人眼中腾腾升起的怒火在燃烧，但是下一秒，燃烧的是男人的衣服。  
“什……什么时候？”  
男人惊恐万分地赶紧用手去拍被烧起来的衣角，他却吹了声口哨，晃了晃夹在左手指缝之间的白色信封，轻佻地说道：“多谢了，小信差。”  
说完这话，他继续迈开步伐向外滩前行，只留下还不知道发生了什么的男人愣愣地呆在原地。  
结果只是旅行中的一段小插曲，别说影响美好的假期，甚至连热身运动都算不上。草薙京有点庆幸，又觉得有点扫兴。他边走边低头看着信封，火漆印章上印着一个大写字母，是“R”。“R”？难道是那个家伙？他的思绪不禁回到当初刚参加拳皇大赛的那会儿。难道是卢卡尔又复活了？或者这回又是他女儿罗丝举办的？他的心里瞬间排出种种猜测，就在这时，口袋里的手机响了。他赶紧将信封塞进包里，掏出白色的智能手机。不用解锁，屏幕上已经显示出一条短信的内容。  
“速回日本，有急事商议。”  
发信人，神乐千鹤。这种时候，说有急事……再回想刚才送邀请函的小喽啰及印章上的标记，他不禁蹙紧了眉头。自打这次大会结束后出现了大蛇的怨灵，他就已经对接下来可能会发生的异常事件做好了准备。如果一切都如那几位军人观测到的一样，那么以前死去的人复活，也不是完全没可能。草薙京并不感到惊讶，只是一想到接下来会有一大堆麻烦事等着去解决，就不由得头疼。  
总之，还是先好好玩上一晚，明天再坐飞机回去也不迟。

日本，东京都新宿区，晚上八点，草薙京背着帆布包，乘着地铁站的扶手电梯出站。室外的空气很好，温暖的夜风夹杂着湿润的感觉，迎面吹在他的脸上，使他不由得惬意地眯起了眼睛。最近回暖了啊，还记得踏上旅途的那一天，气温冷到不行。他边回忆着，边眺望远处，不经意间瞟见高楼后面露出的半截弯月，这使他想起那个人。不是什么好兆头啊，他在心里自言自语着。这种时候看到弯月，说不定那个家伙也来了。  
走出地铁站后没过多久便来到了赤城神社，他站在第一级台阶前，抬头望了眼长长的石阶，那轮弯月正好悬挂于鸟居的正上方。他低下头，一步一步悄无声息地拾级而上。鸟居，代表着神域的入口。穿过鸟居到达另一边，也就意味着进入神域，与人类的世界隔绝。他走到鸟居红色的柱子旁，正欲抬起右脚跨入神域时，却突然停下了脚步，转头望着方才自己驻足仰望的地方。那个红头发的男人，穿着暗红色的皮风衣，就站在那里。  
“果然你也来了啊。”  
他转过身淡定从容地说，算作打了个招呼。八神却不满地“哼”了一声，冷冷地瞪着他，回道：“那女人说有急事召我过来，果然也叫上了你小子……坐在一起促膝长谈我可做不到，正好在此做个了断吧！京！！！”  
“啊！我也正有此意！”  
与八神的决斗，可是赌上性命的，和那些连热身都够不上的小喽啰完全不同，草薙京不由得兴奋起来。许久未能大干一场的身体已经开始本能地蠢蠢欲动，他丢掉背包，刚摆出起手式迎战，却有一位不解风情的男子不合时宜地跑出来阻止。  
“你们在神社门口做什么？”  
说话的是名橘色头发的男子，草薙京曾和他组过一次队，因此一眼就认了出来。那名男子名叫大神零儿，是神乐家下属团体十神宝的成员。连十神宝都被叫来，看来这次的事情不简单。他赶紧收式立正，转过头问大神零儿道：“你怎么来了？”  
“神乐大人叫我们来的，”大神零儿解释，“神社这种神圣的地方，怎么可以允许你们随便打架？！不过，等你们离开后，想怎么样我们也管不着。”  
草薙京觉得这番话说的也对，便弯腰拾起背包重新背回背上。他转过身，准备跟着大神零儿继续往上爬，突然回过头看了八神一眼，却见八神还立在原地丝毫没有跟上的意思，便问道：“你不来吗？”  
“哼！不用你操心！”  
还是老样子的男人，草薙京会心一笑，迈出脚步赶紧追随走在前面的大神零儿。他听到背后八神的脚步声正不疾不徐地跟上。  
大神零儿领着他俩绕过神社的正殿，来到后方的一处小屋中，那是会客室。推开纸糊的移门，一缕茶香窜入鼻腔。定睛一瞧，神乐正静静跪坐于茶案前。她今天没穿巫女服，而是以一袭素白底绘竹纹的浴衣示人，一头乌黑的长发梳得整整齐齐，如瀑布般垂重地挂于脑后。纤细的脖颈与黑发形成鲜明的色彩反差，更显得白皙，并且被窗外的月光所照，肌肤竟闪耀出水润的光泽。看到门被移开，她才缓缓站起身，对着来客微微一鞠躬。  
“你们这回能够一同前来，我十分高兴。”  
“哼！无聊的客套话就不要再说了！直截了当告诉我发生了什么，我不想与这小子坐在一起太久！”  
“真是难得啊八神，你我竟然也会有同样的想法。”草薙京回敬道。  
神乐忍不住抿嘴浅笑。她向站在门外的大神零儿点了点头，大神零儿便将移门拉上。此时，屋内只有三神器三人，还有茶几上的三杯茶。神乐低头凝视着杯中袅袅升起的水汽，开始缓缓讲述这次叫草薙与八神过来的原因。  
“刚才的大神零儿，你们都还记得吗？”  
“记得，他不是十神宝之一吗？”  
回话的是草薙京，神乐微微点了下头，继续道：“其实这回其他几位也来了，主要是黑咲壬羽她出了点事。”  
“什么事？”  
“她看到天羽忍了。”  
“天羽忍？！！他不是已经死了吗？！”  
天羽忍，十神宝之一死返玉的所有者，黑咲壬羽的发小。草薙京记得他已经死掉了，当时与黑咲壬羽同队的八神更是清楚这点，但是八神的反应远没有草薙京那么大，大概是因为自己已经碰到过“原本死去的人”，所以整个屋内就只有草薙京吃惊地瞪大了双眼。但是很快他想起了在匈牙利看到的大蛇怨灵，激动的眼神立马变得平静下来。  
“是，他已经死了。”针对草薙京的疑问，神乐给出明确的答复，“但是壬羽声称看到了他。不过比起这个，还有个更严重的事。”说着神乐取出了八咫之镜，将镜面展示给肩并肩坐在她对面的草薙与八神二人。起初镜子里只映出他们两人的身影，但是没过一会儿，画面变成了另一个人。那个人，竟是高尼茨！  
“这是怎么回事？”  
一见到高尼茨的脸，草薙京的眉间就拧巴得很难看。神乐解释道：“你应该知道八咫之镜的能力吧？它能预见未来。这个，就是我前两天通过它预见到的未来画面。”  
“你是说高尼茨也会复活吗？”  
“没错。”  
“果然啊，上次那件事只是个开端，情况已经往不好的方向发展了。”  
草薙京托着下巴沉思。神乐将目光放到全程没有说话的八神身上，敏锐地指出：“你好像并不惊讶嘛。”  
因为已经碰上了复活的四天王之三。当然八神并没有这么说出来，他读出了神乐的话中别有它意，只是冷笑一声，道：“那些垃圾不管来多少次我都会烧个干净！”  
“你倒是很有底气嘛！不过八杰集一旦全面苏醒，到时候你免不了要经常暴走。”  
草薙京揶揄道。八神被这么一句话激怒了，偏过头瞪了他一眼，厉声质问：“你小子是怕打不过暴走的我，被杀死吗？放心，我绝对会让你死个痛快！”  
“说什么傻话呢！你即使暴走，也杀不死我，只怕到时候又要吐血吐得到处都是。”  
“切！我不需要你小子的同情！”  
“你以为我在同情你？”  
草薙京挑衅地笑了笑，八神气得正欲站起身，神乐见状不妙赶紧出声制止了他们的斗嘴。  
“你们能不能先别争吵？”她说，“如今死去的人一个接一个复活，我无法保证卢卡尔不会。我们要做好同时应付大蛇与卢卡尔的准备，这可不是闹着玩的。一个就已经够困难，更何况是两个呢？我希望你们俩能暂时放下恩怨，一同合作。”说着她从怀里掏出一封信平放于茶案上，那信封上盖有一个红色的火漆印章，“我希望你们能和我一同组队。”  
看来，连神乐也收到了邀请函。草薙京便将自己那份甩出来，回绝道：“抱歉啊，千鹤，我也有。”  
“我也是。”  
八神接着从口袋里掏出他那张已经皱得不成样的邀请函。神乐早就料到他们也已经收到，故意叹了口气，装作无可奈何的模样，说道：“如果你们都有队的话，那就没办法了。不过刚才说到大蛇和卢卡尔，其实还有一个没讲到，那就是NESTS。我相信你们都不会忘记NESTS抓走京做实验的事。万一伊格尼兹也复活，NESTS东山再起，京，你说不定又会落入他们手中。”  
神乐将目光放在草薙京身上，却用眼角的余光偷偷注意着八神。草薙京倒是一副无所谓的样子，似乎还巴不得伊格尼兹复活。  
“这件事我还没好好跟他算清楚！风头都被K’那小子占了。他要是敢复活，我正好一并找他算总账！”  
而八神那边，眼神似乎有点动摇。看来，他十分不愿让草薙京落入他人手中这种事再度发生。神乐趁机问他俩道：“那你们真的不考虑和我组队吗？”  
“……”  
八神没有回答，似乎还在犹豫。草薙京偷瞄了他一眼，反过来问神乐道：“你觉得八神他肯和我一个队吗？”  
“是啊，庵，关键还得看你。如果没有你帮忙的话，老实说……”神乐特意在这里顿了顿，观察着八神的反应，“京很有危险。”  
“……”  
八神还是没有回话，但神乐看到他很明显地咬了咬牙，便进一步问道：“你真的可以忍受京被其他人打败吗？”  
“不可以！京只能由我打败！”  
“但你不帮忙的话……”  
“哼！我可以勉强和你们一队，反正以前又不是没组过。”  
“那么庵这算是答应了？京，你说呢？”  
“啊……要我说，我现在是愈发理解老爹说的‘女人真是一种可怕的生物’这句话了。”  
神乐浅浅一笑，道：“那明天我就上报组队名单。”  
“不过说起来啊，”草薙京拿起茶案上自己的那份邀请函，将红色印章展示给神乐，问道：“这个‘R’是什么意思？下届大会又是卢卡尔那女儿办的？还是卢卡尔真的复活了？”  
“从目前我所掌握的情报来看，举办者身份不明，绝对不是经常抛头露面的罗丝。”神乐平静地回答。


	3. 第三章

Reunion 第三章

草薙京与八神离开神社时已是晚上十点。走下长长的石阶来到柏油铺就的街道，昏暗的小路上已经空无一人。走在前方的八神突然转过身，冲着草薙京说道：“虽然要一起组队，但这并不妨碍我在此杀死你，你小子可不要天真地以为这段时间我们可以休战！”  
“啊，我想也是。”草薙京丢下背包，将双手握成拳举在胸前，“那就不要废话，赶快开始吧！”  
他的话音刚落，八神的利爪就攻击过来。八神的战斗方式就如同野兽一般，由本能去支配每一次行动，用野性爆发出凶猛的力道。那只手已经看不出是一只人的手，骨节严重弯曲成鹰爪的模样，好似锋利的钩爪，狠狠地朝草薙京的喉咙那儿抓去。草薙京连忙将头往后仰，躲过了这一击，但是紧接着八神的左爪也跟着上来，他赶紧抬起胳膊格挡，皮夹克外套的袖子被八神硬生生抓破，留下三条洞。  
“切！你不用火吗？”  
见八神竟然只用八尺琼古武术，草薙京不禁出声问道。八神却只是冷笑一声，以不屑回应。  
“哼！你先应付得来现在的我再说！”  
看来被彻底瞧不起了啊，草薙京愤愤地一咬牙，挥着拳头使出一记“荒咬”便上前。八神条件反射地抬手去挡，他却中途收式改变了套路，改用八十八式蹲下抬腿扫八神下盘。八神心中一惊，脚被绊了一下，仰面向后跌去。但是他反应迅速，立马用手撑住地面，只在地上打了一个滚，并顺势一个下踢腿反击，借此与草薙京拉开了距离。他边从地上站起，边使出“暗拂”回击，草薙京连忙跳起来躲避。他的身子在空中旋转了360°，最后重重地踢出一记左脚从八神的脑袋上方落下。这一下迅猛有力，借着地心引力下落速度加快，再加上是从头顶攻击不好招架，八神的头部就这样被狠狠踢了一脚。  
“得手了！”  
草薙京心中暗暗欢呼。他抓住了八神，再度使出一记“荒咬”，打在了八神身上。八神还因为刚才脑袋被踢，有些来不及反应，完完全全吃下了这击，草薙京便接着打出“九伤”、“八锖”与“七濑”连着狂轰猛炸式地进攻。  
“差不多该结束了！”  
说着，他的手掌心里腾腾升起一团橙色的火焰。那火焰转瞬包裹住他的全身，使他如同浴火一般立于八神之前。那招便是“大蛇薙”。  
“嘿啊啊！尝尝这下吧！”  
他卯足了全身的劲，正欲将浑身的火焰全部向前喷发出去时，突然一个人影从八神身后不远处飘过，钻入了树丛中。这一幕被他及时地瞟见。那个人……草薙京心中一惊。那个人他见过，是很早以前八杰集还没死的时候，他站在镇压大蛇封印的石头跟前见到的男人。那身装束以及那个模样……绝对没错！肯定是他！这次事件的影响，就连那么早死去的人都复活了吗？他赶紧收起火焰，回转身从地上捡起背包背上，对八神说：“抱歉啊八神，因为有件事稍微有点在意，所以今天不能跟你打了。明天再来找我，哪怕直接打上我家都行。”  
“哼……你是怕了想逃吗？！”  
“在你心中我是这种人吗？”草薙京反问，“真有急事，我先走一步。”  
他也不管八神接下来会说什么，说完这句话后便冲着刚才那人消失的方向赶去。  
他亲眼见到那人往树丛里钻去，便也钻进了树丛，然而仔细搜查了一圈却没有任何发现。树丛的另一边，是一条与刚才他们打架的街道平行的大马路。他穿出树丛来到大马路上，左看右看，还是找不到那家伙的踪迹。  
“可恶，慢了一步吗？”  
他打赌似的往左边走，一直走到下一个路口，也没有任何收获。看来今天是找不到了，不过那人既然会在现世出现，就必定会上草薙家一趟，亦或者是八咫一族世代守护封印的地方。这样推理了一番，他稍微定了定心。今天就暂且回家，明日再继续寻找吧。

却说八神那边，他目送着草薙京钻入树丛后，并没有好奇地跟上去一探究竟，而是朝相反的方向乘车回自己暂住的公寓。  
那是一处破旧的公寓，外墙的墙皮经过长年的风吹日晒，再加上无人护理，已经剥落得不成样。单元防盗门的锁完全失效，一直只是虚掩着，根本无法起到防盗的作用。八神伸出手拉开门，门上锈得断掉的半截铁栏杆在风中晃了几晃，摇摇欲坠，仿佛下一秒就会掉下来。一看就是无人管理安保系数极低的老公寓，但是八神并不在意安保问题。小偷？让他们来好了。仇家？即使是一扇完好的防盗门也挡不住那种人。所以单元防盗门在八神眼中就是个摆设，也就没有在意的必要。他所需要的住所，是隐蔽，这一点这座不起眼的老旧公寓恰好符合。  
一走进楼道，一股霉味便扑面而来。即使是在干燥的冬季，还存在霉腐味，可见整栋楼早已被霉菌完全侵蚀。他将双手插进裤子口袋里，一步一步慢悠悠地踏着楼梯往上爬。楼道里没有电灯，借着窗外的月光，他看见了墙上贴满的花花绿绿的广告。他喜欢这种没有灯光的地方，因为他是个生存于黑暗之中的人，唯有回归黑暗才能让他的心平静下来。但是黑暗中也隐藏着跟他一样的危险生物，比如……那两个人。他本能地察觉到两股熟悉的气息就潜伏在附近，当站在自己的房门前时，气息就更浓烈了。就躲在屋里，他想。他缓缓从口袋里掏出钥匙，插进锁孔，转动，门“吱呀”一声开了。在推开门的一刹那，从门后的黑暗中突然飞出一个拳头，直朝他面前打来。他眼疾手快，立马狠狠扼住了对方的手腕，用力往地上一摔，一记“逆剥”将对方按在了冰凉的地板上。  
“哈哈哈哈！你的身体没有懈怠嘛！八神庵！”  
黑暗中传来女人粗犷豪放的笑声，八神顺手按了下墙上的开关，带上了大门。屋内被昏黄的吊灯照亮，这时他看见一位红褐色头发的女人，正慢慢从地上爬起，另一位金发女人，则优雅地翘着二郎腿坐在沙发里，看着他们的一举一动。  
“好久不见啊，八神庵。”  
这回说话的是那位金发女子。她的名字叫麦卓，另一位则是薇丝，二人都是大蛇八杰集的成员，也是八神的老队友。此前八神曾因为暴走，失手将她俩打死，但是最近两年，她们又以恶灵的形态再度出现于八神跟前，与他一同组队参加拳皇比赛。但是今天的她们，跟以往有点不一样。若说哪里不一样，八神又无法具体说出来，只是凭着直觉察觉出那种不同。大概是如今的她们，有了活人的气息。  
“你们两个女人，彻底复活了是吗？”  
他如此问着，麦卓微微一笑，上扬的红唇带着些许挑逗的意味。  
“是啊，所以复活后的第一件事，就是先来你家找东西吃。冰箱里的鸡胸肉，很不错哦！”  
“什么？！”  
八神赶紧打开冰箱的门，只看到被洗劫一空的场景。背后传来女人的窃笑声，他愤愤地转过头，正准备发作，麦卓却冲着他妖艳地笑着，道：“作为报酬，我们明年会与你组队。想必七枷社交给你的邀请函已经收到了吧？”  
麦卓所说的明年就是下一届拳皇大赛的举办时间，毕竟今年已经举办过一次，还和她俩组了队。但是八神冷笑着回绝道：“你们来晚了一步，我已经有队了。”  
“哦？”  
听了这话麦卓似乎并不惊讶，而是饶有兴致地观察着八神。除了她们俩，八神还能和谁组队呢？想来想去，也只有那两个人了。聪明的麦卓，一听到八神这么说就已经猜出个大概。她眯起那双蓝色的眼睛盯着八神，如同一条盯上猎物的蛇，说：“这可是摆脱宿命的好机会，你却和那两个家伙组队。”  
“哼，我的决定，还轮不到你们来插嘴。”  
“呵呵，你变弱了呀，八神……”  
“少废话！”  
八神的掌心冒出一团紫色的火焰，向麦卓袭去，麦卓却带着薇丝轻轻跳开，一跃闪到了窗台边。她们站在那里，不怀好意地笑看着八神。  
“我们大会再见！”  
说着，窗户被打开，两个女人纵身一跃，眨眼间消失在窗外的夜色之中。冷风呼呼地灌进屋子里，八神只是默默走上前拉起了玻璃，并未追逐。  
次日一早八神就从床上睁开了眼。作为夜行动物的他来说，这次破天荒醒得早，因为昨天还有未完成的事今天要去做。“明天再来找我，哪怕直接打上我家都行”，这是那家伙亲口说的。此前他们有过约定，再怎么打架也不许打上门，昨天草薙京却承诺可以让他打上门，岂有不去的理由呢？他匆匆洗漱完毕吃过早饭，披上最近钟爱的暗红色皮风衣，锁好房门，一溜烟地跑到一楼。推开破烂的单元门走到屋外，早晨凛冽的寒风让他不禁整个人都亢奋起来。  
“今天定要和你做个了结！”  
他这么想着，迈开步子朝车站方向走，却看到不远处的长椅上，坐着一名男子。男子身穿黑色的和服，同样黑色的羽织上，绣着金黄的日环图案，十分扎眼。烈日纹章，是草薙家的家徽，就是这个图案吸引了八神的目光。再仔细看男子的长相，竟与草薙京十分相似，使得八神一开始还以为是那小子搞的什么把戏。然而细细观察，才发现那名男子的眼神其实与草薙京完全不同。如果说草薙京的眼睛如同正在喷发的火山一样蓬勃，那眼前这名男子就是座死火山，黯淡无神的眼睛里完全没有气势。再加上那名男子留着长发，而草薙京是短发，八神便更加肯定这不是京本人，而是其他的什么亲戚之类的。  
不过即使是亲戚，守在这里做什么？八神不禁警惕起来，他直冲着那名男子走去。男子也看到了他，缓缓从长椅上站起身。他刚想质问男子的身份，男子却抢先问道：“请问阁下是八尺……八神家的人吗？”  
“草薙家的人找我有何贵干？”  
八神冷冷地瞪着那名男子质问。男子略显踌躇，没有立即作答，而是微微低下头，似乎在盘算着什么，八神便不耐烦地说道：“没有事就别打扰我。”  
说着他正准备离开，男子却急忙一步跨上前拦住了他的去路，脱口而出道：“在下要找八尺琼。”  
一听到这个姓氏，八神的眉头不禁向中间挤去。八尺琼，那是他们先祖的姓氏。自从与大蛇签订了血契，便统统改姓为八神，现在再也没有姓八尺琼的人。这名奇怪的男子，此时提到“八尺琼”，究竟是为何？他狐疑地上下打量着对方，质问道：“你到底是什么人？”  
男子听他这么问，无可奈何地苦笑了。  
“也是，没有人会答应一个来路不明之人的请求。”这句话仿佛是在说给自己听一般，语调很是轻声轻气。接着那位男子抬起头，直视着八神的眼睛，郑重其事地自我介绍起来：“我的名字，不足挂齿，即使说出来阁下也不一定会知道。但在下的身份，阁下一定知晓，甚至心中还对我有怨意。”  
还没表明身份，就已经断定八神会对他有怨意，八神十分不爽地咂了咂舌，催促道：“所以你到底是谁？”  
“在下草薙。差不多七百年前，当时的尊家家主与大蛇签下了血之契约，我便是同代的草薙家当家。”男子如此说道。


	4. 第四章

Reunion 第四章

这么一说，八神便明白了眼前的男子是谁。虽然从未见过他的容貌，数百年过来画像也已全部丢失，但是有关他与八尺琼的故事，八神可是从小就有所听闻。只是他没想到，几百年前的死人竟然也能在现世复活。  
“你还没投胎吗？”  
八神问着，语气很是不敬，不过眼前这位几百年前的草薙当家却不愠不火，平静地回答：“是啊，当年我犯下错误，失手杀死了尊家的先祖，打那之后我一直懊悔不已，却没有任何办法可以弥补。如此积郁成疾，没过多久竟撒手人寰。也是因为生前无法原谅自己，所以死后我久久不能转入轮回，最后竟成了在世间徘徊的怨灵。前段时间不知被何种神秘的力量吸了过去，等我回过神来时，竟已在这个时代复活。”  
这家伙也被威尔斯影响了吗？八神边听边猜测，他没有开口接话，只是听着草薙继续自顾自地说下去：“所以当我活过来，第一时间便想到来找你。”  
“找我？”八神狐疑地复述了一遍，问道：“为什么要找我？不是应该去找你们家的臭小子才对吗？”  
听八神管草薙家的后代叫“臭小子”，草薙不禁会心一笑，说：“我来找你，是为了八尺琼。我能感觉得到，他就在你身上。”  
八神皱了皱眉头。这么多年来，除了那个会时不时冒出来骚扰他的暗之声，他没有感受到体内还寄宿着其他人。他不相信草薙所言，便质问道：“哼，胡说八道。你凭什么说他在我这里？”  
“我们三神器，彼此之间都有感应，这点你是能够体会的吧？”草薙不慌不忙解释起来，“正因为从你身上我感觉到了他，所以我才来找你。如果我没猜错，八尺琼死后就一直依附在勾玉上面。此刻，他大概正在勾玉里沉睡吧？”  
八神从来不知道八尺琼在勾玉上沉睡这回事，今日听了草薙这么一说，心中不免要吃惊一下。不过即使事实真如草薙所言，他也没有将八尺琼叫出来的打算。他冷冷地打量着眼前这位和京长得很像的长发男子，以一种蔑视的姿态说道：“哼，事情过了才想来挽回吗？可笑至极！趁我还不想动手，我劝你最好速速滚开！”  
“我是不会走的。我今日前来就是为了见八尺琼一面，如果你不让我见他，那休怪我无礼了！”  
对方也不怂，听到八神以“动手”威胁，反倒迎上前一步，似乎巴不得在此干上一架。  
“哼哼哼哼哼……”  
八神低下头，发出一连串的冷笑声。刘海遮住了他的双目，使草薙看不清他的脸。但是当他抬起头的时候，疯狂的眼神却让草薙不由得吃了一惊。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”八神放声大笑，看得出他已陷入极度兴奋的状态，“有趣！那就由我来看看你和京谁比较厉害吧！”  
草薙二话不说，立马叉开双腿扎稳马步，摆出架势当作回应。他的架势与草薙京不同，倒是和草薙柴舟一模一样，是最标准的草薙古武术起手式，微微侧着身子，将左臂竖在身前。  
先攻由八神发起，他一个挥手使出“梦弹”向对方身上抓去。这一下本是试探，没想到草薙竟直接抓住了他的手臂，一个“一刹背负投”将他摔在地上，速度之快甚至让他来不及反应。仅仅是这么一个来回，八神便深深感觉到草薙京和面前这人相比简直不在同一个层面上。草薙京的实力和八神势均力敌，但是眼前这个男人，却高出他们整整一个台阶。无论是反应、速度，还是力道，都远超他们这辈三神器继承人一大截。该说不愧是先祖吗？八神从地上爬起来，用手背蹭去粘在脸上的沙土，咧嘴笑了。碰上强大的敌人，不会气馁，反倒越战越勇，这是他和草薙京共有的特点。他甩了甩手，重新摆起八神古武术的起手式，草薙则立在他面前不动，丝毫没有主动进攻的意思，他便再度挥出利爪，朝对方攻去。爪子快到跟前时，草薙又和刚才那样抬起左手。又要用一刹背负投吗？但八神不会在同一个地方跌两次跟头，他的掌心突然冒出了一团紫色的火焰，不过紧接着草薙也放出了赤炎。那是比京的火焰更透亮的橙色，直接盖住了紫炎的势头，竟硬生生地将其压制了下去！八神不由得暗暗吃惊。  
“大蛇的火焰，是无法战胜可以清除一切污秽的草薙之火！”  
仿佛看出了八神的惊讶，草薙如此解释。两人又你来我往打了好几回合，每一次出招八神都拼尽全力，但无论怎么努力都被草薙死死克制住。如此打了将近五分钟，或许是不想再这么继续耗下去，草薙找准机会直接一步上前一手扼住了八神的喉咙，将火焰的力量灌进了他的体内。“嘭”的一声，火星四溅，伴随着爆炸八神被震飞了好远。  
“看看清楚年轻人！这便是草薙流的祓濯之力！”  
八神的身体在地上翻了好几个滚才好不容易停下来。区区一个“琴月阳”竟也有如此大的威力？虽然他瞧不起草薙那种事后反悔导致自己郁郁终身的行为，但对方的实力是毋庸置疑的令人钦佩。他用手撑着地面支起一条腿，正欲从地上站起继续战斗，突然一股铁锈的腥味涌上喉咙。早不来晚不来，偏偏在这个时候？八神惊慌地瞪大了双眼。他想赶紧逃离免得在草薙面前丢脸，但身体不听脑子使唤。一股鲜血猝不及防地从口中喷涌而出，直接弄脏了他的衣服，还在地上留下了一滩鲜红。看到这一幕草薙慌了神。难道是刚才那一击太猛打伤了吗？不至于啊。他想上前将八神扶起，刚迈出一步便被八神抬手制止。  
“你不要过来！”八神赶紧伸出左掌说，“我没事，这种事常有。”  
“难道是血契的影响吗？”  
听说是常有的情况，草薙便想起当年将八尺琼关押起来的那段时间，八尺琼也会时不时咳血，不禁如此猜测。八神没有回答，而是缓了口气，将两只手都撑在地上，这才借上力从地面站起。他擦了下嘴角边挂着的血丝，艰难地再度摆出八神古武术的起手式，说道：“继续。”  
这回草薙却摆了摆手，直接回绝了八神的战斗请求。  
“算了吧，我已经达到了我的目的。”他说，“虽然你吐血不是因为我的攻击，但你这个状态我不能继续跟你打下去。”  
“少啰嗦！我不需要你怜悯！”  
“倒也不是怜悯，只是没有这个必要罢了。八尺琼已经出来了。”  
听说八尺琼已经出来，想看看他究竟长什么样的八神吃惊地张望了一下四周，却并没有发现所谓的八尺琼。  
“在哪儿？”  
“就在刚才，我用琴月阳打你时，他跳出来帮你挡了一下。如果那一下没有他出来帮你挡，老实说，你恐怕会伤得更重。”  
但是八神并没有感觉到八尺琼在帮他，对于草薙所说的话，他并不相信。他怀疑地皱起了眉头，厉声问道：“到底怎么回事？”  
“也没什么。其实我刚才那一下，就是为了打出八尺琼。我们草薙家的火焰，有祓濯一切污秽的能力。我们也是靠着这个能力，才打败大蛇，再由你们八尺琼家的人封印，这点你应该明白吧？现在八尺琼已死，变成了灵体，依附在勾玉上，那我便可以使用草薙之火的力量净化勾玉，这样就可以将他打离勾玉。他应该也明白我刚才那一下的用意，只是没想到，他竟会为了保护你主动跳出来。不过跳出来后好像又飘到别的地方去了，所以我继续留在这里也没有任何意义。打扰了，八尺琼家的后人，今天所发生的一切，我很抱歉。”  
草薙抱了一拳算作敬礼，然后转过身一路小跑着离开了。八神收起架势，往地上啐了一口，将残留在口腔里的血腥味吐了出来。  
“切！害得我这个样子，却跳出来保护我吗？那家伙……这两个人有得一拼。”他喃喃道。

衣服已经沾染上血液的颜色，如此去找草薙京约架肯定不妥，他只好折返回公寓重新给自己换了身行当。正当他在玄关处穿鞋时，搁在鞋柜上的手机却亮了。“叮咚”一声，是条短信，他拿起看了一眼，是神乐发来的，内容是“速来神社，有异象”。这种时候出了异象吗？该不会是和草薙有关？八神回想起刚才草薙匆匆离去的身影，决定改变行程，先去赤城神社一趟。反正如果是异常情况，神乐也不会只叫上他一人。这样想定，他便将手机塞进裤子的口袋里，推开房门走了出去。  
神社长长的石阶上空无一人，一种肃静的氛围笼罩在整座神社上方，就连周围的一草一木也包裹在其中。但是在这肃静底下，却暗藏着一股足以让人喘不过气来的压迫感。有一种强大的力量在汹涌。如果是敌人的话，以神乐的实力绝对抵不过。八神赶紧三步并作两步，快速爬上石阶来到神社大门口。神社里空无一人，原本每次神乐邀八神前来，至少都会派一个人在门口迎接，现在就连这个负责迎接的人也没有了。事情如果突然变得与惯例的不同，就一定是出了什么意外。他心中一紧，连忙循着那股强大的力量寻找源头，直到他走到封印大蛇的地方。  
一块巨大的石头上拦腰扎着一圈注连绳，那便是大蛇长眠之处。就在那块石头前，站立着一位红发飘飘的男子。他的一头飘逸的长发随风飞扬，如同火焰一般在空中燃烧。八神看着他，顺便瞥见他那身黑色和服上绣着的月牙图案。一看到那个图案，八神的反应比早上出门看到草薙时还惊讶。这就是八尺琼吗？他也复活了？八神没有贸然上前，而是先站在一旁观察现在的情势。只见八尺琼被五个人团团围住，这五个人分别是十神宝中的大神零儿、叶花萌、黑咲壬羽和华守纯，以及这次请他前来的神乐千鹤。其中神乐发话道：“大家抓住他，不能让他跑了。就是这个人，当年放出了八杰集，害得我姐姐被高尼茨杀死！”  
在神乐的命令下，十神宝的众人奋起围攻。八神觉得没有自己出手的必要，便抱着胸在旁围观。结果，他眼睁睁看着十神宝一个接一个倒下，最后只剩神乐还立在那里与八尺琼对峙。  
“我劝你最好束手就擒，不要做无谓的反抗。”  
神乐伸出手指着八尺琼说。八尺琼苍白消瘦的脸上，一对秀气的眉毛紧蹙在一起，在眉间留下一个川字结。他沙哑着嗓子冷峻地回应神乐：“八咫的后人，我本无意冒犯，倒是你们一见到我就围上来攻击。我不还手，难道任由你们打吗？”  
“无缘无故，我们也不会打你，你应该清楚自己做了什么招人怨恨。”  
八尺琼哪会不知道神乐指的是什么事，只是他本想先询问自己怎么会复活，见神乐根本不给他问话的机会，便只好点点头，道：“那也只能打倒你之后再慢慢说了。”  
他抬起双臂，从黑色的和服袖子里伸出一双惨白到毫无血色的手。纤细的手指看上去柔弱无力，让人不禁怀疑根本无法用来打架，但是刚才就是这双手抓伤了十神宝众人，将他们一一打趴在地上站不起身。八神本不愿插手他们之间的打斗，但如今只剩下神乐一人。他早上已领教过草薙的厉害，想必这位当年能与其齐名的自家祖先也不是什么好对付的货色，如此下去神乐铁定会跟倒下的十神宝一样遍体鳞伤。他忍不住跨出一步，想要上前阻止，却在这时听到不远处有个年轻的男声大喊了一句“住手！”。  
“哼……那个老不死的总算找来了吗？”  
八神心里这么想，顺着声音望过去，却发现赶来的是一位穿着现代装束的短发青年。是草薙京，是草薙京在叫他们住手。


	5. 第五章

Reunion 第五章

听了草薙京的喊话，众人的目光都纷纷投向他，就连背对着他的八尺琼也转过身来。在看到他的那一刻，八尺琼的脸上露出震惊的神色，草薙京也呆住了，怔怔地问道：“还真是你……怎么会？”  
“我也很想知道。”  
八尺琼明白草薙京问的是他怎么会复活的事，但是他自己也不清楚，只能如此回答。他俩之间的对话就好像暌违已久的老友在闲谈，如此反常倒是引起了八神的疑心。他板着一张脸插进他俩中间，左看右看，质问道：“你们两个怎么回事？”  
“这个嘛……”草薙京犹豫地看了八尺琼一眼，八尺琼皱皱眉，好似在示意他不要讲，他只好含糊其辞地答道：“也没啥啦！只不过是以前有过一面之缘啦！这个等会儿坐下来我会好好跟你们说说，总之现在先不要打他。”  
“你最好现在就跟我讲清楚你们的一面之缘。”  
八神索性将侧着的身体转过来，直面着草薙京逼问。见他抓着这件事不肯放手，八尺琼明白仅靠草薙京一人是糊弄不过去了，于是伸出手拍了拍八神的肩，劝道：“我的后裔啊……”  
没想到他的话还没讲完，八神转过身便是一拳打在脸上。他踉踉跄跄向后连退数步，捂着被打的脸望着八神。有几缕长发掉在了额前，凌乱的发型让他看上去更加憔悴。  
“你为何要打我？”  
他如此问着，却并不还手，好像对于八神的突然袭击并不感到生气，只是想问个明白。这下子倒是草薙京急了，他生怕八神继续打下去，赶紧伸手扒住八神的肩，出声制止：“喂！你干嘛打他？他可是你祖宗诶！”  
八神却回过头瞪了他一眼，没好气地说：“那又如何？我还打了你祖宗呢！”  
一听这话，草薙京吃惊地放下手。他低下头边细细回想着昨天看到的人，边喃喃道：“果然，昨天那个偷看我们打架的人就是他。”  
“你说什么？”  
“就是我昨天不是因为有点事要去办，所以中断了与你的对决么？其实是因为我看到有个人从你背后走过，我想去追。那个人……”  
“是你祖宗？”  
这样表达有点奇怪，草薙京忍不住干笑了一声。但他并没有纠正八神的说法，仅仅是回答道：“没错，就是他。”  
“哼！然后你去找他，他反倒来找我了么？”  
“什么？他去找你了？”草薙京又吃了一惊，“他为什么要找你？”  
“还不是为了他？”  
八神指着身后的八尺琼说。这么一讲，草薙京就完全明白了，然而八神生怕他不明白，还继续解释下去：“那个老不死的说他在我这儿，说他一直依附在勾玉上沉睡。”  
“嗯，所以他现在在哪里？”  
关于八尺琼依附在勾玉上的事，草薙京比八神知道得更早，因此他打断了八神的话提问。八神答道：“他将八尺琼从勾玉上打出后，就跑走去找了。”  
“但是现在怎么还没看到他？”  
草薙京正说着，突然一阵细碎的脚步声夹杂着粗重的喘息从背后传来。他敏锐地转过头，正好看到一位穿着黑色和服的黑发男子远远地从正门那边走过来。男子发现众人都盯着他，也回望着众人。在人群当中他发现了八神的身影，不免受惊不小。他快步走上前，没有先对自家的后裔讲话，反倒是问八神道：“八尺琼的后人，你怎么比我先到这里？”  
八神还没来得及回话，倒是草薙京看着他气喘吁吁的模样，笑道：“你该不会是徒步过来的吧？”  
这回草薙才正眼看了下京。他礼貌地微微颔首，回答：“实际上是一路小跑过来。”  
“果然是这样啊！真是个老古董呢……”  
然而草薙过来不是和他们闲聊的，他直接无视了草薙京的话，从京庵二人中间穿过，径直来到八尺琼的跟前。  
“吾友啊……”  
他刚开口，八尺琼便立马摆出八尺琼古武术的起手式，虎视眈眈地瞪着他，喝问道：“杀我之人！如今居然还在我面前称兄道弟？！”  
“吾友，那件事是我不对。这么多年来我一直愧疚难当，一心想找你赔罪……”  
“事已成定局，赔罪也是徒劳。你我都不必再废话下去，老规矩。”  
草薙明白八尺琼所指的老规矩是什么，也摆出草薙古武术的起手式当作回应。这两位660年前分道扬镳的先祖，就这样在现世双双复活，在大蛇的封印前打了起来。草薙京围观了一会儿，有些按捺不住，转过头问八神道：“我们要去劝架吗？”  
“你想去就去，我不拦你，只是你劝得动吗？”  
被八神这么一问，京又看了眼战场上的情况，然后一脸认真地点了点头。  
“你说得很有道理，”他回答，“他们俩的实力全在我们之上，我掺和进去也是添乱。算了吧，继续我们昨天没完成的事，如何？”  
见草薙京居然主动提战，八神满脸都是抑制不住的兴奋。他禁不住抖动着肩膀，阴阴地笑道：“京，你终于敢直面我对你的恨意了吗？”  
“喂喂！只不过陪你玩几把，怎么就变成‘直面你的恨意’了啊？你这家伙，是不是意淫过度啊？”  
“少废话！接招吧！”  
然后事态就演变成一老一小两组当家之间的较量了，只剩下神乐在风中凌乱，十神宝继续扑街  
“所以谁能帮我把伤员抬进屋啊？”神乐看着眼前四位男人，忍不住抱怨。

结果最后还是神乐跑去找人抬走了十神宝，等她回来时八神和草薙京身上都挂了彩。她也不管自己会不会被这两位正在兴头上的男人打伤，赶紧插进去站在两人中间劝架：“你看看你们两个，都受伤了，还怎么参加拳皇大赛？”  
“切！区区小伤。”  
“就是！过几天就会好。”  
结果两人根本听不进神乐的话。一向以温婉知性示人的她本来是个不怎么会发怒的人，这回是终于忍不住火了。她伸长双臂拦在二人中间，斥责道：“先祖就在你们面前对打，每一招每一式都是很好的示范。你们倒好，不认真观摩，反倒自己打起来。还好先祖没工夫瞧你们，不然真是班门弄斧！”  
“那样岂不是对你很吃亏吗？”神乐难得板着张脸像个大姐对待小弟那样训话，然而身为“小弟”的草薙京却不以为然，拿她开玩笑，“只有我们的先祖在现世复活，你的却没有。到时候我们提高了，你不是落得更远？”  
“你少胡闹。你看看庵都已经停下手在看了。”  
一提到八神，草薙京便越过神乐的肩头往八神那边瞟了一眼。结果事实真如神乐所说，八神已经收起架势抱胸立在那里，正凝视着大蛇封印前二位先祖的对战。要是让他学到什么奇妙的新套路可就不好对付了，草薙京心中感到了危机，这才听进了神乐的话，乖乖收回拳头，也立在那里认真观战，活像一个爱读书的好孩子。这两人，只要一牵扯到孰强孰弱的问题，就会变得格外较劲，有时甚至幼稚得像个小孩。神乐算是吃透这点，也是利用了这点又一次平息了他俩之间的争斗。而一陷入观战转态，两人竟破天荒地像对好友一样热烈讨论起来。  
“你看，我家老古董的这一招是不是超级妙？这种思路我还从来没想过。”  
“哼！再妙也没什么用，你家老不死的招数还不是被八尺琼一一打了回去？”八神不屑地说，“这招狠劲！”  
他指的是接下来八尺琼回击草薙的一下，那一爪子下去直接撕烂了草薙的和服袖子，刮破了一层皮，在手臂上留下了三道血杠子。八神将这一招记在脑子中，伸出双手“唰唰”模仿了一遍。然而无论怎么模仿也只是徒有其表，没有模仿出内在的神韵，便无奈地摇了摇头，收起手继续往下看。  
草薙与八尺琼二人一直从上午打到了傍晚，也未分出胜负。若换作以前，打他个三天三夜都不成问题，但这么多年作为灵体在世间生存，突然回归了肉体，有点不习惯，两人便提前停战，坐在地上休息。趁着这个间隙，草薙又想跟八尺琼解释。  
“吾友啊，你难道就不想知道我为什么也在这个时代复活吗？”  
“不想知道。”八尺琼回绝得很干脆，“还有，不要叫我‘吾友’，我已经不是你朋友了。”  
“你还是在恨我。”  
“对你的恨意我几辈子都不会消掉！”  
听八尺琼回答得这么决绝，草薙不禁低下头自嘲地笑了。他用手指拨弄着地上的沙土，重重地叹了口气。  
“我也不求你能原谅我，我只希望你能给我个机会让我把话说完。”  
“我不想听。”  
“我当时本以为杀了你，对你我都是一种解脱，但是你死了之后我才发现自己错了。”草薙却不管八尺琼想不想听，自顾自地说下去，“失去了你，我才感觉到人生中少了什么。明明当时有很多解决方法，我却自以为了解你，选择了我以为对你最好、实际上却是最坏的那条路，选择了了结我生命中最重要的人的性命……”  
“你不要再说了！”  
八尺琼生气地直接从地上站了起来。明明还没休息够，他却激动得想要立马进入下一轮战斗。草薙也赶紧起身，抢着说道：“这是我一生做过最失败的决定。我不知道这些年你化成幽灵，心里是怎么想的，但是我……”  
“你即使后悔也没有用！”八尺琼瞪着草薙的双眼中，满满的尽是悲愤的火焰，“你后悔也挽回不了一切！你自作自受！”  
“话可不能这么说。”趁着他们争吵的时候，草薙京冷不丁地走过来插嘴，“‘后悔也挽回不了一切’，你难道不觉得这句话对你也很适合吗？”  
“你想说什么？”  
八尺琼明白草薙京所指的是什么，立马警觉地摆出架势准备要跟草薙京干架。草薙京却笑笑，不慌不忙地说：“你应该明白我想讲什么。那件事我顾及你的面子，本不想说出来，但你们再这样争执下去，我可是要受不了哦？至少，请你先把他的话听完吧？你们这样乱吵下去，也争不出个对错。”  
草薙京难得一本正经起来。八尺琼虽然依旧凶巴巴地瞪着他，但被捏住了软肋，也不好说什么。他不情不愿地冲着草薙，凶巴巴地说道：“看在你后人的面子上，我听你把话说完。”  
草薙朝京深鞠一躬，算是表达为他说话的谢意，而后才看着八尺琼说道：“今天是我失礼了，在八咫的家中，在大蛇的封印面前与你大打出手，丢尽了我们作为三神器家族的脸。在此我要先向各位，包括八尺琼你赔罪。”  
说着他向在场的各位又鞠了一躬，然后才是对八尺琼一个人说道：“我们有什么事也不能在这里说。我的后人都顾及到你的面子，我这个做祖先的，的确是考虑不周。接下来的事，我想和你单独谈谈。”  
“神社后方有一片小树林，你们可以去那里谈，保证没人听得见。”  
草薙京适时地提议，草薙谢过了他，领着八尺琼朝所指的方向离去。这回八尺琼倒是出乎意料地听话，大概还是草薙京那一番威胁起了作用。等到他们走远，八神终于忍不住发问道：“从一开始我就想知道，你小子怎么会认识我祖先？你之前说的一面之缘究竟是怎么回事？还有……”  
“行了行了！你是好奇宝宝吗？哪来那么多问题？”面对八神连珠炮般的发问，草薙京招架不住，不耐烦地甩甩手打断，“我们进屋去，坐下来慢慢谈好吗？我会把我知道的一切全告诉你。而且这件事，千鹤也应该知晓。”

结果就是草薙和八尺琼单独去了树林，这边现任的三神器当家，正围坐在餐桌旁。天色已晚，神乐索性留他俩在这儿吃晚饭，现在正趁着等饭的空隙，一边喝茶一边听草薙京讲事。草薙京喝了口茶润了润嗓子，开始缓缓讲述之前封印大蛇时发生的事。  
“这件事说来也简单，就是之前我们仨封印大蛇那会儿，那时八神不是暴走扑向了大蛇吗？就在八神掐住大蛇的时候，寄宿在勾玉中八尺琼的亡魂突然跑出来找我，那时我才知道原来他一直寄宿在勾玉里。他说因为当年他所犯下的过错连累了八神，导致八神现在变成这样，他求我拯救你……”  
“拯救我？”八神听到这里不禁嗤之以鼻，“我什么地方需要拯救？哼！可笑！他以为他是谁？以他的想法揣度我的生活？我现在过得很好，根本不需要什么拯救！”  
“嘛，大概是看到你暴走太痛苦，后悔当初签下血契，害你变成这样吧？”  
“切！这世上根本没有什么可以后悔的事，做了就是做了。”  
“所以我觉得他对我家老古董说的那一句‘后悔也挽回不了一切’，用在他自己身上也很合适啊！别看他那么凶，其实只是在逞强吧？从这一点来看，该说‘真不愧是你的祖先’吗？”  
“别逗了！我可不会做出逞强的事。他明明像你家那位老不死的，事后后悔，活在过去，这点简直一模一样！”  
“这倒是，”草薙京会心地笑笑，“不过我可不是那种会事后后悔的人。”  
“我也一样。”  
“但愿我们这辈子的孽缘，不会以后悔收尾吧！”草薙京凝视着八神的双眼，如此下了个结束语。


	6. 第六章

Reunion 第六章

冬季日落得很早，六点钟的时候，外面的天空已经完全黑了下来。桌子上摆着一口大锅，盛着咕噜咕噜冒泡的肉汤，热腾腾地飘着好闻的气味。围着这口锅坐着五个人，主人神乐千鹤，草薙京，八神庵，以及那两位去树林里谈判归来的先祖。头一次这样坐在一起吃饭，场面有点尴尬，神乐清了清嗓子，勉强说了句开场白。  
“临时准备，拿不出多少好菜，只有一锅肉汤。虽然少，至少能填饱肚子，希望各位不要介意。”  
说着她微微低下头，算是坐在地上向坐在对面的草薙及八尺琼鞠了一躬。八尺琼不吭声，倒是草薙笑着说道：“八咫的后人，你真是太客气了！无论吃什么，我都很高兴。在人间徘徊了那么久，看着世间变化，却吃不上一口食物。这还是我这么多年吃上的第一顿饭，实在非常感谢！”  
说完，他也弯下腰鞠躬。看着他俩这么互相客套，草薙京只觉得有点莫名地好笑。为了打破这种诡异的气氛，他率先拿起筷子说道：“寒暄的话还是等会儿再说吧。再不动手，我可要不客气咯？”  
“那么，还请慢用。”  
席间，沉默无言。神乐是因为觉得有点不自在，所以不想说话。八尺琼也是，想起坐在对面的女人白日里率十神宝围攻他时说的话，突然就这样和平地坐在一起共进晚餐有点太突兀。八神和草薙京则是都在揣测他们家的两位老祖宗去小树林里到底谈了什么。  
“他到底用了什么法子说服了八神那家伙的祖宗？”  
草薙京边吃着碗里的肉，边偷瞄坐在左侧不停往碗里添东西的自家先祖，心想。离开时还矛盾重重的两人，回来时居然是肩并肩一起进屋，尤其是八尺琼脸上的表情有了明显的转变。原先还是一副气势汹汹的样子，回来时已经锐气尽失，一双赤红的眸子覆上了一层雾气，甚至显得有些迷离。草薙京怀疑是不是自己眼花了，不然的话，只是谈个判而已，哪会谈得让人眼神迷离啊？  
“唔……果然很可疑。”  
他为了确认是不是自己的错觉，又瞟了一眼八尺琼。然而，这一瞟不要紧，他竟然瞧见八尺琼脖颈上有一处明显的吻痕。先前被和服的领口遮住，还看不见，然而此时几碗热汤下肚，身体有些发热，八尺琼不经意间拉开了一下领口，这个吻痕便隐隐约约地露了出来。草薙京想到一些糟糕的事，差点就笑出声。他憋着笑扫视了一圈在场的其他四人，正巧对上了八神的目光。八神也在边观察薙琼二人，边猜想二人在树林里可能发生的对话。一看到草薙京那副贼头贼脑的模样，就知道这小子脑子里没装好东西，一个眼神便瞪过去，草薙京这才收起笑意。他挺直了腰板，正了正色问道：“那接下来该怎么办呢，草薙前辈？”  
心想着叫祖宗太奇怪，草薙京决定用“前辈”这个词。听到有人叫自己，草薙停下手中的筷子，边嚼着嘴里的菜，边望着自己这位可爱的后代。  
“怎么办？什么怎么办？”  
他将饭菜咽下去之后才开口问道。草薙京便更加明确地说：“我是问，今晚你要去哪里住？你不可能在现世有房子吧？”  
“那倒是。我昨天就是在八神家门口凑合过了一夜，今天八尺琼来了，我不可能让他也凑合。”  
草薙京点了点头，正准备说什么，草薙却突然转过头对八神说了句话，让在场的所有人都猝不及防。  
“那么，八神君，八尺琼就托付给你了！”  
“什，什么？！！”  
八神震惊地瞪大了眼睛。他指着八尺琼，质问草薙：“开什么玩笑！你不是一直想找他吗？如今他就在你身边，放我家里干什么？你别指望你们俩可以在我家吃白食！我家可不会收纳你！”  
“那就是能收纳八尺琼咯？”  
“唔……”  
八神语塞，然而草薙只盘算着将八尺琼安排好，因为自己的住处已经有所打算。他转过头对草薙京和蔼地笑道：“那么，我可爱的后代，我就拜托你了。”  
“唔唔……”听到刚才的对话，草薙京倒是料到这一点，因此也不是很惊讶。带回去不是不可以，关键是怎么向家里的老两口解释呢？他思忖再三，突然嘿嘿一笑，满口答应下来：“行啊，各回各家，不是挺好的？你说是吧，八神？”  
“你小子……”  
既然草薙京都答应了，自己这边也无法对八尺琼坐视不管。也罢，反正只要草薙不来就行，自己也不是那么讨厌八尺琼。这样想定，八神便也跟着答应道：“哼！没办法，八尺琼只能归我管了。”  
“这样就一切安排妥当了！”草薙京高兴地看看众人，又看看神乐，“继续吃饭！”  
碗筷声再度在起居室里响起，一直没插嘴的神乐偷偷松了口气。如果他们俩不把这事解决，那这两位古人，铁定是要安排在神乐府上了，而这正是神乐最不想看到的。草薙还好，但那个八尺琼……虽然方才草薙京说过八尺琼已经对自己所做的一切产生悔意，但神乐还是无法原谅他曾犯下的事。  
晚饭结束，大家围坐在一起喝了几杯茶，便各回各家去了。神乐将他们送出门后，才返身回屋。她首先要做的，是去查看十神宝的伤势。来到客房内一个个巡视了一圈，发现只有黑咲壬羽醒了。她睁大着双眼，目光呆滞地放空在头顶的空气中。看着她这样，神乐不禁在她身旁的凳子上坐下，柔声问道：“你好点了吗？”  
“我又看到他了。”  
黑咲壬羽没有回答神乐的问题，而是如此喃喃说着奇怪的话。神乐知道她指的是谁，不过还是试探性地问道：“天羽忍？”  
“他绝对已经复活了。”她那双一直没眨动的大眼睛仿佛是假的一般，直到说这话时眼皮才微微翕动了一下，好似在向别人证明那是活生生的人体器官，“否则我也不会三番五次看到他的身影。这是我对他的感应。”  
说着她合上了眼睛。看着那张白净的小脸蛋，神乐轻轻叹了口气。  
“请一定要帮我找到他，神乐姐姐。”突然间她又睁开了眼，盯着神乐看，“我感觉，他有危险。”  
“知道了，我会帮你去找他。”神乐回望着那对如娃娃般美丽的深红色瞳仁，边抚摸着壬羽的黑色长发，边安慰道。

草薙京是开着摩托车过来的，因此离开时也骑着摩托车带上祖宗回去。一想到自己终于有机会坐上摩托，草薙看上去有些兴奋。他接过京递来的头盔，问道：“我该怎么坐上去？就像骑马一样吗？”  
“没错。不过你穿着和服好坐吗？”  
“没问题，我穿着马乘袴呢！”  
说着草薙故意岔开腿展示给京看，京笑笑，转身跨上了摩托车，对着身后的草薙嘱咐道：“你坐上来后检查一下下摆，小心不要卷进车轮里去。”  
“知道了。”  
草薙小心翼翼地甩开右腿骑在京背后的座位上，他依言低下头拉了拉袴，确认无误后才戴上头盔，提醒道：“我坐好了。”  
草薙京点火启动了发动机，伴随着“轰轰轰”的声音响起，一阵震动感从座位底下顺着臀部向全身蔓延。草薙虽然兴奋，但又有些小紧张。  
“抓住我的腰，我要开动了！”  
草薙赶紧抓住京穿在外面的机车皮夹克。他的手刚抓牢，摩托车便一声呼啸窜了出去。  
草薙京的车速开得有点过快，夜晚的寒风因此将耳膜撕扯得更猛烈了一些。喧嚣的风儿吹得草薙的身体有些发冷，他将露在外面的双手稍微往袖子里躲了躲，大声问道：“还有多久到？”  
“啊？”  
京似乎听到讲话的声音，但隔着头盔再加上呜呜作响的风声，没有听清，草薙便复述了一遍。第二遍他听明白了，便也扯着嗓子回答道：“快了！”  
神乐的赤城神社在东京，而草薙京现在暂住的地方在横滨。其实并不算很远，但对于头一次坐摩托车的草薙来说，有点受不了冷风。他身上穿的只不过是春秋季的和服。  
终于，在草薙冻僵之前，摩托车开进了一栋民居的院子。那是一座传统的日式平房，黄澄澄的光线透过格子窗照了出来，一个黑色的人影印在窗棂纸上，纤细的身型告诉站在屋外的草薙京，这是他的母亲。草薙京将头盔磕在车把前，锁好了摩托车后，边往门口前进，边从口袋里掏出家门的钥匙。  
“我回来了。”  
他推开木门，冲着屋内喊了一声，然后侧身让出空间，让草薙走上玄关处的土间。等草薙脱掉木屐踏上地板后，他才锁好大门，弯下腰扒去自己的棕色皮鞋。此刻父亲草薙柴舟正和母亲草薙静坐在起居室里，母亲边打毛衣边目不转睛地看着电视剧。剧情正放到高潮部分，她根本不想起身去迎接，父亲纯粹是不想离开暖和的被炉，不是因为被晚上八点档的家庭伦理剧吸引了注意。忙碌了一天，晚上是一日中最悠闲的时刻，柴舟正眯着眼趴在被炉上享受这种惬意的氛围，然而敏锐的他听到走进屋里的脚步声不止儿子一人，便倏地睁大了眼睛，直起身子。这臭小子，终于带女友回家过夜了吗？总算是长大了啊！柴舟内心是止不住地兴奋，他已经准备好待会儿父子独处时好好讲讲自己当年与静静的相恋故事。然而等他一转头，发现儿子身边站着的竟是一位男性。  
“老爹，我来给你介绍一下……”  
“啊！！！你这个兔崽子，这么晚带一个男人回家干什么？！！”  
草薙京正欲介绍，柴舟却一跃从被炉中跳起，指着草薙便大骂起自己的儿子。这老头，又在犯什么毛病啊？京无奈地叹了口气，苦笑着说道：“你激动个毛啊老头子？拜托你能好好看清楚吗？你不觉得这位长得和我很像吗？”  
“唔唔……那倒是。”  
柴舟定睛一瞧，便发现了儿子身边站着的人，的确和儿子长得很像。不仅相貌像，连身高体型都十分相似。冷静下来的他更是看到对方身着的和服上绣着烈日纹章，以及……左衽的穿法。他皱了皱眉头，坐回被炉里，抱胸问道：“他是谁？”  
“我哥。”  
草薙京想也不想便脱口而出，这回柴舟差点又要从被炉里跳出来。  
“臭小子你又胡说什么？你老爸我从来没有除你之外的第二个儿子，也没有做对不起你妈的事，天地良心！”  
“哦吼，我还什么都没说呢，你就否定得那么快？那为什么他长得和我那么像啊？”  
“这……这……我哪知道？你怎么不问他？”  
柴舟指着草薙结巴地说。原本一直盯着电视的草薙静听到他们大吵大闹，忍不住回头看了眼父子俩斗嘴。这一看不要紧，一对上她的视线，身为妻管严的柴舟明明没做什么亏心事，却也吓得心惊肉跳。  
“静静，我真没有做对不起你的事！不信，你问他，问他到底是谁？”  
柴舟指着草薙的手也不禁颤抖起来。草薙早就明白京想玩什么花样，眼见柴舟竟然吓成这样，心中直叫“有趣”，立马配合着草薙京，“扑通”一身跪坐在柴舟面前。  
“父亲！”  
一声清脆嘹亮的喊声响彻屋内，屋内的视线全部聚集在他身上，包括草薙静。此刻柴舟真心觉得自己是跳进黄河也洗不清了，背上早已冒出一层冷汗。  
“你可别乱叫啊年轻人！”  
柴舟慌张地扭动着腰肢，想往后挪与草薙拉开距离，草薙却慢慢逼过来，问道：“您难道不记得我这张脸了吗？看看我和京长得多像啊！你再看看我这衣服上绣的家纹，不正是证明我是草薙家的人吗？”  
草薙不说衣服倒还好，一说衣服，就等于提醒柴舟一件事。从刚才开始就觉得哪里不对劲，原来是这样。柴舟像是找到攻破的切入点一般，身体也不再颤抖。他直指草薙，理直气壮地反驳道：“一派胡言！你穿的衣服是左衽，这是死人的穿法！你少糊弄我！快说！你究竟是何方妖孽？”  
“啊……”  
被点破后草薙垂下头看了眼胸口，眼神也暗淡了下来。既然被看穿了，也就没有隐瞒的必要。于是他清了清嗓子，解释道：“你说得没错，我是死人，这身是我的寿衣。我从地狱里爬出来了，来找你报仇了！父亲，你害得我好惨哪，竟然狠心将我打掉……”  
说着，草薙又往柴舟身边爬去。柴舟刚找回神，转眼就在一瞬间吓得魂飞魄散。他以迅雷不及掩耳之势一跃翻过被炉，抓着草薙静的胳膊躲在自己的妻子身后，哭丧着脸说道：“老婆救我。”  
草薙静倒是一直笑眯眯地围观，见事情终于牵扯到自己身上，她不慌不忙地放下正在打的毛衣，转过头对躲在自己身边的柴舟说道：“哎呀，所以我说那些不戴套的男人最讨厌了！你不知道每天医院里来打胎的女孩子有多少！虽然我不是妇产科这一块，但看着那些女孩子，真叫人心疼！让女孩子去堕胎，是罪孽啊……”  
“我敢发誓我没有把别的女人的肚子搞大过……”  
柴舟眼泪汪汪，差点就要哭出来。草薙静看着他竟然吓成这副模样，无奈地摇了摇头，对草薙京说道：“好了，闹也闹够了，该说说是怎么回事吧？”  
见母亲都发话了，草薙京这才收敛起来。他正了正色，对躲在母亲身后的父亲郑重其事地说道：“这不是你的儿子。”  
“哼！我就知道！我柴舟可不是那种沾花惹草的男人，我的心里只有静静一个，对不对呀？”  
说着他朝草薙静脸上凑去，却被一把推开。  
“在孩子面前也没个正经！”草薙静嗔怒道，“好好听京讲话！”  
“唔，好。不是我儿子，那到底是什么人？”  
“你祖宗。”  
“我去你的小兔崽子！叫你好好说话又来拿父亲开玩笑是不？”  
柴舟倏地站起身，又指着草薙京的鼻子骂骂咧咧。草薙京无奈地摊了摊手。  
“我正儿八经讲给你听，你不听我有什么办法？”  
看来这也是对互相难以沟通的父子啊！为了让柴舟相信京所讲的话，草薙赶紧跨前一步，自己解释起来：“这种事，我估计没有人会遇到过，所以阁下不相信也是正常的。但阁下不是发现我穿的是死人的衣服吗？难道阁下就不想知道一个活人为什么穿死人的衣服吗？”  
“这个嘛……”  
草薙说得有道理，柴舟听了这番话后终于冷静下来。他瞪着草薙京，问道：“那你说下去，这到底是怎么回事？”  
“是威尔斯。”  
“威尔斯？”  
柴舟当然知道威尔斯所引发的事件。虽然最终被打败，但还是造成了各种各样的影响，包括曾经死去的人复活这种事。  
“难道……”  
“没错。”  
柴舟的话还没说出口，草薙京就明白他的意思，迅速将其打断，然后将今天发生的一切，包括八尺琼复活也简单阐述了一遍。一下子听完这么多信息，柴舟头都要大了，但是他现在只担心一个问题。  
“所以你今晚把他接回家，是打算从此以后让他住在我们家吗？”  
“是的。”  
柴舟最担心的事，已经不可挽回地发生了。作为草薙家食物链最底层的一环，从今往后，他将遭受来自三个人的欺压！


	7. 第七章

Reunion 第七章

八神和八尺琼那天是乘地铁回去的。坐在一起吃饭时还没察觉出异常，不过一走起路来，八神便发现了不对劲。八尺琼的步伐有点诡异，好像迈不开步子似的，在去地铁站的路上，八神注意到这点。是在与草薙的打斗中受了伤吗？他心里这么猜测。要问一下吗？虽然他不想这么做，不过这家伙好歹接下来要在家里住一段时间，别惹出什么麻烦。这么想定，他才不情不愿地开口问道：“喂，你受伤了？”  
“嗯？”八尺琼怀疑是不是自己听错，诧异地转过头，看到八神正盯着自己，才肯定地点了点头，“嗯。”  
“在哪里？”  
“小伤而已，休息一天便会好。多谢你的关心。”  
“啧……”  
八神不爽地咂了咂舌，别过脸去说道：“不要误会了，我才不会关心一个死过的人。只是，别死在我家。”  
“知道。我可不会那么轻易就死掉。”  
到了地铁站后，八神帮八尺琼买了票。上车时明明有空的座位，八尺琼却不去坐，而是靠门边立着。八神站在对面的门边，抱胸观察着他。和自己长得很像，也有一头鲜红的头发，只不过是长发；面颊有些苍白消瘦，身材也比较瘦弱，不似八神那种倒三角形宽肩窄腰；纯黑的和服，外披的羽织上，两条袖子各绣着一弯月牙，和草薙那身是一样款式的衣服，不同的只有家纹。左衽，草薙那身也是左衽，是寿衣吗？八神不禁如此猜测。  
八尺琼也在偷偷打量着八神。他注意到现在八神穿的皮风衣上没有家纹的图案，然而他清楚地记得以前八神有一件皮夹克背后印着那个月牙，只不过不知为何，八神最近不穿了。八尺琼想以自己的想法揣度八神不穿那件衣服的用意，但又意识到那孩子不喜欢别人这么做，便停止了思考。  
一路上两人互相没说一句话，八尺琼只是跟在八神身后走着。一共换了三趟车才到站。走出站台又步行了一段路，才到公寓的大门口。  
钻进破败的楼道里，慢悠悠爬上二楼，便来到了八神的暂住地。打开房门，八神先让八尺琼换鞋进去，自己则在后面锁上门。进了屋内后，八尺琼站在客厅正中间有些无所适从。明明这间屋子的结构他已经了然于胸，然而头一次以人的姿态站在这里，还是有些奇怪。八神从桌子上拿起遥控板打开空调，对八尺琼努努嘴，说：“浴室在那里。”  
“谢谢。”八尺琼朝八神鞠了一躬，问道：“能否借一件衣服换洗？”  
八神打开衣柜，随手抓起一件白衬衫丢过去，八尺琼一眼就认出这是八神以前常穿的那件下摆到膝盖的长衬衫。他再次向八神道过谢，转身快步钻进了浴室。  
等他洗完澡出来，屋里已经被空调打得暖暖和和。他穿上八神的衬衫，瘦弱的肩膀因为撑不起衣服，所以看上去有点松松垮垮，像是穿着一条连衣裙，黑色的羽织则被随意地搭在外头。鲜红的发丝被打湿，瘪塌了下来，粘成一条一条还挂着水珠，洗发水的香味围绕在他周围的空气中，很是好闻。没想到这家伙居然会用洗发水，八神心里一阵惊诧，但是他没多说什么，只是默默抱起自己的衣服紧接着走进浴室。  
阳台正好在浴室门口那边，所以去往浴室时必定会经过阳台。八神一眼便望见了一套和服正挂在阳台的晾衣杆上，还滴着水，飘着洗衣粉的清香。  
“切，还挺勤快。”  
八神没料到八尺琼竟会自己洗完衣服，已经做好从此以后洗两个人衣服的打算，看样子这个打算是多余了。至少这人比草薙京那小子省心，一想到这点他的心情愉快不少。看来接下来合住的时光不会特别麻烦，吧？  
等他也洗完澡回到客厅时，八尺琼已经跪坐在电视机前，熟门熟路地看起了电视。八神很惊讶几百年前的古代人居然会自己使用家电设备，但转念一想这么多年来这家伙一直“偷窥”着他的生活，会使用现代物品，也就不奇怪了。不过虽然如此，八尺琼却还是习惯席地而坐，而不是坐在沙发上，这点不禁让八神觉得有点可笑。他指了指冰箱，说道：“冰箱里有吃的，想吃自己拿。”  
说着他绕到八尺琼身后，随意地往沙发里一坐，岔开两条腿，靠在了沙发背上。今天发生的事有点多，他闭上双眼，想要回顾一下，八尺琼却在这时转过头问他道：“请问我可以喝酒吗？”  
“酒架在厨房那里，随便拿。”  
八神闭着眼睛回答。他听到衣服摩擦的声音，是八尺琼爬起身去了。这一去就是好几分钟，八神把事情理了一遍还是没有回来。只是拿个酒而已，为何花了那么长时间，不会是找不到吧？他不放心地起身前去查看，结果看到八尺琼正在温酒呢！厨房的案板上还摆着两只青色的酒盅，已经被冲洗一遍，一滴滴水珠正顺着外壁往下挂。酒盅的边上放着一个酒瓶，看来刚才八尺琼就是把这瓶酒倒进温酒壶里。然而这瓶身有点刺眼，八神心中一惊……该不会，是那瓶吧？他赶紧伸出手将正面的LOGO转向自己，“獭祭”两个大字一跃映入眼帘。  
“你还真会选。”  
八神打算发作，但想想作罢了，只是这么嘲讽道。八尺琼不解地望着他，问道：“怎么？这瓶不可以吗？”  
“热都热了。只是这瓶我不喜欢热着喝。”  
“是吗？那等会儿我换一个。”  
“白酒、黄酒、葡萄酒，随便你，只是这瓶别再动了。”  
“好。”  
八尺琼认真地点了点头，八神走出厨房，偷偷地舒了口气。他本来想大声斥责那是他多舍不得的酒竟然就这样被喝了，但不知为何一想到对方是八尺琼就凶不起来。难道因为那人是自己的祖宗？不，绝对不是，八神不是那种尊宗敬祖的人。他也不知道自己这是怎么了。  
酒热好后，两人一边饮酒一边看电视。一壶喝完，八尺琼又开了瓶红酒尝尝鲜，八神又陪他喝了几杯。原本八神并不是不胜酒力的人，但在八尺琼面前简直相形见绌，再加上喝了混酒，便更容易醉了。他的脑袋开始有些昏昏沉沉，眼皮也开始打架，索性停下杯子站起身道：“你慢慢喝，我先睡觉了”  
“晚安。”  
一沾到床，八神便跌入了梦乡，快得连给八尺琼安排床铺都未来得及。这一觉一直睡到了第二天早上八点，还是被手机铃声吵醒的。迷迷糊糊之中他瞟了眼来电提醒，竟然是草薙京打来的。一看到“臭小子”这个备注，他立马清醒了。这么早来电，又是闹哪出？他疑疑惑惑地点了下屏幕上绿色的按钮，接起了电话。还没来得及开口，电话那头就传来草薙京的声音。  
“早上好。”  
草薙京好像在刻意压低嗓音讲话，听起来不是那么爽朗。八神心中一惊，赶忙回应：“有事快说。”  
“昨天我跟你讲的事，你没有跟你家祖宗说吧？”  
“哪件？”  
“就是他跳出来求我救你那段。”  
“切，你以为我会说吗？”  
“想来也不会，但以防万一，还是讲一声好。那家伙死要面子得很，否则也不会偷偷跟我说而不告诉你，看来是不想让你知道。你可千万别让他知道你已经知道了哦？”  
“我又不是吃饱饭没事乱嚼舌根的人。”  
“那就好。有空，一起约出来见个面吧！我家那位，看来还有好多话要和你家那位说。”  
“今天吗？”  
“也不一定非要今天。总之，看他们怎么想了。如果草薙前辈决定要约，我会打电话通知。”  
“草薙前辈？”  
“嗯，就是我祖宗啊。”  
八神皱了皱眉头。这小子，何时变得这么有礼貌了？他不禁说道：“这种叫法可不像你啊，京！”  
“啊，我也这么觉得，但是他已经答应了要训练我，叫师父好像更奇怪吧？只能叫前辈了。怎么样啊？八神！”  
“哼！我随时奉陪！”  
八神狠狠地挂掉了电话。没想到草薙京这么快就已经行动起来，难怪昨天饭桌上得知草薙要住他家时看起来非但没有反感，反而还有些小得意。当时八神就怀疑他是不是打着什么小算盘，如今听到这么一说，果然是别有用意。如此，自己也不能松懈了。他放下手机环顾了一下屋内，想找八尺琼的身影，却在被窝里发现一个人，把他吓了一跳。  
那人一头长发散落在雪白的床单上，白净的脸侧了过去，半边枕在枕头上。明朗的侧脸轮廓，安详的面部神情，美得就好像一幅画。再加上他那纤细的身板，使八神乍一看以为躺在身旁的是位女子，自然是受惊不小。  
“吓死我了，还以为昨晚喝醉酒睡了哪个女人。”  
八神暗暗吁了口气，伸出手摇了摇八尺琼的肩。八尺琼“嗯嗯啊啊”地转过身，揉了揉眼睛。朦胧中瞧见八神正盯着自己，便眯着眼睛问道：“怎么了？”  
“早上家里只有速食意面，吃不吃？”  
“吃。”  
八神伸手拿起放在床边凳子上的衣服，开始一件一件往身上套。趁着八神穿衣服的间隙，八尺琼彻底清醒了，尿意也跟着上来。他一下子坐起，将随手扔在床头柜上的羽织往身上一披，一骨碌下了床，趿拉着毛拖鞋往厕所走去。  
八神将一件薄的黑色毛衣往头上一套，脑袋刚从领口处钻出，正好瞧见八尺琼衣服后面有一滩血迹，禁不住出声喊住：“等等！”  
“嗯？”  
八神突然这么一喊，八尺琼自然是一头雾水，迷茫地转过头。八神直接指着衬衫，质问道：“怎么有血？”  
“啊……”  
被这么一说，八尺琼的表情瞬间变得慌张起来。他将后面的下摆拽到身前，看了眼那滩血渍，解释道：“昨天打架的伤裂开了，我去洗洗就好。”  
但是那伤，怎么看都是在屁股那块儿啊！八神对于八尺琼的解释十分怀疑，不依不饶地继续追问：“伤哪儿了？我看看。”  
“不用了，我自己能处理好。”  
“你少糊弄我……”  
正说着，一个不好的想法突然从八神脑中一晃而过。昨晚自己喝醉了酒，因此后来发生的事一概不清楚，难道……他赶紧掀开被窝查看，果然，雪白的床单上一滩鲜红的血迹刺眼地出现在面前。他指着那滩血，转过头逼问八尺琼：“你看，这是什么？昨天晚上后来发生的事，你最好老实告诉我！”  
“啊？”八神心里所想的，和八尺琼所担心的完全不是同一件事，因此八神这莫名其妙的问话，八尺琼更是搞不明白，“什么‘发生了什么’？不就是一起看看电视喝喝酒，然后睡觉吗？”  
睡觉……八神脸“唰”的阴了下来。睡了自己的祖宗，这可是欺师灭祖的事啊！酒后乱性这种理由也无法为自己开脱！虽然八神对家族观念一向不挂在心上，但这一回，连他自己都觉得自己是八神一族的耻辱。  
“我果然上了自己的祖宗吗？”  
他自言自语道，但是耳尖的八尺琼已经听到了这句话，惊讶地凝视着他，问道：“你说什么呢？”  
“没什么，你要杀我也行。”  
八神直接像个武士一样，跪坐在床铺上，一副严阵以待的模样。这下子八尺琼是愈发搞不懂了。  
“但我为什么要杀你？”他问。  
那种话，直接挑明，果然很奇怪，但不说又不行。八神咬了咬牙，决心还是把话讲个明白。  
“因为我上了你。”他回答。  
原本以为接下来八尺琼会打过来，没想到八尺琼却意外地笑了。  
“哪有的事。你什么时候上过我？”  
“那位置根本不是什么伤，而是……肛裂。”  
八神顿了一顿，就是为了搜刮一个合适的词，结果最后用了“肛裂”。听了这话，八尺琼的脸上一阵红。他的眼睛中充满了不知所措的神态，但语气却故作强硬。  
“胡说什么！你怎么会懂……啊！对了，那种事你做过……”  
八尺琼本想说什么，但突然记起自己身为灵体寄宿在勾玉上时，曾目睹过一些不该看的东西。原来如此，这小子其实一眼就看明白了。他心里这么想着，便不经意说出“那种事你做过”这种话。一听这话，八神也被点通了。自己做过这种事，还不是因为京那混蛋么？想到这里，草薙的身影自然而然在八神的脑海里蹦出。  
绝对没错！一定是这样！昨天在小树林里，鬼知道这两个老不死的做了什么见不得人的事！败类！草薙一族的人果然代代都是败类！八神的内心，在止不住地怒吼……


	8. 第八章

Reunion 第八章

东京，街头转角处的一家咖啡店，四个人靠窗坐着，面对面相顾无言。八神摆着一张臭脸，瞪着草薙，草薙则在看着八尺琼，而八尺琼低下头，望着面前的红茶。褐色的液体，让他想起药汤。红茶这种东西，在室町时代还未诞生。对于咖啡热巧克力之类的其他饮品，虽然这么多年看八神喝过，不过他吃不准，最后只好点了还算了解的茶类。草薙看他点了红茶也跟着来一杯，八神则要了拿铁咖啡。而草薙京，此刻正一边小口啜着热巧克力，一边反复观察着他们三人。这四人中，大概也只有他不知道三天前在小树林发生的事。  
在八神发现了八尺琼“屁股有伤”之后，便责令其待在家躺床上好好静养，期间草薙京三番五次打电话过来传话，都被他给骂了回去。如今伤口已经愈合，只要不上大号，一般行走还是没问题，再加上八尺琼复活在现世也有好几天了，也该带他出门转转看看外面的世界。于是经过商量，他们答应了今日草薙发来的会面邀请，地点则选在八尺琼方便出行的东京。  
咖啡店是草薙京定的，八神平时也不会去那种引人瞩目的公共场所。不是因为容易引来仇家，而是咖啡店里的那些女孩子，都会盯着他看，这点让他很是不爽。至于草薙京怎么会知道这家店，则是以前和小雪约会时来过。  
“你跟那女孩怎么样了？”  
“嘛……也就那样吧，差不多快分了。”  
进门时草薙京提到小雪，老祖宗还简单关心了一下后辈的感情问题。等到他们坐下来点完单，就真的是一片死寂，互相沉默无言。那三人，都在想着小树林的事，只有草薙京一人不清楚这点，还纳闷他们怎么都不说话。他想问问八神，却不好直接当着他们面问，只能百无聊赖地掏出手机玩。当然，“玩”是别人以为的，直到八神的手机上传来一条短信，八神才知道草薙京是在想法子套他话。  
“他们两个怎么了？”  
短信中如此写着。八神抬头白了草薙京一眼，回了一句“我怎么知道”。  
草薙京本来想回复“那找点话说说，这样坐下去太尴尬了”，然而转念一想八神不是那种会找话题的人，这种事果然只能由自己来做。于是他放下手机，偷偷瞟了坐在对面的八尺琼一眼，故意先清了清嗓子。果然，八尺琼抬起头，将视线从茶杯移到他身上。  
“诶……那个啊，容我说一句。”草薙京斜眼看着坐在身侧的祖先，说道：“我替你传话呢，是因为你说有事要见面谈，但是你们俩干坐在这里已经很长时间了，半句话都没有。你们要是这么爱坐着，我也不拦你们，只是我要走了……”  
说着他装作起身的样子，这回草薙着急了，赶紧伸出手一把按住他的肩头，将他压回了沙发里。  
“等一下。”  
草薙说着，视线却从未从八尺琼的身上移开。草薙京乖乖坐回来，心里则在偷着乐。看来这一招有用，他想。他看向祖先的侧脸，期待着接下去的对话，却听草薙问道：“身体还好吗？”  
“拜你所赐，很好。”  
什么？一上来先问候身体状况？哪有这样聊天的？果然是老年人吗？不明真相的草薙京听了这对话忍不住如此想。八尺琼的回答也十分拽，果然八神是遗传他的啊。如此想着的草薙京，又听到草薙说的下一句话。  
“你还是无法原谅我啊……”  
“你那天不是说不求我能原谅你吗？”  
“是啊，但是怨念已经爬上你的脸颊，让你整个人都显得死气沉沉。我只是希望，你能放下对我的怨恨，哪怕只有一丁点……”  
“你不在我眼前晃来晃去我就会好过很多！”  
一旁的草薙京又忍不住偷偷给八神发短信问道：“他们俩这是怎么了？那天打完，不是和好了吗？还一起回来，坐在一起吃饭。怎么今天又这样？”  
八神明白八尺琼是因为“受伤”的事在生气，但草薙丝毫没有意识到这点，简直就和草薙京对他一样。一想想八神就来火，再加上看到草薙京那副懵懵懂懂的样子……草薙家的人，到底有没有一点自觉啊！他现在很想伸出手撕烂草薙京的嘴，但是他忍住了，将自己的怒气灌入短短的一行字中——“你怎么不去问他们？”。  
草薙京听到提示音，刚低下头看清来信内容，搁在桌子下面的脚就被八神狠狠地踩了一下。好生气啊！突然踩脚干什么？草薙京觉得莫名其妙，但他懒得发信质问，直接回踩了八神一脚算作回应。  
“……看来你一时半会儿也无法放下对我的恨意。不过我这次来是有件事要跟你商量，希望你能答应。”  
“那也得看是什么事……”  
这边祖先们放下陈年旧事，开始讲接下来的打算，那边小辈俩手上打不了架，脚下已经斗起来。草薙和八尺琼自然不会忽略任何一个小动静，但他们都装作没发现的样子继续谈话。  
“……所以就是这么个情况。”  
草薙将他打算训练草薙京的计划说给了八尺琼听，理由是他发现许多当年的草薙流古武术如今已经失传，他不想看着好好一棵苗子就这样无法再上一个台阶，问八尺琼有没有意教授八神。八尺琼鼻子里不屑地哼哼一声，道：“你以为只有你想到么？”  
一听这话，草薙便来了劲。他兴奋地笑着提议：“我们好久没较量过了。来一场比试，如何？”  
“比什么？”  
“比我们谁教得好。”  
“正有此意。”  
“反正看那两个年轻人也不是能够和平相处的关系，就让我们为他们之间的角逐锦上添花吧！”

四人顺便在咖啡店里用过午饭，之后便去秋叶原随便闲逛。路过一家电信营业厅时，八神拉着八尺琼走了进去，为他办理了一张电话卡，还买了一部智能手机，然后将插入电话卡的手机塞在八尺琼的手里，对草薙说：“让你家的小子也给你弄一部，以后直接和他联系，别通过我。”  
草薙回头眼巴巴地看着草薙京。草薙京本来还想装傻糊弄过去，但是瞧见他这么期盼地盯着自己，想逃也逃不掉，无奈之下只好掏掏口袋。中午的饭是他埋单的，不过还好，口袋里剩余的钱买一部便宜手机还是绰绰有余，便在祖宗的目光攻击下，乖乖地去排队办卡。  
离开营业厅的时候，两位古代人都各自揣着一个新手机。他们这几天都在借小辈的衣服穿，所以趁着这次出门，京庵便拽着他俩去逛商城的服装区血拼。一圈下来，八神给八尺琼买了长款的黑色皮风衣及一双带铆钉的高筒靴。一身黑的朋克系装束，再加上那头夺目的红色长发，走在街上保证路人都会以为这位姓作八尺琼的男人是名摇滚乐手。虽然他的身材比八神小了一圈，但如此一装扮，气场可是丝毫不逊色。至于草薙那边，草薙京为他购入了一件机车皮夹克和一条水磨牛仔裤，和草薙京平常的穿衣风格没什么两样。两人站在一起，真好像孪生兄弟。但是这身搭配，却引来了八神的嘲讽。  
“你这算什么？”八神不屑地打量着，眼里尽是鄙夷的神色，“还不如继续让他穿你的衣服，根本用不着买。”  
“啊？你对我的审美有什么意见吗？”草薙京不服，“这不是很好吗？怎么搭都不会出错的基本款。”  
“哼！可是太平庸了！”  
“非得穿得跟你一样骚包才叫时尚吗？”  
“我哪里骚包了？！”  
“我就不说你上次那身露脐装配低腰裤的打扮，腰一扭半个屁股都甩出来……”  
“你要是想在这里打架我可不会介意旁人的目光……”  
“说得好像我会介意哦……”  
眼看两个人差点为这点小事就要动起手来，草薙赶紧挡在草薙京身前劝道：“好了，你们能不能不要为这点事就这样？真是比我和八尺琼还容易杠上。”  
“别把我扯上。”八尺琼冷不丁地补充一句。  
“总之我觉得这身还不错就可以了，”草薙这句话是对八神说的，“你给八尺琼配得挺好看，看上去非常适合他。”  
“哼，那是当然！”八神抱着胸昂起头，一副理所应当的样子，“我再给你搭一套，让你看看什么叫作差距！”  
说着他也不管草薙他们会不会跟上，直接拉着八尺琼往卖和服的商店走去。他为八尺琼买了一全套百草霜色的和服，包含一件羽织，价格自是不菲；又去饰品店里购入了蒸汽朋克风格的胸针腰带等等装饰。他将蒸朋束腰套在和服最外面的腰间，齿轮形状的胸针别于前襟的胸口，最后羽织随意地披在肩上，鞋子也另外买了一双有许多皮带加卡扣的短靴。如此，日本传统和服与西洋的蒸汽朋克相融合，混搭出这身让人耳目一新的别样装扮，竟是说不出的好看。八尺琼的头发也被八神用发带束起，高高地扎于后脑勺，一条柔顺的大马尾重重地垂挂在背后。看着这副焕然一新的模样，草薙不禁张大了嘴久久不能闭拢。他看得出神，直到草薙京用胳膊肘捅了捅他的腰，这才回过神来。  
“太好看了，真是太好看了！”他的赞美倒不是奉承，而是由衷的，“你确实是比我家的后代要懂得搭配。虽然我不知道你给八尺琼加上的这些装饰是什么，但每样都很好看。”他盯着八尺琼胸口那个齿轮胸针，看样子有点心动，“我也不知道是因为八尺琼本身就长得太好看，穿什么都合适，还是因为你善于挖掘服饰的美，今天你给他买的两套衣服，都好极了！”  
啊，不妙不妙，看这夸赞的样子，老家伙不会是羡慕了吧？草薙京边听着草薙说话，心里边打咯噔。他已经没有多少钱可以挥霍了，奖金在旅游时基本用光，再加上今天请客吃饭又买了手机衣服……他赶紧出声打断了草薙的话，提议道：“时间也不早了，我们要不要去看场电影？看完吃个饭差不多就可以各回各家了。”  
“电影？”听到这个词草薙眼前一亮，“好啊，我正想去看呢！”  
“啊，你个老古董知道电影是什么吗？”  
草薙京的问话倒在情理之中。是啊，一个生活于室町时代的人，懂得“电影”这个词吗？然而草薙呵呵一笑，解答了草薙京的疑惑。  
“放心吧，我知道呢。”他说，“以前作为灵体在世间游荡时，曾经误闯过电影院。虽然观众们没有发现我，没有被我吓到，但我可是被屏幕上突然跳出的画面吓得不轻。”  
“哈哈，那还真是一段有趣的回忆。”  
草薙京不知道该回什么，勉强接一句话算作敷衍，心里却是彻底松了口气。总算把话题从衣服转到了电影上。比起买服饰，四张电影票他还是消费得起的。而他提到电影院，自然也有个人因素在，比如——他期盼已久的《星球大战》系列新一部作品。

晚上六点半，四人找了家回转寿司店坐下来。午饭和电影都是草薙京请的，至于晚餐，自然是由八神来掏钱。虽然上午碰面时的气氛还有点紧张，但玩了一天下来，看得出两位老人家都被现世的东西所吸引，全然忘记彼此之间的仇恨，脸上的神色已经轻松许多，草薙更是微笑着说道：“电影看得很开心啊！虽然我一点也看不懂，里面所讲的是什么，不过这结局，让我感触颇深，让我想起年轻时曾经参加过的战役，为后醍醐天皇参与的倒幕运动。”  
“推翻镰仓幕府吗？”  
“没错。”他看了一眼坐在身边的草薙京回答，“那个时候，我的挚友与我一同参战。”说到这里他不禁瞟了眼八尺琼，“战争中死了许多人，就像电影中拍的那样，一个小队全军覆没是常有的事。还好幸运的是，我和挚友都活着回来。虽然惊险，但一起并肩作战，无疑是我们一生中最快乐的时光。我不知道你懂不懂得那种感受。一同出生入死，对男人来讲，是最坚固的友谊。”  
“但是世事难料。无论感情多坚固的两个人，都有可能兵戎相见。”  
草薙的最后那番话本来是对草薙京讲的，不曾想八尺琼却突然插话，他只好扭过头对八尺琼说：“但我相信只要用心去修，破镜总有重圆的一天。”  
八尺琼嘴角微微嚅动了一下，似乎想说些什么反驳的话，八神却突然端来一盘寿司，问他们道：“喂，烟熏三文鱼芝士寿司，你们要不要？”  
“我要我要！”坐在吧台最右边的草薙京，越过薙琼二人，将手伸到坐在最左边的八神面前，接住那个装寿司的盘子。他故意将盘子在薙琼二人眼皮子底下晃了晃，问道：“要吃吗？”  
草薙看看八尺琼，八尺琼也看看草薙，最后草薙回道：“你吃吧。”  
这话是对八尺琼说的。八尺琼满口应下来，伸出筷子夹走了其中一只，剩下一只草薙京拿走了。一个盘子里只装着两个，似乎有点少，草薙正这么想，八神的话打消了他的顾虑。  
“想吃什么直接从传送带上拿，反正是自助的。”  
如此一来，也没有互相推让的必要。他眼疾手快，左右开弓，赶紧从传送带上端下一碟北极贝寿司和蟹籽军舰，大快朵颐起来。经过八神与草薙京互相配合着递菜，薙琼二人之间尴尬的谈话总算被打断，四人正式进入愉快的用餐状态。  
酒足饭饱，时间已经不早。推开饭店的大门来到街上，冬日夜晚凛冽的寒风吹得让久居室内的众人一个激灵。草薙他们去坐电车回横滨，八神则带着八尺琼朝相反的方向乘地铁回家。一离开八神，草薙京便在地铁上忍不住问草薙道：“我很好奇，你们上次跑去树林，到底说了什么话和解的？”  
草薙并没有正面回答这个问题，而是苦笑了一下，反问道：“你看我们今天的样子，像是和解了吗？”  
“所以我才纳闷啊。那天你们回来时明明已经和好了，怎么今天又是一副想干架的模样？”  
“至少并没有打起来，已经比头一天好很多了，不是吗？”  
“嗯……虽然我不太清楚你们当年具体发生了什么，不过我想，八尺琼前辈应该对当年自己所犯下的错，已经在后悔吧？”  
“后悔？”  
草薙惊讶地望着草薙京，却见草薙京认真地点了点头。  
“嗯，后悔。”他又强调了一遍，“上次封印大蛇的时候，他曾经出来求过我救救八神，似乎认为八神如今的状况都是由于他当年做的决定一手造成的。当然，这件事以前只有我知道，连八神都不清楚。”  
“那你又为何跟我讲？”  
“因为我觉得有必要告诉你。”草薙京抬头看着草薙的眼神中，似乎带着一丝酸楚，“我觉得他和八神很像，是个太要强的人，所以即使心里苦，也不愿和别人说。”  
“和八神君一样吗……”  
“嗯。我以前并不理解八神，总觉得这是哪跑来的神经病。我又没招惹他，却总是追着我不放。但是和他相处久了，我渐渐地能够理解他的想法，也就明白八尺琼前辈为何要在那时求我。”  
“……”  
草薙一言不发，只是静静地听着草薙京说下去。  
“所以，我希望你也能理解八尺琼前辈的心情，这样才能有办法破镜重圆啊！不过呢，可千万别让他知道我把他求我的事告诉了你，不然他非得打死我不可。”  
说着说着，草薙京笑了，草薙也笑了。此时车内电子女声提示着品川站到了，草薙京招招手，说道：“下车吧，该换乘电车了。”  
“好。”  
“有机会，把当年你和八尺琼的事跟我讲讲吧！”他最后如此要求。


	9. 第九章

Reunion 第九章

在那次会面之后，草薙就再也没有约过八尺琼出来，他开始全力以赴地教导草薙京。八尺琼也不甘示弱，伤好透便着手对八神实施特训。因为八神租住的公寓空间比较狭窄，因此无法在室内进行对打练习，又为了避人耳目，所以每天都是在八神演出结束过后的深更半夜，于公寓附近的公园里顶着寒风训练。原本结束演出就可以好好休息，如今却多了一项活动，睡眠时间大大缩短的八神并没有因此抱怨，倒不如说是更加兴奋。八尺琼也看得出八神的努力，有一天接近天亮时两人肩并肩从公园往住处返回，他因为心中过于喜悦，忍不住多嘴道：“现在的你，虽然并不是因为喜欢武功而学，但至少有了目标，前进的方向更明确，也就更有动力为之拼搏。”  
说者无意，听者有心，八神很敏感地想起以前的事。他没有转过头去看对方，只是蹙紧了眉头，低头紧紧盯着脚下的路面。  
“你这话是什么意思？”  
“没什么意思，”  
八尺琼了解八神，他明白八神想到什么，也知道刚才那番话可能哪里触碰了八神的痛处，便想赶紧结束这个话题。他快步向前走，八神却突然站住，望着他的背影质问道：“你到底从什么时候开始窥视我的生活？”  
听到这句问话，八尺琼忍不住也停下了脚步。他没有回头，依旧是背对着八神，因此八神并不能看见他的脸，不知道他此时正咬着下嘴唇，面带愠色。  
“‘窥视’这种词，你不觉得用得有点过分吗？”他沉住了脾气，尽量冷静地边说边转过身，咬着嘴唇的牙齿已经松开，“从何时开始？从我死后开始，就化成了亡灵，一直寄宿在勾玉上。若非得说我窥视，我便窥视了所有子孙，不止你一个。希望你能搞明白这点。”  
那又为何唯独在这一代求草薙家的人救救自己的后裔？八神嗤笑了一声，不禁在心里这样想。但是他答应过京不说出来，便故意不提那件事，而是说道：“哼，果然我从小到大的事你都看得一清二楚，才会说出那种意有所指的话！那你应该明白我的性格，我不喜欢别人对我指手划脚！”  
八尺琼凝视着他那张因激动而被愤怒扭曲的脸，无奈地摇了摇头。  
“你之所以活得那么辛苦，完全是因为不够坦率地直面自己的内心。”  
“那你呢？”  
“……”  
八尺琼不作声了，八神只需一个反问就可以将他问住。是啊，仔细想想，自己又何尝不是这种人呢？他清楚这点。正因为清楚这点，清楚因为这个毛病犯下了多少错误，所以他不希望八神重蹈他的覆辙。不过，难道自己有改掉这个毛病吗？一想到这个问题，草薙的脸便浮现在他的眼前。说别人容易，自己却做不到，八尺琼自嘲地哼了口气。原来，自己连教训别人的资格都没有啊。  
因为八尺琼的一番话，回家时两人之间的气氛变得迷之尴尬。八神冲了澡倒头就睡。这时东方正好太阳升起，清晨的曙光照亮了天际，八尺琼洗完身子站在阳台上望着窗外。窗外的一切都蒙上了一层朦朦胧胧的灰蓝色，好似一个刚从从睡梦中被叫醒的人睁开了迷蒙的双眼，还暂时无法看清这个世界。八尺琼悄悄地叹了口气。楼下的街道上，早起的环卫工已经开始清扫路面。新的一天开始了，人们又投入到忙碌的生活之中。他回头看了眼洁白的床铺，八神用被子蒙住了脑袋，看不见脸，但是轻微的鼾声还是断断续续地传来。他打开洗衣机的顶盖，弯腰抱起洗衣篮，将八神和自己刚换下的衣服一股脑全倒了进去。

八神醒来时已经是下午三点。八尺琼准备好早晚饭，两个人围坐在餐桌边用完了这顿略显冷清的一餐，然后八尺琼走进厨房洗碗，八神换好衣服背上琴出门去乐室，屋内瞬间冷清下来。八尺琼干完活走出厨房，望着空荡荡的房间，莫名发起愣来。虽然刚才八神在的时候没说一句话，但至少还有他的气息飘荡，如今就连这一丝气息都没有了。他怔怔地看着摆在墙边的那张大床，默默地用围裙擦拭挂在手上的水珠。杵了许久，才缓缓脱下围裙，将其挂在厨房墙壁的钩子上，然后走到电视机跟前，摁下开机键。  
看完电视剧又看新闻，看完新闻又看电视剧，电视台放什么，他便看什么。晚七点的时候，肚子有些饿了，便起身去厨房用开水随便泡了点剩下的干饭垫垫。有些无聊，他想。他拿出八神买给他的黑色手机，笨拙地解开了锁。他还有些不太会使用现代的通讯工具，目前只搞明白了解锁与拨号，连编辑短信都没学会，更别提上网了。突然有一种打电话给草薙的冲动，但是从通讯录中调出草薙的号码之后，他犹豫了三秒又锁了屏。算了吧，还是找草薙的后人谈谈比较好，但是想必此时那两人正在一起。要是能够发短信就可以悄悄聊天不被草薙发现了。他无奈地转过身将手机搁在身后的茶几上。他还是没有坐沙发的习惯，此刻正跪在电视机与茶几之间的地板上。  
夜深人静，电视台放起了深夜档的动画片，他关上了电视和大灯，只留一盏落地灯在床头。马马虎虎洗了个澡，穿上八神为他准备的睡衣——即第一天穿的长衬衫，钻进松软的被窝中。此时已经十一点多，离八神演出结束还有三个小时，他还不想睡觉，只是借着落地灯的光线，翻阅八神插在书架上的一本小说。  
“‘唉，干我们这行本来就得不断重复这种挥拳落空的滋味。跟你们这种只要道理讲得通，就能获得肯定的世界可是大不相同。’草薙一边用筷子捞起煮烂的马铃薯一边说，然而汤川毫无反应。草薙抬头一看，只见他双手轻握，瞪着空中。”  
八尺琼边看边轻轻念出声。他所阅读的，是一本名叫《嫌疑人X的献身》的推理小说。发现里面有个角色姓作草薙，便有继续翻下去的兴趣。他看了差不多一个小时，还未看到一半，一股熟悉到让人毛骨悚然的气息突然出现在附近。那种感觉是……他放下书，警觉地望向窗外。气息来自于楼下的街道，并且来者不止一人。是大蛇八杰集，而且是两个，他想。他赶紧抬手关掉落地灯，将书搁在床头柜上，离开已经被焐热的被窝，抓起一条长裤。是“兽”和“死”，他清楚地辨别出那两股气息分别对应着八杰集中的哪两个能力。金色头发的女子和红褐色头发的女子浮现在眼前，应该是那两个人。既然自己能发现她们，那她们迟早也会察觉出他的存在。八尺琼赶紧将气息隐藏起来，并将自己的身影埋没于角落的黑暗之中，严阵以待着对方上门。说来也讽刺，当年八杰集连同大蛇一起被封印，如今之所以会为祸人间，完全是由于他解开了部分封印。而时至今日，自己却又要这般小心翼翼地提防。草薙要是见到他现在这副模样，肯定要问“这又是何苦呢”。他也很想问问自己又是何苦，然而事到如今，也已经无法挽回什么，只能面对。他唯一所担心的，是这两个八杰集成员，是冲着八神而来，说不定接下来还会有更多的八杰集要上门找麻烦。  
对方选择破窗进入。窗户被打开的瞬间，冷气灌进了屋内，空调所营造出的温暖舒适的氛围瞬间被冲刷了干净。八尺琼此刻正躲在厨房里，贴墙而立。那里从客厅望是个死角，但空气是没有死角一说，只穿着一身单衣的他被吹来的冷风冻得一个激灵，但他沉住了气没让自己的气息紊乱，至少闯入的二人尚未感受到他。  
“搞什么！竟然躲着我们！”一个粗嗓子的女人不满地骂骂咧咧，“被窝还是热的，空调也开着，明明刚才还有人。这可不像八神那小子的作风！那家伙什么时候这么贪生怕死了？”  
“哎呀，说不定是哪个羞怯的小妹妹，不好意思出来见人吧？呵呵。”  
接话的是位声音优雅的女性。她说起话来慢条斯理，但语调中却暗藏着危机。“蛇蝎美人”——从这个角度，八尺琼看不见对方的脸，脑子里却跳出了这种印象。没猜错的话，这位就是那个金色头发的女人，而先前一位，是跟她一直形影不离的短发黑皮女子。却听先前那位女子放声大笑，说道：“哈哈哈哈！有趣！那就让我把这位可爱的小丫头找出来，捏碎她的头骨吧！”  
说着，女子开始在客厅内走动起来。八尺琼听到她打开衣柜的声音，然后又走向阳台。也许是去浴室里兜了一圈，一无所获，她便往玄关这边接近。走到玄关，必定要经过厨房门口，八尺琼偷偷地将双手弯成利爪的形状。当对方的一只脚刚踏到门口时，他眼疾手快，立马冲出厨房，直接一个伸手掏过去。对方也是身经百战的老手，震惊之余赶紧往后跳开，还算躲得及时。虽然没有大伤，不过胸前的皮肤还是挂了彩。已经没有躲藏的必要了，八尺琼甩甩手指上挂的鲜血，从角落的阴影中走出。室外幽蓝的月光透过窗户玻璃，照亮了客厅。八尺琼那头柔顺的长发，像是刚浴水冲刷过，在月光下闪耀着动人的水润光泽，好似融化的红宝石汇聚成一条河流，从他的头顶，直泻肩上。金发女子饶有兴致地将他上下打量了一番，笑眯眯地说道：“还真是个漂亮的小姑娘呢！我还从未听八神庵提起过，他竟有这般标致的妹妹！真想将你那头美丽的秀发，从你的头盖骨上剥离，做成我最珍贵的收藏品。”  
金发女子名叫麦卓，八尺琼从记忆里搜刮出这个名字。麦卓的那番话，让他感觉自己像是被戏弄，又被小瞧了。他不禁皱了皱眉头，故意压低嗓音冷峻地质问道：“有何贵干？”  
听到他说话的声音，麦卓才发觉他不是女人，瞬间一丝吃惊的神色掠过脸上，但很快她又恢复了笑容。  
“我们是来找八神的，你又是谁？”  
套问我的身份？哼，可不会告诉你们。八尺琼心里如此想着，嘴上答道：“我的身份无可奉告。你们来找八神做什么？”  
“做什么，我们会亲自跟他说，轮不到你在这里问东问西吧？”  
“也对。”八尺琼点了点头，他已经悄悄做好进攻的准备，“跟你们废话，完全是多余！”  
话音刚落，他的爪子就朝麦卓袭去。麦卓侧身一避，顺势伸出右手抓向八尺琼的咽喉处。白嫩修长的玉手，指甲被修剪成椭圆形，涂抹上好看的宝蓝色指甲油，一看就是美人的手。然而美人的手并不等于柔弱无力。麦卓的能力，对应八杰集中的“兽”，善于用野兽般常人无法比拟的敏捷，以及如野兽一样的锋利爪子厮杀。同样是使用爪子的人，八尺琼和麦卓谁更胜一筹呢？八尺琼觉得是自己，他稳稳地抓住麦卓的胳膊，顺势往身边一拉，右手接着上，如刚才对付薇丝那般将爪子伸向麦卓的胸口。这样下去，麦卓铁定要受伤不可！薇丝立马伸长了手，那手就好似一条蛇般直接向八尺琼背后抓去。这一招名字叫“杀神”，可以将位于远处的敌人抓至自己身边。只要近了身，就可以很方便地利用自己的蛮力，将敌人高高抛至空中，再狠狠地摔向地面，没有任何还手余地任她玩弄。这便是这位身为“死”的女人的战斗套路。所以当八尺琼的后领被抓住的瞬间，他便已经知晓下一步对方会怎么做。  
一股强大的力量开始将他的身体往后拖动，他立马放开了麦卓，任由薇丝往身边拽。当快要靠到薇丝的跟前时，眼瞅着下一步对方就要使出“血腥”将他抛至空中，说时迟那时快，八尺琼迅速伸出右手，趁着薇丝拖拽他的力道还未卸去，凭借着这股势，他狠狠地将右手插向了薇丝的肚子。他的利爪经过多年磨练，已经比铁硬如锋快。那已经不是一具人体器官，而是一把宝刀。这把刀子刺破了薇丝的肚皮，浓稠的鲜血顺着手指一点一点滴落在地板上。  
一切都发生得太突然，八尺琼的速度甚至比麦卓还快。麦卓尚未来得及惊讶，受伤的薇丝就大声提醒道：“这人比八神强多了！我们不是他的对手，你快走！”  
麦卓本来还想救薇丝一起走，听到薇丝都这么用命令的口吻催她快逃，她不得不爬上窗台，准备跳楼离去。  
“放心，我会去找同伴为你报仇。”  
她离开前还回过头看了薇丝一眼，心里这么想。八尺琼快速地将手指从薇丝体内拔出。方才血液只是一滴一滴落下，手指一抽离，瞬间没了阻碍，开始汩汩不断地往外淌。他抓起薇丝的脖子，像拎小鸡一般将其往麦卓身上丢去。  
“不要死在家里。”  
他只是这么轻轻地说了句，麦卓都来得及没听清，就被薇丝的身体撞出了窗台。瞬间窗外传来一声沉闷的响声，是重物摔在地面造成的动静。原本从二楼的高度跳下，以八杰集的身手完全可以稳稳地落地，但最后麦卓实际上是被撞飞了出去。力道、角度、落脚点，都无法由她掌控。八尺琼走到窗边，瞥了眼楼下，只见麦卓正缓缓从地上爬起。还能动就行，至少不会死在这里。他这样想着，用没有被鲜血沾染的左手拉上了窗户。  
杜绝了来自户外的冷空气，不一会儿房间里又温暖如初。他用自来水冲洗干净双手，又用湿抹布抹去地上的血迹。将一片狼藉的战斗现场打扫干净后，才脱去长裤，钻回被窝继续看他的小说。  
折腾了一番，时间已经过了一点。在小说读完之前，大门的钥匙孔里传来转动的声音。是八神回来了，他将视线从书本上移开，看着八神的身影从玄关处冒出。八神似乎发现了什么，嗅了嗅鼻子，狐疑地打量了一圈屋内，最后目光落在了八尺琼头上。  
“发生了什么？”八神皱着眉头询问床上之人，“屋子里有血的腥气。”  
八神终于肯说话了，不知为何，这让八尺琼有些激动。他合上了书本，微微欠了欠身，回答：“没什么，不过拍死了两只蚊子而已。”  
大冬天哪有什么蚊子？八神懂八尺琼的意思，鼻子里哼哼了一声。他只嘟哝了一句“多管什么闲事”，便放下琴包甩下风衣，径直往阳台走去。  
结果今天并没有出去练武，八神洗完澡直接睡觉。八尺琼不是没猜到这种可能，他默不作声地专注于小说上。等到小说看完，八神已经打起了鼾。他为其拉好被子，抬手关掉落地灯，也躺下将整个身子滑进了被窝里。


	10. 第十章

Reunion 第十章

黑咲壬羽突然从梦中惊醒。她仰头望着天花板，不停吞咽口水。喉咙隐隐作痛，刚才那个梦似乎让她有些口干舌燥。她从床上坐起，裹上一件棉袄，悄悄地离开了被窝，打算去客厅里打点水，却在推开卧房门的那一刻，看到华守纯正站在门口。  
“你没还睡吗？”  
黑咲壬羽有些吃惊，但是她的眼神习惯了波澜不惊，依旧是平静地望着站在面前的高大女子。只有一米四五的她与一米九九的华守纯身高形成极大反差，使她不得不昂起脖子才能看到对方的脸。华守纯却蹲了下来，望着她微笑。  
“没呢，听到你这里有动静，赶紧跑来看看。发生了什么事？”  
“动静？”  
黑咲壬羽困惑不解，她并不清楚华守纯指的是什么。看着她歪着脑袋苦思的模样，华守纯补充说明道：“我好像听到你在大喊大叫。”  
华守纯的话使她回忆起刚才的梦境。她梦到了天羽忍跟随着大蛇八杰集离去。望着他的背影，她不禁大声呼唤对方的名字，希望天羽忍能停下脚步不要离开。然而任凭她怎么声嘶力竭地大喊，天羽忍也只是头也不回地继续往前走，直到他的身影彻底被遥远的黑暗所淹没。然后，她就醒了。  
梦很简单，却揪紧了她的心。她把经过粗略地讲了一遍，听完后华守纯这位皮肤黝黑的女人，用手托起了下巴若有所思。  
“嗯……这可不是什么好预兆啊。以你对他的感应，恐怕他真的会被大蛇那帮人带走。”  
“……”  
黑咲壬羽依旧是面无表情，但是眼睛中却有了不安的神色。华守纯揉了揉她的头发，安慰道：“你先好好睡一觉，等醒来后再去找神乐大人说一说，她不会不管的。”  
“嗯。”  
黑咲壬羽听了华守纯的话，喝过水后立马乖乖躺回了床上。华守纯怕她胡思乱想睡不着，一直守在身边。直到看见她的小鼻子轻微翕动着发出均匀的呼吸声，华守纯才悄悄起身关了灯，并随手轻轻地带上了房门。  
“但愿还来得及。”她看着眼前被合上的木门，如此自言自语。

二阶堂红丸来到赤城神社是第二天下午。从十神宝那边得知了黑咲壬羽新做的梦，神乐立马给红丸发了一通短信。十神宝身上的伤还未完全痊愈，她不想让他们去调查。倒是可以派京庵二人，不过让他们干调查的事，有些大材小用。她打算在摸清八杰集的情况后，再叫上他俩一起去突击。思来想去，认识的人当中，适合去调查的，也只有红丸，而且他还有门路。  
此时二人正在会客室内隔着茶案面对面席地而坐。神乐简单地将壬羽的担忧说了一遍，末了鞠躬向红丸请求道：“希望你能帮我调查八杰集的去向，找到天羽忍那孩子。”  
“哎呀，面对来自美丽女士的请求，我怎么有理由不答应呢？”长发披肩的日美混血型男，如此含笑着回答。他的神情看起来有些轻佻，但下一秒立马收起了脸上的笑容，正色道：“但是，为什么八杰集要拐走天羽忍？”  
“我也不是很清楚，但我有个猜测。”  
“哦？”  
“古斯塔夫这个男人，不知道你有没有听过？”  
“这名字好像有点熟。是谁？”  
“是这样的，”神乐清了清嗓子，开始讲述重点，“古斯塔夫曾经把天羽忍抓去，将高尼茨的灵魂灌入其体内，以此让高尼茨复活。”  
“啊……”经过神乐这么一点，红丸倒是想起草薙京曾经告诉他的事，“这么说来，难道又要抓他去让高尼茨复活吗？”  
神乐却摇摇头，直接否定了红丸的猜测。  
“不用这么复杂。”她说，“自从这次拳皇大赛结束后，世界各地发生了许多起原本死去的人复活这种怪事。现在已经不同于以往了，复活一个人根本不需要什么载体。”  
“那难道八杰集全部都会复活？！”  
神乐点了点头。  
“虽然我不知道目前复活了几个，但是，我预见到了高尼茨。听说壬羽感应到天羽忍被他们带走，我就有个大胆的推测——至少目前高尼茨还无法复活。而这无法复活的关键，就在天羽忍身上。”  
“怎么回事？”  
神乐的这番话激起了红丸的好奇心。他用拳头撑着下巴，饶有兴致地观察着神乐。而神乐只是低垂着眉眼，平静地回答：“高尼茨的灵魂不完整，他需要天羽忍。那次打败天羽忍后，看似将高尼茨重新封印了回去，但是灌入天羽忍体内的灵魂，可能有部分已经与天羽忍融合。事情结束后这些灵魂碎片附在了天羽忍的灵魂上，并没有被一起封印住。所以这一次亡灵们集体复活，高尼茨却因为灵魂不完整，暂时无法现世。那么，假使其他八杰集已经复活，并知道了这点，你说，他们会怎么做？”  
“带走天羽忍。”  
“没错。”神乐直视着红丸的双眼，严肃地点了点头。

红丸离开之后，径直走到附近的停车场。他钻进了自己的那辆红色法拉利跑车里，并没有立即点火，而是抱着胸坐在驾驶位上思考了起来。若是真要去调查八杰集的行踪，自己一个人肯定是不够的，必须得有个帮手。至于这个帮手选谁嘛……红丸的脑海中立即蹦出一张黑人男子的脸。多年的好友，又隶属特务组织，拥有四通八达的数据网，这个黑人男子，便是红丸首先想到的最佳帮手。打定了主意，他便从口袋里掏出手机，调出通讯录向那个人打了一个电话。“嘟……嘟……嘟……”的声音传来，响了好几声后才被接通。  
“喂？”  
对面传来浑厚的男声。以防对方不便，红丸先问道：“你现在手头没事吧？”  
“没事。怎么了？”  
“没什么，有空出来聚聚呗？我们也算好久没见面了。”  
红丸特意没在电话里说出他的打算，也是顾及到对方的身份特殊。对面也明白了他的意思，便答：“好啊，我也正想和你喝一杯。去哪里？”  
“我方便找到你的地方吧？”  
“行。”  
“那就明天见咯？拜拜！”  
红丸挂断了电话，将手机重新插回口袋，伸手转动了一下插在钥匙孔里的钥匙。车子发动了，他看了眼四周，确认没有问题，才缓缓驶离车位，朝出口方向开去。

塞斯来到泡泡咖啡馆的时候已经是晚上七点多。一推开门，他便发现一位金发男子正背对着大门坐在吧台前，吧台里老板理查德·梅耶正在为其他客人调酒。  
“嗨！”  
塞斯直接走到金发男子身边，在其旁边的空位上坐下，直接对理查德说：“威士忌。”  
“好的，请稍等。”  
从他坐下的那刻起，金发男子就一直微笑着看着他。直到他与老板的对话结束，男子才开口道：“你来晚咯。”  
“抱歉，工作上稍微碰到一点麻烦。”这位身材高大壮硕的黑人男子不好意思地搔了搔脑袋。他的头上只有天灵盖那块儿留了一撮白毛，其余地方都被剃得光溜溜的。“所以，有什么事找我，红丸？”  
红丸用手拢了拢长发。他瞟了一眼还在为其他顾客调酒的理查德，说道：“嘛，等你的酒上来之后再说也不迟。”  
结果大约等了两分钟，塞斯点的威士忌才被端上来。加了冰块的酒，寒冷的温度刺激了整个口腔，只饮下一口，整个人都不由得振奋起来。忙碌了一天的塞斯，挑了挑眉，长长地舒了口气。  
“啊……感觉缓过来了。”  
他如此感叹了一句。红丸看着他从死气沉沉到容光焕发，嘴角不由得微微向上一翘。差不多可以开始了，他心里这么想着，手上拿起杯子，摇晃了一下杯中的白兰地。  
“其实这次找你，是有件事情想问你一下。”  
他先这么说作为起头。塞斯“嗯？”了一声，好奇地转过脸看着他，他的目光却继续盯着杯中的液体。  
“这次大赛过后，听说全国各地出现了许多死掉又复活的人。”  
“嗯，你问这件事啊？”  
“对。其实我想找一个人……准确的说是一群人。”  
说是咖啡馆，其实和酒吧没什么两样。室内声音嘈杂，红丸便借着这个环境，压低嗓音，用塞斯听得见但别人听不到的分贝说道：“我想知道，八杰集他们有没有复活？”  
塞斯皱了皱眉。他知道红丸与三神器中的草薙京及神乐千鹤关系很好，如今会找他出来谈话问及八杰集，肯定是受这两人其中一个的嘱托……不，应该可以肯定是神乐。如果是草薙京的话，没可能自己不亲自前来。不过不管是谁，既然会问起八杰集，铁定是出了什么不好的事。塞斯这样考虑清楚，便决定对红丸无所隐瞒，将自己所了解到的情况简单地披露出来。  
“你这么说，我倒真的有信息要告诉你。”  
他说到这里停顿了下来，红丸赶紧将耳朵凑过去。确保不会被别人听到，他才继续下去：“有人告诉我，四天王中已经有三个复活了。”  
“什么？”  
复活的人数比预想的要多，没料到这点的红丸不由得吃了一惊。塞斯贴在他耳边更加明确地补充道：“是除高尼茨以外的那三个。有人说看到这三人组队跑去八神庵演出的酒吧踢馆子。”  
“那家伙……”  
听到八神庵的名字，红丸似乎有些生气，搁在大腿上的手也不由得攥紧了。见他这么激动，塞斯赶紧拍拍他的肩，说：“其他我就不知道了。”  
“能找到他们的落脚点吗？”  
“你们终于学会主动出击了？”  
塞斯没有直接回答，而是这样反问，似乎在指以前三神器都是等八杰集行动才会出动。红丸无奈地笑了笑，解释道：“其实这次是有原因的。”  
于是他简单地将神乐的推测复述了一遍，末了补充道：“所以现在最重要的，是找到天羽忍这个孩子。不过说不定他已经被八杰集带走了，所以找到八杰集的老窝也十分重要。”  
“唔……”  
塞斯若有所思地点了点头，端起玻璃杯呷了一口威士忌。他的视线落在擦得光亮的吧台桌面上，正思考着神乐的那番推理。红丸还不知道他究竟会不会答应帮忙，见他突然不说话，内心免不了要有些焦急，便一直盯着他看。塞斯倒也不是在犹豫。面对多年好友的请求，他不可能不帮忙，只是正在搜刮储存在大脑里的其他可能用得上的情报。  
过了片刻，他像是决定好什么似的，突然一口饮干了杯中的酒，将玻璃杯往桌子上一搁，明确地说道：“这件事，我帮你查。”


	11. 第十一章

Reunion 第十一章

一辆黑色的商务车停靠在路边，车内一名红发女子戴着喉麦坐在驾驶位上。她不时张望着车外的四周，似乎在留意什么。  
凡妮莎，与塞斯同属一个特务机构的同事，正在执行任务。她所需要做的，是望风。这次的调查目标，是八杰集的落脚点。不知为何从五天前起塞斯就将调查复活人口的重心全放在了八杰集身上，花了两天时间调出之前地狱乐队三人离开酒吧的沿路监控录像，找到他们的暂住地，又派人实地蹲了两三天，今天终于逮到潜入的机会。蹲点的人亲眼看到那三个人背上琴包离开了出租屋，立马通知塞斯，塞斯便召集了凡妮莎和罗门。直到出发的前一刻，凡妮莎才明白，为什么塞斯这几天会对八杰集格外上心。原来，塞斯不仅拉上他俩，还带来了二阶堂红丸。一见到红丸，凡妮莎就猜出个大概。  
“第一次和专业的特工一起合作，心里有点小紧张，尤其搭档还是这么美丽的女特工，真是让人无法定心工作呢！”  
红丸习惯见到女性就要说一番殷勤的话。凡妮莎自认为青春不再，况且她连婚都结了。面对年轻男子的挑逗，自然是不以为意，只是哈哈笑着一笔带过，反倒是一旁的罗门虎视眈眈地瞪着红丸。塞斯明白罗门的心思，无奈地笑着摇了摇头。  
“客套话就免了吧，现在讲一下分工。”说着塞斯打开了地图，指着地图上的一个点说：“他们暂住的地方，在这里。附近是个T字路口，所以，我负责监视西边路口，凡妮莎东边。红丸，南边就靠你了。能胜任吗？”  
“嘛，我好歹也是个身经百战的格斗家，隐藏行踪不被他人发现还是办得到啦！”  
“但是我给你另外安排了车子，毕竟你那辆跑车太招眼了，不适合停在路边。这辆黑色的本田，你能受得了吗？”  
没想到塞斯竟然顾虑这个，红丸觉得有些好笑，不禁微微上扬起嘴角，答道：“我可不是那种娇气的富二代。”  
“想来你也不是那种人，不过你以前没这方面的经验，所以行动时多加小心。”  
“嗯。总之，只要看到他们回来的身影，就立刻通过无线对讲设备通知，对不对？”  
“没错。”说着塞斯将视线转向罗门身上，“潜入的事，就拜托你了。”  
半个小时之内，他们赶到了地狱三人组的出租屋附近。如今离罗门潜入进去，已经过了一刻钟。时间拖得越长，凡妮莎的内心就越是焦急。她将双手交叉搁在大腿上，不停转动着拇指。差不多也该出来了吧？还没搜查完吗？她如此想。不知道罗门有没有发现什么有用的东西，但愿能在对方归来之前全身而退。  
这里她在担忧，那边红丸却坐在本田里打起了哈欠。  
“今天可是平安夜诶。”他想，“晚上约好了美女一起共度良宵，不知到时候还能不能赶得上赴约呢？毕竟现在已经五点过了，等会儿还得回去换辆跑车换身衣服弄个发型，想想都要花很长时间呢！”  
想到这里，他不禁叹了一口气。叹气的声音被喉麦灵敏地捕捉到，一下子引来塞斯的斥责。  
“打起精神来！不要打瞌睡！好好望风！”  
“知道。不过罗门你还有多久好？”  
“快了。”  
听着那边三个男人轮番说话，凡妮莎不禁也开口问道：“发现了什么没有？”  
罗门一边小心翼翼地蹲下身查看电视机柜，一边回答：“没有，至少目前没发现屋内有天羽忍那小孩的生活踪迹。”说着他起身朝阳台走去，“衣柜里只有那三个人的衣服，阳台上晾着……呃咳咳！”  
“怎么了？！”  
罗门突然咳嗽了一下，凡妮莎立马警觉起来，担心地问出声。但是那边的回复，却让她很想冲过去给个一拳头。  
“夏尔米的胸罩，是粉底带黑色蕾丝边的。”  
这是罗门的回答。除了凡妮莎很想打人以外，另两个完整听了这番对话的男人，一个无奈地抚了抚额，另一个则饶有兴致地笑了。  
“看起来是美好的风景让你流连忘返呢。”  
红丸忍不住揶揄，罗门却不吭声了，选择无视他。场面又陷入一片死寂，红丸虽然依旧好好把守在自己的岗位上，却又觉得无聊起来。今晚，大概京会和小雪约会吧？他突然在脑海中想象起他俩约会的画面。真好啊！而我，却坐在这里干着枯燥的工作……

“阿嚏！”  
一阵寒风刮过，草薙京鼻子一痒，忍不住打了一个喷嚏。八尺琼转过头看着他，关切地问道：“你怎么了？”  
“啊，没什么。”京揉了揉鼻子，“大概是受刺激了。”  
今天八尺琼出来时穿了上次八神为他买的皮风衣，一路上草薙对着他细细观察一直没停过。听到刚才他难得开了一次口，草薙立马趁机找话道：“你知道吗？在现代有种说话，打喷嚏是因为有人念叨你了。说不定是你家那位后人在想京呢！”  
“……”  
八尺琼故意别过脸去不接话。他当然知道草薙京和八神之间的事，不如说其实比草薙更了解。他只是不想理会草薙罢了。  
今天是平安夜，八神说晚上酒吧会有特别活动，所以早早地离开了公寓，只剩八尺琼一人在家。八尺琼好歹学会了打字，正艰难地在谷歌上搜索平安夜的意思，草薙京的电话却突然打来。手机就这么毫无预兆地在手里震动起来，吓得他差点就要往地上扔，不过所幸他没有这么做，只是手忙脚乱地点了下屏幕上的绿色按钮。  
电话接通了，那边草薙京率先问了声好，然后便单刀直入地表示今晚是平安夜，想大家一起出来聚一聚。  
“我出来是没问题，关键庵他今天没空。”  
“嗯？啊……那你一个人出来也行，我坐车来东京找你吧。”  
正好，八尺琼也有事想和草薙京聊聊，便满口应了下来。不过等到他与草薙京碰了头，才发现自己被这小子骗了。原来，一同前来的还有草薙家的老家伙。八尺琼本来还算和善的面容，在见到草薙的那一瞬立马变得凶巴巴起来。  
“什么意思？”  
他瞪着草薙家的两位大骗子，冷冷地质问，草薙京却笑着辩解道：“前辈怕你不答应他，所以瞒了你一下。本来是想四人约会的，不过八神他……”  
“是吗？”  
没等草薙京把话讲完，八尺琼便打断了他的话。听得出他的语气中带着一丝不满，似乎在生着气。其实京的心里也很无奈。明明是那老家伙想要约八尺琼出来，为何非得拖上小辈？这是约会不是约架，需要带小弟壮胆吗？！！况且八神不在，自己一个人夹在中间看着他俩一会儿秀恩爱一会儿死得快，有意思吗？！！草薙京心里是一百个不爽，但是在祖宗面前还得保持微笑。不过，八尺琼却一点也不顾及草薙的面子，毕竟那个又不是他的祖宗。他一把挎住草薙京的胳膊，故意装作很亲密的样子，拽着京就往前走。  
“走，带我去吃甜品。”  
所以这又是在闹什么别扭？草薙京哭笑不得。他回过头瞟了自家老祖宗一眼，正好看到草薙黑着一张脸的模样。  
结果反倒是草薙变成了电灯泡，八尺琼挽着草薙京在最前面肩并肩走着，他在后面跟着。八尺琼吃完冰激凌又吃鲷鱼烧，吃完鲷鱼烧又吃章鱼小丸子，这些当然都是草薙京埋单的。他请了八尺琼，又不好意思不请老祖宗；看着他俩吃得美滋滋，也不能让自己就这么饿着。一圈兜下来，三个人光是吃小吃都填饱了肚子。而草薙京的钱包，则饿得瘪塌塌，让人不禁怀疑是否还有路费回家。  
“接下来去哪里呢？”  
草薙京吸溜了一口刚买的鲜榨果汁，看着八尺琼问。他买的是橙汁，八尺琼点了草莓汁。八尺琼将口中的果泥咽下去，用舌头舔了下粘在门牙上的草莓籽。上翘的舌尖划过，动作灵巧得有些俏皮。他的眼珠子略微向眼眶的左上角转去，似乎在思考草薙京的问话。是啊，接下来去哪里呢？他还没打定主意，倒是草薙看着他俩这么为难的样子，突然提议道：“不如去找八神吧？”  
“好主意！”  
草薙京比大拇指表示赞同，然而八尺琼却说：“他现在在演出，没时间和我们玩。”  
“那岂不是正好？”草薙京来了兴致，“正好去听他唱歌！就这么定了，我们去坐地铁。八尺琼前辈应该知道八神在哪个酒吧演出吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“走！”  
草薙京原本还想着实在不行只能看场电影消磨时间，但亲临八神的演出现场可比这有趣多了，要是又碰上车祸现场……一想到这儿他偷偷得意地笑了起来。如果有车祸现场，那铁定可以拿来笑话一整年。  
结果，三人就这样决定好晚上拿八神消遣。经由八尺琼领路，他们总算找到了八神演出的地方。那是在一条小巷子里，石板铺就的小路由不得机动车开上来，只能步行或是骑自行车。然而就是这么不起眼的小巷子，深处却别有洞天，密密麻麻开了好几家酒吧，其中有一家似乎极为热闹。他们走到门口查看挂在墙上的告示牌，从平安夜派对驻唱艺人的名单中找到了八神庵的名字。  
“看来就是这家没错了。”  
八尺琼偏过头，将视线从告示牌转到玻璃门上。透过玻璃，能隐隐约约瞧见舞台上的情况。就在他们打算推门进去的时候，却听到背后传来两个女生的谈话声。  
“哎呀！那个不是草薙京吗？他怎么来了？”  
“该不会是因为庵大人在，来砸场子的吧？”  
“平安夜不平安，真讨厌！”  
虽然那两个女生说话声音很轻，但是他们三人全都听得一清二楚。八尺琼扭过头观察草薙京的表情，却见草薙京摇摇头，无奈地苦笑了。事实情况是他并没有得罪过八神，完全是那家伙自己突然找上门，他还觉得很冤呢！虽然真相是如此，然而在某些狂热迷妹的眼中，偶像的敌人，就是她们的敌人。莫名其妙就被别人认为是他的不对，虽然很令人气愤，不过看在对方都是小女生的份上，草薙京觉得也没必要去计较。  
“进去吧。”  
他拍拍薙琼二人的肩，径直推开玻璃门钻了进去。在进门的一瞬间，就已经被台上表演的八神庵注意到。八神瞟了他们一眼，继续不动声色地弹奏贝斯。  
今夜是平安夜，所以所有的演出曲目全部与圣诞节有关，此刻女主唱正在高歌一首玛利亚·凯莉的《All I Want For Christmas Is You》。当她唱到“Baby all I want for Christmas is you”这句歌词时，还特意将手指向了站在身边的八神。此举引来在场观众的骚动，大家纷纷跟着起哄，却只有八尺琼在观察草薙京的表情。草薙京只当这是演出需要，并没有任何反应。直到表演结束，女主唱将话筒交接给八神时，顺势亲吻了一下八神的脸颊，这时草薙京才用力地将两条眉毛往中间挤。  
八神握住话筒站在舞台中央，先是扫视了一圈台下的观众，然后才开口说道：“接下来，我将会为大家带来一首《A Christmas Song》，原唱MONKEY MAJIK。因为这是一首两个人唱的歌，所以我需要一位观众，协助我共同完成。”  
“啊！！！”  
一听八神这么说，台底下的迷妹们都沸腾了，纷纷举起手想要被八神翻牌。正当八神的目光盯着那些挥舞的手掌看的时候，草薙京却突然从舞台旁边窜了上来。  
“我来！”  
他当着众人的面，喊出这句话。台下吵闹的气氛一瞬间安静下来，然后便听到有人在窃窃私语。  
“他怎么来了？”  
“果然是来砸场子的。”  
“嘛，能见到他俩合作不是挺难得的吗？”  
有人反对也有人期待。八神却是响起了他的招牌三段笑，冲着草薙京喊道：“但是你会唱吗？京！！！”  
“有什么不会！你唱MONKEY MAJIK的部分，我唱小田和正的部分。”  
这首歌是MONKEY MAJIK与小田和正的合作曲目，见草薙京能准确无误地报出另一位演唱者的名字，可见不是没有听过。八神咧嘴一笑，将另一只话筒扔给了京，并下达命令：“给我好好唱！要是搞砸了今天的演出，我让你回不去！”  
八神撂下了话，台底下的观众终于又开始欢呼起来。草薙京也不怯场。他自知自己没有专业的水准，但KTV歌手还是能够达到的。他右手拿着话筒，一摇一晃地走到舞台中央，与八神并肩而立。他看着八神，说道：“开始吧。”  
“Wow，wow，Merry Christmas  
It's a time when we can share with ones we love  
There's a light inside your heart，just let it glow  
And don't let it go  
It'll brighten up your soul”  
第一段先由八神起头。经过一段间奏，轮到小田和正的部分，草薙京才将话筒举起放到嘴边，轻缓地唱出了第二段的主歌部分。到了第二段副歌部分，八神也端起话筒，轻轻跟着和。  
“Wow，wow，Merry Christmas  
It's a time when we can show how much we love  
There's a light inside your soul  
and you know I won't let go  
The most wonderful (So wonderful)  
Time of the year (Time of the year)  
Happy Holidays”  
一曲终了，台底下爆发出如雷般的掌声。草薙京稳定的台风，再加上未经排练便与八神合唱得相得益彰，此番演出竟然获得意想不到的成功。站在远处欣赏他们的那两位老祖宗，脸上也挂满了笑意，正跟着大伙儿一块鼓掌。  
凌晨两点钟酒吧打烊，京薙琼三人索性留在了酒吧里，等着跟八神一起走。八神今天的心情看起来似乎不错，散场后他们四人一道去吃了火锅。如此折腾完已经四点，再过两三个小时连天都要亮了。八神看他们都很疲惫，问道：“不如你们先睡一觉再回横滨？”  
“好啊。”草薙京睡眼惺忪地看着他，答应得倒是很快，“你带我去开房啊？”  
“走。”  
离开了夜宵店，八神便去最近的旅馆要了个两人间。他本打算让两位草薙住，自己则和八尺琼打车回公寓，没想到在打开房门的那一刻，草薙京却突然来了精神，一把抱住他的腰，将他拖进了屋内，转身狠狠摔上了房门。  
“臭小子你干什么！”  
门外的两位老年人，只听到八神骂骂咧咧声、身体撞墙声，及肢体接触声，完全看不到里面发生了什么。  
折腾了好一会儿，里面突然安静了不少，也许是八神被制服了。却听门后传来草薙京爽朗的说话声。  
“那个，我家祖先就拜托你了，八尺琼前辈。”  
“……”  
所以，是要带他回八神租住的公寓过夜吗？八尺琼心里这么想，嘴上却一声不吭，默默地转过头离开了。草薙没有别的地方去，只好跟上问道：“今晚我睡哪儿？”  
“地板。”八尺琼没好气地回答。

任务结束后已经接近六点，罗门差不多花了一个小时才出来。他钻进了凡妮莎的商务车，等到凡妮莎将车启动驶离方才停车的位置，他才开始通过喉麦向另外两位报告他所调查到的可用信息。  
“至少在那个屋内没发现天羽忍的痕迹。文字类的东西我也一一翻过了，无非是一些乐谱歌词之类的。不排除他们将线索藏在其中，所以我已经全部拍下来。不过，我发现了其他有趣的事。”  
“哦？是什么？”  
追问的是塞斯。罗门回顾了一下自己看到的东西，说道：“衣柜里的衣服，再加上阳台晾晒的，明显太少，每人只有一两件，尤其是女性的衣服……据我所知，女孩子的衣服不可能那么少，更何况夏尔米还是那么时尚的美女。”  
“唔……所以你的意思是？”  
“会不会有这么一种可能？下午看到他们背着琴包离开，以为是去演出，实际上是在转移阵地，琴包里塞着换洗的衣服。”  
“说不定有这个可能。”  
“毕竟也在这里蹲点几天了，很可能已经被他们发觉。”  
结果这次行动以一无所获告终，红丸的约会也迟到了，被妹子毫不留情地抛弃。他只好顶着寒冷的夜风，在大街上寻找是否还有跟他一样落单的女孩子，一同共进晚餐。

东京与神奈川交界的一处荒地，一片废弃的厂房隐没于夜色之中。大风刮起被丢弃在地上的硬纸板，发出“沙拉沙拉”的声响。工厂的铁门已经被锈烂，耷拉在那里，像个四肢残疾站不稳的人。越过这道形同虚设的铁门，里面是一眼望不到头的漆黑。穿过这片黑暗，走过位于第一排的房屋之后，才能瞥见一点亮光。如黑夜里的一颗明亮的星星，后排的厂房里有一间研究室还开着灯，显得极为耀眼。  
“过零点了，差不多可以开始了。”  
黑皮的短发女子肚子上缠着一圈绷带，如此说道。矮小的男孩点了点头，转过头对另一边的高大男子及巨乳女子说道：“现在可以把碎片装回去了，如此高尼茨应该就能复活。”  
“是。”  
七枷社应了克里斯的话，与夏尔米一道抬起手，好似在把什么东西拼装起来，但是旁人却看不到那样东西，只能瞧见在他俩之间的地上，横躺着一个小小的身体，那便是天羽忍。  
“12月25日，是圣诞节。当年耶稣降临，诞生了新的纪元；今日高尼茨复活，将为我们唤醒地球的意志，我们的神大蛇大人！大蛇大人，不仅会为我们带来新的纪年，更是会创造出一个新的世界！一个没有丑陋人类的世界！”  
克里斯望着被逐渐拼合起来的灵魂，如此激昂地大声说着。小小年纪的他，眼睛中却闪烁着与他年龄不符的癫狂之色，站在一旁立足观看的麦卓不禁不寒而栗。  
一道紫色的光芒突然亮起，光芒中方才只有克里斯才能看到的灵魂渐渐具现化。它慢慢从半透明变成了肉体，是高尼茨的模样。七枷社、克里斯、夏尔米、麦卓、薇丝，五位已经复活的八杰集成员围在这团光四周，默默观看着复活的过程。  
过了许久，那团光开始逐渐衰落，光芒中的人也动了动眼皮，缓缓地睁开了眼。等到紫光完全退去，高尼茨也完全苏醒。他从地上站起。身穿牧师衣服的他，活像一个虔诚的基督教徒，举起双手仰望着高空，深情地呐喊道：“我的主啊！我将鞠躬尽瘁，为您降临于世铺平道路！”  
说完，他慢慢低下头，收起方才脸上激动的表情，对站在正对面的克里斯露出愉悦的微笑。  
“一切就要开始了。”他如此说道。


	12. 第十二章

Reunion 第十二章

八尺琼决定和草薙京好好谈谈，是在圣诞节过后离新年还有三天的时候。圣诞节那天他们一觉睡到下午，草薙穿好衣服率先走了，之后没过多久，八神捂着屁股回来。他打开大门时，八尺琼正在厨房里做饭。  
“吃过了吗？”八尺琼忙着手里的活，头也不抬地问。  
这边白粥已经焖上，那边蛋液经由八尺琼的搅拌在碗里翻滚。八神走过去给自己倒了杯热水，靠着门框观看八尺琼做饭。  
“稍微吃了点，”他边喝水边回答，“如果你还要我吃，我是无所谓。”  
“也没什么好吃的，就简单炒两个菜，反正过个两小时又要吃晚饭。”  
“……”  
蛋液倒入了油锅，响起一阵吵闹的声音。八神不是很喜欢这种声音，没有接过话，只是默默地放下喝空的马克杯，转身缓慢离开了厨房间。无意瞥见他走开时步履蹒跚的背影，八尺琼不禁微微皱了皱眉头。果然，草薙京那小子把八神拖进屋没干好事，而装可怜在八神家地板上过夜的草薙，也是头披着羊皮的狼，接近天亮时趁着八尺琼半梦半醒之际，不由分说从地上摸到了床上，直接在八尺琼的腰上跨坐下来。  
那种糟糕的事，具体细节八尺琼不想回忆，他现在只关心八神。虽然他不是不知道京庵二人的情况，但是当这件事活生生地发生在面前时，心情似乎比以往偷偷瞥见时还要复杂。  
必须要和草薙京好好谈一次。与八神坐在一起吃饭时，他已经这么打定了主意，默默地喝下一口粥。

平安夜那晚演出过后，八神连休两天，直到27号趁着八神不在，八尺琼才有空跟草薙京私下聊天。他花了半天时间，好不容易打出一篇长长的短信，信中明确表示了自己想和对方当面谈谈的缘由。当“已发送”的提示跳出时，他的心反而提到了嗓子眼里。究竟会怎样？草薙京会不会答应跟他私下单独见面呢？如果不答应，自己又该想什么对策逼他答应？然而还没等他把所有的可能一一排列出来，草薙京却直接打了电话过来。  
“喂？”  
不知为何八尺琼突然一阵紧张。明明主动提出要见面的是自己，事到临头又紧张什么？他努力压低了嗓音，使自己的声音听上去沉稳点。电话那头草薙京倒是很淡定，用一种轻快到可以想象出他在微笑的语调，问道：“什么时候约呀？”  
“你决定了？”  
“嗯……我可没有回绝的想法。正好，我也有事要找你谈谈。”  
听到草薙京居然这么说，八尺琼心中一紧，赶忙追问：“什么事？”  
“到时再跟你说吧。”讲到这里草薙京顿了一顿，“你的老相好现在在屋里呢，我是躲到院子来跟你打电话的，别被他听到了。”  
老相好？一听草薙京已经明白了他俩的关系，还如此直言不讳地讲出来，八尺琼恨不得现在就打上门去。  
“你小子，有些玩笑开不得，会被撕烂嘴的！”  
面对来自八尺琼的威胁，草薙京却呵呵一笑，不以为意。  
“八神他也经常这么说呢！”  
“我和他不一样，你跟草薙也不在一个层次上，明白吗？”  
言下之意是论格斗你还比不过我，草薙京当然知道这点，立即就此不提，正儿八经地问道：“所以到底几号约？”  
“明天有空吗？来我这里，要在下午庵出去工作的时候。”  
“应该能，如果我能糊弄过去一个人跑出来不让那老家伙跟着。”  
“嗯，那具体会面地址，我到时候再通知。”  
总之，这件事就这么出乎意料地顺利定下来。现在唯一需要让八尺琼绞尽脑汁的，是他明天要如何跟草薙京谈。

时间转眼间就到了次日。好不容易盼到八神背上琴出门，等到他关上门的下一秒，八尺琼立马拿起手机，给草薙京发了一条短信过去。过了差不多半个小时，京才回了信，内容是“我已上车，前辈没有跟来”，八尺琼这才放下心吁了口气，赶紧走向衣柜开始为自己准备外出穿的衣服。他认为那件皮风衣太过招眼，这回便穿上了百草霜色的和服。  
见面的地点定在星巴克。来到现世之后，八尺琼迷上了蛋糕。这种东西在古代他未曾吃过，自打之前八神带他吃过一次，便毕生难忘，其中提拉米苏更是深得他的心。而星巴克，是他目前得知最方便吃到提拉米苏的地方。  
推开玻璃门走进店堂，现在顾客还不是很多，很容易便找到一个不起眼的角落坐下。他想等草薙京来了一起点餐，便什么也没要，只是对着一张空桌子发愣。时间是16:38，坐下时他特意看了一眼手机。也不知从横滨到这里需要多长时间，他一边担心着，一边发短信通知碰头地点，末了还不忘问了句“知不知道如何过来”。没过多久草薙京就表示已经到了东京，正在开地图导航寻找路线。八尺琼听八神说过，如果在外面走丢可以开导航回家，然而他还没学会这项技能。直到17:13分草薙京推开玻璃门进来的时候，他才惊觉导航竟然是如此便捷的东西。  
“不好意思，路上花的时间有点长。”  
“哪有，比我预想的快。”  
八尺琼说的是真心话。草薙京拉开凳子在他对面一屁股坐下，问道：“喝点什么？”  
“我要吃提拉米苏和抹茶拿铁。你呢？”  
“唔……”  
“放心这回我请。”  
“嗯……还是热巧克力吧。”  
想起上次去咖啡馆，草薙京也是点了热巧克力，八尺琼不禁莞尔一笑，问：“要不要再来块巧克力蛋糕？”  
“算了吧，过会儿要回家吃饭。”  
八尺琼起身从凳子上站起，草薙京目送着他走向收银台点单。不一会儿，他就端着两杯饮料和一块蛋糕回来了，将东西在桌子上一一摆好后才入座。几口饮料下肚，又挖了一勺蛋糕，八尺琼觉得时机差不多，便主动开口问道：“你说你正好也有事找我谈，是什么？”  
草薙京正在喝热巧克力。他看了八尺琼一眼，没作声，等到把嘴里的液体全部咽下之后，才回答：“也没什么，就是有件事想找你了解一下。”  
“了解？”听了这话八尺琼心中一惊，“什么事？”  
草薙京没有立即回答，而是又饮了一口巧克力，然后放下杯子，慢悠悠地说：“你最近，有没有发现什么奇怪的事？”  
“比如？”  
“比如，和你一样，死去的人又复活这种。”  
八杰集，八尺琼立马就想到了上次来八神家的那两个女人。但是这小子为什么要找他问这种问题？他不禁狐疑地打量着草薙京，反问道：“你问这个干什么？”  
草薙京一听这个回应就咧开嘴笑了，不慌不忙地答道：“八神那家伙，好像有什么事瞒着我们。”  
“他能有什么事瞒着？”  
“我也是这几天才听说，前段时间有个叫C.Y.S的乐队到酒吧里找他麻烦。那个乐队，可不普通，三位成员，全部都是八杰集。”  
说到这里，草薙京故意停顿下来留意八尺琼的反应。八尺琼此前只知道那两个女人上过门，没想到还有其他八杰集也已经盯上了八神，忍不住大惊失色。他内心的活动已经溢于言表，草薙京将这一切看得一清二楚，赶忙补上一句：“八神现在说不定很危险，但是那家伙却丝毫不肯告诉我和千鹤这件事……你也应该知道他的脾气。那家伙……”  
“是啊，他有事不会跟别人讲，大概也不会跟我讲。”  
“连你也不说吗？”  
“嗯。”  
八尺琼嘴上应着，心里却担心起来。的确，如果那次不是他撞见，恐怕麦卓和薇丝找上门的事八神也不会告诉他，至于草薙京说的另外三位，他更是从来没听说过。还不知道八神有多少事瞒着，出于这点担忧，八尺琼原本不想告诉草薙京关于八杰集的事，此刻却不得不说出来。  
“的确，前段时间有两个大蛇的人跑来找他。”  
一听说是两个，草薙京就大约猜出是谁了。  
“是不是两个女的？”  
“没错，你认识？”  
“八神的老队友了。”在这点上京不想细说下去，便追着问道：“她们找八神作什么？”  
被草薙京这么一问，八尺琼才惊觉自己还没搞清楚那两个女人找八神的目的，就先将她们打跑了，只好尴尬地回答：“我不知道，我直接把她俩轰走了。”  
“哈？轰走了？我还以为你和八杰集关系很好呢！”  
草薙京只是随口一说，但八尺琼总觉得是在嘲讽他，瞪了他一眼，生气地质问：“你这是什么意思？虽然当年是我放他们出来，但绝对不等于我跟他们关系很好！”  
草薙京将手肘撑在桌面上，微微前倾着身子凑近八尺琼的脸。他的双眼稍稍眯起，饶有兴致地盯着八尺琼，反过来问道：“你这么一说，我倒是好奇了。当年你为何要把他们放出来？”  
“我为何要告诉给你听？”  
“你不告诉我也行。”草薙京将身体收回去，伸了个懒腰，“也不知道当初是谁跳出来求我救救八神。如果连事情都不讲清楚，那叫别人如何帮忙啊？”  
“……”  
八尺琼没话说了。的确，那时是他求草薙京救救八神，今天这次找草薙京出来，说到底也是为了八神。他知道自己应该把一些情况告诉眼前这位年轻人，但当年的那些事，却正是他最不愿意提起的过去。见他一直低着头坐在那里不说话，草薙京又忍不住添上几句：“虽然我当时并没有了解到原委，但还是答应了你的请求，这也算是你欠我的人情。我只不过就想知道究竟是怎么一回事，了解清楚才能明白自己要怎样才能帮助八神，你却连这个都不说，未免也太不负责了吧？”  
八尺琼低头看着桌面，摆放在他面前的那杯抹茶拿铁依旧散发着热气，遇冷凝成了一缕缕白色的水汽，在杯沿围成的圆形范围内缭绕地升腾。看着那些半透明的气体不断变化着形状，他的思绪也飘到了很久很久以前……


	13. 第十三章

Reunion 第十三章

“你稍微冷静一点了么？”  
男人的声音在耳边响起，八尺琼双手反绑在背后，跪坐在地上。他一直垂着头，即使男人说话也没抬眼去看，因为他听得出那是谁。长长的头发垂落在冰冷的石板上，盘成一条弧线，离圈成一个圆还差一截。  
地点，草薙家的囚牢；时间，660年前。几个小时之前刚发生一场恶战，起因是八尺琼偷偷解开了大蛇的部分封印。八杰集已经被他放出来，当他想继续下去放出大蛇的时候，察觉到波动的八咫叫上了草薙一起赶到了封印处。  
“吾友啊！真的是你么？”  
这是草薙赶来时，说的第一句话。  
“八咫说是你在解开封印，我起初还坚决不信。你为何……”  
“我受够了。”  
草薙第二句话还未说完，就被八尺琼打断。八尺琼转过身离开封印阵，边向他走来边说：“我不想继续活在你的阴影下了，草薙。”  
本来彼此以“吾友”互称，如今八尺琼却直呼草薙的姓氏，这让草薙的心里不禁一阵酸楚。他忍不住问道：“为什么？是我哪里做错了什么？”  
然而面对草薙的疑问，八尺琼却只是冷笑。  
“不，你很好，你什么都没做错。正因为你完美得让人嫉妒，所以我想超越你，站在你的头上。”  
八尺琼的语气中饱含着强烈的妒意，但是从他的眼睛中却没有找出丝毫妒火。草薙无奈地摇了摇头，劝道：“你不要多说了，赶紧回家吧。就此罢手，我们两家都会原谅你。”  
“原谅我？哈哈哈哈！我何时需要得到你们的原谅？”八尺琼嘲笑着，主动摆出了八尺琼古武术的起手式，恶狠狠地冲着草薙吼道：“我已经不是小孩子了，你少拿哄小孩的那套骗我！”  
草薙还想劝说什么，一旁八咫双子中的姐姐却摆出了她们家的起手式，指着八尺琼对草薙说道：“不必再与他纠缠了！从他解开封印的那刻起，就已经违背了我们三家当初立下的誓言。是他自己选择抛弃守护大蛇封印的职责，我们也就没必要继续把他当作三神器之一看待！”  
草薙正欲为八尺琼辩解，八尺琼却仰天长笑，直接认同了八咫的说法。  
“说得好！”他瞪圆了双眼，如此感叹，“你居然还没八咫看得明白，真是可怜！”  
草薙生怕八尺琼会和八咫打起来，并没有先急着回复，而是赶紧向前跨出一步拦在二人中间。有了他在中间，这两人即使突然动手，自己也能第一时间阻止。确保了这一点之后，他才不慌不忙地答道：“因为我不相信你是那种人，你一定有其他隐情，不是吗？想一想我们曾经一起在战场上厮杀，肩并肩作战，互相扶持。你是那么心地善良的一个人，怎么可能会嫉妒别人？”  
一听到草薙提及打仗的事，八尺琼就气不打一处来。他厌恶地瞪着草薙，说话的声音也抬高了好几个分贝。  
“那你说说看，为什么我的功劳明明和你一样，天皇给你封的官却比我大？啊？！！你说为什么！”  
草薙不做声了。八尺琼说的话是事实，但是草薙从来没想过这点会引起八尺琼的不满。见他没有话说，八尺琼便讲下去：“就好比天上的太阳和月亮。太阳没有月亮，依然可以发光；但月亮要是没有了太阳，就会黯然失色。我们两家的家纹，从一开始就注定了八尺琼一族要活在草薙家的阴影之下！为什么？这是为什么！这样一点也不公平！我不要这样的命运！”  
“所以你竟然去借大蛇的力量？”  
问话的是八咫。八尺琼看了一眼那个女人，冷笑道：“没错！只有它才能让我离开草薙家的阴影，让月亮没了太阳也能发光！”  
“你真是愚蠢到无可救药！草薙兄，他已经走火入魔了。事到如今没必要再和他多费口舌，速战速决将他交给天皇处理吧！”  
八咫说完这番话，由不得草薙劝解，立马扑过去想将八尺琼拿下。见已经到了动手的地步，草薙也没有其他办法，只好加入混战。  
此刻的八尺琼，还尚未来得及与大蛇签下契约，无法使用大蛇的力量。仅仅凭八尺琼家族的武术连草薙一人都斗不过，更何况是同时被两位三神器的主人围攻？很快他就被草薙制服，双手被扳到身后绑了起来。接下来没有他什么事，只是轮到草薙与八咫争执。八咫认为事关重大，必须交由天皇处理；草薙则认为还有回旋余地，建议先关在他家里让八尺琼冷静几日，摸清八尺琼的真实想法再说。反正去哪里都是一样被抓，八尺琼便对他们的争吵不甚关心，只是跪坐在地上闭目养神。最后是草薙将他从地上拉起来。  
“跟我回家。”  
草薙在他耳边如此说，他便知道是草薙赢了。  
草薙将他关在自己家中用来囚禁小偷的牢里，他就在那儿保持双手反绑的姿态跪坐，从下午一直跪到天黑。此时草薙正端着晚饭站在牢门外，看样子是来送饭的。八尺琼明白如果仅仅是送饭，完全可以指派下人，可如今亲自前来，只怕是假借送饭名义要和他谈话。所以当草薙问他有没有冷静一点时，他索性闭紧双唇，用沉默以示他对草薙的不满。  
草薙轻轻叹了口气，拿出钥匙打开牢门走了进去。他将饭菜在八尺琼的面前摆好，然后弯下膝盖跪坐在八尺琼跟前。  
“能说说你的本意吗？吾友？”  
草薙炙热的目光注视着八尺琼，这让八尺琼有些不自在。他本能地偏过头躲避，草薙却不依不饶地用视线去追，说：“你我从小一起长大，一起钻习武学，什么事都是一起做的。我很了解你，也知道你是那种有事不愿说出口、只是憋在心里的人。你说你是因为嫉妒我才解开封印，那只不过是你习惯性找的借口，对不对？”  
草薙说到这里停下来留心八尺琼的反应，然而八尺琼依旧是沉默不语，甚至连视线也不愿对上分毫。草薙没了法子，只好说道：“虽然我很了解你，但现在却猜不透你的心思。尽管我的心里已经有了些推测，却不知道对不对，不知道你是不是因为那件事对我有所怨怼……希望你能明确地告诉我你的真实想法。你再一个人好好想想。饭菜我留在这里，饿了就快点吃吧，我明天还会来看你。”  
说完草薙站起身，走到八尺琼背后松了绑，然后转身出去锁上了大门。  
那之后草薙果真天天来探望八尺琼，但八尺琼依旧坚持不说一句话。在这期间发生了八尺琼日后认为自己做得最后悔的一件事——与大蛇签下了血之契约。因为封印被他解除了部分，所以大蛇说话的声音听得比以前更清楚。  
“听我说，和我进行血的交易吧！献上你的血，换取我的血，便可得到我的无上力量……如此，便可打败草薙。他的一切，都将听命于你。呵呵呵呵……”  
无机质的男声在他耳边如此念念叨叨。那句“他的一切，都将听命于你”彻底打动了八尺琼，他立马答应了大蛇提出的条件，献上自己的血，以改名换姓并抛弃三神器的职责为代价，获得了大蛇之血与大蛇的力量。然而得到大蛇之血的那一刻，等待他的却是全身的折磨。那种折磨影响的不仅仅是身体，更是直噬内心……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
男人的嚎叫声响彻耳际，八尺琼不禁闭上了双眼停止回忆。那明明是自己的嚎叫，但不知怎的他却没有继续回想下去的勇气。  
之后的事便是八尺琼因为受不了大蛇之血，在牢里天天呕血。等到他稍微习惯了之后，便冲破牢笼，带着新得到的力量与草薙决一死战。最终，死于草薙的“无式”之下……  
他缓缓睁开了双眼。从低头沉思到闭上双目，再到睁开眼睛，前前后后总共花了不到五分钟，却将他与草薙决裂的那一段往事走马观花般地回忆了一遍。此刻抹茶拿铁还散发着热气，却没有刚才那般浓烈了。他端起杯子饮了一口，咂咂嘴回答了先前草薙京的问题：“没什么，纯粹是因为嫉妒草薙比我厉害，所以解开了部分大蛇的封印，放跑了八杰集。我所做的一切，只不过是不想活在草薙的阴影中罢了。事后才想到这么做会影响到无辜的后人，的确是我考虑不周。”  
听了这番说辞，草薙京没有像他的祖先那样先急着反驳，而是注视着对方。过了良久，他突然开口道：“关于草薙家和八神家之间的关系，你知道我父亲是怎样理解的吗？”  
八尺琼不知为何会突然在此时提到柴舟，不禁微微挑了挑眉，问道：“哦？令尊有何高见？”  
“他说啊，草薙一族与八神一族的关系，就像光和影，有光的地方必有影。”草薙京直视着八尺琼的双眼，难得正经地说道，“光和影，相生相克，永远不会分离。所以不是活在草薙的阴影之下，而是你本身就是那个‘影’。但是你，却从未认识到这点，选择了否定自己，不是吗？”  
“我否定自己？不要开玩笑了……”  
“但是八神绝对不会这么做。”草薙京打断了八尺琼的话继续道，“你加在他身上的命运，他从来没有对外抱怨过。也许他曾经埋怨过命运的不公，也许还会在私下里偷偷抹眼泪，但他一直以自己的行动反抗自己的命运，用不屑藐视血的诅咒。  
“反抗有两种，一种是积极，一种是消极。八神选择了前者，而你选择了后者，这就是你和他最大的差别。虽然你们都是那种有心事不愿与他人分担的人，但你是怕说出来丢脸，他是因为自己能够解决，所以完全不需要告诉任何人！”  
“……”  
“一开始他找上门来追杀我的时候，我的确是觉得很冤。又没得罪他，为何要打我？但是慢慢地我开始了解他，知道这是他证明自己的方式。我也从一开始的不耐烦，变成了享受这个过程。你求我帮他的时候，我之所以没有多问，选择立马义无反顾地答应你，是因为我看到他奋力掐住大蛇的身影。就在那一刻我明白了他想要反抗命运的决心。这样的人，值得别人去帮他！”  
草薙京一口气将自己想说的一切说完，然后闭上嘴注视着八尺琼，好似在等八尺琼的反应。八尺琼却低下头笑了。虽然他不知道草薙京有没有理解清楚他与草薙之间的感情纠葛，但他已经搞懂了眼前这个年轻人对他家后人的心意。  
“我当初求你，果然是对的。”他说着，脸上鲜有地浮上一抹开心的笑容，“你是个好小子。”  
“我吗？”  
“嗯。如果草薙那家伙能有你一半洒脱，我大概就会彻底卸下伪装与他互诉衷肠了。”  
“但是你也没有八神的一半率性啊！”  
被草薙京如此调侃，八尺琼笑得更加放开。草薙京见他笑了，自己也忍不住笑出声。两位来自敌对家族的人，如今竟像个朋友一样坐在一起开怀畅谈，这实在是难得一见的一幕。  
“谢谢你，京。经过你今天这么一说，我大概知道自己该做什么了。在你眼中我竟然还不如自己的后辈，这实在是我的失败。从今天起，我也要活得跟庵一样帅气。”  
“我也大概明白你今天约我见面的意图。放心吧，既然都说了我们两家是光和影，那我和八神之间的孽缘，是永远也断不开啦！”  
经过这场谈话，他们两人心中都已经有了数。等到饮料喝完蛋糕吃完，他们一道离开了星巴克，然后在门口分别各回各的家。  
在回去的路上八尺琼心情很好，甚至哼起了八神曾经唱过的一首歌。他打算明天为八神做一顿好吃的，便抄近道往超市走去。所谓的近道是一条狭长的小巷，从这里一直走到底，便可到达超市的正后方。他边走边思考着需要买些什么菜，却在突然一瞬间，一个中年男人跳了出来，拦在他的正前方。  
小巷的宽度只能勉强够两个人肩并肩前行。那位中年男子身材高大，又是叉开双腿气势汹汹地立在那里，八尺琼想走也走不掉了。是自己太高兴大意了，还是那人完美隐藏了气息让他无法发觉？八尺琼还在震惊于自己居然没有事先察觉出对方的存在，对方却先开口问道：“阁下就是八尺琼大人吗？可否屈尊随我去敝舍一坐？”  
身穿牧师衣服的男人，如此毕恭毕敬地询问。虽然他尽量装出一副彬彬有礼的模样，然而八尺琼从他的眼神中，却读出了杀意。  
“哼，是‘息吹之岚’吗？”  
八尺琼这时才察觉对方是八杰集中的领头、四天王之首的暴风。然而面对他充满敌意的问话，这位名叫高尼茨的牧师却面不慌心不跳，将右手按在胸口，微微鞠了一躬行了一礼，回答：“不错，正是在下。经过数百年的轮回，如今我化名为‘高尼茨’存活于这个世上。念及当年八尺琼大人将我等从封印中解放的恩情，今日想请八尺琼大人一叙……”  
“假惺惺的客套话就免了吧！我跟你走便是。你想要知道什么，我告诉你也无妨，只怕是你听过之后就没有命将它们记下！”  
八尺琼并不怕八杰集，正好他也想弄明白对方究竟想耍什么花样，便爽快地答应了高尼茨的邀请。高尼茨立马侧过身，将手掌摊开指向前方，继续用那种虚伪到让八尺琼觉得恶心的待人接物之态，说：“八尺琼大人这边请。”


	14. 第十四章

Reunion 第十四章

八尺琼跟高尼茨走了很久很久，天已经渐渐黑了，周围的环境也从繁华转变成萧条，最后甚至连房屋都不见了，只是一大片空荡荡的荒地。光秃秃的土地上没有小草，路边的枝丫也被狂风席卷光了树叶。四周没有一个路人，即使在这里发生什么事也不会被人发现。八尺琼的心里已经起了杀心，但是在那之前，必须要先摸清对方的情况。他正盘算着该在何时动手，不远处的地平线上却冒出了建筑的屋顶。  
“那便是我暂住的地方。”  
高尼茨突然停下脚步回过身说。八尺琼仔细去瞧那建筑的样式，发现可能是一处工厂，他的心中不禁起了疑心。  
“你住在工厂里？”  
他如此询问，高尼茨恭恭敬敬地回答：“正是。这工厂以前的主人，是某个藐视我主地位的愚蠢人类。他最后因自己的自大受到了应有的惩罚。”  
“听你这么说，好像很瞧不起他？”八尺琼嘲讽地笑了，“可如今却选择他的工厂作为避身之所？”  
面对八尺琼的讽刺，高尼茨倒也不愠不火，两个嘴角反而微微向上一扬，答道：“眼下只是权宜之计，等到我们下一步的计划完成，便可以不用继续憋屈在这污秽之地。”  
听到高尼茨用了“我们”这个词，八尺琼不禁蹙紧了眉头。我才不会和你们同流合污！他心里如此恼火着，却因为想要套出对方的计划，平静地问道：“哦？所以你们有什么计划？”  
“外面风大，还请到屋里详谈。只怕这风，会把我们之间的谈话带去远方。”  
结果高尼茨如此搪塞了回去，八尺琼无奈，只得跟着继续前行。没走多少路，工厂便出现在眼前。钻过铁门，高尼茨领着他走进位于第二排的房屋。长长的过道里，有好几扇房门，每个房门上都挂着不同的门牌，高尼茨推开了其中一扇。那扇门上的牌子已经变得斑斑驳驳，有些字根本无法辨清，八尺琼只看出“培养”这个词。一走进去，便看到一只圆球状的灯泡，从天花板上垂下，在空中摇摇晃晃。黑乎乎的屋内只亮着这么一盏灯，不免显得有些昏暗。借着光线，八尺琼看到角落里摆着一套破旧的黑色皮革沙发，里面坐着两位女人——他曾经见过一面的女人们。  
“哦呀哦呀，请来了大客呢！”  
其中一位肚子上缠着绷带的女人拍了拍手。稀稀拉拉的掌声，在空荡荡的房间里，显得尤为刺耳。那两个女人一道站起身朝他这边走来。是薇丝和麦卓，上次被他打跑的那两个八杰集。薇丝一身戾气，似乎正为受伤的事心怀怨念，麦卓却冲着八尺琼邪魅地笑了。她的笑容就像是一朵盛开的曼陀罗，美丽却致命。  
“我还在想八神家何时出现如此厉害的角色，原来是先祖大人。”  
她边说边走到八尺琼跟前站定。高挑的个子，似乎比八尺琼还高出一点。八尺琼微微抬起头注视着那双碧蓝的眼眸，毫不客气地说道：“还记得你上次说要剥下我的头发做收藏品。”  
“哎呀，那只不过是句玩笑话。”  
麦卓如此回答的时候，八尺琼却听见薇丝在一旁不满地“哼”了一声。他并没有在意。眼下在这种时候唇枪舌战也只是浪费时间，他回头瞥了眼依旧站在门边的高尼茨，问道：“所以你这次请我来，所为何事？”  
高尼茨浅浅一笑。他低头掸了掸粘在前襟上的白色纤维，拉拉整齐自己的衣服，然后并拢双腿立正，仿佛真要宣布什么重大事件那样说道：“既然八尺琼大人如此迫不及待地想知道，我就不转弯抹角了。想必您应该明白，我们八杰集存活于世的目的是什么。”  
“复活大蛇。”  
“没错，然后实现肃清人类的伟大理想。但是复活我主的过程十分艰难，况且现在八杰集只剩下六个人。嘉迪路是叛徒，已经由我代为清理；山崎龙二这家伙，完全不听我们的话，似乎尚未认识到自己的职责。我会去好好管教他，如果还是不听话，只能让他落得跟嘉迪路同样的下场。但这样一来，我们就真的只有六个人了。”  
说到这里，高尼茨停了下来。他走到八尺琼跟前，低下头目不转睛地盯着八尺琼的双眼。被这股强大的威慑感从上方压迫下来，八尺琼浑身上下都觉得不自在。  
“所以，我们急需人手。我派麦卓和薇丝接近八神，就是为了利用八神身上的大蛇之力为我们效力。他虽然因为不是大蛇一族的人，身体会本能地排斥大蛇的力量，所以会产生暴走等负面影响，但战斗力因此提升也是有目共睹的。即使是劣等的力量，也有它的用处。哪知这小子根本不听我们控制。”  
“所以你们找我来，是因为控制不了庵，想来控制我吗？”  
八尺琼只反问一句，高尼茨便立即诚惶诚恐地低下头，连声辩解：“不！怎么会！当初是您放出了我们，您也是契约的签订者，力量比八神庵那小子纯粹得多。我们从未想过控制您，我们只想……听命于您。”  
说着高尼茨竟单漆跪下。看着他这副模样，八尺琼心里更是瞧他不起，同时也增添了心中的不安。一个会随便跪下的男人，让人不得不提防。他低头用鼻孔看着高尼茨，咄咄逼人地诘问道：“会轻易向别人下跪的男人，有两种。一种是没骨气的窝囊废，另一种是阴险狡诈的奸佞之徒。你认为你是哪种？”  
“在下是一心为大蛇大人谋划将来的忠仆！我今日肯低声下气对您说话，是看在您有恩于我。若换作别人，恐怕此时跪在这里的就不是在下了。”  
“好一个忠仆！”八尺琼突然仰起头哈哈大笑起来。他笑起来的狂态竟与八神有些相似。他咧开了嘴，冲着依旧跪在地上的高尼茨吼道：“那我明确地告诉你，忠仆！我永远不会再上你们大蛇一族的当！”  
说话间他的双手弯成了勾状，已经做好战斗的准备。高尼茨见状倏地从地上站起身。他的脸上再也见不到刚才那般谦逊有礼的神态，仿佛是一瞬来了一股寒潮，冰冻住他的表情，使他全身都散发出一种拒人于千里之外的寒意。  
“那就没有办法了，动手吧。”  
毫无感情的声音一字一顿地在这间实验室内响起，瞬间三个人从门外及窗外窜了进来，将八尺琼团团围住。八尺琼略微有些惊讶，但并不慌张，只是缓缓地将包围他的人扫视了一圈，问道：“不多不少，正好六个。这便是全部？”  
“没错，这便是全部。”  
“哼……没想到居然都复活了。”  
“是啊，我们也没想到古代人居然也能复活啊！”说话的是七枷社，“也没想到红毛的祖先，居然和红毛那家伙一样臭脾气！”  
“哎呀！但都是美男呢！果然八神俊美的脸颊，还是得益于强大的基因。要是你们能乖乖合作的话，我倒可以把你们打造成全日本最受欢迎的男模哦！”  
接着说话的是夏尔米，一位声音嗲声嗲气的美女。而另一位小男孩，则一直笑嘻嘻地看着八尺琼，没有说话。不过他的那副笑容，却看得八尺琼不寒而栗。八尺琼清楚地记得，之前大蛇复活的时候，就是拿眼前这个小孩作为媒介。  
“准备好了吗？老东西！”这回说话的是薇丝。她用几近咆哮的语调，冲着八尺琼大吼道：“上次你伤我的，我会加倍奉还！”  
薇丝打了头阵。伴随着她扑向八尺琼，其他人也一并出动。六位大蛇八杰集，一道朝八尺琼发起猛烈的进攻……

八神回到公寓的时候，已经是半夜三点。在打开房门的那一刻，他就察觉出异样。屋内冷冰冰的，没有灯光，也没有人气。他抬手按下客厅吊灯的按钮，出现在他眼前的，是空无一人的房间。难道八尺琼先去公园等着吗？他不禁怀疑。以往半夜出去训练，都是两人一道走的，虽然不排除难得一次八尺琼先出去守候，但八神的心里，就是莫名的不安。他立马放下琴包，转身朝刚才进来的地方飞奔出去。  
跑得越快，耳边的冷风便刮得越疼。深冬的寒风犹如刀子般割着八神的脸颊，但八神毫不在意。他第一时间冲到了公园，迎接他的却又是无人的场景。秋千在空中微微摇晃，看起来像是刚才有人荡过的样子，实际上不过是被风吹的而已。八神立马掏出手机，站在公园里给八尺琼打电话，然而连打三个过去，全是以“暂时无人接听”告终。说不定的确是碰上什么事，那就更不能继续站在这里浪费时间！他赶紧转过身，朝下一个目的地跑去。他花了一个小时，将附近八尺琼可能会去的地方全都搜了一遍，24小时营业的店铺他也进去询问过店员，得到的答复全是“没见过这个人”。最后，他又回到了公寓的单元门前。  
回到自己租住的屋子里，他重重地在沙发上坐下，低着头开始推断各种可能性。八尺琼一个人会去哪里呢？不会是又被草薙那家伙约了出去，说不定在外开房过夜了？这点完全有可能，自己刚才怎么就没有想到？他也顾不上此时对方可能正在睡觉，赶紧一个电话打过去。然而当电话接通后，他的心也凉到了冰点——草薙的答复，彻底熄灭了心中唯一一点希望。  
“喂？这么晚打电话干什么？”  
这是电话接通后对面说的第一句话。八神还未来得及开口，就被对方抱怨了，看来现在草薙的心情不是很好。但是八神根本不在乎他的心情，直接逼问道：“八尺琼是不是和你在一起？”  
“哈？哪可能！那家伙，怎么会来找我？”  
“但是他不见了。你最好老实告诉我，你真的没和他在一起？”  
八神的语气十分严厉，听起来不是在开玩笑。被他这么一说，草薙不由得紧张起来。他算是彻底清醒了，语调也从刚才的懒懒散散变得干净清脆。  
“你说什么？他不见了，是什么意思？”  
“就是他根本没回来！”八神以为草薙还在装蒜，控制不住自己的情绪低吼起来，“我回到家发现他不在家里，附近也找遍了，哪儿都没有他的影子！”  
“啊……”电话那头传来草薙吃惊的声音，但立马他就安抚八神道：“你先别急，我去问问我家那小子，他说不定知道什么。你等着，我现在就拽他起来。”  
说完这话，电话那头就没了声音。不是被挂断，而是电话那头没人讲话了。八神不知道草薙在玩什么花招，他不认为京会知道八尺琼的事。然而没过多久草薙京接起了电话，直接推翻了他的想法。  
“今天下午，我倒是见过他一面。本来都不想告诉你的，看来事到如今也没法不说了。”  
这两人见面能干什么？八神心中一阵起疑，忙问道：“你们见面干什么？”  
“也没啥，就是圣诞节开房那件事，他好像猜出我们干了什么，今天大概是要找我谈对你的态度吧……”  
“那你说了什么？”  
“咳咳！现在不是谈论这个的时候吧？”草薙京咳嗽了一声，听起来很是尴尬。他赶紧强硬地将话题转移回八尺琼身上，“我们离开之后就各回各家了，我也不知道他去了哪里，反正绝对没有来我这里。不过他当时心情看上去很好，应该不会做什么过分的事吧……啊！该不会是那个……”  
草薙京所指的“那个”，还没有说出口，但八神已经跟他想到一块儿去了。  
是大蛇八杰集。回想起上次八尺琼将麦卓和薇丝打跑那件事，八神可以肯定这回又是碰到了大蛇的人上门，只不过这回八尺琼没有上次那么幸运。一想到这种可能，他的手不由得握紧了，掌中的手机也差点被他一把捏碎。


	15. 第十五章

Reunion 第十五章

“滴答”，一滴冰凉的水落在了八尺琼的脸上。他醒了，眼前是一片陌生的场景。环顾四周，靠墙摆放着白色的桌椅和一些器材，看起来也是个实验室，只不过和刚才打斗的地方不是同一间，但应该还在那所工厂里。回想起刚才的打斗过程，八尺琼不禁叹了口气。本以为自己能够套出对方的话，没想到反而中了计遭到围攻。麦卓和薇丝身上带伤，自然是很轻松地干掉，然而面对四天王的连环攻击，他却完全招架不住。还是高估了自己的能力，他一边想着，一边直起了腰，想要动动胳膊，这才发现已经被绑住，动弹不得。  
“你终于醒了。”  
稚嫩的孩童声在耳边响起，他心中一惊，慌忙扭过头，看到堆在角落的纸箱子上坐着一个小男孩。银白色的头发杂乱地披散着，刘海下一双空洞无神的眼睛，更是显得那个男孩浑身上下都没有活的气息。虽然和克里斯年龄相仿，却是没见过的孩子。他为什么会在这里？是八杰集的同伙，还是同样被八杰集关在这里的人？八尺琼心中疑惑着，便开口询问：“你怎么会在这里？”  
“等候高尼茨大人的差遣。”  
这一句话，已经将他所属的阵营明明白白地告诉给了八尺琼，看来跟他过多交流也是毫无意义。此刻八尺琼正坐在椅子上，他回过头看了眼被绑在背后的手。手是被麻绳捆住的，他正打算用自己的利爪将其扯断，那男孩见状问道：“你要逃走吗？”  
八尺琼不予理睬，只顾着奋力伸长手指去勾麻绳，但被反绑住的姿态，让他的手很难够到。他试了几次都以无果告终，不禁露出了不耐烦的神色。见他开始急躁起来，男孩又说道：“你这样做，会遭到主的惩罚。”  
这孩子怎么这么神神叨叨？八尺琼忍不住回过头瞪了那男孩一眼。他本来不想使用火焰的能力，却因为男孩的话烦扰了他，一气之下掌心中冒出一团紫色的火焰，将麻绳燃烧成灰烬。双手解放之后，他就开始为脚松绑。目睹了整个过程，男孩不禁感叹道：“用着从大蛇那儿借来的火焰拯救自己，却拒绝来自大蛇一族的好意且拳脚相向，多么可笑的人啊！”  
这句话彻底将八尺琼激怒了，他甩甩腿晃掉绳子，迈开步子直接朝那男孩跟前走去。他在男孩坐的纸箱子前站定，低头俯视着这位比自己矮一大截的小孩，怒气冲冲地质问道：“臭小鬼，你到底是什么人？八杰集么？”  
“不，我不是八杰集，只不过是位愿意追随大蛇的无名之辈。”  
这语气，像极了高尼茨，八尺琼甚至怀疑起他就是高尼茨本人。本不该对小孩子恶言相向，但此刻他却抑制不住自己的差脾气，伸出手拎住男孩的衣领，一把将其从纸箱子上提了起来，逼问道：“高尼茨，你到底在耍什么花招？”  
“我可是什么花招都没耍。”  
说话声不是来自眼前，而是背后。八尺琼惊慌地转头向后看，却看到高尼茨不知何时已经站在了房间的门口。  
高尼茨将右前臂横摆在身前，另一只手臂紧贴着腰部，端庄地向八尺琼这边走来。他的步伐稳重而有力，笔直得几乎是顺着一条直线前行。每一步落下的间隔，和秒针走动的节奏一样，分毫不差。望着他的身影往自己这边靠近，八尺琼放下了手中的男孩，侧过身看着他的双眼。他的双眼中带着自信的光，又有些轻蔑，似乎完全没把八尺琼放在眼里。  
“这位，是我请来的助手，跟我们有着同样理念的年轻人，天羽忍。这个名字你可能没听说过，但若是为你介绍一下他，你肯定明白他是什么身份。”  
“哼！他的身份有什么可知道的？不过是被你洗脑的一个可怜的孩子罢了。”  
“他是十神宝之一，死返玉的所有者。”  
“什么？！”  
高尼茨并没有顾及八尺琼愿不愿意听，他自己想要介绍，便自顾自地讲下去。听了他的介绍，八尺琼原本丝毫不在乎的脸色瞬间增添了震惊得有些夸张的表情。十神宝，那可是八咫家族麾下的集团，负责辅助三神器看护大蛇的封印。八尺琼原以为这只不过是个普通的男孩，万万没想到现如今就连十神宝的人也被大蛇所蛊惑。他的拳头不由得握紧了。  
“你要拿这孩子做什么？”  
他愤愤地瞪着高尼茨，质问着。高尼茨却呵呵一笑，不疾不徐地答道：“为我们的理想做出伟大的贡献！”  
“哼！什么‘伟大的贡献’，少拿些冠冕堂皇的话掩饰你们邪恶的野心！”  
“啧啧啧，此言差矣！”面对八尺琼咄咄逼人的唾骂，高尼茨也只是讽刺地摇了摇头，“难道尊贵的八尺琼大人忘了自己曾经做过的事吗？原本以为你和我们的理念一致，诚心实意地想邀请你加入我们，哪想到你已经不再是从前那个有抱负的八尺琼当家了，变得虚伪而又懦弱。那只能用别的方法，让你接受我们的理念。”  
“就像那个孩子一样，被你洗脑吗？”  
与气势汹汹的八尺琼形成鲜明对比，高尼茨全程都面带微笑，显得对一切都胸有成竹。  
“不不不，那怎么能叫洗脑呢？那是唤醒你们的内心……”  
说着，高尼茨伸出右掌。他将掌心摊在八尺琼面前，又将手指往中间收拢，慢慢地握成了一个拳头。在拳头握成的那一刻，八尺琼的胸口一阵绞痛。他忍不住捂着心脏所在的位置单膝跪地，倒在了地上。望着那下跪的模样，高尼茨像几小时前八尺琼对他那样，傲慢地俯视着八尺琼，说道：“不知道你是否清楚我当初是怎么清理掉嘉迪路的。”  
“怎……怎么？”  
八尺琼心绞痛得连话都说不出来，高尼茨忍不住嗤笑一声，解答道：“嘉迪路违抗他的内心，我就唤醒了他女儿体内的血之本能。”  
“你……”  
“啊，没错，看着你那副痛苦的表情，想必你应该猜得出我接下去做了什么。我就是借了他亲生女儿的手，了结了他的生命。”  
“卑鄙无耻……”  
八尺琼从齿缝间艰难地蹦出几个字。他想骂人，却失去了骂人的气势。高尼茨仰头大笑，他蹲下身轻轻抚摸着八尺琼柔软的发窝，说道：“这才是‘大义灭亲’啊！难道不是很感人吗？值得被我们永远铭记的义举。我知道你一定很想成为如此伟大的人被载入史册，放心，我会满足你的。”  
说着，他将放在八尺琼头上的手用力按了下去。八尺琼的脑袋突然吃了痛，直翻白眼，嗷嗷大叫起来。他的痛，不是因为高尼茨按得太厉害，将头盖骨按疼了。那种痛，是从脑子里，由内而外地发散出来，顺着他的血液遍布于全身。他感觉自己的血液就像煮开的水那样沸腾，炙热的感觉到处奔流，仿佛要将他烧熟了一般，难受得就要昏死过去。许久没有经历过的这种痛苦，此刻又降临在他的身上。这就是血之暴走。在他的意识被完全吞噬之前，他如此想着。

草薙京一大早就开着摩托车带祖宗从横滨赶到了东京。圣诞节刚过，马上就是日本的新年了，大街上洋溢着节日的喜庆，然而围坐在茶案四方的四个人，都心思重重。  
这里是神乐的府上，赤城神社。按着草薙京的提议，八神先行一步去拜访神乐，告知八尺琼失踪的事，紧接着草薙京带着草薙赶来。现在众人正在商议该怎么办。  
“虽然有这种可能，但尚未有确凿的证据证明是八杰集带走了他。这件事我会调查。实不相瞒，我现在正好在委托红丸帮我去查八杰集的下落。”  
“红丸？”草薙京没想到红丸也被卷进了这件事，忍不住蹙了蹙眉头，“他能查出什么？”  
见草薙京竟然这样怀疑好友的能力，神乐不禁抿起薄唇微微一笑。  
“你可以亲自去问问他。总之，论人脉，他比你强多了。”  
草薙京不满地撇撇嘴，八神却坐不住了。他压着嗓子，也压着心中的焦急，但还是有些微急躁的情绪通过话语流露出来。  
“不如直接把他叫过来，当着大家的面说说他的调查成果！这样至少省时间。”  
说曹操，曹操到。面对八神的要求，神乐正在犯难是否要去叫红丸过来，红丸却主动找上门来。当家仆跑来在她耳边说红丸先生打来电话时，她的心不由得往下一沉。难不成发现了八尺琼真的被八杰集带走了？她赶紧站起身说了声“失陪一下”，而后跟随家仆快步离开会客室来到玄关处的电话机前。一拿起话筒，便听到红丸轻浮的声音。  
“Hello！神乐小姐，没有打扰到你吧？”  
“没有。我想你今天会给我打电话，不是为了约会之类无关紧要的事吧？”  
“说得没错。既然事态紧急，我就直说了吧。在此之前，我得先问一句，你知道八神现在在哪里吗？”  
神乐眉头一皱。难不成八神有什么事瞒着大家？虽然此刻八神就在自己的家中，她却因为不知道红丸发现了什么，不得不撒了谎。  
“我不知道。怎么了吗？”  
“也没什么，就是我们发现了八神和八杰集有来往之后，就把调查的重心放在了八神身上。除去之前的地狱乐队那三人，我和塞斯还查到麦卓和薇丝曾经直接上门找过八神。但不知道发生了什么，她俩竟然直接从窗口被扔了出去，浑身是伤。”  
“哦？”  
“因为她们离去时带伤，所以并没有特意隐藏踪迹，我们很快就通过沿路的监控发现她俩往东京与神奈川交界的地方离去。很可惜那里是偏僻的郊外，探头分布不是那么密集，最终她们去了哪里我们也没有看到，不过可以确定的是她们的暂住地应该就在那一块儿。于是这几日我们不但盯着八神家附近的监控，也在留意她俩最后消失的那片地方。如此守株待兔地等了两天，终于在昨天，有了重大收获！不过，却不是什么好消息。”  
“那是什么？”  
神乐追问得很急。因为接下来才是重中之重，所以红丸先清了清嗓子，然后才继续道：“我们发现了高尼茨的身影。”  
“什么？！”听着电话筒的神乐，犹如正在和别人面对面讲话那样，脸上大惊失色。她顾不上形象张大了嘴瞪圆了双目，忙问道：“那天羽忍呢？”  
红丸遗憾地叹了口气。他知道神乐担心的是什么，但他没办法撒谎，只能如实回答：“老实说，关于他我们还没调查到。但愿他没有事吧。”  
高尼茨都复活了，他能没有事吗？神乐痛苦地心想，但她只能自我安慰道：“嗯，但愿他没有事。”  
“但是我们除了发现高尼茨，还看到另一个人。这个人，恐怕和八神有点关系。”  
神乐上一秒还在为天羽忍悲伤，一听说红丸看到一个和八神有关系的人，浑身都忍不住为之一颤。那一定就是八尺琼！红丸本打算自行说下去，神乐却赶紧抢着追问：“那是什么人？”  
“唔……要说是什么人，我们也不太清楚，总之肯定是八神家的人。他似乎和八神住在一起，和八神一样有一头红发，不过却长到腰间。塞斯目测他的身高在一米七到一米七五之间，身材偏瘦弱，穿着男式和服。那身材在女性中算高大了，在男性中却又有些小，再加上他面容比较清秀，所以我们甚至连他的性别都没搞清楚。不过这还不是关键的，关键的是我们发现昨天他跟随高尼茨一道往神奈川的方向走了。”  
“你是说，他和高尼茨一起走了？！”  
“没错。”  
“不是被打晕绑起来带走之类的？”  
“完全不是，他是用自己的双脚跟在高尼茨后面的。”  
神乐的心彻底凉了半截。虽然她一直不相信八尺琼，但也想不到八尺琼竟然还和大蛇一族有联系，这说明他的死性完全未改。眼下最危险的便是八神了，必须得尽快警告八神，不能让他也被八尺琼拖下水。她的心里正抓紧盘算着要怎么跟八神单独谈谈，红丸接下来的话，更是让她感到了危机。  
“就在和你打电话之前，我们看到那家伙回来了。回来时没有任何人跟着，是独自一人走进了八神住的地方。我担心，八神他们在密谋什么不好的事，你可得当心了。”  
“我知道。”神乐握着听筒的手不由得攥紧了。滑腻腻的触感，表示她的手心里出了不少汗，“不过，我不认为这件事和庵有关，可能只是那个家伙的个人行动。”神乐此前并未将祖先复活的事告诉红丸，在这里也索性不讲，“我了解庵，他是那么骄傲的一个人，不可能屈尊向大蛇寻求力量。”  
电话那头传来红丸从鼻孔里出气的不屑声。他对八神一直怀有不满，面对神乐的劝解，他也完全没听进去。  
“那可未必。那家伙，动不动就暴走，京和真吾因此都被他打伤过，你应该没有忘记吧？那不正是因为大蛇之血的影响吗？我不认为一个体内有大蛇之血的人会向善，他们无法违抗自己的野兽本能。”  
“那莉欧娜呢？她不是和庵一样体内也有大蛇之血吗？怎么没见你这样说过她？”  
“唔……美丽的女士自然另当别论……”  
神乐听到这里忍不住轻轻笑出声，这大概是今天这段沉重的通话中唯一的一丝轻松。红丸还是这个老样子，她很清楚，也正因为这点有时会对红丸很无奈。  
“算了吧。那照你这么说，如果庵是女性，你也不会对他抱有这样的偏见……”  
“这不是偏见……”  
“这就是。”神乐的话被红丸打断后，她也抢着打断了红丸的反驳。她扭过头看了眼长长的走廊，确认了一下会客室里的人没有走出来偷听，然后说道：“你等晚点，也给京打个电话告知一声，就把你告诉我的东西，一模一样地说给他听。他有必要也知道这件事。”  
“好。”  
其实红丸也有告诉草薙京的打算，只是他跟着八尺琼的身影查监控，发现了草薙京竟然和八尺琼一起在星巴克见面。他尚不清楚为何草薙京会和那个人碰头，就这样直接找京说这件事未免有些尴尬，必须得好好斟酌一下说辞才行。眼下他还未计划好，面对神乐的要求，只能含含糊糊地应下。又因为京是他的朋友，所以关于会面的事他只字未跟神乐提起，不过他也不知道神乐其实已经听说了。  
挂断了电话之后神乐返身回到会客室里。她不知道在她离开的这段时间内，三个人聊了什么，此刻的气氛突然有些沉闷。她勉强挤出一丝微笑，冲着众人说道：“各位继续待在这里干坐着，对事情的进展也毫无帮助。刚才我已经派了手下的人抓紧调查了，但是只有我一人未免力不从心，希望你们也能自发地行动起来。也许多从几个方面入手，才能有所收获。”  
草薙抱着胸看着她，静静地听她说完，然后补上一句：“八咫家的后人说得没错，我们应该分头调查。不过，我希望我们能将各自收集到线索互相分享。如果大家都藏着掖着，对调查只是有百害而无一利。你说对不对？”  
草薙最后问的是神乐。他说完这番话后，视线便直勾勾地盯着她，丝毫没有挪开的意思。被这种锐利的目光注视，让神乐心里有些发毛，她甚至开始怀疑自己对八尺琼的戒备是不是已经被对方看出来了。但她依旧强颜欢笑，微微低下头附和道：“先祖大人说的是。如果有什么进展，我会电话通知各位。”  
“那我们就先行告辞了。”  
草薙松开抱在胸口的胳膊，慢悠悠地从地上站起。草薙京没想到这么快就要走，也跟着立起身。最后离开坐席的是八神。  
草薙二人率先开着摩托车走了，八神缓缓从石阶上走下，朝地铁站的方向离去，打算乘车回家。然而没走几步，就听到背后传来急促的脚步声，并夹杂着一个年轻男子的大声呼喊。  
“八神大人请留步！”  
八神认得出那个声音。每次来神乐府上，都是这位家仆负责守在门口引领他去见神乐。他立即停下脚步，慢慢转过身，看到那位家仆一路小跑着冲过来。  
“神乐大人有事要单独与您详谈。”  
这位家仆跑到跟前，气喘吁吁地如此说道。从刚才起，八神就对神乐的突然离席产生了怀疑。神乐回来之后，只字未提她出去做了什么，而是说了番好似要催他们离开的话，如今又叫他单独过去详谈。果然，刚才离席间她一定是知晓了什么不方便让草薙家知道的事，也许正是关于八尺琼的。八神握紧了插在裤子口袋里的拳头，一声不吭，直接迈开步子往回走去。


	16. 第十六章

Reunion 第十六章

回到会客室里，方才的四盏茶盅已经撤下两件，此刻只留下神乐与八神的两杯还在茶案上。神乐提起小茶壶，前倾着身子为八神满上茶水。待到将这一切做完，她才放下茶壶坐正了身子，开口道：“刚才是红丸打来电话，说他看到八尺琼已经回去了。”  
“回去了？”  
八神有点不相信神乐说的话，他望着神乐的目光中充满了怀疑。神乐点点头，解释道：“是，红丸查监控看到的。就在他给我打电话之前，八尺琼正好回去了。你现在回家，应该就能见到他。”  
但如果只是为了通知这件事，也没必要单独谈话。八神知道肯定还有其他要紧的事不方便让那两人知道，便抱着胸问：“哼……如果只是这样，无需支开京他们吧？有话就直讲，少转弯抹角。”  
“我也没有要和你转弯抹角，只是怕你会一时接受不了。”  
“怎么个接受不了？”  
“红丸说他看监控时还发现了高尼茨，八尺琼是跟着他走的……没错是跟着走，不是被绑走被胁迫。虽然不知道他们说了什么，但可以清楚地看到，八尺琼是凭着自己的意识用自己的双腿跟在后面。而他今天又独自一人回来，所以我怀疑……”  
“所以你怀疑他在和大蛇那帮人密谋什么，是吗？”  
八神不让神乐把话讲完，抢着说出了对方心中的怀疑。被别人这么直言不讳地道破，神乐的表情有些尴尬。她为难地点了点头，八神却不屑地睨视了她一眼，反驳道：“哼！但是没有听见说了什么，怎么就认定不是胁迫？”  
“不管怎样，你都要小心，不要再和大蛇那帮人混在一起……”  
“我选择和谁相处，用不着你操心，心里自有分寸。至于这件事，回去后自然会跟八尺琼谈。具体发生了什么，只有听过他说了之后才能判断，你最好不要现在就妄下定论！”  
“不，是你不懂这其中的严重性。”神乐将身子前倾过来，看上去很是激动，“别忘了你以前也被高尼茨带走过，他能很轻而易举地让你暴走，让你去攻击别人。你每天都和八尺琼住在一起，我只是担心他哪天突然暴走，你会被他杀掉。”  
“哼！那我也暴走给他瞧瞧！”  
八神说完，起身头也不回地离开了。这次不愉快的密谈，就以八神的不屑一顾告终。

回到公寓的时候已经过了正午，八神的肚子饿得咕咕直叫。他本可以在外吃点东西，然而为了能尽快见到八尺琼，他选择直接上楼。推开门的那一刻，八尺琼正跪坐在客厅的地板上，一脸惊恐地回过头看。  
“你今天没去演出吗？”  
他手里拿着抹布，看样子是在擦地板。八神瞥了眼他的手腕，反手关上了门。  
“没有，今天休息。”  
说完，八神甩掉外出穿的鞋子，换上室内的棉拖走到八尺琼身边，低头问道：“你在打扫卫生？”  
“嗯，一天没打扫，有点脏。”  
八尺琼继续专注于手上的活，似乎在有意避开八神的视线。然而他越是这样，八神就越是怀疑。  
“你昨天去了哪里？打电话也没人接。”  
“我昨天，去爬山了。”  
“爬山？”  
“嗯，富士山。”八尺琼说话的声音越来越轻，“想看一眼好久没去过的富士山，就跑去看了一眼。不过下山的时候不小心跌了跟头，刮破了你给我买的衣服，还有皮，只能去医院待了一晚，没法回来。”  
“啧……想要去跟我说一声，又不是不会带你去。”  
八尺琼往别上挪了挪，换了另一块地方擦拭。他一边苦笑着，一边拿湿抹布用力蹭地板上的污渍，问道：“你还没吃饭吧？要不要做点给你吃吃？”  
“不用，我洗个澡补个觉。”  
八神不会告诉八尺琼这一晚他担心得压根没合眼。他脱掉自己的皮风衣，抱起睡衣朝阳台走去。阳台上晾晒着他为八尺琼买的那件和服，下摆积满了水，沉沉地下垂着。他眯起眼睛细细观察了一番袖子，看到了缝补的痕迹。那个家伙，撒个谎都不会。八神生气地“哼”了一声，拉开浴室的门钻了进去。  
当他躺进被窝的时候，八尺琼正在厨房间里忙碌。已经说过不吃午饭，可他好像还是在准备菜。八神没有去理会，只是将头躲在了被子下。明明两个人都在家，屋内的气氛却安静得让人不自在。  
被子里的小小天地，仿佛是另一个世界，将八神与外界隔离开。窗外的光穿透了棉花的间隙，将视野里照成一片浅黄色的调调。八神丝毫没有睡意，他将双眼睁得大大的，借着这柔和的光线，细数被套上的纺织纹理。  
一个人独处，脑子就变得清醒了一点。方才八尺琼那拙劣的撒谎，他虽然嘴上没说什么，心里却十分恼火，恼火八尺琼为何不把真实情况说出来，而是选择隐瞒。但是此刻他回想起神乐与他的谈话，渐渐地明白了八尺琼的心情。  
“我只是担心他哪天突然暴走，你会被他杀掉。”  
神乐最后那句话回荡在他耳边。暴走，这种遭遇似乎注定要伴随八神家族每一代人的一生，且由不得自我控制。暴走时会变得六亲不认，无差别地攻击除自己以外的任何人，甚至是至亲。  
小孩子的哭叫声在耳边响起，八神不由得闭紧了双眼。那是他悲惨的童年，是亲眼目睹父亲暴走的童年阴影。他本不想回忆起这些伤痛，但是记忆却不听他指挥，拼命往面前砸来。  
他是暴走的受害者，也是加害者，这就是他年纪轻轻便背井离乡，独自一人来到东京打拼的原因。在八尺琼到来之前，他从不和别人一起住，因为他知道自己无法控制暴走，唯有保证暴走时身边没有其他人这一种方法，才能最大程度降低发生意外的概率。他也很清楚地记得当初自己远离家人之前，做了怎样的准备。他会首先封锁起自己的内心，将有关自己的一切都埋藏起来，不让任何人知晓。如此孤立地生活在圈子中，直到圈内的所有人都慢慢忽视他，然后突然有一天，彻底从大家的视线里消失不见。  
听说快死的猫为了不让主人担心，会在临时前悄悄地离开自己的家。虽然八尺琼身上有很多地方与八神不同，但八神认为，在不想让他人为自己担心这点上，他俩都会选择同样的方式。想到这里，八神将脑袋探出被窝外。八尺琼还在厨房里，从床上看不见他的身影。看来晚上必须得和他好好谈一谈了。虽然猫的离家出走，是为了让主人不担心，但无缘无故消失，反而比死在眼前更令人焦心。八神拉了拉被头，侧过身卷缩起身子，缓缓地阖上了双眼。

八神一觉醒来时天已经大黑，饭菜也已经由八尺琼做好了。晚饭时两个人坐在了一起。虽然是两个人共同享用，却吃得很沉闷。餐后八尺琼在厨房间洗刷碗筷，八神则坐在沙发里抽烟。他抬头仰望着被喷向空中的烟雾，看它变换着不同形状，在昏黄的吊灯下宛如纱幔飘扬。凝视着它，整个人仿佛进入了放空的状态。厨房间里瓷器的碰撞声、流水的冲刷声，以及电视里的各种广告，他全都听不见，只是那样将后颈靠在沙发背上，怔怔地仰着头，直到烟灰烧得挂不住掉落在手背上，神经受到温度的刺激，才回过神来。电视上正好开始播放电视剧，八尺琼也边擦着手边兴冲冲地赶来。他熟门熟路地在茶几前一跪，专心致志地盯着屏幕观看。今天放的电视剧，似乎他格外喜欢。其实八神并不知晓八尺琼究竟爱看什么，只是见他这么认真，便做出如此的判断。  
夹在两指间的香烟已经燃到了尽头，八神将它丢进了烟灰缸中，随手点起一根新的。他一边吸着烟，一边注视着八尺琼的背影。八尺琼的长发被一根黑色的发带低低地扎在脑后，随意拢起的发型看上去有些凌乱，甚至还有几缕发丝脱离了发带的束缚，披散在背上。八神猛吸一口烟，然后重重地吐出来，发出如叹气一般的声音。他思考了很久该用什么话逼迫八尺琼说出昨天的真实遭遇，然而想了很多，却没有一个好对策。他不是那种伶牙俐齿的人，套话不适合他。如果直接问行不通，就只能正面怼了。他已经做好动手的准备，将夹着香烟的右手搁在烟灰缸上等灰，前倾着身子问跪坐在眼前的八尺琼道：“高尼茨和你谈了什么？”  
“嗯？”八尺琼扭过头看着八神，表情还在装傻，“你说什么？”  
八神瞪了他一眼，没有说话，而是抬起右手将香烟递到嘴边吸了一口。烟圈缓缓吐出，模糊了视野中八尺琼略带不安的脸。望着那张朦胧的面庞，八神不快地凶道：“你少跟我装蒜！昨天你是跟高尼茨走的，我知道得一清二楚！别想骗我。”  
“……”  
八神选择直截了当地戳破。八尺琼没料到他竟然已经全都知道，被打得措手不及，绯红色的眼珠子在眼眶里滴溜溜地打转，似乎在绞尽脑汁编造下一个谎言。八神不是傻子，看到这副反应，自然明白他又想撒谎，便索性掐灭了烟头站起身，不客气地说道：“撒谎也要演得像一点！”  
说着他走到八尺琼身前，扼住对方的手腕，一把将其按在了地上，不由分说动手撕开了借给八尺琼穿的家居服，顷刻间纤细的身板在他身下展露无遗。雪白的肌肤上，道道鲜红的伤口显得极为刺眼，还有一处淤青块。八神没料到伤痕竟然有这么多，眉头不由得拧紧了。  
“你给我解释解释，这些伤是怎么回事？！”  
“不是说了，是从山坡上摔下来的吗？”  
八尺琼被按在冰凉的地板上，后背只有一层衣服覆盖着，完全挡不住从地面钻进来的寒气。他一边说话，一边还在打哆嗦。看着他这副惨兮兮的模样，八神甚至产生了“就此放过”的念头，但是他知道这样软弱的处事方法，非但解决不了任何事，反而会让问题加剧。他咬了咬牙，松开自己的大手。八尺琼的手腕已经被他扼得泛红，然而在那一层红晕之下，还有一条更深的勒痕。这条勒痕，在他刚进屋看八尺琼擦地时，就已经发现了。  
“那你说，这是什么东西？”他指着那条勒痕质问道，“别告诉我你是双手被绑住滚下山坡的。”  
八尺琼的眼神瞬间黯淡了下来，因为八神的这次质疑，是最致命的。此前他撒谎时完全忘记了这明显的痕迹，因此没有为它也编个故事。这种勒痕，只有被细绳狠狠地捆绑过才会留下。眼见实在瞒不住了，八尺琼只能选择闭嘴。  
八神知道自己赢定了。八尺琼沉默，代表已经没有招架之力。八神静静看着仰面躺在地上的他。无需过多逼问，此刻只要等着看他接下来的回应，再见招拆招。看他是彻底投降，老实交代与高尼茨会面的事，还是坚持狡辩，寻找新的谎言，为之前撒的谎圆上？  
然而八尺琼的回答却出乎八神的意料。他沉寂了许久，最后开口说出的，竟是一句悲切的请求。  
“请你杀了我吧。”他轻启朱唇，吐出这几个字。


	17. 第十七章

Reunion 第十七章

“杀了你？”  
八神不懂八尺琼为何会说出这种话，还以为他又想扯什么谎，方才松开的手又紧紧地抓住了他。  
“你最好别想着隐瞒我，那样做只不过是自欺欺人！”  
压在自己身上的后代，眼神中虽然带着怒火，却藏不住担忧。望着八神，八尺琼不禁苦笑了。  
“我没有想隐瞒你，我只是怕你担心，所以本不打算说出来。但是既然你已经知道了，再继续这样下去，也只是会让你更担心。请求你杀了我，也是出于这种考虑，才想出来的办法。”  
“哼！这种愚蠢的办法算哪门子法子？”  
“至少你先放了我，听我慢慢跟你解释，你就会明白这不是什么愚蠢的请求，而是唯一的解决方法。”  
八尺琼说话时的神情非常诚恳，看着那副模样，八神选择了相信，便松开手从他身上站起。望着他从地上缓缓爬起来的姿态，神乐的话又在耳边响起。八神不由得愤愤地咬了咬牙。  
“你是怕会杀了我，所以要我先杀了你。”  
八神低着头，轻轻道出这句话。他不敢继续看着八尺琼，便偏开了视线，倒是八尺琼听到这话受了一惊，慌张地抬起头。  
“为什么……”  
八尺琼本想问“为什么你会知道”，但是一想到八神也体会过暴走的滋味，便明白了。他歪着身子手撑地面站起，随手拉拉整齐方才被八神撕坏的衣服。  
“没错，我是怕哪一天会控制不住自己杀了你。”他说着，目光悲凉，“高尼茨找到我，我本以为能对付得了他，便跟他走了，想打探一下他们究竟在谋划什么。哪想到我根本不是他们的对手，还反过头来被抓起来利用了。”  
“他让你暴走了？”  
“嗯，他唤醒了我体内的大蛇之血。我作为灵体存世多年，肉体上的影响已经找不了我麻烦。这次复活一开始身体上并没有什么异样，但是暴走过一次就不同了，以后可能会接二连三地发作。况且现在八杰集已经全面复活，封印的强度减弱，大蛇的影响会越来越大……”  
“那岂不是正好？”八神打断了八尺琼的话，他的表情似乎在说他根本不怕眼下的状况，“大蛇的影响，也会使我暴走。等你暴走的时候，我也暴走给你看，你未必能杀得死我！”  
八神一边说着，眼里一边放着狠劲。这种表情，在别人眼里也许有些凶神恶煞，但在八尺琼看来，却莫名的有些稚嫩可爱。他低下头轻笑了一声，道：“若同时暴走，你也不是我的对手。在我清醒的情况下，我能控制自己不用火焰，你尚且打不过我；等我暴走了，事情就没这么简单了。所以趁我清醒的时候杀了我，对你来说才是最好的解决方法。”  
“切！”八神不屑地转过身。他听不下八尺琼的歪理，索性背朝着对方，不快地说道：“轻易地死去，是懦夫才会选择的做法！如果你真这么做，我不承认你是我祖先！我的祖先不可能像你这么软弱！”  
说完，八神抱着胸往阳台上走去。他拉开了玻璃窗，将手臂搭在窗台上，缓缓点起了今天的第三根烟。窗外的冷风吹散了屋内的暖气，八神却丝毫没有关上窗户的意思，只是靠在那里，一味地向外吐烟圈。他的身上只穿着一件白衬衫和低领黑色毛衣，衬衫最上面的扣子没有扣起，此刻寒风正不停地往里钻，灌进了他的衣服里，但他好像根本不惧寒冷。八尺琼也没心思看电视剧了，站在他背后，靠着阳台的门框望着他的背影，不敢说话。相较于八神，八尺琼显得怕冷得多，两手抱住瑟瑟发抖的身体，不停打着哆嗦，却不愿往客厅里退一步躲一躲。  
今天的夜色很好，深蓝的天边，挂着一轮皎洁的弯月，这让八神想起了一句话——“宛如嵌在蓝冰里的一把利刃”。他吸下最后一口烟，将烟头按在楼房粗糙的外墙上熄灭，终于拉上了窗户返回客厅。  
“明天去赤城神社，我会和千鹤好好谈，让她先把你关一阵子再说。”  
走过八尺琼身边时，八神说了这样的话，视线却未和八尺琼有所接触。

次日中午的时候，两人刚吃完饭，八尺琼正在厨房里洗碗，八神则站在衣橱前思考待会儿该给八尺琼穿什么衣服，就在这时门铃响了。八神的住所，除了那两个女人会来，还会有谁？但是那两个人没有走正门的习惯，莫非是……瞬间一个衣冠楚楚待人彬彬有礼的牧师形象跃于眼前。估计是高尼茨那家伙，八神暗暗握紧了拳头。如果是高尼茨，就随时准备动手！这样打算好，他便走到大门前，先瞄了一眼猫眼，然而猫眼中出现的却是草薙京的脸。草薙京竟会主动找上门，八神一开始还吃了一惊，但转念一想便明白是为了八尺琼的事而来，便转动门把打开了门。门后面站着的除了京，还有另一位。  
“怎么？为了八尺琼来吗？”  
八神决定先由自己问出口。两位草薙互相看了一眼，最后开口的是京。  
“没错，我听说八尺琼前辈回来了，草薙前辈说有事要和他谈，所以就过来了。”  
他们怎么知道得这么快？是神乐千鹤那女人说的？八神一开始以为是她，但一想到她的消息来源是红丸，而红丸又和草薙京关系密切，草薙他们知道得这么快，就不足为奇了。若换做平时，他还可以为了省去麻烦，撒谎说八尺琼出去了。但这种时候，他即使撒出这样的谎，草薙家的人也未必会打道回府。无奈之下，八神只好侧过身子让出一条道，让门外的两人进屋。可怜了八尺琼，刚洗完餐具，又得忙着泡茶。  
八神家没有神乐府上那种专门喝茶用的茶案，四人只能围坐在餐桌边。草薙抱着茶杯看了八尺琼一眼，说道：“我们全都知道了，昨天你是跟着高尼茨走的。”  
八尺琼还没来得及回话，倒是八神抢着先说：“不错，但事情不是你想的那样。”  
“我想的哪样？”八神的话还没讲完，就被草薙一句打回去，“我承认当年杀了他，是因为怀疑他与大蛇一族勾结，但是现在的我已经不会再这么怀疑了。”说着他望向了八尺琼，“我选择相信他。”  
八尺琼的嘴巴嚅动了一下。他似乎想回什么，但挣扎了半天，最后说出的却是一句问话。  
“你凭什么相信我？”  
他抬起头，视线正好与草薙对上。望着八尺琼那双噙满哀怨的赤红色眼眸，草薙却微微笑了。  
“我凭终于认识到自己的愚蠢。当年竟然就那么遂了你的愿让你死去，这回我可不能让你再这么随随便便地踏上黄泉之路。”  
草薙这么一说，全场只有八尺琼明白了他的意思。眼见着那两条细眉立马倒竖起来，两只眼也瞪着草薙，质问道：“你什么意思？”  
八尺琼暴躁得都快从椅子上跳起来，倒是草薙一副游刃有余的样子，笑眯眯地观察着对面，问道：“需要我讲得更详细点吗？”  
“算了吧！”八尺琼最怕的就是草薙当着大家的面讲清楚。他的气焰已经被草薙一句话掐灭了大半，激动的身体也缩回椅背里。他冷漠地向上翻着眼珠子看着草薙，问道：“所以你这次找我来就是为了说这些废话吗？”  
“不，当然不是了，”草薙摇了摇头，“这种话什么时候碰面都可以说。这次来我只是想知道，大蛇一族的人对你做了什么。”  
“结果你不还是怀疑我和他们有所勾结？”  
听到这里，一直没说话的草薙京终于忍不住插嘴了：“不是这个意思。前辈问的是‘大蛇一族对你做了什么’，不是‘你为大蛇一族做了什么’。理解这其中的区别吗？”  
“我自然明白，可是我没必要告诉他吧？”  
说着这话的八尺琼故意偏过头，躲开来自正对面的视线。见他还是这么不坦率，草薙京故意搔了搔脑袋，用夸张的语气说道：“哎呀！也不知道前天是谁为了八神的事找我出来谈话，短信里还写着……”  
“那件事你不要再说了。”  
八尺琼生怕他当众把短信读出来，慌忙出声制止，他却不知道草薙京早就将他俩碰头的事告诉给了八神。八神倒是镇定自若地看着他，看着他万般紧张地说道：“是，为了庵，我是应该把实情告诉你。前天我的确跟着高尼茨走了，他来是想拉我入伙，但我直接拒绝了，他就带着其他人一起围攻我，把我绑了起来，并趁机唤醒了我体内的大蛇之血。现在的我很不稳定，万一暴走起来很可能会杀了庵，所以昨天和庵讨论了一下，他建议把我关一段时间再说。我们正想去找神乐谈谈。”  
“唔……关起来吗？”  
听了八尺琼说的话，草薙托起下巴若有所思。草薙京看了一圈各人的表情，八尺琼似乎没有刚才那么紧张了，八神则一直板着张脸，而他的老祖宗还在沉思。他突然清了清嗓子，那三个各怀心思的人纷纷抬头朝他这边望来，他便郑重其事地提议道：“既然你们正想去千鹤那边谈谈，不如我们一起过去，把话说清楚。”  
“我也赞成。”草薙点了点头，附和着他的后代，“我总感觉八咫的后人对八尺琼依旧怀有一丝敌意。你们想把八尺琼关她那里，但是不知道她肯不肯答应呢？”  
“如果不答应怎么办？”  
草薙京担心地问道，草薙却呵呵一笑，说：“那就劝到她答应为止。这也是我同意一起去的原因。”  
“那事不宜迟，我们赶快动身吧！”草薙京看向八神与八尺琼二人，如此说。

结果五个人又像八尺琼复活的头一天那样，围坐在神乐的会客室里。以往神乐邀请京庵二人，都得邀请许多次，好说歹说他俩才不情不愿地过来。然而这两天竟然为了八尺琼的事，跑得比谁都勤。  
事情的经过由八尺琼自己先行简单捋了一遍，八神补充几句，草薙又帮着说了些好话。看着原本矛盾重重的两家，此时却难得同心协力地寻求神乐帮忙。在他们四人你一言我一语的轮番轰炸之下，神乐头都大了。这个忙看来不想帮也得帮。的确，若论关押八尺琼的最佳场所，也只有赤城神社了。虽然离大蛇的封印过近，然而这里有一间专门用来关押小贼的监狱，是祖上留下来的。原本八神家和草薙家也都有，然而他们的祖宅经过数百年的冲刷，功能性已经大不如前，牢房这种东西更是不存在。现在唯一拥有私人牢房的，就只有本身即为神社、不会轻易做太大改动的八咫家祖宅了。神乐无奈地叹了口气，她用手指揉了揉太阳穴，说道：“好，我答应你们，八尺琼大人就由我照看着。”  
听到神乐亲口应下了这件事，草薙京和八神都松了一口气，但是只有草薙一人还皱着眉头，似乎对这样的结果仍不满意。神乐从他的脸上读出他的情感，便问：“请问草薙大人，你还有什么更好的提议吗？”  
草薙原本捏着下巴低头思考，被突然提到名，他倏地松开手指抬起头，望向了神乐。  
“有是有，但不知道算不算无理取闹。”  
“请先说出来听听。”  
草薙点了点头。他将双手摆成一个“八”字放在桌子上，然后低下头朝神乐深深地鞠了一躬，央求道：“请把我和八尺琼关在一起！”


	18. 第十八章

Reunion 第十八章

草薙的这番话，令在场的所有人都大惊失色，尤其是八尺琼。他惶恐地瞪着草薙，问道：“你想做什么？！”  
草薙微微欠了欠身。他将视线从神乐身上移到八尺琼那边之后，才回答：“没什么，纯粹想把自己也关起来。当年不该就那样把你关在牢里，作为对自己的惩罚，我也要经受一番囚禁的煎熬，体会你当时的心情，才能更好地了解你。”  
他说这段话时，脸也不红心也不跳，反倒是一旁的草薙京嘻嘻窃笑起来。八尺琼一见草薙京笑，自然是既生气又怕羞。在这种情况下，他通常会怒瞪出两只眼珠子，然后气势汹汹地回敬。  
“谁需要你了解了？！尽干表面的事，只不过是做做样子给别人看！”  
“就是！前辈只懂得做表面工程，所以才和八尺琼前辈彼此误解。”草薙还没来得及反驳八尺琼的话，倒是京这小子抢着插话了，“正因为这样，所以更是应该同住一个屋檐下好好了解。”  
草薙听了前半句，本以为京是在帮八尺琼说话，没想到其实是站在他这边，不由得喜笑颜开，接过话道：“是啊，如果有我时刻守在你身边，即使有什么异常，也能第一时间帮你压制，这也是对别人的安全加一重保障。别忘了，你若是暴走起来，区区牢笼是困不住的。”  
八尺琼知道最后一句话是指当年他越狱的事，但是他又不想与草薙长时间同住在一起，便看向八神，似乎想寻求帮助。然而八神似乎没有反对的意思，一直默不作声。八尺琼只好主动暗示他道：“庵，还没说说你的看法呢。”  
“我没什么好说的。”  
八尺琼满心期待地等着八神救场，没想到对面丝毫没有接收到他的脑电波，竟说出如此的话。也许是觉得只这么说还不够，八神顿了一顿，又补充了一句：“眼下也只有他能打得过你。”  
听完八神的话，神乐认同地点了点头。她本来还在犹豫是否答应草薙的请求，但八神所言十分有理。这里好歹也是她的家，她不想万一哪天八尺琼暴走，将她家毁得一塌糊涂。  
“庵说的对，眼下也只有两位先祖能够互相牵制。虽然这么做对先人是大不敬，但既然是先人之令，后辈也不敢不从。我想如果八咫大人今天也在这里，说不定能想出更好的办法，但我想不出，也只能先这么办。”  
结果大家的看法竟出奇的一致，将草薙与八尺琼关在一起的提议，就这么轻而易举地通过了，仿佛这一切都是事先商量好的。散会后神乐立马将两位先祖领进了许久没有用过的牢房，吩咐了几位家仆要好生伺候着。八神与京两位小辈，隔着铁栅栏与祖宗稍微说了几句话，然后一一道了别，一起跟在神乐的后面离开了。  
两人是一同与神乐告辞的。草薙京从停车场取回自己的摩托车之后，对走在身旁的八神说道：“坐我车，我带你去东京湾逛一圈吧。有些事，想跟你谈谈。”  
这种时候说有事要谈，除了是关于八尺琼，还能有什么呢？八神的心中不禁有些在意，他皱了皱眉，故意先问问：“什么事？”  
“是有关你家那位的。”  
在私底下，草薙京就不以“前辈”称呼八尺琼了。反正八神也是直呼八尺琼的姓氏，所以对此并不在意。一听果真是关乎他的，方才皱紧的眉头便聚得更靠拢了。  
“什么事不能在这里说，”八神问道，“非得跑去那么远的地方？”  
“没什么，就是想兜兜风。干巴巴地站着谈话，太没意思了。”  
说着，草薙京咧嘴笑了。他朝八神扔去一个头盔，八神稳稳地将其接住，戴在了头上，然后跨上了摩托车。虽然这小子有的时候挺招人厌，但不得不说，他笑起来有种别样的味道。温柔中带着爽朗，爽朗中又有一丝不羁，干净明媚得就像冬日里的暖阳，照耀人的心田。八神很喜欢这种笑容，是发自内心的喜欢。在自己厌恶的人身上发现唯一的一点喜爱，虽然听起来似乎不可思议，但仔细想想又很正常。毕竟再怎么样，一个人也不可能浑身上下没有一个闪光点。  
草薙京喜欢将车速飙得很快，即使八神并不畏惧严寒，但被冷风拉扯着衣裳，还是觉得背上一阵发凉。从赤城神社去东京湾，路上有十九公里，如果不开这么快得要一个多小时才能到达，只是八神不知草薙京为何非得去东京湾。正好今天没有演出，他便没多说什么，索性依了对方跟着走。  
看到东京湾的时候，已经是下午四点钟的光景。冬天的太阳下落得很早，一轮金黄色的暖日斜斜地挂在西边，早已没有早上的朝气。透过头盔，八神看见了波光粼粼的海面，闪烁着午后的光芒，好像一大堆钱币在跳跃。他光顾着海面，没注意到草薙京正在寻找停车的地方。等到摩托车突然刹住的时候，他才惊觉自己该下车了。  
他双手插在口袋里，站在停车场门口等待着京。等京从停车场里出来后，两人并肩往人行道上走去，远远的便看到草坪上竖有一块石碑，上面写着一行大字——葛西临海公园。草薙京一看到那块标志，便扭过头对八神说：“我去买张观光车的票，我们边坐车边谈。”  
当如条状口香糖般大小的车票塞进八神的手里时，离草薙京的离开不过流走了五分钟。白底的票面上用蓝色线条画着一只火车头的图案，及大大的“300円”字样。恰逢一班车要发了，他俩赶紧跑到候车站台，总算抢到了最后一排的位置。  
观光车发出一阵“呜呜呜”的声音，缓缓地启动了。看着四周往后慢慢倒退的景象，草薙京说道：“逛完一圈下来大概要25分钟，就用这25分钟跟你讲些之前他找我的事吧。”  
这里的“他”，依旧所指的是八尺琼。八神用眼角的余光偷偷瞟了眼草薙京的侧脸，只见草薙京低头轻轻咳嗽了一声，然后慢慢抬起头望向正前方，说道：“那家伙，非常在乎你。”  
“你想说什么？”  
八神紧蹙着眉头，转动眼睛盯着坐在身侧的草薙京。草薙京感觉到这股锐利的视线，但是他没有迎上去，而是选择继续看着远方。  
“他就像对待自己的孩子那样在乎你。嘛，不过你本来就是他的后代。”说着，草薙京咧起嘴角微微向上一翘，“他前天找我谈话是为了你，我跟你说过对吧？”  
“没错。”  
“你不是想知道我们说了什么吗？我现在就告诉你。”  
说着他从口袋里掏出自己的白色智能手机，将最早八尺琼发给他的短信调出来递给八神看。八神接过手机，便看到屏幕上显示着这么一段密密麻麻的字。  
“京君，虽然接下来我要说的话可能会有些突兀，但是我希望你能将这封信耐心读下去，因为庵的祖先，现在正为一件事苦恼着。  
那日你与庵一同过夜，白天庵回来时我便发现了不对劲，使我不得不往污秽的方面思考。不知你们是否已经到了那种地步？如果不是，还请原谅我的妄加揣测；如果是，希望你能与我好好谈谈这件事。  
此前拜托过你的事，你应该还记得，那次多亏了你。我一直认为你是个好小子，把庵托付给你应该是没什么问题，但是又怕这只是我的一厢情愿，你并不是真心实意地对待他。所以，有空我们见个面好吗？我想当面与你促膝长谈，谈谈你心里对庵的真实态度。  
静候回音。”  
八神看完这段短信，气得差点将草薙京的手机扔出车外。他指着屏幕，恶狠狠地问道：“把我托付给你是什么意思？！这个老不死的心里在想什么玩意！”  
“咳咳！你当着我的面说我祖先是老不死的也就算了，毕竟那不是你祖宗。可八尺琼是你先人，这么说他，可不太好吧？”  
“哼！那你跟他怎么说的？”  
八神嘴上虽然骂骂咧咧，心里却还是十分在意他们之间的谈话。他的这种口是心非，总是让草薙京感到无可奈何。  
“唉！我本来与他见面，是想问问他当年与我家祖先的纠葛。结果他没说出什么有用的话，反倒是我在他面前把你吹上了天。”  
“你说了我什么？”  
见八神如此急着想知道，草薙京不由得笑了。  
“夸你坚强，夸你独立，夸你努力。怎么，不满意吗？”  
总有种被调戏的感觉，是错觉吗？八神不满地咂了咂舌，抱起胸偏过头道：“这些东西也不需要你来夸……”  
“是吗？那我以后就不夸你了。不过话说回来，我问了关于当年的事，他只说是因为嫉妒草薙比他厉害，所以为了寻求力量才找了大蛇。但是这些天来和他接触，我却是一点也没看出他哪里嫉妒我家那位。”说着，草薙京将头转向了八神，“他是否和你说过什么呢？”  
“没有。”  
八神回答得很干脆。草薙京撇起嘴，微微点了点头。  
“也是，我家那位也没怎么说起。虽然曾经也问过他，但是却和八尺琼一样含糊应付。”  
“他们两个，似乎不太愿意提起这段往事。”  
“是啊，明明曾经掐得那么热火朝天，结果这两个老文物有些地方还真像。”  
“事后后悔，藏着掖着……”  
“没错！”草薙京听了八神的话，十分认可地拍了下自己的拳头。他笑嘻嘻地看向八神，用力拍了拍对方的肩，一脸不正经地说道：“八神啊，我发现我俩对事物的看法，可是越来越一致了！”  
八神最讨厌的就是草薙京这种不要脸凑上来的表情，立马一个白眼抛过去。“滚开。”说着他硬生生地将搭在自己肩头的那只“咸猪手”掰下来，“不要因为我没跟你动手就得寸进尺。”  
“哎哟我哪敢啊！”草薙京边说话，边收起了脸上的笑容，又回到方才的话题上，“我把八尺琼求我帮你的事告诉老古董了，没问题吧？”  
八神不明白京为何要这么问，反问一句：“有什么问题？”  
“我只是想，像他那么死要面子的人，要是知道草薙已经明白他的悔意，估计得气疯。”  
“既然你明白这点，就不要多嘴。”  
“但是有些话只有说清楚，彼此才弄得明白。很多时候人们之间的冲突，完全是因为没有互相理解对方才产生的，而沟通是理解的最佳方法。你难道没感觉到他俩之间其实只是嘴上热闹，心里并没有那么恨吗？不如说，关系甚至比我们还好，只不过都是因为他俩都不愿互相表明心意，才造成误会。”  
就在草薙京说话的时候，日本最高的摩天轮“钻石与花”正好远远地出现在右手边。他抬起胳膊指着那只大大的圆轮，提议道：“等事情过去之后，我们四个人一起去坐那个摩天轮好不好？”  
“哼！又要我掏钱吗？”  
“嘛，如果要我掏钱的话，得趁着我口袋里还有票票的时候。”  
“所以你什么时候才能毕业找工作？”  
“能不提这种事吗？”草薙京突然就生气了。

观光车到达终点站，他们的谈话也中止了。下车后草薙京领着八神来到海滩边。他们怕把鞋子弄脏，就没有走下沙滩，只是趴在栏杆上，眺望着远处的大海。草薙京默默地点起一根烟，顺手将烟盒递到八神面前。他还没来得及问需不需要，八神就主动伸手拔出一根。他收回烟盒，正想再递出打火机，眼角却边倏地窜出了一丝紫色的火焰，顷刻间又消失不见了。定睛一瞧，八神嘴里衔着的香烟已经被点燃，亮起了微弱的橙色火星。  
太阳就快要落山了，橙红色的夕阳将海面染成了铜色。此时海上没有风，泛不起多大的涟漪。大海平稳得就像静止了一般，像是一面古朴的铜镜。草薙京缓缓吐出一口烟，正巧八神也呼出一口，两缕烟就这样在空中交缠在一起。  
“明天我就要启程回老家了，回大阪过年。”草薙京手指间夹着香烟，突然这么说道，“过完年我就回来，但是我父母可能就待在大阪不过来了。在我回来之前如果发生什么事，记得电话通知。”  
八神抬起手将香烟送到嘴边吸了一口，深深地呼出一团白皑皑的烟雾。  
“知道。”他如此应答。  
那天草薙京难得请八神吃了一顿晚饭，饭后他开着摩托车将八神送回了公寓。  
“自己小心，年后见。”  
他离开时留下这么一句话。八神站在单元门前，目睹着他启动车子离开，才转身走进公寓楼。然而此时的八神还不知道，正是在过年的这段时间，将有大事发生。八杰集那帮家伙，似乎并不想让他们过个安稳年。


	19. 第十九章

Reunion 第十九章

12月31日，是日本的除夕夜。屋外炮声阵阵，是有小孩在附近的公园里放烟花。满大街都洋溢着过年的喜庆，八神却独自一人窝在沙发里，边喝酒边看红白歌合战。神乐白天的时候曾打电话来，邀请他一起去吃个年夜饭，被他果断拒绝了。  
“你的祖先还在这儿呢，不一起过年吗？”  
神乐这么劝，他只是说了句“我年后会去拜访”便挂了电话。  
八神好几年没回老家了，似乎已经习惯了这种独自一人过年的冷清气氛。他抿了口酒，此时电视上正好轮到X-JAPAN演出。他看了眼放在身边的手机，22:51，已经快十一点了。大概到零点的时候，妈妈会打电话来吧？自从他独自出来打拼之后，每年过年都不愿回去。开头几年母亲还会提前来一通电话劝说，但碰了几次壁后，现在只会在零点时来声问候。按下了锁机键，屏幕转瞬恢复了黑色，他默默地伸手取过扔在茶几上的烟盒，静静地点上了一根。  
其他人似乎都对过年看得很重，他对此却没有什么感觉。在他看来，从12月31日到1月1日，不过就是平常地翻过一天，而别人却把这当做翻过一年。若说这一天有什么特别，唯独只有“终于能看到红白”这一点了。  
等到红白结束，屋外炮声四起，接连不断，震耳欲聋。他拿起遥控板关掉电视机，起身缓缓走到床铺前放下被子。在钻进被窝之前他先关上了灯，然后拉开窗帘。窗外一片色彩斑斓，照亮了夜空，在黑色的画布上绽放一团团绚丽的花朵，如昙花般转瞬即逝。但是每逝去一朵，就会有新的一朵顶替，如此接二连三，生生不息。他不经意间瞟了一眼楼底下的街道，几个小孩正聚成一群，抬头仰望着天上的花火，开心地蹦蹦跳跳。此情此景，不知为何勾起了八神的回忆，让他突然想起儿时的自己。本打算睡前再临窗抽几口，却被这脑子里突如其来窜出的画面，搞得原本就冷漠无情的眼神，变得愈发黯淡下来。算了，还是早点睡觉吧，白天一早去给八尺琼拜个年。这样想定，他将握在手中的烟盒在床头柜上放下，褪去外衣钻进了被窝里。冷冷的被窝，在告诉他今天没有人暖床。明明前几年都是这么过的，应该早已习惯才对，然而八尺琼的到来，似乎潜移默化影响了他，以至于突然有一天失去了温暖的被窝，反倒觉得别扭。四周冰凉的温度侵袭着他的身子，他用双臂抱紧了自己，久久不能入眠……  
当新年的阳光晒到被子上的时候，他从睡梦中醒了。他将脑袋从被窝里探出，呼吸着屋内的空气。半夜鼻子冻得冰凉，使他忍不住将整个脑袋往被窝里钻，如今似乎暖和多了。他伸手取过手机，一看，已经过了九点钟，再不起床拜年可就晚了。他赶紧爬起身套好衣服，趿拉着拖鞋走到冰箱前，取出一盒速食意面塞进微波炉里加热。确认了炉内的黄灯亮起，响起“轰轰轰”的声音，他才放心地转身往阳台上走。  
吃完饭整理好房间，再到出门换鞋，前前后后花了不到一个小时的时间。10:15，八神庵插着口袋来到离家最近的星巴克，买了几块蛋糕让营业员装好，准备提着去给八尺琼吃。为了防止路上蛋糕被压碎，出门后他随手招了一辆出租车，往赤城神社开去。  
新年第一天，路上看起来没有往日那么热闹。虽不至于冷冷清清，但还是空了许多。明媚的阳光将楼房的墙壁照得铮亮，仿佛刚被洗刷一新。望着窗外飞快往后倒退的行道树，八神的脑子陷入了放空的状态。车内的气氛，安静得连呼吸声都听得到，不过他还挺喜欢这种氛围。平常最讨厌那种滔滔不绝爱聊天的司机，所幸今天这位没有上来搭话，简直让他一天的心情都好起来。虽然他的脸上波澜不惊，但对他而言，平稳才是最令他高兴的。  
他本以为自己这一路上可以一直看着窗外，一直看到赤城神社的大门口，可没曾想半路中口袋里的手机动了起来。低头将其掏出，“臭小子”几个大字跃于眼前。这家伙临走时说过如果有情况就通知他，结果这边没情况，反倒是那边主动联系过来。虽然八神觉得草薙京来电肯定不是为了什么重大的事，他本可以掐掉，但最后还是选择接起。电话一通，那边就传来京朝气蓬勃的说话声。  
“新年好！八神！”  
真的，还不如不接。八神皱着眉头听完拜年话，也没有回礼一句。他差点就要挂掉，但保险起见还是先问道：“有什么事？”  
如果有事就听下去，没事就敷衍敷衍挂断。他在心中这样打算着，却听到草薙京明确地回答：“没什么事！就是……”  
“哦。”  
“别别别！你先别挂断啊！”八神只“哦”了一下，那边就已经听出他想挂电话的意思，慌忙出声制止，“我有事想拜托你。”  
“简短点。”  
“就是，能不能去给我祖宗拜个年之类的……”  
“我正在去见八尺琼的路上。”  
“哦哦！那就好。见到他俩，记得代我问声好。我今天在堂哥那边吃饭，明天还得去母亲娘家拜年，估计得后天回。这两天你一个人，小心八杰集别对你再下手。”  
“不用你担心。这么多年来我自己一个人，不是照样过？没必要这么婆婆妈妈的。”  
“那你等我回来给你们几个带大阪的土特产。”  
八神没有回答，反正他即使说不需要草薙京也会带，便默认着挂上了电话。  
车子驶到大门口停住，他走下车，付完车费后提着蛋糕迈步爬上长长的石阶，远远的便看到有一人正立于石阶的尽头。是那个负责接待的家仆，仿佛预料到八神会来，他已经站在那边恭候着了。哼，估计是神乐预测到了吧？这么一想，八神便不觉得惊讶，走到家仆身边时也没多问，只是闭着嘴跟着。  
他来过赤城神社几次，也算是了解这里的房屋布局。现下仆人领他去的不是会客室的方向，而是主屋。去主屋那边，难不成是要一起吃饭？他这么猜测完，还没走几步路，便闻到空中飘来一股饭菜的香气。脱去鞋走进主屋，当仆人为他拉开餐厅移门的时候，三人正跪坐在桌前一起看着他。桌子上搁着一大锅肉汤，还有几碟炒菜。神乐还没来得及欢迎，倒是八尺琼抢先说道：“千鹤料到你会来，所以连你的午饭也准备好了，没想到还真的来了。怎么？京那小子没一起吗？”  
嘴里虽然问着话，但他的视线忍不住在八神手里的盒子上定格。那是一个白底的纸拎盒，醒目地印着一个墨绿色的图案，是星巴克的LOGO。八神注意到他对这个盒子产生了浓厚的兴趣，便将那纸盒直接往他面前一搁，说道：“这是蛋糕，你们分着吃吧。”  
“直接上门拜年就是了，何必带这些礼物呢？”  
神乐习惯性地客气道，然而八神一句话就怼了回去。  
“这是带给八尺琼吃的。”  
神乐看看他，缄口不言，草薙却忍不住笑了。八尺琼注视着他在席位上坐稳，而后才颇为担忧地问道：“你今天好像有点不太对劲，是怎么了？”  
八神低下头从纸盒里端出蛋糕，他故意不看着八尺琼的脸，回答道：“没什么，就是刚才莫名其妙地感觉不顺气，可能今天心情不太好吧？但明明来的路上还好。”  
“发生什么不愉快的事了？”  
“也没有，就是一阵子无名地恼火。”  
说着，他将一块很好看的粉红色心形蛋糕摆在八尺琼的面前，顺便拿出了一对塑料餐具递了过去，并介绍道：“这粉色是树莓，是树莓慕斯蛋糕。快点吃吧。”  
至于其他人的蛋糕，八神就随便拿了，反正整个一盒里就只有树莓蛋糕是他专门挑给八尺琼的。四个人围坐成一圈，静静地享用完这份甜品，肚子已经垫了两三分饱，之后的正餐便显得过量。炒菜三三两两地勉强吃完，但炖锅里的汤，还剩大半，大家都已经喝不下了。  
“啊……好撑！”  
草薙舒畅地打了个嗝，如此感叹道。他一手扶着腰，一手抚摸肚皮，活像一个快要生的孕妇。神乐命仆人收走了碗筷与残羹剩饭，转瞬间换成备好的茶水端上来。八神端起茶杯微微抿了一口，开始思索起自己该什么时候走。本来这次前来拜年，也只是为了见八尺琼一面，如今看到他在神乐家过得挺好，便放下了心。八神觉得自己今天的心情是有点莫名的暴躁。虽然平日里脾气也不怎么好，但也不至于这样。按照以往的惯例，会出现这种情况，十有八九是快血蚀了。况且现在大蛇封印薄弱，血蚀会伴随着被趁虚而入暴走的风险，越是这种时候越应该好好在家待着。这样打算好，他便一口饮干了杯中的茶。茶水还有些烫口，并不适合这样灌下去，但是他对此无所谓。他将空杯子“啪”地往桌上一搁，说道：“我也差不多该回去了。”  
“不多坐一会儿一起吃个晚饭吗？”  
神乐想要挽留，他却微微摇了摇头，从地上站起。  
“不了，我想休息。京大概三号回来，到时我和他一起来看你们。”  
“那样也行，不顺气的话还是多多休息的好。我就不送了，你自己小心。”  
八神默不作声地离开了餐厅。他只穿着一双棉袜走在木板地上，棉袜隔绝了脚底与地面直接接触，降低了互相碰撞发出的声响，不过还是传出了一连串的“咚咚”声。他走到玄关前穿好鞋子，踏出屋外，顷刻间被正好刮来的冷风吹了个措手不及。他微微眯起了眼睛，看着额前长长的刘海在风中飘扬。  
有什么气息，他突然察觉到。这种气息，不会错，应该是大蛇他们的。这样想着，插在口袋里的双手也不禁握成了拳头。他回过头看了眼背后的屋子，屋里的人没有任何动静，好似完全未发现大蛇一族的接近。这种时候八杰集找上门来，能有什么好事？本想着回去，看来是走不成了。他已经做好随时战斗的准备，这回不能再让那帮人带走八尺琼！他暗暗下定了决心，故意缓缓地向前踏出一步，并没有感觉到接近气息的来源；又迈开一步，气息似乎还在很遥远的地方。  
又是一阵冷风刮过，今天好像起大风了呢。他抬头仰望着灰蒙蒙的天，猜测着是不是过不了多久就会下雪。背后突然传来“沙拉沙拉”的声响，是枯叶被狂风卷着在刮擦地面。他猛地回过头，正好瞧见了那些早已干瘪得变成褐色的落叶，从地面被吹到空中飞舞的景象，美丽而又苍凉。此情此景，让他禁不住皱紧了眉头。暴风就要来了，不是从这边登陆，而是另一边。他赶紧转过身往回走。他并没有脱掉鞋子从玄关处进入屋子，而是直接踩在屋子的外廊上，沿着走廊朝餐厅的外窗那里赶去。在他离窗口仅有二十米距离的时候，一阵旋风倏地席卷而来。那旋风将四个人带到了八神的正前方，分别是一位牧师打扮的中年男子，一位身材高大的青年男子，及一位性感女郎和矮个子小男孩。是四天王，八神对他们熟悉得不能更熟悉，立马从口袋里掏出握紧的拳头。他尚未来得及发话，七枷社看到他，突然咧开嘴笑了。  
“哟！红毛！”  
七枷社直接喊出给八神起的绰号，语调轻松得就像许久未见面的老朋友在打招呼。八神冷冷地瞪着他，质问道：“有何贵干？”  
七枷社没有马上回答，而是瞟了眼身边的高尼茨，八神便也将视线从七枷社转移到高尼茨身上。高尼茨感受到这股充满敌意的目光，并未加以理睬，而是冲着餐厅的窗户高声说道：“尊贵的八尺琼大人，请允许我等再次前来邀请您加入！”  
屋内没有回音，而是传出细微的衣服摩擦的声音。屋外众人的视线全部集中在那扇窗户上，其中也包括八神。似乎是有人正缓缓从地上站起来。那人站起身后定了定，过了几秒才回答：“你们放弃吧，我绝对不会再加入你们！”  
说话的是八尺琼的声音。听到这么回答，高尼茨冷笑几声，八神望着他，从他的脸上读出了一抹狡黠。  
“那可不好说啊，八尺琼。”高尼茨突然去掉“大人”这个尊称，改用直呼姓氏，“不要忘记我上次对你做过的事。你现在就如同我的一只傀儡，我想让你什么时候暴走，就什么时候暴走。我可不介意在神社里大闹一番。”  
“休得无礼！”八尺琼没有回话，倒是神乐的声音抢着从屋里冒出来，八神甚至可以通过她的语气看到此刻她的脸上挂满了怒气。只听她义愤填膺地斥责道：“这里是神道圣地，岂容你在此撒野？！”  
“呵！你不要搞错了，我是虔诚的基督徒，不吃你们神道教的这套东西。况且，我这次前来是来诚心诚意地邀请，只怕待会儿撒野的不是我们，而是……八尺琼！”  
说完，八神瞧见他的右手做了个握拳的动作，瞬间屋内一片死寂。八尺琼没有说话，神乐没有说话，一直没有出声的草薙也沉默不语。八神突然着急起来。莫非是屋里出了什么事？他也顾不上八杰集正拦在窗口，赶紧三步并作两步冲到窗前，一脚踢碎木框冲了进去。窗户一破，他便看到八尺琼单膝跪下、另两人跟着蹲在两侧的场景。听到破窗的声音，草薙和神乐都慌忙抬起头，只有八尺琼还深深低垂着脑袋，几乎要将脸埋进了胸前。他的长发顺着两边脸颊泻下，使人完全看不清他的脸。八神慌了神，立马也像另两人那样在他身前蹲下，问道：“你怎么了？”  
八尺琼没有做声，回答的是草薙：“刚才突然这样子，怕是要血蚀了。”  
“血蚀？如果只是血蚀，那还算你们幸运了。”  
高尼茨的声音从背后响起。八神赶紧回过头，看着那四人从窗外走向屋内。其中小个子的克里斯接着高尼茨的话补充说道：“如果他暴走起来，那就好玩咯！嘿嘿嘿嘿！”  
小孩子纯净无暇的脸上，一双碧蓝得如同海洋般清澈的眼眸却深含着万分狰狞。如此违和的搭配，更是让人不寒而栗。就在他贼兮兮地笑完之后，八尺琼突然一口鲜血喷出。八神正欲拿纸为他擦拭，他却举起双手紧紧抓住自己脑袋，痛苦地仰天嚎叫起来。见到他这副模样，四天王的脸上无一例外浮现出了笑容。  
“诶嘿嘿！好戏终于正式开始了。”克里斯说道。


	20. 第二十章

Reunion 第二十章

八神很清楚这是什么情况，这种事他没少经历过。他看到八尺琼那双红白分明的眼珠子瞬间充满了血丝，眨眼间两只眼睛全被红色所吞噬，犹如黑夜里的两盏灯笼，悠悠闪动着诡异的光芒。八尺琼的嘴巴长得老大，让人忍不住担心嘴角会因此开裂；又声嘶力竭地吼叫，令人害怕会不会就此失声。突然之间他放下了双手，低下头气势汹汹地从地上站起，鼻子里还喘着粗气，那架势好像一台蒸汽机在“轰嗤轰嗤”地冒烟。八神见势不妙，立马站起身将手按在八尺琼肩膀上，想拉住他。几乎是在同时，另一边的草薙也跟着站起来，按住八尺琼的另一个肩头。两人合力牵制着八尺琼，却被八尺琼一个甩臂，瞬间推到几步开外。  
“好大的力气！”  
八神心里一阵吃惊。他曾经直面过父亲的暴走，但也没有如今的八尺琼这般威力。他踉踉跄跄接连倒退数步，等到好不容易站稳了脚跟，才冲着八尺琼大喊：“你快醒醒！看看我们是谁！”  
他的喊话引起了八尺琼的注意。八尺琼原本面朝着四天王，此时却缓缓转过身子，朝八神那边走去。草薙瞧见他的双手已经弯成了钩状，知道此刻他是带着杀心接近八神，便赶紧运起火焰朝八尺琼后背攻击。八尺琼听到身后传来急促的脚步声，微微转动肩膀，一抬胳膊便将草薙的火焰挡下。  
“好厉害！”  
靠墙站在稍远地方的神乐暗暗惊呼。如此下去，这两个人即使联合起来也不是八尺琼的对手，况且那四位大蛇的人还尚未出动。事情已经朝她最担心的地方发展了，她赶紧悄悄指派仆人去给草薙京打电话通知，自己则准备找机会带着那两人先行撤退。就在仆人前一脚刚走，十神宝中的四个人就因为听到动静赶了过来。  
“发生了什么？”  
率先问话的是大神零儿。然而这种问话是多余的，因为只需看上一眼，便可明白发生了什么。八神和草薙已经跟八尺琼打了起来，不远处四天王正站在一边看戏。大家都注意着面前的战况，却没有人发现站在最后面的黑咲壬羽，在见到高尼茨时，悄悄握紧了拳头。  
“怎么办？”叶花萌来回看着八尺琼和神乐，焦急地问道，“京他人呢？”  
“很不幸，他现在在老家。”  
“那我们怎么办？我们根本不是四天王的对手，况且还有个难以对付的家伙……”  
叶花萌所指的“难以对付的家伙”，大家都明白说的是谁。这个问题，正是令神乐最难办的。她抱着胸紧蹙着眉头，说道：“看来目前只能撤退了。”  
“真的可以吗？大蛇的封印还在这里，万一我们走了之后他们破坏……”  
“万一三神器死了，岂不是更没有办法对付大蛇了？”神乐打断大神零儿的话，呵斥道，“听我命令，找机会拉上庵和草薙大人撤退！”  
“是！”  
大神零儿没有办法，只得乖乖听令。然而即使他们一致同意撤退，大蛇的人也不会这么轻易地放他们走。  
“嘿嘿，你们想跑去哪里啊？”  
突如其来的，克里斯冲到了神乐的面前，他的眼睛不知何时从蓝色变成了红色。只要一看到这种颜色，谁都知道是觉醒了。  
“神乐大人小心！”  
大神零儿大叫一声，急忙挡在神乐面前。克里斯的掌心放出紫色的火焰，恰好被他替神乐接下。  
“咕！”  
他吃了痛，嗓子眼里不禁轻轻发出这种声响。另外三人都看得出他挡得有些勉强，纷纷一起跳出来站在他身边。其中华守纯更是说道：“大家为神乐大人争取时间。”  
“了解！”  
其余三人同时应下，然后将克里斯团团包围住展开围攻。七枷社与夏尔米生怕克里斯应付不来，也纷纷加入战斗。此刻，只有高尼茨和神乐没有动手，静静地伫立在原地，一人站在靠近窗外的那边，另一人则几乎贴近拉门而立。他俩互相盯着对方，好似在进行一场无声的对决。最后，这场对决先开口的是神乐千鹤。  
“天羽忍他怎样了？”  
神乐竟然首先关心的是天羽忍的情况。虽然高尼茨没料到她会先问这个，不过还是意料之中会问的话，便很淡定地回答：“放心吧，没有死。不过与其担心那孩子，不如担心担心你自己吧！”  
说话间两边战场上胜负已经十分明显。这边十神宝的四人明显打不过四天王那三人；那边草薙虽然能勉强应付暴走的八尺琼，可八神却是被死死地压制着，每一秒都有被打伤的风险。神乐紧张地吞了吞唾液，她不知道自己还得准备多久才能好，只能嘴上先应付道：“我相信邪不压正。八尺琼大人已经向我们表明了他的心意，我们了解到他的决心，你的阴谋诡计在这个时代是不会得逞的！”  
神乐表面上虽然慷慨激昂，但在高尼茨听来却是底气不足。他知道神乐心里并没有底，只是虚张声势，便不屑地嗤笑起来：“哦？看你还不知道暴走的可怕之处啊！那不是自己的心意能决定的了的，而是……抛弃人性，仅由本能所支配的互相残杀呀！”  
仿佛是在配合他那样，在他的话音刚落下之后，八神的脖子恰好被八尺琼死死地扼住了。那只锋利的钩爪几近陷进八神的肉里，神乐看到八神的脸已经被憋得通红。  
“呃……”  
八尺琼发出一声如野兽般的长叹。他的右手手掌升起之前一直不愿使用的大蛇之火，正准备朝八神的身上打去，草薙却奋不顾身地扑上前，死死拽住了他的胳膊。  
“住手啊！他可是你的后辈，哪怕搭上性命都要保护的后辈！你忍心这样打死他吗？”  
草薙呐喊的声音传进了八尺琼的耳朵里，他微微偏过头看了草薙一眼。本以为这番话多少能唤醒他体内的良知，但是没想到下一秒，他将那团火焰对准草薙的肚子上狠狠地打去，直接将草薙轰到了墙角。接下来铁定要对捏在掌心里的八神痛下杀手，神乐着急了。她顾不上自己正在暗中准备的术，立马迈开步子打算冲过去阻拦，却只迈出两步，便看见八神的眼睛也充满了鲜红的颜色——他也暴走了。  
“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
伴随着一声震耳欲聋的吼叫，他挣脱了八尺琼的利爪，不顾死活地伸出双手想要反击。暴走后的他虽然失去了理智，但得到的有利因素是威力更上一层，至少不会像刚才那般处于下风，勉强还能和八尺琼周旋一会儿。但这也不是上策，神乐心想，再过一会儿肯定又要和方才那样被打压下去。她缓缓地往后挪步朝餐厅的拉门那边靠，想退回刚才站立的位置，高尼茨却像一阵风那般，突然吹到了背后，在她耳边低声问道：“打算去哪里呢？”  
神乐大惊失色，连忙一步跳开与高尼茨拉开了距离。看着她如此惊慌，高尼茨的脸上倒是浮现出得意洋洋的神色。  
“我们这次前来也不是想要你们的命。如果能乖乖把八尺琼交给我们，我们这就离开，如何啊？”  
竟然谈起了条件！神乐咬了咬牙，愤愤地回击一句 “你少痴心妄想！”。但是这句话换来的，却是比刚才更为充满敌意的言语。  
“那就休怪我不客气了！”  
说完，高尼茨便直朝神乐攻过去。瞬间屋内乱成一团，小小的空间里聚集了三波人，分散在三块地方恶战。草薙眼见神乐也加入战斗，不帮忙也是不行，便只好时而在神乐这边插几手，时而又去跟八尺琼打几下，忙得分身乏术。况且现在八神也处于敌我不分的状态，要上去帮忙，还得小心自己不会成为两个人共同的目标，这个忙帮得着实有些吃力。  
“早不来晚不来，偏偏挑京不在的时候来。”草薙一边与八尺琼周旋，一边在心里抱怨，“好小子，快点飞过来帮你祖宗。”  
然而他也知道大阪离东京有多少距离，岂是电话一通知就能立马赶到的？他只不过是自己跟自己犯嘀咕。但令他没有想到的是，草薙京虽然不能前来，但他请的救兵却赶到了。  
“我们来晚了！”  
伴随着一声喊，两个人从外廊上窜了进来。一位是看上去有些妖娆的金发美男，另一位则是身材高大魁梧敦厚老实的壮汉，这两人正是草薙京的好友二阶堂红丸和大门五郎，但是草薙此前从未见过，还当是八杰集那边的。不过见到他俩立马跳去为神乐对付高尼茨，他才知道是友军。这样挺好，至少自己能够专心对付八尺琼了。只要能将八尺琼和八神两人打醒，就是自己这边占了上风。他心里盘算得很好，但实际情况变化之快，丝毫不给他跟上的机会。正当他转过身离开高尼茨那边，想要重回另一个战场上的时候，八尺琼正好将八神逼到了墙边，一爪直掏心脏过去。草薙根本没有空暇出声提醒，他第一时间冲向八尺琼背后，又像想方才那样拽住八尺琼的手臂，但是这回他没能赶上，八尺琼的指尖已经触到了八神的衣服。就在这千钧一发之际，八神的膝盖稍微弯了弯，身体往下一沉，八尺琼的爪子偏离了要害部位，往肩膀上插去。八神体内的血液顿时流了出来，顺着他纤细的手指骨节，在缓缓往外淌。  
“呜哇！”  
八神忍不住一口鲜血喷了出来。吐血之后，他的眼神也恢复了理智。他凝视着将自己打伤的八尺琼，没有说半句话，但是被这熟悉的目光直视着，八尺琼那疯狂的眼神中，渐渐显露出了茫然。他呆滞地抽回了自己的右手，望着手指上挂着的粘稠液体，杵在了原地。草薙认为这是个唤醒良知的好机会，赶紧上前问道：“你还认得我吗？”  
八尺琼没有理会，依然目不转睛盯着那只被鲜血染红的手，喃喃地自言自语：“我究竟做了什么？”  
草薙生怕他意识到自己打伤了一直想要保护的后代过于自责，连忙编谎话糊弄道：“你什么都没做……”  
“我究竟做了什么？我究竟做了什么？！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
八尺琼抱头咆哮起来。他那双眼睛里的红色还未完全消退，依旧处于暴走状态，但是此时却闪烁起晶莹的泪光。  
“我究竟做了什么？！我究竟做了什么？！”  
他不断反复重复着这句话，渐渐问话也变成了嘶吼。草薙上前拉了拉他的胳膊，想要靠话语的力量安慰他，却被他无情地一把推开。  
“不要碰我！”  
他恶狠狠地甩了下胳膊，草薙脚下一滑，一屁股跌倒在地上。八尺琼瞟了他一眼，顺势环顾了一圈屋内的其他人，最后视线落在了八神的身上。望着八神血流不止的身体，他又是一阵哀嚎，然后就这样赤着脚冲向了被打破的窗户，直接跑到了屋外。  
“糟了！别让他跑了！”  
高尼茨眼见八尺琼要逃，赶紧抛下神乐等人去追，其余三位同党见状也纷纷丢下十神宝不管，紧跟上他的步伐。十神宝哪肯就这样让他们追上八尺琼，立马也紧随其后加以阻挠。一众人从屋内打到了屋外，神乐本来也想加入，但一看到八神受了重伤，便只好跟红丸及大门五郎说道：“你们快去，我处理一下庵的伤口。”  
“明白！”  
等他们走后，神乐才发现刚才跌坐在地上的草薙早已不见了踪影，也许是刚才跟着大部队一起奔出去了。这样猜测着，她跑到八神的身边。八神的右手一直按着出血的地方，她立马搀扶着他，带他去后方的卧室包扎。  
却说八尺琼光着脚踩在庭院内光秃的土地上，土地因为没有小草的覆盖，变得既冰冷又坚硬，但他根本不在乎脚底板的不适，急速窜进了树丛中。这条是走出神社的近道，其实他并不知晓，只是凭着满腔愤怒而又绝望的感情，用奔跑来发泄自己的情绪。当他跳出树林踏上大马路上的时候，正好被守在神社附近的塞斯等人发现了。紧接着从树丛中出来的便是四天王他们，塞斯见到他们就像见到了新希望那样激动，他赶紧通过喉麦对罗门喊话道：“目标出现！快点！用无人机去追！”  
埋伏在暗处的罗门接到指令，赶紧按动手中的遥控器，一架航拍用的无人机缓缓地升起。它身上除了装载录像设备，更是有定位系统。利用这两点，罗门一边通过观察影像了解目标的去向，一边遥控指派无人机在高空中远远地跟着。通过录像，他看到C.Y.S那三人负责拦住草薙等人的路，而高尼茨则独自追上了八尺琼。航拍机隔得太远，听不到语音对话，罗门只能看到一开始八尺琼还气势汹汹地准备与高尼茨干架，然而不知高尼茨说了什么，使他挥舞的手臂缓缓地垂下，接着便抱住头蹲下了身。高尼茨也跟着蹲下，轻轻抚摸着他的头。没过多久，两人一同站起。罗门眼睁睁地看着八尺琼跟在高尼茨身后走了，他焦急地向塞斯汇报了自己的发现，并询问：“现在该怎么办？”  
“跟上，找到他们的窝点。”塞斯下令道。他的眼睛始终没离开过电脑的屏幕，那里显示着一张地图，地图上还有个小绿点在不断闪烁。而这个小绿点，正是无人机当前所在的位置。


	21. 第二十一章

Reunion 第二十一章

高尼茨带着八尺琼没走出几步，草薙就冲了过来，直接一把火朝着高尼茨的背后打去。高尼茨赶紧转身抬手格挡，差点因为来不及反应而吃上这一击。草薙见这一下没打中，生气地又放出“荒咬”近身追击。高尼茨看他这般来势汹汹，等手上稍微能应付得来的时候，开始故意嘲讽道：“不愧是当年草薙家的大当家，干起从背后偷袭的事，别人可比不过你啊！”  
“说得好像你们十分光明磊落似的！”草薙手上不停歇，嘴上也闭不住，“你究竟说了什么，蛊惑他让他乖乖跟你走？”  
面对草薙的咄咄逼问，高尼茨的反应却显得十分淡定自若。他呵呵一笑，回答：“我并没有蛊惑他什么，是他自己看清了现状，自愿跟着我们走。他明白加入我们对整个八神家族都有好处，毕竟我等能自由控制大蛇之血。只有在我们的协助下，八神一族才不会被大蛇之血反噬。”  
“一派胡言！”  
高尼茨的话让草薙感到十分气愤，以至于一怒之下想也没想便胡乱放了个“大蛇薙”。但即便是胡乱出的招，威力也与如今的这帮小辈大为不同，高尼茨使出了“真·八稚女”才勉勉强强将其抵消，方才还游刃有余的他不禁皱了皱眉头。不远处的八尺琼看到他们打起来，便停下脚步驻足观看。他虽然没有帮助高尼茨的意思，却也没有协助草薙的打算。不过从他的眼神里，草薙看出他已经比刚才冷静了许多。  
“八尺琼！你还认得出我吗？”  
草薙一边与高尼茨对打，一边还不忘朝八尺琼喊话。如此一心二用的态度，让高尼茨很是不爽。  
“自身都难保，还惦记着别人！”  
他如此说着。草薙知道这说的是自己，不过并没有加以理睬，而是一直在找机会甩开高尼茨，好跑去八尺琼身边。过了十几招之后，他好不容易逮到一个破绽抓住了对方，直接一个“琴月阳”将高尼茨震飞了出去。高尼茨被打飞的身体还未来得及落地，他就已经跑到八尺琼跟前，急切地说道：“跟我回去！”  
“……”  
八尺琼只是睁着一双赤红色的眸子漠然地看着他，并不做出任何回应。不像刚才那般狂暴，而是这么静静地默不作声，像丢了魂一样，这种状况反而令草薙感到更加揪心。难不成是失心了？回想起方才八尺琼奔出来时那痛苦的模样，草薙觉得有这个可能，便温柔地握住了对方柔软的手腕，想要安慰一下，没想到八尺琼依旧毫不留情地甩开了他，再次拒绝了他的关心。草薙倒也没生气，反而更加心疼起这样的八尺琼。  
“跟我们回去吧！”他柔声唤道，“八神还在等着你呢！我想他也不希望看到你这样子。”  
他不提八神还好，一提到八神，八尺琼的眼中又重新燃起糅杂了痛苦与绝望的火苗。他平淡的面庞突然咬牙切齿，转身掉头便跑。草薙刚想去追，背后却冷不丁挨了一击。一回头，才发现是被打飞出去的高尼茨干的。高尼茨的嘴角轻蔑地笑着，说道：“没想到一看到八尺琼，浑身就破绽百出。你大意了啊，草薙大人。”  
高尼茨特意加重了“大人”这个词，听着十分刺耳，草薙蹙紧了眉头。他想去追逐，无奈现在恰好背对着八尺琼逃跑的方向，面前还站着个高尼茨。若是转身离开，高尼茨铁定会趁机袭击，到时不一定能来得及闪避。看来，只有打倒眼前的家伙，才能定心去追。草薙重新摆出草薙古武术的起手式。这回八尺琼不在，他的心至少不会跑到别的地方去，反倒是比刚才沉住了气。  
“来吧！”他摆了摆举在面前的手，对高尼茨发出了厮杀前的挑衅。

空气中突然涌动着一股熟悉的气流，正在联合其他十神宝成员围攻克里斯的黑咲壬羽，感觉到了这股气，突然跳离出混战的人群，站在空旷的地面上怔怔地凝视着虚空。华守纯第一个察觉出她有点不对劲，但又苦于脱不开身，只能大声朝着她喊道：“发什么愣！快回来！”  
不知黑咲壬羽是没注意到华守纯的话，还是故意选择无视，她依旧愣愣地杵在那里，微微转动着脖子看了圈四周，似乎在寻找什么。  
“应该在这个方向。”  
突然之间她的目光定格在八尺琼逃走的方位，边在心中判断，边在嘴上喃喃着。她的声音太轻，以至于其他人根本没听到，只有华守纯发现她的嘴唇在嚅动，似乎说了什么，便再度喊她回来，但是下一秒黑咲壬羽突然迈开步子，朝自己刚才断定的方向狂奔。她离去的身影，叶花萌也看见了，急得大声喝问道：“喂！你在干什么？！”  
但是壬羽的反应还和刚才一样，彻底无视了叶花萌。华守纯辨出那是八尺琼和高尼兹所在的方向，她生怕壬羽过去会发生什么危险，连忙对另外两人说道：“你们帮我挡着！我去追她回来！”  
大神零儿和叶花萌还未来得及答应，倒是克里斯听了这话嘿嘿笑着问道：“你们四个人都打不过我，这样真的好吗？”  
大神零儿没有理会他的嘲讽，而是怕华守纯担心，赶紧应道：“阻挡一会儿我们两个还是能够办到。你快去快回！”  
说完，他立马放出一记迅猛的攻击朝克里斯打去，叶花萌见状也补上一招，华守纯趁着克里斯忙于格挡的间隙迅速离开了现场。此时黑咲壬羽早已跑离了视线，她的心里那叫一个着急，就怕壬羽已在她看不到的地方出了事，便使出了自己最快的速度，拼劲全力去赶上对方。

却说草薙和高尼茨过了十余招，突然瞧见从高尼茨背后的方向，远远地跑来一个黑乎乎的人影。那人扎着一条马尾辫，穿着深紫色的水手服，胸前水蓝色的领带随着奔跑在不停晃动。草薙看清那人的脸，发现是十神宝中个头最小的那名女孩，心中不禁纳闷她怎么往这边来。就在他疑惑的当下，黑咲壬羽已经跑到身边，快速地经过，然后消失在他看不到的背后，这个过程中她没有一点停顿，也丝毫未瞟一眼正在打架的两人。然而当她离去没多久，又有一位身材高大的女巨人急冲冲地赶来。这人也是十神宝的成员，叫华守纯，草薙记得清清楚楚。华守纯跑到他们身边时，倒是站住了，问道：“草薙大人，有没有看到壬羽从这里经过？”  
“她往前跑了……”  
“多谢！”  
草薙的话还没讲完，华守纯就飞快地道过谢离开了，看样子是在追赶黑咲壬羽。草薙不知道发生了什么事，让这两位十神宝的成员不去拦截大蛇的人，反而在这里玩追逐战。高尼茨似乎看出草薙的困惑，主动解答道：“估计她们是嗅到了同伴的气息吧。”  
“同伴？”  
“啊，就是她们以前有个同伴，现在已经成为了我的孩子。”见草薙不明白“同伴”指的是什么，高尼茨说明了一番，“那孩子可能是来迎接八尺琼的，却被她们两个察觉到气息了呢！呵呵，既然八尺琼已经走远了，我也没必要在这里和你浪费时间。”  
说着他使出一招“冰河”，瞬移到几步开外的地方。突然周围刮起了一阵风，那风将他浑身包裹住，并将他送到了空中。  
“再见了，草薙大人。后会有期！”  
说完，旋风便呼啸着上了天，眨眼间高尼茨的身影从草薙眼前消失不见了，草薙又气又恼。原本再过十几招，他就有办法制服高尼茨。眼下打他不着，也不知能不能追上已经跑远的八尺琼。但是与其站在原地犹犹豫豫，不如马上去试着追一追。这样想定，他便立马转过身，朝刚才华守纯等人离去的方向狂奔。  
走到分岔口的时候，他不知八尺琼选了哪条道，稍微驻足感知了一下对方的气息，等确定后才动起双腿继续赶路。如此停停顿顿一点点前行，也不知走了多久，一直走到太阳快下山，周围景色也变得越来越萧条的时候，他才看到远处行道树旁，立着一高一矮身高差距极大的两个人。环境光已经变得昏暗，路灯又未来得及点亮，他看不清那两人是谁。等到稍微走近了一点，才发现正是黑咲壬羽和华守纯。那两人也发现他走过来，原本面对面的脸纷纷朝他这边转动。草薙来到她俩跟前，立即问道：“你们在这里做什么？”  
“壬羽说她感觉到了天羽忍，循着气息在找。”华守纯替黑咲壬羽解释道，“草薙大人过来又是要做什么？”  
“我也追着八尺琼的气息在找他。”  
原来如此，华守纯微微点了点头。她本以为草薙是来叫她们回去的，没想到也是为了同伴的事在着急。但是转念间她又想到临走前还留着大神零儿和叶花萌两人奋战，不禁担心地问道：“大蛇那帮人怎么样了？我们的同伴还好吗？”  
但是草薙走的时候过于匆忙，并没有回去查看，只能如实地告诉华守纯他并不知情。华守纯看上去有些失望地“哦”了声，转头问黑咲壬羽道：“我们回去吧，好不好？”  
黑咲壬羽没说话，只是默默地摇了摇头。如果没碰上她们，草薙倒可以继续寻找八尺琼的去向，但是黑咲壬羽和华守纯的实力还不够与八杰集抗衡，如此继续追查下去必定凶多吉少，他无法坐视不管，便俯下身哄黑咲壬羽道：“天色不早了，我们先回去吧。等到京哥哥回来后，我们一起上门打那帮坏人，再把天羽忍救出来，好不好？”  
黑咲壬羽虽然个子矮，年纪也不大，不过也不是五六岁的小孩子。见草薙居然这么对她说话，她很不开心地回道：“你就不怕以后找不到他们吗？”  
“不怕。无论走到天涯海角，凭着我对八尺琼的感应，总会找到他。你对天羽忍，不也是这样的么？”  
黑咲壬羽的嘴角微微动了下，似乎想说些什么，但是最终没能说出口。看着她突然沉默不语，也不点头或是摇头，华守纯知道这孩子听了草薙的话在犹豫，便赶紧火上添薪：“对啊，他们那边有那么多人，现在我们只有三个。虽然草薙大人厉害，但仅凭我们三个是对付不了他们的。还是快回去吧，不要让大家担心我们。”  
华守纯的话不无道理，黑咲壬羽也明白，她只是不甘心就这样与天羽忍擦肩而过。她偷偷握紧了自己那双白白的小手，好不容易才从嘴巴里蹦出一个字：“好。”  
当他们三人回到赤城神社的时候，守在门口的护卫立马上去通报。三人爬上石阶还未来得及跨入鸟居，大神零儿和叶花萌就急冲冲地从上面奔下来。  
“你们去哪里了？神乐大人可急死了！”  
大神零儿迫不及待地冲他们抛出问题，华守纯知道黑咲壬羽现在是什么心情。念及她的情绪，便故意回避掉大神零儿的问题。  
“还是等见到大人一起说明吧，这样就不用说两次了。”  
“也对。快点来会客室吧！大人准备了晚饭要大家一起吃，就等你们三了！”  
三人洗净灰头土脸之后，便一前一后地往会客室走。主屋的餐厅因为中午打斗毁坏严重，修好之前暂时不能使用，眼下就只能在会客室里用餐。一拉开移门，红丸和大门都在，神乐则坐在最上头主人的位置等着他们。众人各自找好自己的座位后纷纷入座，草薙坐稳后顺便环顾了一圈屋内，发现唯独不见八神的身影，便有些担心地问神乐道：“八神家那小子怎样了？”  
神乐料到草薙会问及这件事，故意浅浅一笑，想打消草薙心中的担忧，说道：“庵现在躺在卧房里养伤。还好他伤得不算特别重，避开了要害，出来一起吃饭是不要紧的，只是他不太愿意跟很多人坐在一起用餐，而且……你也懂的，他现在的心情……”  
“我明白。”草薙连忙打断神乐的话，站起休息了还不到一分钟的身体，说：“那我先去看看他再来吃饭。”  
神乐微微欠了下身算作回应，草薙便赤着脚“咚咚咚”地离开了会客室，守在屋外的仆人知道他的目的，便领他往八神所在的卧房走。当拉开移门的那一刻，就听到八神的怒吼：“不是说了什么人都不要过来打扰我吗？！”  
“是草薙大人要见你。”  
听到“草薙”这个姓，八神便不做声了。卧房靠门处摆了一个衣柜，从八神躺着的地方看，衣柜正好挡住了房门前的那块地方。等到草薙从衣柜后面走出来，八神才知道仆人指的是这个年长的草薙。  
“你来做什么？”一见到来者，八神便没好气地问，“带回八尺琼了吗？”  
“没有……”  
“没有你还好意思来见我？”草薙的话还没有讲完，就被八神怒气冲冲地呵斥了，“出去！”  
草薙本来还想直接说出八尺琼跟着八杰集走的事，眼见八神竟然这么激动，直接讲肯定是不妥了，只好换了个婉转地方式解释道：“正是因为没法带他回来，所以事情难办了，我必须来找你商量。”  
“怎么？”  
八神也不是那种不分青红皂白的人，他听得出此时的草薙情绪低落，面色也十分沉重，便微微抬起上身想要从床铺上坐起。草薙生怕他乱动裂开肩上的伤口，慌忙上前扶了一把，并将枕头放在他的背后让他靠着。如此安置稳妥了，才回答方才八神的疑问。  
“你也是看到了，今天你受伤后八尺琼的反应。”草薙边说边叹着气，“他那么在乎你，却看到你被他所伤，心里一定是痛苦极了。这无疑对当时还处于暴走状态没恢复理智的他来说，是个重大的打击……”  
“多余的煽情就不必了，直接说重点。”  
八神明白草薙说的这些情况，心中也有些不好的预感。虽然他嘴上不耐烦地打断了草薙，但实际上是因为心里实在过于着急，想立即知道自己的预感对不对。草薙明白直接说出来八神肯定会急得恨不得立马跳起来去救人，但就这样瞒着对八神也不好。他两难地摇了摇头，先提醒道：“你听了不要激动。”  
“现在什么事都比不过你的婆婆妈妈让我恼火。”  
见八神还有精力凶别人，草薙不禁苦笑了一下。他快速地在脑内组织了一下说辞，停顿了四五秒，然后才将八尺琼的现状尽量委婉地告诉了八神。  
“他因为在失去理智的情况下遭到重创，所以暂时失了心。”  
“失心？”  
“就是心灵受到创伤失常了。”  
八神的反问只是想让草薙对这件事解释得再详细一点，而不是不懂“失心”这个词。见草薙竟然解释起词义，他不爽地咂了咂舌，索性直接问道：“然后呢？”  
“然后大蛇的人趁机蛊惑他。其实我也没听到他们说了什么，但是我看到八尺琼听完话跟着走了……”  
“跟着走了？！！”  
八神差点就要从床上蹦起来，草薙赶紧压着他的肩膀将他按回去，反而碰到他的伤口，痛得他龇牙咧嘴。草薙紧张得连连道歉，八神却摆摆手打断，继续问下去：“所以你没带他回来？”  
“没有。不过你不用担心，我应该能追查出他的下落。不要忘了你我第一次见面那天，我跑了大半个东京，从你家门口寻到这里。”  
“嗯……”  
“眼下最要紧的是等京回来。我们现在人手不够，不够去劫人，等到他回来大家才能一起商量该怎么行动。不管怎么说，你得先好好养伤，只有伤好了才能救八尺琼。八杰集要利用他对付我们，不会轻易让他死，这点你可以放心。”  
八神听罢，正想说点什么，恰好在这时房门又被移开。两人同时朝门口那边望去，在看到来者的时候，脸上都露出喜出望外的神情。原来，是草薙京回来了！


	22. 第二十二集

Reunion 第二十二章

草薙京接到神乐派人打来的电话时，还在堂哥家喝茶。仆人的通知让他的表情变得十分严肃，挂断电话后他立马打电话派离得比较近的红丸和大门前去帮忙。如此安排妥当，他才将手机塞回口袋里。在座的其他家族成员，原本并不清楚电话里的内容，但是看到他一脸紧张，又听到他嘱托红丸说的话，全都明白一定是发生了什么重大的事。草薙京本打算做完所有准备之后，就跟大家解释清楚，但心急的堂妹草薙葵一看到他将手机往回放，便逮着机会问道：“哥，发生了什么？”  
草薙京瞟了眼大家，发现众人的目光都聚集在他身上。他简单地将电话里的内容复述了一遍，不过只是说到八杰集攻打过来的事，并未提及祖先二人。听了他的话，父亲柴舟摸着下巴上的小胡子，陷入了沉思，堂哥草薙苍司则提议道：“你还是马上过去帮忙吧。如果买不到车票，我可以开车送你去。”  
“我也要去！”  
草薙京还没来得及回答，葵倒是应得飞快。苍司呵斥了一句“乖乖待在家里”，然后对柴舟问道：“叔叔，你也一起去吗？”  
柴舟松开捏着胡须的手指，微微抬头看了苍司一眼，答道：“唔……那是当然。你就不要凑热闹了，我和京一起坐火车。静静，你留在这里。”  
“那你们俩要小心。”草薙静关照道。  
结果就是草薙父子俩带上换洗的衣服，率先离开了大阪老家。他们挑了最近一班前往东京的快车，两个半小时后，二人在东京站落了地。草薙京叫了一辆出租车马不停蹄地赶往赤城神社，然后便是现在这样站在了八神的卧房里，而他爹正在会客室里与神乐了解这次事件的详细情况。草薙京在床边上坐下，他看着包裹在八神肩头的纱布，问道：“你伤得重不重？”  
“反正死不了。”  
八神的语气依旧这么臭，即便是在刚受过伤的情况下。草薙京知道他心情不好，也不想故意招惹，便扭过头对坐在床尾的草薙问道：“八尺琼前辈呢？”  
草薙的脸色，在京说出“八尺琼”的时候，立马往下一沉。京敏锐地察觉到这点，第一时间回头看向八神。见八神也是副板着脸的模样，便知道肯定发生了不好的事。他直接冲着自家祖宗，不安地问道：“到底发生了什么？”  
草薙偷瞟了八神一眼，八神只是垂头望着被子上的格子花纹，没有任何反应。草薙京一直仔细观察这两人的一举一动，尤其是草薙的这一瞥，更是让他推断事情定和八神有关。尽管心里已经有所准备，然而当接下来听到草薙说八尺琼暴走打伤了八神时，他还是倒吸了一口冷气；得知八尺琼已经跟随八杰集离开，他的心是彻底凉到了冰点。他万万没想到，八尺琼竟然因为打伤了八神失心，被敌人趁虚而入。他不禁回想起之前和八尺琼单独见面时的对话，重重地叹了口气。  
“你就没有劝劝他吗？”  
草薙京看着自己的老祖宗，问道。草薙总觉得这句话颇有责怪的意味，语调不由得抬高了一点，回答：“我当然试着劝过，可是没用。”  
“那你都说了些什么？”  
见京问起，草薙便毫不含糊地将自己劝说八尺琼的那些话大体地复述了一遍。原本很少发火、最多只是冷嘲热讽一番的草薙京，听完这些所谓的“劝说”之后，生气地直瞪眼睛。看来，他这回是彻底被自家祖宗给气怒了。  
“你全程只提八神？！”他上提着尾音没好气地责问道，“你只说八神在等他回来，那你自己呢？”  
“我？我自然是希望他回来……”  
“不！我是问你没告诉他你在等他回来吗？”  
“没……”  
草薙刚说出一个字，下面的还没接下去，就被京怒气冲冲地打断了。京难得着急地直抓头发，好似一个老父亲恨铁不成钢地责骂道：“你是不是脑子坏掉了？你不说出来光在心里想，别人怎么知道你在想什么？你的心意，他又怎么晓得？”  
“我的心意，为什么要让他知道？”  
“就是因为你一直不肯跟他袒露，所以他才一直不肯对你敞开心扉，又怎么原谅你啊！”  
草薙京忍不住吼道。这句话原本是他打算找个机会和草薙谈话时，婉转地隐藏在对话里用来暗示对方的，但此时却因为在气头上，脱口便说了出来，语气还如此气势汹汹。当他把这句话说完后，才惊觉自己说漏了嘴，立马尴尬地不作声了，另外两人也沉默地看着他，屋内瞬间变得很安静。这种诡异的氛围持续了几秒，最后还是他自己缓解了一下。  
“咳咳！”他先干咳了两声，然后偷偷抬眼瞟了草薙一下，接着马上移开视线，故意盯着靠墙摆放的衣柜，一脸窘态，“总之，虽然八尺琼前辈一直很在意八神，以八神为借口劝他回来也许不错，但是他的失心也是因为自己无意伤及八神陷入自责而激发的。在那种时候提及八神，不是等于刺激他吗？”  
“你说的很有道理，但事情已经发生了，现在说这些也没有用。”  
草薙京听出这有点说他马后炮的意思，原本靠自我压制下去的火气不禁又窜了起来。他情不自禁地用手掌狠狠地拍了下八神的被子，气呼呼地说道：“我们接下来难道不去救他回来吗？到时候你难道不去劝吗？打算怎么劝啊？想好了吗？”  
“……”  
草薙被草薙京连珠炮般的发问说得一时语塞，京便趁着在气头上，一股脑将自己对老祖宗的看法全部发泄出来。  
“你·就·是·不·懂·得·正·视·自·己·的·内·心！！！”  
他一字一顿地蹦出这句结论之后，因为过于愤怒，开始呼哧呼哧喘着气调整自己。草薙低下头，没有反驳也没有对此做什么解释。看着他竟然都不敢抬头正视自己的后代，草薙京的火是彻底压不住了，索性指着他的鼻子凶道：“有的时候我真想问问看你对当年那件事是怎么想的！”  
“哪件事？”  
人有的时候为了保护自己，面对逼问会下意识地第一时间选择装傻，但是草薙京却不给他装傻的机会，直接反问道：“还能有什么事？”  
那件事对于草薙和八神两家来说，都是比较难以摊在桌面上公开讨论的话题，更何况是对家在场的场合。草薙有些为难地笑了笑，想要把这件事岔过去。  
“这种时候说那件事做什么？”  
他问这句话时毫无一个做当家的人该有的底气，反倒是草薙京此刻壮足了胆子。反正他也不是那种将祖宗视作神明一般敬重得不得了的人，倒也能够放得开直言道：“越是这种时候越要提啊！八尺琼前辈是很在乎八神，但那种在乎是几近赎罪地对八神好，他想通过对八神的好来弥补自己犯下的错。他明明已经知道错的是自己，却还是不原谅你，你知道为什么吗？”  
说到这里他顿了顿，指望草薙能接上话，没想到草薙却选择等他说下去，他便有些失望地挑明道：“因为你没有从心里原谅他，至少你没有表现出你理解他、谅解他的意思，而是一直在反复求他原谅你。这根本就不是他所希望听到的，懂吗？”  
“……”  
“所以我真他妈想知道你到底对当年的事是什么看法！别到时候我揣测了半天，结果你根本就不是我想的那样，那你就真是太差劲了！”草薙京终于忍不住爆了粗口，“你难道不知道他真正在乎的人是谁吗？”  
“好了，你别说了。”坐在京身后的八神突然插话了。全程一直不说话的他，实在听不下去开口道：“我不想你当着我面说这些，很烦。”  
他的语气已经没有了以往的霸气，破天荒的有气无力。草薙京明白八神是怕他接下去把话说穿，所以故意在这时打断。但现在已经不是能够继续两眼一蒙装什么都不知道的时候了，他甚至需要八神的协助，便掉转矛头，直指八神道：“现在已经到了不得不把话说清楚的地步。八神庵，我想你也明白，谁才是最适合去劝说、去唤回八尺琼心智的人。”  
八神不作声，他默默看向坐在床尾的草薙，草薙京也转过头看着同一个目标，继续对八神说：“而这个老家伙自己却不明白！还是其实他心里都明白，就是不愿意面对呢？”  
他觉得自己已经讲得足够清楚，说完这段话后便不再吭声，只是静静地盯着草薙，八神也如此注视着。这两股视线，如同两股无形的压力，压迫着草薙，使他浑身不自在。他稍微扭动了一下坐在板凳上的屁股，调整了下坐姿，回道：“你放心，到时候我会去劝他。”  
“哦！没错！‘到时候我会去劝他’！”草薙京夸张地模仿了一遍他说的话，口气甚是嘲讽，“你今天不也劝他了吗？有用吗？没用！你根本没搞清楚应该怎么劝，说再多也是无用。”  
“那我倒要问你，你觉得应该怎么劝？”  
草薙受不了京这种讽刺的语气，不禁抬起头迎上对方的视线，颇有点挑衅的意味。眼见自己说了这么多，他居然还是这副德性，草薙京气得直接从床沿上跳了起来，在房内焦急地来回走动。他差点就想放火打人，但是他知道自己不能这样做，只能手舞足蹈地嚷嚷着：“这种事不是应该自己想清楚吗？！如果我是你，早就没这么多屁事了好吗！他跟我说过，说你如果能有我一半洒脱，他就会卸下所有伪装与你坦诚相见了。你懂吗？！”  
“那你去跟他谈啊……”  
“我……”  
京本来还想说什么，听到草薙竟然把本该属于自己的重任往别人身上推，终于忍无可忍，直接冲过去就是一拳打在了草薙的脸上。草薙显然没料到会来这一出，捂着半边脸吃惊地瞪着京，而京则插着腰火冒三丈地说道：“我总算明白为什么八神第一天见到八尺琼时直接给了一拳。我要是当时也给你一拳就好了！早打早清醒！”  
他撂下这句话，直接摔门而去。门碰上时发出“呯”的一声巨响，等响声散去过后，屋内便是一片死寂。草薙瞟了八神一眼，八神却放下枕头钻进被窝里，冷冷地命令道：“我要睡觉，出去。”  
草薙又看了眼他，然后慢吞吞地从板凳上站起，轻轻带上门来到卧房外面的走廊上。他本想在临走前和八神再说几句话，可看目前这状况，说得越多越是讨人嫌。京的愤怒，八神的冷漠，都是针对他的，他很清楚这两人都在因为他的态度在生气。草薙京问他知不知道八尺琼真正在乎的人是谁时，他自然想到是自己，可转念间又怀疑这样的自己是否值得八尺琼去在乎。  
“所以我真他妈想知道你到底对当年的事是什么看法！”  
草薙京的咆哮声不停在耳边回响。刚刚那短短的十几分钟内，京已经不断地提到这点，然而至始至终草薙对这件事都在逃避。是啊，这件事，自己到底是怎么看的？对八尺琼，又是抱有怎样的感情？一想这些问题，脑袋便如裂开了一般疼痛。他抱着脑袋缓缓地贴着墙蹲下，想要闭上眼睛让自己冷静一会儿，然而一闭上双眼，脑海中便浮现出八尺琼临死前的模样。

“这招叫什么名字？”  
八尺琼嘴角挂着殷红的血丝，躺在他的怀里，艰难地问道。就在前几秒，草薙用自己最新学会的秘技，打在了八尺琼的身上，这一招直接将八尺琼打得口喷鲜血。眼见着八尺琼支撑不住身体，缓缓向后跌倒，他慌忙一步上前，将其抱在了怀里。他知道这一回八尺琼是难逃一死了，而这也正是他原先想要看到的结局。但为何这自己一手造成的结局突然出现在眼前时，心却在滴血呢？看着怀里八尺琼那奄奄一息的模样，有一种特别的感情似乎快要抑制不住地汹涌出来。他连忙吸了吸鼻子，回答八尺琼方才的问题。  
“这是三神技之一，尚未拥有名字。”  
“原来是三神技啊……”  
八尺琼微微咧嘴一笑，印在肌肤上几乎快要风干的粘稠液体，也跟着动了动。他翻着双眼，凝视着夜空中那轮清幽的弯月。恰好有一片薄云飘过，遮住了月的光辉，只留下一块块模模糊糊的光晕。目睹这一切，他轻轻说出此生的最后一句话。  
“那就，叫它‘无式’吧。”  
说完这话，他便阖上双眼咽了气，只留下草薙默默注视着那张过于苍白的面容，独自流下两行血泪。

他一直以为，“死”对于八尺琼来说，是最好的归宿，是拯救八尺琼的唯一办法，尤其是死在他的手上，像个武士一样死于战斗，而不是被天皇公开处刑，但他不知道八尺琼本人竟也是这样认为的。这是在八尺琼死了几年之后，在一个没有月亮的深夜，他从梦中惊醒，突然顿悟的。梦里，他梦到八尺琼为了寻死，主动迎上了“无式”。醒来后他的背上早已渗出一层汗水，睡衣黏在了肌肤上，让他背脊一阵发凉。他回想起决战的开端，分明是八尺琼主动跑来下的战书，而他则因为早就认定八尺琼难逃一死，便答应了八尺琼的挑战。如此细细一想，竟发现八尺琼的真正想法，极有可能真如梦中展现的那样。  
这种猜测自打那次梦醒之后，便一直萦绕在草薙的脑子中挥之不去，久而久之便成了一种心病，一种自我的折磨。如此郁郁寡欢了没一年，他便在悔恨中撒手归去。如今机缘巧合之下与八尺琼一同复活于现世，他一直以为这是冥冥之中老天爷在给他俩机会复合。然而与八尺琼见过几次面后，他俩之间的关系非但没有得到缓解，反而八尺琼开始变得有意无意躲着他。他一直不知道该怎么办，就像只无头苍蝇，只会跟在八尺琼后面嗡嗡叫。今天草薙京对着他一通发飙，虽然听着心里堵堵的甚是不爽，但一冷静下来，便觉得有几句话还是蛮有道理的，比如说他不懂得正视自己的内心。  
“呵！这小子……”  
他睁开眼，轻轻摸了摸自己的脸颊。草薙京离开时留下的那一拳，已经在他脸上留下火辣辣的印记，看来是想忘也忘不掉了。他自嘲地摇了摇头，从地上站起，眼神已经比蹲下前坚定了不少。  
至少现在，不会再让你死了。


	23. 第二十三章

Reunion 第二十三章

草薙父子俩那晚就在神乐府上住下。次日早饭时，八神因为尚不能随便活动肩膀，因此没有出来和大家一起用餐。红丸和大门昨晚已经先回自己家了，此刻只有草薙父子二人与神乐一起坐在会客室的桌子边上。京坐下来已有好一会儿，始终不见自家老祖宗的身影，不免要问道：“那老家伙人呢？”  
神乐知道他问的是草薙，但她还未来得及回答，坐在对面的柴舟却狠狠瞪了京一眼，先一步大声呵斥：“不得对先祖无礼！”  
草薙京想起昨晚揍了老祖宗一拳的事，还好没让老爹知道，不然有得麻烦。他暗暗感叹着，夸张地冲老爹耸了耸肩，继续问神乐道：“他人在哪里？怎么没见到他？”  
“他蹲回之前关押他们的牢里了。”  
“牢里？”  
“嗯，是他主动要求的，说要自己一个人闭关一会儿。”  
“这样啊……”  
得知草薙在闭关，京没有任何感想，只是随便嘟哝了一句没有任何意义的话。吃过早饭之后的时间，因为没有什么事可干，便显得格外悠闲。如此无所事事等到了午饭，依旧是不见八神与草薙的身影，但是饭后神社里变得热闹起来，原因是二阶堂红丸提着一个笔记本电脑包上门了。神乐似乎早就料到他会来，已在会客室备上茶具，叫上了草薙父子跟十神宝的四位成员，甚至连草薙也从大牢里出来露面。九个人挤在会客室里，唯独还是不见八神。京的心里自然犯起了嘀咕，不过他并未说话，只是静静观察着红丸。从红丸进门的那刻开始，他就在意那个电脑包。果不其然，红丸坐下来后的第一件事，就是把电脑端出来放在台面上，然后说道：“塞斯他们找到了八杰集的窝点。”  
说完，他将电脑开机。众人看着他在那里噼里啪啦敲打半天，最后终于将屏幕转向了大家。在座的所有人，都看到屏幕上显示着一张地图，其中一个地方被打上标记，显示出一个醒目的红色图钉标识。红丸指着那个图钉，解释道：“他们的窝藏地点，就在这里。”  
“这是哪里？”  
提问的是草薙。红丸没有直接回答，而是将地图切换成了实景。霎时，一座废弃工厂出现在屏幕上。神乐皱了皱眉，问道：“就住在这片厂房里？”  
“没错。”  
为了使大家信服他的话，红丸点开罗门拍下的追踪录像。录像里八尺琼跑离了草薙身边，下一秒草薙就挨了高尼茨的偷袭，但录像并没有停留在草薙这里，而是追上八尺琼的踪迹。八尺琼没跑多远，画面中突然跳出一个此前从未露面的孩子——他有着一头银白色的头发。看到这个人，黑咲壬羽的身体不由得往前微微一倾，神乐的脸上也露出了兴奋的神色。  
“终于找到他了！”神乐控制不住自己的声音，显得有些激动，“终于找到天羽忍了！”  
“没错。你们继续看下去。”  
录像一直以俯拍的角度全程跟踪八尺琼与天羽忍两人，最后的一幕，正是天羽忍带八尺琼钻进了方才见过的那所工厂。红丸合上电脑，看上去想得到夸奖一般，颇为得意地对神乐说道：“怎么样？没错吧？”  
“看来的确是在那里。”神乐认真地点了点头。结果她只慰问了一句“这回有劳你了”，之后便将话题转移到更进一层，对在座的所有人说道：“接下来，我们就是要找机会合力把天羽忍救出来。”  
“还有八尺琼。”  
草薙紧接着补充。京瞟了他一眼，却听接下去神乐又叮嘱道：“庵现在有伤在身，暂时别告诉他地点，我怕他会憋不住自己跑过去。”  
“放心吧，我怎么可能告诉他？”  
红丸笑着说，并朝草薙京那边挤了挤眼。京明白他这是什么意思，心中不免一惊。  
这次会议，以神乐的一句“做几天准备”为终结，散会后草薙京看到她将红丸拉到一边咬什么耳朵。嘛，反正是想通过红丸对塞斯那边传什么话吧？京对此不感兴趣，他举起双臂将双手枕在脑后，优哉游哉地离开会客室踱步到庭院里。屋外的风很冷，看来冷空气真的要登陆了。方才草薙离开后，似乎回牢里去了。他迈开步伐，本想前往牢房看看，但是没走几步，却突然停了下来，转身朝另一个方向前进。这个方向，可以前往他和父亲暂居的客房。然而走到自己的房门前，他并未停下，而是继续往前又经过了三间屋，才驻足留步。他抬起右手敲了敲面前的那扇门，屋内立马传出一个低沉的男声。  
“谁？”  
“我。”  
他回答道。过了没几秒，门移开了，八神站在门后面。他已经穿戴整齐下了床，肩上还搭着一件神乐给他御寒用的棉袄。他就那样岔开双腿挡在门口，似乎不想让京进屋。  
“你来干什么？”  
他冷眼望着草薙京问道。草薙京却微笑着看着他，回答：“来看看你。”  
“不需要。”  
“有件事我想跟你说。”  
八神正欲推上门，听到草薙京的这句话，立马停住手。他以为京会说关于八尺琼的事，便示意对方说下去。没想到草薙京想说的话，却和八尺琼没有关系。  
“要去救人的话，得等伤好一好再说。到时候记得告诉我，我陪你去。”  
听了这话，八神的眼睛不由自主地微微睁大了，但很快他马上阴沉着脸，毫不客气地回敬道：“不用你操心。”  
说完，他也不管草薙京是否还有话要讲，不留情面地关上了房门。草薙京望着拦在面前的日式移门，虽然看似被拒之门外，但他的目的其实已经达到。回想刚才八神睁大眼睛时透露出来的吃惊神色，他的嘴角微微向上一扬。这家伙，果然在打算着偷偷行动，看来这段时间得盯紧了。

1月4日，晚，离事出那天已经过去整整72小时。经过这几天的休养，八神的伤好得很快。虽然还没有痊愈，不过抬手套个衣服已经没有阻碍了。应该就在这周，八神会有所行动吧？至于神乐那边，也差不多了。草薙京躺在自己的被窝里暗自盘算着。他已经想好，一从神乐那儿接到消息，就立即偷偷告诉八神，让他也能一起前往解救八尺琼。  
日期离跳转到5号还有十分钟不到，睡在隔壁的老爹已经鼾声阵阵不绝于耳，在这夜深人静的时分，更是显得刺耳。他不爽地翻了个身，正想在心中抱怨几句，突然门外的走廊上传来一连串细微的脚步声。“踏、踏、踏”，一停一顿地慢慢向这边靠近，同时又有一股熟悉的气息逼近。是八神庵？他竟然这么快就行动了？草薙京大吃一惊，他生怕对方察觉出他已经注意到，赶紧调整好呼吸，使自己像是睡着一般缓慢并均匀地吐纳，但是他的耳朵却一直支棱着，细心留意外面的动静。只听那脚步声越来越近，等走到门口时，却突然停了下来。然而这个间隔只不过短短几秒，没多久对方便继续迈开步子，朝这座平房的大门方向走去。草薙京肯定那就是八神，只是他没料到对方竟然这么快就急着出动，并且也不通知他一声。他迅速穿回刚脱下的外衣，一骨碌从榻榻米上爬起，蹑手蹑脚地离开了自己的卧房，悄悄跟在了八神的身后。  
这是个没有月光的深夜，八神的身影隐没在夜色之中，隔得太远不太容易看清，太近又加大被发现的风险，草薙京只能十分吃力地不远不近的跟着。很快，他便跟到了正大门。正大门那边有神乐派的护卫把守，他躲在暗处目睹着八神悄无声息地将那些守卫一个个快速撂到，然后一路小跑奔下石阶。  
石阶是最难跟踪的一段。长长的阶梯有一百多级，中途没有任何可以遮蔽的地方，八神只要一回头就能逮到正在跟踪的草薙京。石阶的两旁都是树丛，若是钻进去，自然可以遮蔽身影，只不过不免要发出“沙拉沙拉”的响声，谨慎的八神不可能听不见。无奈之下，草薙京只能先躲在一个石墩后面观察八神的行踪，等八神完全走下石阶踏到大马路上时，他才撒开腿狂奔。他三级一跨急急忙忙往下飞跃，生怕自己落下太远赶不上，却在蹦下最后一级台阶时愣在了原地。原来，八神正躲在树影里他看不见的地方，暗自欣赏他的飞速下台阶表演。  
“哈哈！原来你早就发现了啊！”  
草薙京用笑容掩饰自己有些尴尬的表情。八神没有对此多说什么，只是冷漠地望着他，问道：“你想阻拦我？”  
这家伙，到底在想些什么啊？！草薙京回想起前几日明明跟八神说过，如果要行动记得叫上他，可如今八神竟认为他是前来阻止的，京真是觉得既可气又可笑。他不禁叉起了腰，故意气八神道：“没错！我就是抓你回去的，你能拿我怎样？你现在伤还没好，你觉得你能把人救出来吗？高尼茨一个都能干死你。别到时候救人不成，还得被别人救。”  
他的语气嘲讽满满，使八神听完，立马摆出了八神古武术的起手式回应。  
“你以为我有伤你就能打过我吗？”  
他如此阴沉沉地问道。草薙京真的是要被他气笑了，他就不知道自己的话为什么经过八神的脑子全都变了意思，只能硬怼回去道：“行行行！你能耐，你厉害！但你知道八尺琼在哪儿吗？你这样去哪里找他？”  
“难道你知道？”  
这回，八神总算说了句有脑子的话，草薙京对此倍感欣慰。他得瑟地笑了笑，忍不住得意洋洋地显摆起来：“那是当然！”  
“那你快告诉我！”  
八神激动地说着，差点就要冲过来。见对方如此急不可耐，草薙京怎能放过这个戏弄的机会？他故意挑衅地冲八神说道：“那你来求我啊！”  
“去死！”  
八神两条横眉倒竖，双手也倏地抓成了爪状。草薙京知道他是真的想打人，赶紧摆了摆手打住。  
“停停停！”他劝道，“这种时候适合浪费体力跟我打吗？你要真想知道，态度就好点，并且要答应我一件事。”  
“有话快讲。”  
还好没说“有屁快放”，这已经是他最好的语气了。草薙京在心中吐槽了一通，然后坏笑着上前拍了拍八神的肩，说道：“还能有什么事？当然是那种啦！你懂的。”  
八神没吭声，直接一个白眼回敬他。他知道这就是答应的意思，便高高兴兴地说道：“跟我走！”


	24. 第二十四章

Reunion 第二十四章

那两人的偷偷离开，神乐怎会不知道？当八神穿过鸟居时，躺在床上的她便睁开了双眼。八神果然还是行动了，她缓缓支起上半身准备下床，然而就在她将脚塞进棉拖里预备站起来时，草薙京冲出去的信号突然传来。她无奈地叹了口气。虽然嘱咐过不要告诉八神，但以京的个性，她该料到不会就这么乖乖地遵守规矩。她本想等明天动身，如此也只能提前行动了。不过趁着今晚没有月光，潜伏在夜色中偷袭也未尝不是个好计策。眼下也只能随机应变，配合那两人了。她迅速穿戴好战斗服装，来到屋外，分别使唤了四个仆人，一个去叫醒草薙柴舟，一个负责召集住在另一栋客房里的十神宝，一个将草薙从牢里请出来，最后一人则去给红丸打电话通知。  
没过多久，众人便聚集在神社正门前。柴舟刚从睡梦中被拉起，还迷迷糊糊不知道发生了什么。此刻只需等红丸上门，便可行动。神乐扫视了一圈到场的人，发现唯独不见草薙，派去请他的仆人也没有回来，不禁着急起来。她随便使唤了一个仆人前去查看，没过多久那名仆人带回先前派去的那位，一路小跑着赶回来，惊慌失措地禀报道：“不好了！草薙大人离开囚牢后，直接去追了！”  
“什么？！”  
神乐不禁揪紧了眉心。她在心里嘀咕了一句“真是乱来”，然后冲柴舟道：“草薙叔叔，您在这里守着可以吗？”  
此刻柴舟已经清醒了大半，他已经明白发生了什么，“嗯嗯啊啊”满口应下。将这边安排妥当，神乐便转过头对十神宝四人嘱托道：“这次是偷袭，太多人一起去反而容易暴露。等会儿红丸来了，我就和他一起去支援，你们只需帮助草薙叔叔守住这里就行了，明白了吗？”  
“明白！”  
四人一起应道。神乐故意将目光停留在黑咲壬羽的身上，特意又补充一句：“不要想着擅自离开去帮倒忙。”  
其他人都说“知道了”，只有黑咲壬羽昂着头，默默凝视着神乐望着她的眼睛，没有说话，恰好这时一阵汽车的马达声远远地传来。往正门的石阶下方看去，一辆黑色的轿车正缓缓地停下。不久车门打开，驾驶位上走下一名金发男子朝神乐招了招手，神乐便回头向众人道了别，飞快地跑下长长的石阶来到红丸的车边，一头钻进了副驾的位置上。  
神乐一坐进车里，便发现后排位置上坐着大门五郎。她对坐在右侧手握方向盘的红丸问道：“塞斯他们你通知了吗？”  
“说了，他们另走一条路，围在工厂的最外围。”  
“嗯，这样就好。”神乐微微点了下头，“到时候我们三个进去，找到他们几个，一起带走天羽忍和八尺琼。如果能顺利带走最好，万一被发现，就动手。”  
“万一真动起手来，塞斯在外面肯定能知道，一定会进来帮我们。”  
神乐默默在心中数了下人数，虽然数量压过了敌方，但不知总体实力能不能胜过呢？她不禁在心中犯起了愁。

草薙京苦于自己的摩托车还放在横滨的家里，此时无法骑车带八神前往目的地。两人像傻瓜一样在寒风中走了半天，最后好不容易打到一辆出租车。京查看了地图上工厂附近的情况，特地选择离工厂稍近的小区下车。下车后他看着手机屏幕，对八神说道：“快到了，大概再走十分钟就可以。你身体还行吗？”  
“没问题。别耽误时间，快走。”  
八神催促着，嘴唇却微微有些泛白，看上去毫无血色。草薙京将一切都看在眼里，却没有出声指出，只是依着八神的话继续在前带路。好不容易找到一家便利店，他也不管八神答不答应，只抛下一句“我去买点东西”，便一头钻了进去。没过多久，他捧着两个刚加热过的饭团出来了。他伸手将其中一只递出去，说道：“先吃点东西垫垫吧！万一等会儿要打起来，别饿得没力气。”  
八神没有选择拒绝，他默默接过了饭团。饭团的温度刚刚好，不会烫到让人忍不住丢出去，又热乎乎的足以在瞬间温暖冰冷的双手。八神一口咬下一大块，发现馅料竟是烤鸡肉。他舔舔嘴唇，偷偷看了眼站在身旁的草薙京。草薙京只顾着手里的食物，并未留意到他的注视。  
两人边走边吃，很快饭团就被消灭掉了，离目的地也更近了一点。草薙京将饭团的外包装往垃圾桶里一丢，抹抹嘴看着远方说道：“前面有一片荒地，没有东西可以做掩护，小心了。”  
“哼，他们只要察觉到我们的气息，即使掩护住身体也没用。”  
“说得也是。虽然离那边还有六分钟多的路程，不过从现在开始就得隐藏气息了。准备好了吗？”  
“不用你教。”  
八神说完这句话，之后两人便陷入了沉默之中。为了更好地控制气息，他们连大气都不敢喘一下，更别提说话了。很快，一片建筑物的黑影从夜色中浮现出来。没有光线，草薙京只能迷迷糊糊辨出那是一大片的厂房，房屋少说也有五六栋，不知八尺琼被关在哪里呢？他心里这么想着，随手关掉手机里的导航，并调成了静音模式。  
靠近厂房时，两人才发现最外围有一圈铁栏杆。绕着走了一圈将厂房四周全部观察一遍，只见里面黑灯瞎火，完全没有一丝光线，根本判断不出八尺琼待在哪里。他们找出了正门的位置，只不过那大门已经被锈穿了，完全锁不起来，已经丧失阻挡外人进入的功能。但越是容易闯入的门，草薙京越是不敢就这样轻易踏进去。他想起刚才在周围观察时，曾看见有一处栏杆破损得特别厉害，留下一个足以钻进去的大洞，他便立马拉着八神往那边走。  
那里正好位处整座厂房的右侧面，他在心里大呼了一声“再好不过”，赶紧迈出一只脚跨了进去。等到全身都过去，他张望了一下四周，确认没有危险，才示意八神也进来。没想到八神进来后，没跟他做任何商量，就直接迈步朝最近的那栋房屋走去。眼下敌多我少，不易分开行动，草薙京虽然气得想出声制止，但又怕惊扰了敌方，无奈只能赶紧跟上八神。  
房屋内的地面均是由瓷砖铺成，踩上去比踩在外面板结的土地上声音更大，草薙京不由得紧张起来，生怕在找到八尺琼之前，就先被八杰集等人拦截下来。八神倒是一副信心十足的样子，不疾不徐地匀速往前走。一楼没什么东西可以查看，兜了一圈后八神率先爬上楼梯，草薙京紧接着跟上，两人一前一后抵达了二楼。二楼有一条长长的走廊，右边是一扇扇紧闭的房门，左边则是从头连到尾的一整面玻璃窗，八神率先站在窗前，观察房屋后方的情况。在这栋楼后面，有一座六层的房子，像是员工宿舍，密密麻麻布满了一个个小阳台。八神看着那些阳台，不禁眯起了眼睛。草薙京赶紧顺着目光望过去，赫然发现那些阳台其中有一间晾晒着衣服。他差点就要说出话，嘴巴都已经张开了一半，最后却硬生生地收回去。他又将那些衣服仔细瞧了一遍，发现全是女性的衣物，便明白那间宿舍只有女性在住。八杰集中的女性，也只有那三人。他又快速扫视了其他阳台，均没有发现入住的迹象，似乎整栋楼里，只有那间屋有人。难不成男性都住在其他楼房里？草薙京怀疑着，但八神并未继续在这里停留，转过身往走廊顶头走去。  
现在他们所处的楼房，总共有四层，每层八神都是从走廊上一掠而过，边上的房门一扇都没打开。他的脚步甚至都未作停歇，似乎很确信这些房门背后都没有八尺琼的身影。离开这栋楼后，他特意避开了宿舍，前往右侧的厂房调查。右侧的厂房摆满各种大型生产机械，在这里他们也并未搜查出任何有用的信息。接着便来到了第三栋楼。第三栋楼和第一栋的布局一样，只不过房门要少得多，看样子个个都是大房间。草薙京随便挑了几个门牌查看，发现这里都是实验室。  
要说这栋楼和第一栋还有什么不同，便是多了个地下室。转完上面四层一无所获之后，二人走下楼梯，前往昏暗的地下室。地下室入口有扇门拦着，八神握住了门把手轻轻转动，门竟然毫无障碍地就被打开了。只开了20°，身体尚不能钻进去，一股湿腐的霉味就先窜了出来。然而等习惯了霉味之后，草薙京猛然察觉门背后传来人的气息。不是一股，而是两股！他心中大为震惊。难道是撞上八杰集了？他正想拉住八神叫他不要进去，八神却已经大踏步走下楼梯，一直到了底。  
地下室一片漆黑，什么都看不见，率先下去的八神先在墙上摸索了一会儿，然后毫无忌惮地打开了灯光。一条电线从天花板上垂下，末端连接着一只圆圆的灯泡。橙黄色的暖光在发霉的房间里摇曳，如同一团微弱的火苗悬在半空中。借着并不明朗的光线，八神和草薙京都看到地下室正中央摆着一个十字架，有个人双臂被平举呈“十”字绑在架子上。那人的身体被铁链和枷锁束缚住，长发凌乱地糊住了他的脸。但即使看不见他的面容，两人也通过那醒目的发色判断出是谁。角落里还坐着一个银白色头发的小孩，全程一直睁大着眼睛死死盯着他们的一举一动。八神自然认得那孩子是谁，却选择了无视，直接跑到八尺琼面前。拨开额前的长发，八尺琼安静的睡颜就这样出现在他眼前，看起来和平时在家没什么两样，但是八神却通过眼部四周的黑色轮廓，看出此时的八尺琼一定是倦意满满。他本想将其叫醒，现在却突然改变了主意。他试图将八尺琼连着十字架抱起扛走，然而只稍稍提了一下，便发现十字架固定在地上，丝毫搬不走。枷锁又需要钥匙才能打开，此刻也没有时间去找钥匙，他索性使上全身的力气，打算将十字架连根拔起。  
“嘿呀！”  
他忍不住喊了一声，十字架却依旧纹丝不动。看到这里，一直坐在角落里的天羽忍终于坐不住。他从椅子上站起，缓缓靠近灯光下，冲着八神说道：“没用的，你是搬不走的。”  
“哼！那我就把铁链切断！”  
说着八神的双手弯成了利爪的模样，抓住了铁链的两端用力往两边拉。看着他因为用力过猛而涨红的脸，天羽忍微微笑着说道：“放弃吧，被我发现，高尼茨大人马上就会赶来。难道你想留在这里跟他作伴吗？”  
“我想，你这小鬼不会这么好心提醒我们吧？”  
草薙京嗅到空气中似乎有点火药味，迈开脚步边说话边朝八神那边走去。他看似是在漫不经心地移动，可他最终驻足的地点，却在八神与天羽忍之间，完美挡住了天羽忍的进攻路线。八神明白他打算做什么，便不再理睬天羽忍，只专注于想办法救八尺琼。天羽忍自然也看出草薙京的想法，他望着一直用微笑掩盖战意的草薙京，露齿一笑，说道：“钥匙在高尼茨大人身上，这点我倒是可以大方地告诉你们。只不过你们即使带走了他，他也回不到从前了。”  
“为什么？！”  
八神听了天羽忍的话，急得忍不住大声质问。天羽忍“呵呵”一声冷笑，将目光对准八神的眼睛，狰狞地说道：“因为他已经傻了，就是为了你！”  
“哼！即使是傻了我也会把他带回去！”  
八神话音刚落，楼梯上便传来一连串“啪啪啪”的掌声，掌声夹杂着脚步声慢慢从上方下来。等到他们看清来者的衣服时，那人才开口感叹道：“真是一番感人肺腑的发言啊，八神庵！想不到，你也会有拼尽全力保护的人。相比以前，你变得软弱了呢！”  
说话的正是四天王的老大暴风高尼茨，他的身后跟着地狱乐队的那三人，此刻全部变成赤瞳黑皮的模样，已经各自觉醒了。草薙京狠狠地咬了咬牙。眼下被五个人包围，八神还受着伤，看来是逃不掉了，这回是失策了。其他倒没什么，他只恨自己当时过于自信，眼下却要把八神也搭进去。他抬起左手，掌心中冒出一团熊熊的火焰。他将那只手握成了拳头，将火焰熄灭，顺势摆出架势准备迎战。对于这一系列小动作，高尼茨却是嗤之以鼻。只是在一眨眼的瞬间，他便突然窜到了草薙京的身后。  
“好快！”  
草薙京一边惊叹，一边转身就是个扫腿，然而这一下并未打中高尼茨。就在他快要打中的时候，高尼茨却连人带着十字架一并抱走，又如一阵风般回到了方才站立的位置。  
“我也没工夫和你们这些乳臭未干的毛头小子耗费时间。七枷社，这里交给你们，我去招待贵宾。”  
“是！”  
三人齐刷刷地挡在了高尼茨的身前，高尼茨便扛着八尺琼，定定心心地离去了。草薙京听到“贵宾”这个词，知道一定是祖先赶来了，情不自禁地迈出一步，七枷社以为他要去追高尼茨，立马上前一步逼过去，喝问道：“你们想去哪里？！”  
草薙京咂了咂舌。这里是地下室，唯一的出路已经被他们堵住，看来不过他们这关是不行了。他故意甩甩手重新握好了拳头，对站在身边的八神问道：“你准备好了吗？要上咯！”

草薙赶到神社外面时，京庵二人已经不见了踪影，他暗暗骂了一句“也不等等我”，赶紧跑到大路上拦了一辆出租车。钻进车里刚坐稳，他便急不可耐地将工厂的地点报给了司机。司机一听这地点直接一口回绝掉：“那地方太偏了，深夜不跑。”  
“我给你三倍的钱。”  
“就是给十倍我也不去。”  
“那就二十倍。”  
“大爷你逗我玩呢？”  
“没错我就是逗你玩。”  
说着草薙将手掌摊在司机面前，一团火缓缓地升起。这一下他本想用来吓唬司机，没想到司机见了反而殷勤地点头哈腰。  
“我说怎么刚才看你有点眼熟呢？原来是草薙京先生，拳皇大赛的冠军！我可是你的大粉丝啊！你要去哪里我都送！不要钱都可以！只不过……能不能给张签名呀？”  
“没问题。”  
草薙丝毫不觉得害臊，立马假装自己是草薙京满口应下来。司机乐得那叫一个眉开眼笑，立马猛踩油门载着草薙朝目的地极速狂飙，结果根本没出半个钟头，工厂的身影就出现在眼前。草薙跳下车嘱托司机在这儿等着载他回去，然后便一溜烟地跑了。他急于找到那两位小辈，毫无顾忌地直接从正门钻了进去。他径直走到第一行房屋前停下脚步。在这里，八尺琼的气息格外浓烈。瞬间他抛下了寻找小辈的念头，思考着该如何先找到八尺琼。但是他循着气息刚跑出没几步，突然天空中刮起一阵狂风。熟悉的风再次席卷，他自然知道这是出自谁人之手，便仔细分辨起风的走向。最终他的视线停留在正门的方向，在那里风渐渐落地，一个男人的身影浮现出来，那正是高尼茨。只见高尼茨肩上扛着什么东西，朝他这边缓缓逼近。当两人的距离只有两米的时候，对方突然停住脚步，将扛在肩上的东西往地上一插，展示给草薙看。原来，那是被绑在十字架上的八尺琼！  
“怎么样？惊喜吗？”高尼茨看着草薙吃惊的神情，故意这么问道，“不知道你明白十字架的含义吗？十字架，代表着爱与救赎。绑在十字架上升天，是最美丽的死亡！”  
“胡扯！我自然会救赎他，不用你来插手！”  
“真巧啊，刚才也有人说过要救他，不过现在好像自身都难保了。”  
“谁？”  
“还能有谁呢？”  
高尼茨知道草薙其实明白他说的这番话指谁，之所以出声提问只是想确认一下，但他故意不明说，好让草薙内心不安。果不其然，草薙愤愤地摆出了草薙古武术的起手式，预备开战，高尼茨却不慌不忙地玩弄着八尺琼那张白净的脸蛋，故意慢悠悠地说道：“想当年，我也曾这么把八神送到草薙京那小子面前，让八神暴走与他对打。不过很无聊的是，他竟然唤回了八神的神志。今天我倒是要看看你，有没有能力救回八尺琼呢？我真的很喜欢欣赏人类像猴子一样，为了生存下去，上蹿下跳地战斗。就让我大饱眼福吧！草薙大人！”  
仿佛是在配合他病态的发言一般，当他的话音刚刚落下，八尺琼便爆发出如野兽般的嚎叫。高尼茨为他松开了锁链，八尺琼一获得自由，马上挥舞着利爪，朝草薙猛扑过去……


	25. 第二十五集

Reunion 第二十五章

红丸特意将车停在稍远的地方，三人躲在黑夜里悄无声息地逼近那片厂房。然而等到他们接近后，才发现如此小心谨慎完全是多此一举，因为他们看到工厂里此时正不断闪耀着两道炫目的火焰，一道是橙色，另一道是紫色。  
“我们还是来晚了一步。”神乐说，“快去帮忙！”  
三人也不再刻意隐藏行踪，索性撒腿跑过去。翻越了铁栅栏来到厂内的空地上时，他们才看清是草薙与八尺琼两人正在对峙，而高尼茨则静静地站在一旁看戏。神乐朝高尼茨那边走近一步，问道：“庵他们在哪里？”  
高尼茨先是向神乐微微弯腰行了一礼，而后才回答神乐的问题：“放心，我已经安排了社他们好好招待。用不了多久，你自然会与他俩在地狱中相会。”  
“是吗？”  
神乐抬起左手臂，摆出了八咫古武术的起手式。她上半身穿着由巫女服改良而来的长袖上衣，宽大的袖摆垂挂在半空中。一阵风吹过，像面扇子那样轻微拂动。红丸和大门见状，分别立于她身后两侧，也做好动手的准备。高尼茨不禁嗤笑一声，轻蔑地说道：“就凭你们几个，也想对付我？”  
面对来自敌人的挑衅，神乐却淡然一笑。她没有反击，而是听起来十分胸有成竹地说：“不试试怎么知道呢？”  
说完，她往后退了一步，站在后面的红丸与大门纷纷向前，挡在她的身前。不知她在两人耳畔嘱托了什么，高尼茨只看到她的嘴唇在不停一张一合，没过多久红丸和大门便直扑而来，只有她还站在原地，似乎并不准备动手。但是红丸和大门哪里是高尼茨的对手呢？对付他俩一点都不难，只是高尼茨看到神乐既没有加入战斗的打算，也没有跑去寻找草薙京等人的下落，只是傻站在原地，不免要怀疑是不是正在密谋什么，也许是一下就可以扭转局势的招数。  
若说有什么招数可以达到这样的效果，高尼茨倒是想到一个。利用八咫之镜的能力，可以制造幻影。如果神乐成功制造出多个幻影在这里将他拖住，那他们就可以全身而退去给草薙京帮忙了。想到这里，高尼茨决定先试探一下。他一招将红丸拍飞出去，然后立马提腿朝神乐那边跑去。大门见势不妙，连忙追上去阻拦。如此，高尼茨便知道这两个男人果然是在掩护神乐，索性使出了“真·八稚女·实相克”一次性将那二人放倒。见他们都趴在地上站不起身，他像是在玩弄已经被握在掌心的猎物那样，不慌不忙地慢慢朝神乐那边逼近。  
“你们已经输定了。”他悠然地踱着步子，边走边说道，“没有他们做掩护，即使你想制造幻影，也没有时间这么做。”  
“是吗？”  
神乐反问着，脸上的笑容依旧自信满满。高尼茨只当这是临死前的逞强，伸出手一把握住她那纤细的脖颈，阴森森地笑道：“呵呵呵呵！就把你们当作祭品，献给大蛇大人吧！本来还想让你们亲眼目睹一下大人的完全觉醒，很可惜，你们好像没有这个福气。”  
说完，他的手指使上了力气。神乐的骨头被捏得咯吱作响，颈椎的形状也透过掌心内的神经传感到他脑中。他突然猛地发力，只听“咔擦”一声响，骨头的断裂声从神乐体内发出，神乐就像只被掐死的小鸡一样，无力地耷拉下脑袋。高尼茨得意地笑了。然而他刚露出上排的门牙，背后就传来一个年轻男子的声音。  
“有破绽！”  
高尼茨因为专注于面前的神乐，背后全是空隙。当他察觉到这点时，已经来不及丢掉手中的神乐转过身反击了。一记“荒咬”直接通过他的后背打进了心窝，他挨下这一个开头，就得继续吃下接下去狂轰乱炸的连击。草薙京使出浑身解数，将所有能接的招尽数放出，最后以一下“天丛云”收尾，直接将高尼茨打飞至十几米开外。  
摔落在地的时候高尼茨正在思考草薙京为何能够赶来，他不相信仅凭草薙京和八神庵二人之力能够摆脱已经觉醒的地狱三人组，况且是在被堵住去路没有退路的劣势环境之下。但如果不是他们打败了七枷社等人，又如何解释会出现在这里呢？所以，怀着这样的疑惑，当他从地上站起来后，做的第一件事便是开口问草薙京道：“你们是怎么逃出来的？”  
“用腿跑来的咯！”  
草薙京故意这么开玩笑，倒是不远处的神乐正儿八经地回答：“是你大意了，高尼茨。”  
听到她的声音，高尼茨大为震惊。他赶紧朝刚才丢下神乐的地方望去，发现那里早已空空如也。别说尸体了，就连一片衣服上撕落的碎布都没瞧见。看到这里他才大呼上当，慌忙也瞧了眼红丸和大门倒下的地方，发现那里也只有一片光秃秃的土地。他总算明白过来是怎么回事，却听神乐的声音从他身后靠近，慢慢解释起来：“从我和红丸他们翻过铁栏杆的那一刻起，我们就已经不是真身了。高尼茨，自信过头便是自负，你的自负让你大意了。如果你能仔细分辨，应该能看得出来刚才那几个都是幻影。”  
“呵呵呵呵……少拿这种语气和我说话！我还没有输！”  
高尼茨咆哮起来，他侧过身斜着眼睛看到站在身后的神乐，又看到正对面不远处立着的八神，才发觉这三人已经形成一个三角形将他围起来。他不禁冷笑着，嘴上继续强硬。  
“你们三个一起上也打不过我！况且就凭那两人的实力，根本拦不住社他们。他们很快就会赶过来帮我！”  
“那行啊，”见高尼茨是不见棺材不掉泪了，草薙京忍不住挖苦道，“那你最好撑到他们赶来！”  
草薙京的这句话，像是一个开战的讯号。当他话音刚落，另两人就同他一起，以高尼茨为中心聚拢过去。

八尺琼一记“梦弹”朝草薙胸口抓来。他的手上带着火焰，看上去好像威力十足，然而速度比以往慢了半拍。草薙稍稍往后一仰，便很轻易地躲过了这一下，紧接着他借着腰力反弹回去，顺势反击。他的反击也没有用上十成的实力，只是为了阻止八尺琼，通过不断的攻势让对面来不及进攻，却没有哪一招直指要害。今天的八尺琼虽然暴走了，却徒有其表，仔细观察下来竟发现还不如没暴走时的状态好。草薙不知八尺琼被关在这里的这几天究竟经历了什么，但他早就留意到八尺琼身上伤痕累累，和服也已经破破烂烂。这件和服是那次四人约会时八神为八尺琼买的，草薙记得十分清楚。他还记得八神买了一个很好看的齿轮模样的胸针给八尺琼别在胸口，还将那头长长的秀发高高挽起扎在头顶上。那时候的八尺琼，干净整洁，漂漂亮亮，完全不是现在这样，头发凌乱，衣衫褴褛。透过衣服上破烂的开口，草薙瞧见八尺琼瘦弱的身板上布满了一道道抓痕，有些还没愈合，正往外泛着血珠。看那入木三分的指力，除了是自己抓的，不会有别人了。这些天，八尺琼到底是抱着怎样的心情度过的呢？一想到这里，草薙便恨自己没有早点来。他心疼地看着八尺琼，问道：“你又何必这样虐待自己？我们从没有人责怪过你啊……”  
“呃……”  
八尺琼发出一声如野兽般的叹气。他的攻击看上去虽然气势汹汹，对草薙来说却够不成威慑。可能是因为身上的这些伤口导致他有点力不从心，再这样耗下去他非得精尽人亡倒下不可。必须要速战速决！草薙这样想定，便找了个稍微能缓缓气的间隙，对八尺琼说道：“吾友，有些话我必须对你说。我不知道你能不能听得到，但我希望你能听进去。”  
“滚！”  
许久没有说出一句人话的八尺琼，突然蹦出了这一个字，冲着草薙怒吼。草薙见他还能说话，反倒是定下了心，接着说道：“你看看，八神君今天也来了，为了带你回去。他被你打伤，却还挂念着你。他根本没记恨你，你又何必这样自己怨自己？”  
听了这番话，八尺琼先是微微一愣。但很快他眉眼往下一沉，紧接着挥动爪子，以极快的速度朝草薙这边抓来。这一招是八尺琼家族原本的古武术，叫“百弐拾九式·明乌”。草薙认出这招，便没有躲闪，而是站在那里硬生生挨下，任由八尺琼在他身上留下三道抓痕。见他竟然主动受击，八尺琼的眼睛中流露出困惑不解的神色。望着那双充盈着血色、仿佛随时都会淌下血泪的眼睛，草薙的目光饱含深情。他说道：“这一下，我应该受着，就像当年你没有躲开我的攻击那样，我也不该躲过真正属于八尺琼流的攻击。”  
说着，他抬起了左手，一团熊熊燃烧的火焰在他的掌心内窜动。火光在黑夜中显得尤为醒目。透过跳动的外焰望去，八尺琼的面部也在不停抽动着。看着这张熟悉到每个夜晚都会思念起的面容，草薙的眼眶不禁湿润了。不是被热腾腾的火焰所熏，而是堵在心头那股无法用言语表达的感情，终于溢了出来。  
“你应该记得这招的名字吧！”他举起火焰说道，“当初还是你给起的名字。如果一切都能归于‘无’，是不是就可以重新开始了呢？今夜，我便要用这招，让一切重新开始！请好好接住它，我的挚友啊！”  
他的话说完，下一秒便出现一根巨大的火柱，在两人之间炸开，直轰上天。他运起了全身的力量，将自己的心意全部灌入这决定一切的一拳之中，打向了八尺琼的身体。草薙一族的火焰，拥有清除一切污秽的“祓濯之力”。受了这一击后，八尺琼浑浊的眼神逐渐变得清澈起来，但他的身体却慢慢向后倒去。草薙赶紧出手搂住了他的腰，就像当年那样，将他揽入了怀中。  
“这次不会再让你死了，吾友。”  
草薙说着，终于流下了眼泪。只不过这次的眼泪，不再夹杂着红色的血水，而是闪亮晶莹、纯净无比的透明液体。在一片模糊的视线中，他看到八尺琼正呆滞地瞪大了眼睛，失神地望着他，好像在诧异他为何流泪。看着这种懵懂的表情，他虽然无法控制住已经崩塌的泪腺，却依旧可以展开最灿烂的笑容。  
“你看，这一次‘无式’并没有打死你。招式本身不会有任何变化，变的是使用者的心境。我终于明白你将它取名为‘无式’的用意了，我的挚友。”草薙边说，边轻抚八尺琼的脸颊。那双闪动着泪花的眸子，满溢的却全是喜悦的情感。“其实你从来都没有错，错的只是我，错在我竟然没有明白你的心意。你是被误解的那一方，而我才是真正需要祈求原谅的罪人。是我当初亲手葬送了你，也是因为我没有把真实的心意告诉你，才让后来的误解越来越大。现在，我就要告诉你，我对你的感情。”  
说着，他紧紧将八尺琼抱入了怀里。  
“我喜欢你。”  
说完这句话，他像如释重负般阖上了双眼。他看不到八尺琼此刻是什么表情，却清楚地感知到八尺琼杂乱无章的心跳，从胸口那边传来，节奏快到令他害怕会突然骤停。他轻轻抚摸着八尺琼的背，想要让对方安定下来。很快，也许是受了他的影响，八尺琼的心跳趋于平稳，渐渐地竟与他的心跳同步。就在这时，草薙感到一滴滚烫的东西滴落在肩头，在这寒风萧萧的深夜，尤为显得炙热。  
“你是认真的吗？”  
许久没有像人一样说话的八尺琼，终于正常地开口了，只不过他的声音还带着一丝哭腔。草薙温柔地揉了揉他的发窝，在他耳边轻声答道：“当我决定来救你的时候，就已经决定不再对你有所隐瞒。我要让你明白我的心意，这样才不会……”  
他的话还没说完，就感到两只手臂紧紧箍住了后背，将他卡得牢牢的，似乎生怕他会突然离开。他不由得笑了，也将八尺琼抱得更紧了一些。  
“接下来你不用害怕，我再也不会抛下你了。”  
“我知道，至少现在先别放开我，因为我不想让……”  
“我明白。”  
草薙打断了八尺琼的话，因为他知道八尺琼不想让的，是被他看到哭泣的脸。他稍稍抬起头望向了远方，不知何时月亮已经升起，此刻正静谧地照耀着大地。月光下，远处一棵棵光溜溜的树杆，正纹丝不动地屹立在荒凉的土地上。想必到了春天，一定会长出嫩芽，再次枝繁叶茂吧？他轻轻拍了拍八尺琼的肩，柔声说道：“但是现在不是哭泣的时候。我们快去帮忙吧。”  
“嗯！”  
其实八尺琼也已经感觉到有人在靠近。他爽快地松开手臂离开了草薙的怀抱，顺便抹了一把眼泪。就在他刚拭去泪水的时候，三个人影从一栋楼房里跑了出来。一看到这三人是七枷社他们，八尺琼便摆出了八尺琼古武术的起手式，对草薙说道：“不能让他们过去。”  
八尺琼所说的，是不能让这三人到高尼茨身边。高尼茨那边正由这代的三神器继承人对付，而这两位先祖，已经决定负责拿下眼前这几人。草薙放低底盘扎稳步子，兴奋地冲八尺琼叫道：“我们俩好久没有大干一场了！今天，就让他们瞧瞧我们之间的默契！”  
“我也正有此意。不知许久没有并肩作战，你还记得那些组合套路吗？”  
“怎么可能忘记！”  
两人一问一答之后，便是一通畅快淋漓的大笑。等到笑声停止，他们便使用当年二人一同钻研的拳法，朝面前的那三人夹击过去。

“啊！”  
另一边的战场上，草薙京也使出了“无式”。高尼茨挨下了这招后，被最后的一拳打飞了出去，落地时恰好肩膀着地，锁骨与肩胛骨之间的连接被坚硬的地面撞碎。他从地上爬起时就感到右臂使不上力，瞬间失去平衡跌倒回去。他想尝试单用左臂支撑起身子，然而尚未来得及行动，三神器三人就已经走过来，将他团团围住。神乐俯视着狼狈不堪的他，平静地说道：“高尼茨，当年你杀死了我的姐姐，今天就拿自己的命偿还吧！”  
“哼！可笑！我即便是自杀，也不会死在你们手里！”  
他高傲地仰起头，迎上神乐的视线恶狠狠地瞪回去。明明都死到临头了，却还固守着自尊。不知神乐是认可了他的这种态度，还是另有它意，听过他的反击之后竟点了点头。眼见闲聊已经差不多，八神抬起手，正欲朝高尼茨的天灵盖上拍下去，给予最后的致命一击。就在他的手离高尼茨头顶只有五公分的时候，突然一股强大的威力从他们的正上方降临。三人纷纷抬头去看，那股威力却在他们全部将视线从高尼茨身上转移的时候，突然炸开，将他们向三个不同的方向打飞了出去。最先辨别出力量源头的，是草薙京。  
“卢卡尔？！！”  
他想起了这个人，又记起这回邀请函上的署名——他不由得心里一惊。这么想着，他赶紧找了个借力点刹住了不断翻滚的身体，一个鲤鱼打挺从地上翻了起来。当他站稳了脚跟，才发现此时高尼茨身边正站着一个人。那人背对着他，使他不能看见对方的脸；周围的光线又很暗，也看不出那人身上穿的衣服，但是从模模糊糊的身型判断，可以得知应该是个身高接近两米的巨汉。只见那人突然弯下腰抱起了瘫坐在地的高尼茨，朝正大门飞奔过去。草薙京想追，却突然听到远方传来直升飞机的轰鸣声。就在这一停顿的瞬间，人影已经穿越工厂的铁栏杆跑到了外面，走之前还回头望了草薙京一眼，这时草薙京才看到他的脸。那人有着两只不同的眼眸，一只正冒着红光，就和大蛇之血暴走一样的红光；而另一只，却是再正常不过的本色。  
可以肯定的是，那个人正是卢卡尔·伯恩斯坦。


	26. 第二十六章

Reunion 第二十六章

直升飞机的声响，在窗外轰鸣。麦卓透过窗帘的缝隙，朝外望了一眼，然后转过头对坐在床沿的薇丝说道：“卢卡尔过来带走了高尼茨呢。”  
“哦？”薇丝不禁呵呵笑了，“高尼茨那只狡猾的老狐狸，真那么做了？”  
“不这么做，卢卡尔会这么好心救他走吗？”说着麦卓拉好窗帘，返身朝床边走去。她顺手拿起床头柜上的玻璃杯喝了口水，说道：“我们也撤离吧？”  
“不去帮七枷社他们吗？”  
“反正他们死不了，逃脱后自然会过来汇合。”她一边套上黑色的外衣，一边说，“走吧，又要当一阵子秘书了。”  
薇丝抬起头，恰好看见麦卓那张鲜红的丰唇，此时正弯成了月牙的形状。

神乐虽然很气愤最后让高尼茨逃走了，但是她清楚地记着这次前来的目的。当三个人各自从摔落的地点爬起重新聚在一起的时候，她对另两位说道：“我要去找天羽忍，希望你们能帮我。还有红丸他们，能让七枷社跑出来，一定是受了伤，必须得赶紧找到他们。”  
“知道啦。”  
草薙京一口应下，八神却掉转头往铁栅栏那边走去，依着栏杆缓缓蹲下身坐在了地上，丝毫没有要帮忙的意思。神乐怕他是身体不舒服，赶紧上前问道：“怎么了？伤口又裂开了吗？”  
八神曲起左腿，将受伤的那半边的手臂搭在膝盖上。不知是太累了，还是对神乐的话漠不关心，他的语调听起来很是冷淡。  
“我过来就是为了找八尺琼，其他事，不管。”  
神乐和草薙京都对八神的脾气了如指掌，便没有多费口舌劝说。神乐瞟了一眼不远处正在单方面吊打七枷社等人的两位先祖，知道八神坐在这里不会有什么危险，习惯性地叮嘱了一句“自己小心”，然后和草薙京一道朝刚才的地下室走去。  
来到地下室入口，只是高高地站在楼梯上方，便看到地下室里红丸和大门伤痕累累地倒在地上。除他们之外，还有凡妮莎和塞斯。塞斯看起来伤得最轻，此时正通过喉麦冲着别人吆喝。他瞟了一眼草薙京，然后对麦克风那头的人说道：“好，他们应该已经搞定了。其他你不要管，就尽快找到那孩子回来和我们汇合……对，都受伤了，我已经派人过来支援，这点用不着你来操心。”  
他关照了一通之后，便沉默几秒，然后看向刚从楼梯上下来的神乐，冲他们说道：“天羽忍那孩子不知道什么时候溜走了，现在我派罗门在找他。”  
神乐本以为天羽忍还待在地下室里，听了塞斯的话大失所望，但也只能选择出去和草薙京分头寻找。  
再说罗门那边。结束与塞斯的通话，他已是急得抓耳挠腮。找不到天羽忍不说，如今就连他带来负责协助的安琪儿也联系不上，任凭他怎么呼叫，耳机那头就是没有一点回音。  
“喂！你在听我说话吗？哪怕‘吱’一声也行啊！”  
罗门试着又冲麦克风大喊了一句，这回对面总算传来了动静，却是学习老鼠的“吱吱”叫。叫她吱一声还真的“吱”一声，罗门哭笑不得。对于安琪儿，他似乎拿她一点办法都没有。不过既然可以肯定不是通讯设备出了问题，他便安了心继续讲下去：“找到天羽忍那个小鬼头，我们就撤退。你现在在哪里？”  
“我在二号楼，这里全是房间，一个个找起来好烦的耶！”  
安琪儿不忘用撒娇的语气抱怨着。罗门对此深有体会，因为他现在就在一个个开门。也不知搜查了多少房间，就是不见天羽忍的身影。他不知这样枯燥单调的搜查还要持续多久，但他知道即使感到厌烦也不能放弃，只能生无可恋地附和道：“我也是。”  
“但是你知道吗？我发现了一件有趣的事。”  
“什么？”  
安琪儿的话让罗门稍稍振奋起来，他立马好奇地追问，安琪儿却吃吃笑了，故作神秘地问道：“你知道这个工厂的主人是谁吗？”  
这次出动前，塞斯怎会没对工厂做过详细调查？罗门自然知道主人是谁，不如说正是因为知道是谁，才会特意带上安琪儿一起。罗门也不是傻子，他听安琪儿这么问，便故意装傻试探。  
“咦？是谁的啊？”  
他如此问着，想听安琪儿会如何回应。只听那边娇笑了一声，然后像是发现惊天大秘密的小孩一样，兴奋地说道：“我发现了NESTS的标记哦！你说还会是谁的捏？”  
“伊格尼兹？！！”  
“说不定哦！不过，也有可能是哪个下属干部管辖的，反正是为伊格尼兹服务就是了！”  
见安琪儿说的全是实话，罗门便对她更加信任了一分。这次行动前，塞斯特意吩咐过要带上安琪儿，毕竟安琪儿曾是NESTS的人，他想要顺便借此机会试探一下。而罗门作为去年刚和安琪儿一同参赛的队友，自然负责时刻监督安琪儿。只不过他有所不知的是，安琪儿嘴上说自己在二号楼，实际上此刻正在三号楼厂长的办公室里，敲打着电脑键盘窃取资料。电脑上插着一只U盘，她正在把资料全部往U盘里搬运。当提示框显示进度条已达到百分百时，她暗暗欢呼了一句“搞定”，然后拔掉U盘将其塞回了胸罩里，顺便启动了电脑里的自爆程序。当爆炸倒计时出现在屏幕上时，她故意对罗门惊呼道：“哎呀！不好了！我发现了很糟糕的事！”  
“什么什么？”  
安琪儿慌张的声音，让罗门不由得紧张起来。安琪儿索性继续这么惊慌地说道：“我现在在厂长办公室，这里有个自爆程序已经被大蛇那帮人启动了，显示说还有十分钟就要爆炸。我们现在该怎么办啊？”  
“能让它停止吗？”  
“不行啊，好像一旦启动就不能中止。”  
“那你快从那里离开，逃到安全的地方去。我去一个个通知大家撤离。”  
“小孩子不找了吗？”  
“这种时候还找什么小孩子！”罗门焦急地嚷嚷起来，“总不能让这么多人跟他陪葬吧？”  
“嗯……我看看，隔壁好像是个广播室，我试试看还能不能用了。可以的话我来发公告，这样比较快吧？”  
“那就拜托了！”  
安琪儿暂时切断与罗门的通话，转过身正欲离开办公室，却发现有两个女人正堵在门口。这两个女人她在拳皇大会上遇见过，是八神庵的队友，麦卓与薇丝。麦卓正笑眯眯地看着她，说道：“我说谁在这里泼脏水呢，原来是只小野猫。”  
说着，麦卓翘起涂了宝蓝色甲油的长指甲，优雅地拨弄了一下额前的刘海。安琪儿也不甘示弱，她叉着腰，声音依旧嗲声嗲气，却藏不住一股火药味。  
“我只是完成你们没有来得及做的事而已啦！如果刚才高尼茨没有这么匆忙离开，一定会到这里启动程序。”  
“我们可不像你家那位喜欢自爆！”  
薇丝的火气，相比另外两人要锋芒毕露得多。她恶狠狠地瞪着安琪儿，往前跨出一步，似乎想要打架，却被麦卓从背后拉了一把。安琪儿知道她想干什么，便笑望着她，故意激她道：“还有九分钟。我呢，要去隔壁发广播，你们愿意留在这里被火烧，我可不拦着，只不过你们的同伴还在下面战斗呢！不去通知的话 ，恐怕要给你们陪葬咯？”  
“哼！一面启动自爆，一面发广播通知，小丫头两面三刀玩得倒挺溜！”  
“怎么能这么说呢？这是女性的生存战略，生存战略！”安琪儿咯咯笑着说道，“大家都在这样过活啦！”  
麦卓自然知道安琪儿暗指什么，她也知道再继续纠缠下去时间就快不够了，便说了一番话当作结束语。  
“看来，你对生存之道颇有见解呢！真可惜，今天碰面不是时候。”她边说，边拉着薇丝往门外退，“下次拳皇大会上碰头，我们再好好探讨。再见了，可爱的小野猫。”  
说完，她们已经退回走廊上。安琪儿站在房间内，看着她们从门框圈起来的范围内消失后，才稍微松了口气。真怕她们不顾死活在这里打起来啊，不然今天非得葬身在此不可。逃过一劫后，她抬手擦了擦额头上渗出的汗水，然后朝隔壁广播室跑去。

“各位请注意！各位请注意！工厂将于五分钟后爆炸，请大家迅速撤离！迅速撤离！如果想死的话留在这里也没人拦你哦！”  
正在外面空地上决斗的五人，听了这段怪模怪样的广播之后，纷纷停下手，抬起头寻找着声源的方位，八神也缓缓从地上站起，拍拍屁股上的尘土，做撤离的准备。八尺琼收起了爪子，愤愤瞪了七枷社一眼，说道：“算你命大，今天先不让你死。”  
七枷社身上早已伤痕累累，再多打几分钟，铁定要被杀死。他褪去了身上的觉醒，眼睛也恢复平日里的棕色，勉强咧开嘴笑了笑，用手背拭去嘴角上挂着的血液，故意逞强着说道：“哈哈！那我还得感谢你的不杀之恩。”  
“啧！”  
八尺琼听了他的话，横眉倒竖，一脸凶相。七枷社知道自己这么说会惹怒对方，却还是忍不住这么说出来。他夸张地耸了耸肩，嘟哝了一句“还真是和红毛一样”，然后转过头对夏尔米和克里斯说道：“真没劲！高尼茨都先跑了，我们留在这里也没意思。走啦走啦，再不走就要统统被炸成碎片了！”  
另外两人乖乖听了他的话，搭着他的胳膊艰难地往工厂大门那边挪。三人互相搀扶着离开了八尺琼面前，这时站在八尺琼身边的草薙回过头看了一眼身后不远处的八神，问道：“我家那小子呢？”  
“去找人了。”  
八神如此简单地回答，连去找什么人都没解释。不过他说完这话没几秒，草薙便看到一行人从面前的大楼里钻出来。只见草薙京搀扶着受伤红丸和大门，塞斯左右两手各自托着凡妮莎和红丸的胳膊，两人就这样合力架着三位伤员，排成一条横线，浩浩荡荡地出来。草薙见状赶紧上前帮忙，京一见到他，便问道：“千鹤她人呢？没回来吗？”  
“没有。”  
“糟了，不知道她有没有听到广播。”他将大门的胳膊交给草薙扶着，说道：“你帮我照看一下，我给她打电话。”  
“要快点，估计没有三分钟了。”  
“我知道。”  
京立马掏出手机拨打电话。众人听不到电话那边神乐的说话声，只看到草薙京一边生气地呵斥她快点回来，一边不停挥舞手臂。打完电话后，他对众人说了句“你们先走，我去拽她回来”之后，便头也不回地往工厂深处跑去。草薙正想去追，却被八神一把拉住了。  
“我去。”  
他如此说着，也不管大家反对与否，直接追逐着京的身影，也消失在房屋所投下的阴影之中。草薙回过头看了八尺琼一眼，八尺琼无奈地摇了摇头。草薙明白他的意思，只能搀着伤员，和塞斯一起往工厂外撤离。  
塞斯派来支援的人，停留在百米开外，几辆车停在那里。将伤员安顿好后，一辆轿车先行驶离，带着他们前往医院。轿车前一脚刚走，罗门和安琪儿后一脚便赶来汇合了。塞斯忙于和他们探讨这次行动，草薙则和八尺琼一起立在汽车外面，焦急地远眺着那片黑漆漆的工厂。“怎么还不出来”，这是他反复念叨的话。终于，在他最后一次说到这句话时，工厂那边发出“嘭”的一声巨响。伴随着雷鸣般的爆炸声，一团火焰猛地从地面蹿起，炸成了一朵蘑菇的形状。待到蘑菇头完全降落，整片工厂已经淹没在茫茫火海之中。草薙终于待不住了，他拔腿便朝爆炸的方向狂奔，八尺琼也在他身后跟上。  
“千万别有事。”  
他一边奔跑一边心想。他看到火光中隐隐约约出现三个身影，心里是又惊又喜。难道是他们成功逃脱出来了？他赶紧加快脚上的速度，发了狠般冲过去。当那三人肩并肩冲出火场来到外面时，他才看清果真是三神器他们，不禁喜极而泣。只见三人中站在最中间的是神乐，她的两条胳膊被八神和草薙京一边一个拉着，好似是被那两人架出来一般。草薙赶紧问道：“怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，天羽忍还是没找到。”  
死里逃生后的神乐，说到这里，忍不住泪流满面。  
“这么多年了，我还是无法拯救任何人。”她慢慢蹲下身捂住脸，边低头抽泣着，边埋怨自己，“当年姐姐如此，今天天羽忍也是这样。”  
京俯下身拍了拍她的背。认识她这么久，这还是京第一次见到她哭泣。


	27. 第二十七章

Reunion 第二十七章

柴舟坐在椅子里差点要睡着，周围的走动声惊醒了他。  
“他们回来了！”  
说话的似乎是大神零儿，他睁开双眼循声望去，朦朦胧胧之中看见大家纷纷往外走。他揉揉了眼睛，艰难地从椅子里站起，拖着疲软的双腿也往正殿的大门那边走去。  
众人聚集在神社正大门的空地上，迎接神乐一行人回来。等人都陆陆续续到齐了，黑咲壬羽才发现并没有天羽忍的身影。她看了一眼八尺琼，然后急不可耐地当众问神乐道：“小忍呢？”  
被问及天羽忍，神乐差点又要哭出来。但在小孩子面前，她强忍住眼泪，故作坚强地蹲下身对壬羽柔声细语地说道：“对不起，我没能救他出来。”  
“什么意思？”  
听神乐的语气，壬羽已经有些不好的预感，她愣愣地望着神乐追问，神乐却不知怎样回答才好。不可能瞒着不说，又怕直接说出来对壬羽的打击太大。最后神乐也只能揉着她的头，劝道：“大家都累了。我白天再跟你细说，现在先睡觉好吗？”  
“不，我现在就要知道。”  
黑咲壬羽毫不让步，坚持要在现在弄个明白。神乐看到她那双无神的眼睛里头一次冒出怒火，华守纯也发觉今天的壬羽有些反常，最后还是她硬拖着壬羽将其关回了卧房里。见华守纯出面暂时控制住了激动的壬羽，神乐轻轻吁了口气，转过头对站在身边的草薙等人说道：“大家都辛苦了。先去睡一觉吧，有什么事，等睡够了再说。”  
说完，她便派仆人带领京庵薙琼四人前去客房。草薙京和八神的房间内被窝已经放下，还如他们偷偷溜走前的模样，只不过热度已经散光，只剩下冰凉；草薙与八尺琼的房间，则被安排在他俩之间。四个人的房间，就这样互相紧邻成一排。

那天他们直接一觉睡到大中午。吃过早中饭后，神乐和草薙京前去医院探望受伤最为严重的红丸及大门，还有塞斯派来协助他们的凡妮莎。八神和八尺琼虽然伤得不重，但因为没有事可干，便都待在神社里，草薙则负责跑前跑后伺候他俩。八尺琼想利用现在受伤尽情使唤他，便故意对八神说自己需要摄入糖分，八神立马毫不犹豫地从口袋里掏出钞票。领到“蛋糕资金”后，八尺琼二话不说将钱往草薙的手里一塞，不容拒绝地命令道：“去星巴克给我买两块蛋糕来。”  
“星巴克？”  
草薙跟着自己的后代生活，从没去过星巴克，根本不知道这是什么东西，疑惑不解地询问。哪想到八尺琼非但不给解答，语气还甚是蛮横。  
“你不会自己上网搜索啊？你家那小子，不是也给你买了手机吗？”  
“哦！对对。”  
经过八尺琼的提醒，草薙才记起口袋里的手机，连忙掏出来开始上网查找解释。八尺琼本以为草薙跟自己一样尚未熟练使用现代工具，正等着看好戏，万万没料到草薙早已玩得得心应手，分分钟就把关键词输进了搜索框中，不但搞明白了星巴克是什么，还顺便查出最近的一家分店在哪里。见他竟然这么顺利地搞定一切，八尺琼捉弄不成，反倒自己被气到。看着他兴高采烈跑出去的身影，八尺琼偷偷翻了个白眼。  
屋外突然飘起了细雪，这是新年的第一场雪。八尺琼将脚伸进被炉里，和八神面对面坐着，一边喝茶，一边欣赏窗外的雪花。屋内的气氛出奇的安静，此时神乐和草薙家的人都不在，不会有人前来打扰。八尺琼放下手中的茶杯，轻轻唤道：“庵。”  
“嗯？”  
八神诧异地将视线从窗外转回面前，询问式的应了一声。八尺琼没有马上解释为何要出声叫他，而是先深深鞠了一躬。他的额头几乎快要磕到茶案，导致那块压在被子上的木板的纹路清晰地印在了视网膜上。他闭上了眼睛，郑重地说道：“对不起。”  
他看不到八神的脸，却从八神放下杯子的声响中，听出八神在生着气。果不其然，八神哑着嗓子质问道：“你为什么要道歉？”  
八尺琼抬起头，看到八神的眼神依旧那么冷冰冰，眉宇间却积满了怒气。为了缓解八神的情绪，他特意勉强挤出一丝微笑，说：“我打伤了你，你却还来救我。我欠你的真是越来越多了。”  
他不这么说倒好，一说，八神反而更生气了，直接提高分贝凶起来。  
“如果是我打伤了你，你难道不会来救我吗？”  
“……”  
八神的话让八尺琼一时语塞。是啊，如果当初暴走伤人的是八神，被掳走的也是八神，自己难道不会去救吗？如此简单的问题，自己却还看不穿，他不禁羞愧地低下了头，尴尬地笑着说：“是啊，你说的没错。是我又钻牛角尖了。”  
八神没有回什么，只是端起茶杯继续默默喝茶。两人短暂的交谈就这样结束，直到草薙提着蛋糕和神乐等人一同回来，屋里的气氛才热闹起来。  
“真是巧了，回来的路上正好碰上京，所以一起回来了。”草薙将蛋糕往茶案上一搁，如此说着，“可惜没多买一点，只买了两块，给你们俩的。”  
“我就不需要了，”草薙京笑着坐下来道，“让他俩吃就行。”  
“我可以叫仆人送点羊羹。”  
神乐说着，转身走到外面叫住了一位家仆。等嘱托完之后，才回屋坐下。此刻屋内只有他们五人在场，京本想把父亲也一同叫上，但想想还是作罢。他的视线在其余四人身上一一扫过，好像有什么话要说。神乐察觉出这点，索性自己先开口道：“现在八杰集那边暂时不会有什么动静。卢卡尔也出现，证实这次的邀请函的确是他发来的。接下来，你们打算怎么办？”  
草薙京没有立即回答，而是先看了一眼八神，然后既像询问八神那样，又像在征求神乐的意见，问道：“我们还组一个队吗？”  
“参赛表已经上交了，改不了。”神乐的回答，由不得草薙京提出半点异议，“我倒是在想，两位先祖要不要一起参赛呢？”  
说完，她看了草薙与八尺琼一眼。八尺琼正忙于吃东西，丝毫没有理睬，草薙却提问：“是什么样的比赛？”  
听了他的问话，神乐便简单地将拳皇大会，以及这些年大会中发生的事介绍了一遍。听完这些，草薙困惑不解地问道：“明知道有阴谋，你们还去参加干什么？”  
“我以前也是这么想的，但参加过几次之后，才发现有些消息只有参赛者才能打听到。身居局外，可能什么都调查不出。”  
“那还是你们几个小辈参与吧，我负责在外支援。不过我的挚友作何打算，我就不知道了。”  
他这话一说完，神乐便将视线移向八尺琼。八尺琼感觉到一股锐利的视线紧盯着自己，这才抬起头。方才的对话，其实他已经全部听到，所以并没有迷迷糊糊地询问在讲什么话题，而是直截了当地回答：“我和他一样，不参加。”  
“那就有劳两位前辈多多帮忙了。”神乐欠了欠身行了一礼，说道，“这次敌人不止大蛇一族，还有野心勃勃的卢卡尔。看他带走高尼茨的样子，只怕两方已经联手。如果是这样，仅凭我跟京和庵是无法应付的，到时候可能需要二位出来助阵。”  
“那肯定的。”  
草薙毫不犹豫地一口应下。关于参赛的事，眼见讨论得差不多了，京便把话题一转，引到刚才他想说的事情上。他看着坐在自己左侧的草薙，说道：“如果没什么事，我明天就和老爹回老家，我妈还在那里。年假休过之后，她就要回医院上班了，我爸应该也会待在大阪的家里。我不是很放心现在的形势，所以走完亲戚后就回来，继续住在横滨的房子里。至少横滨离千鹤和八神近，赶过来方便。”  
“嗯。”  
“所以不介意的话，八神和八尺琼前辈可以一起住过来啊。我父母走了之后，那栋房子就太空了。”  
京的话讲完，八尺琼还没来得及表态，倒是八神抢着厉声回绝“我不会去！”。京知道到时即使他不想去，也不得不去，便没在这个时候跟他争辩，而是笑了笑，说道：“这事还有几天，到时再商量吧。我还没跟我老爹说过接你们一起住的事，他还不一定同意呢！我先去找他谈几句。”  
京边说边从榻榻米上站起，他伸了个懒腰松开坐僵的筋骨，懒洋洋地拉开移门去找柴舟了。他前一脚刚走，后一脚一位仆人就急冲冲地跑来在神乐耳边说了什么。众人不知话中的内容，只看到神乐面色一惊，立马站起身朝各位道了声“失陪”，然后踱着小碎步跟在那位仆人身后快速离开了。不一会儿，她神色紧张地回来，冲大家说道：“黑咲壬羽不见了，整座神社都找遍，就是没发现她的踪迹。我希望草薙大人能帮我找找那孩子。”  
草薙曲起左腿，将双手撑于茶案上，缓缓站起身，不慌不忙地问道：“那你们可曾去工厂那边找过？”  
“啊……”  
草薙的话提醒了神乐，神乐二话不说第一时间拔腿就往外面奔。草薙知道她打算赶去工厂，生怕她一个人前往会有危险，便对八尺琼说了句“我去去就回”，也匆忙离开房间，紧跟上神乐的步伐。  
神乐平日里酷爱骑摩托车，因此车库里停了好几辆她钟爱的机车。她随便挑了其中之一，载着草薙前往爆炸现场。离事发只过去了十二个小时，她没想到这么快就会回来。望着大火肆虐过后的苍凉景色，她的心里百感交集。草薙怕她继续看下去会陷入伤感的泥潭，便轻轻拍了拍她的肩，也算是提醒她道：“我们进去看看吧。”  
工厂外围的铁栏杆，已经被融断了好几根，处处皆是大破洞，无需走正大门便可轻松进入。草薙索性挑了条最近的道路，领着神乐走进废墟之中。工厂里的所有房子，全部在爆炸中损毁，只剩下一些残垣断壁和满地的碎砖。那些砖头被火熏成了黑炭色，杂乱地堆积在地上。有的堆得高高的，如同一座小山丘；有的直接虚掩在地面上，踩上摇摇晃晃站不稳，使得他俩不方便下脚。草薙领着神乐慢慢地在前面开路，他们爬上最高的一座废砖堆砌成的小山丘后，赫然发现有一个小小的人影正躲在一段墙体后面。神乐不知那人影是死是活，是壬羽还是别人，赶紧将双手拢成喇叭状放在嘴前，冲人影所在的方向大喊道：“壬羽！”  
人影没有回答，也没有任何动作，这让神乐紧张不已。难道是死了吗？她急忙从小山丘上冲下，朝着人影奔跑过去。草薙生怕她摔跤，也赶紧跟上。等到神乐跑到那段残壁前，才发现人影的确是黑咲壬羽，此时正抱着腿卷缩在地上暗暗啜泣。神乐在她面前蹲下，掏出纸巾为她擦拭脸上的泪水，她却丝毫没有正眼瞧神乐，只是不断喃喃着“我没有找到他”，也不知是自言自语，还是想说给神乐听。神乐怜爱地抚摸着她的头，柔声劝她一同回去，她却依旧不管不问。无奈之下神乐只能起身拉了拉她的胳膊，却被她用力地一把甩开。这回她终于将目光望向了神乐的眼睛，十分生气地说道：“在没找到他之前我不会回去！”  
“可是那个时候这里整片爆炸，他又怎么活得下去？”  
“无论如何，没找到他的尸体，都不能认定他已经死了。”  
“你怎么就这么固执？”  
神乐伸出手想硬拽她起来，却被草薙的胳膊一把挡下。她不解地看向草薙，只见草薙摇了摇头，似乎在示意不要这么做，她只好收回手后退一步，静静看着草薙会怎么处理。草薙缓缓蹲下身，用力拍了拍黑咲壬羽的肩膀，劝道：“我也有个青梅竹马，为了找他回来，我也曾经发了疯般地去寻，因此我十分了解你现在的心情。你说得很对，在没见到尸体之前都不能认定已经死了。那你怎么不想想，也许在爆炸前他早就离开了呢？那你继续留在这里寻找，又有什么用？”  
草薙的话终于起了效果，壬羽怔怔地抬起头望着他，没有反驳，眼神也看上去冷静了不少，草薙便继续说下去道：“朋友，是种很重要的人，他可以在你最困难的时候从背后撑住你，使你不至于跌入绝望的深渊。你现在年纪还小，能力不够，可能很多事都无法胜任，但你有华守纯那样的朋友，那样的同伴。还有神乐，她也会帮你。你的背后站着许许多多人在支持着你，为何要用悲伤织成茧，将自己束缚住呢？”  
说着，他站起身，朝黑咲壬羽伸出了自己的右手。  
“而我，也会像寻找我的挚友那样，帮你寻找他的下落。起来吧，我的小朋友。”  
望着草薙宽厚的手掌，黑咲壬羽犹豫了。然而这踌躇也只不过持续了十秒，很快，她就伸长右臂握住了草薙的手，被一股强大的力量从地上拉了起来。  
雪似乎下大了，如鹅毛般轻盈而又洁白的雪花，轻飘飘地落在了黑咲壬羽乌黑的秀发上，就像缀满了繁星的夜空。看着壬羽那冻得通红的小鼻子，草薙脱下羽织给她披上。三人手牵着手，翻越一片片残砖断瓦，离开这再也不用回来的废墟。


	28. 第二十八章

Reunion 第二十八章

草薙京只身一人回到东京的时候，八神和八尺琼的伤已经好了大半，正准备要离开赤城神社回公寓里住，草薙却放心不下，坚持要跟着八尺琼一起。  
“我那公寓睡不下三个人。”  
八神以此作为理由，将草薙的请求一口回绝。他本以为这样就能阻挡草薙的“非分之想”，没想到草薙京上前一步扳回一局。  
“这不是问题，”京说道，“之前我不是说过横滨那边的房子空了吗？正好一起住进去吧！别说四个人了，十个人都塞得下。”  
“如此甚好！”  
八神还没来得及提出异议，草薙就抢先一步拉住八尺琼的手激动地说道：“吾友啊！不如我们一起住在京的家里吧？我知道他家很大绝对住得下。好不容易在一起了，我不想每天醒来时看不到你。”  
“啊！我也是这么想的！”草薙的话，听得八尺琼热泪盈眶。他紧紧握住了草薙的手，满口应下：“好！今晚我们便一起住到京的家去。只不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
看着八尺琼欲言又止，草薙赶紧追问。却见八尺琼回头看向八神，忧心忡忡地说道：“这样我就不能和庵住一起了。”  
“这有什么？我又不是不让他住过来。”草薙京尽显主人本色，“热情好客”地说道，“一起过来得了！”  
八神根本无法抗议，就被兴奋不已的八尺琼代为答应了。事情就这么愉快地决定了，下午八尺琼兴高采烈地架着八神，跟随草薙家的两人坐上新干线，离开了待了许多天的赤城神社。  
从那天住进草薙京家起，两位老祖宗便过上了没羞没躁的生活。八尺琼天天像个老妈子一样为京庵二人做饭，而草薙则像个言听计从的妻管严，八尺琼说要买什么菜，他就立马飞奔出去采购，毫不含糊。京甚至还看到他买回一本西点烘焙书籍在家细细研究。终于在一个风和日丽的中午，他买了发蛋糕所需的所有材料，喜滋滋地提着大包小包回来了。  
“吾友啊！你看看我买了什么？”  
八尺琼正和京坐在一起，被八神按着脑袋为新写的歌填词。听说草薙买了好东西回来，立马好奇地抬起头。草薙将手中的袋子往桌上一搁，也不管有没有压皱摊在桌子上的草稿纸，自顾自地把那些东西全部从袋子里掏出来。  
“这是奶酪，这是牛奶，这是黄油，这是鸡蛋。还有低筋面粉和玉米淀粉……”  
听到后面两样东西，八尺琼便知道草薙打算做什么，不由得从榻榻米上一跃而起，激动地问道：“你要做蛋糕吗？”  
“那是当然！没想到你生活在现世，竟然这么喜欢这种西洋的食品，我自然要学会做给你吃。以前一起修行时，都是你为我做饭，现在，也该轮到我了。”  
看着眼前含情脉脉互相望着彼此的两人，京夸张地张大了嘴。有种不好的预感在心中萌生，他忐忑不安地目送着那两人走进厨房。如果八神不在，他可能会跟在后面围观，然而此时八神已经读出他心中的好奇，按住他的肩头，凶巴巴地说道：“给我认真填词！”  
他没有办法，只能乖乖坐着，在纸上写写改改，心却早已飞向了厨房，耳朵一直支棱着留意那边的动静。  
一个小时过后，八神所需的三首歌词总算是写得差不多，修修改改过后，草薙京颇为满意地交了卷，然后赶紧奔向厨房。还未走到门口，站在走廊上老远便闻到一股奶香味。他深吸一口气，发出一声舒畅无比的叹气。  
“嗯~~好香哪！一定很好吃。”  
他轻轻转动门把手，推开厨房的门，便看到草薙像个小孩子一样趴在烤箱的玻璃门前，紧紧盯着箱内的蛋糕看。  
“哇！你看，蛋糕在慢慢膨胀。”  
“是的呢！吃了那么多蛋糕，还没见过制作的过程，原来这么神奇！”  
八尺琼也惊奇地附和着。草薙京无奈地抚了抚额，走过去在两人身后蹲下，问道：“还要多久好？”  
“书上说先水浴三十分钟，上色后……”  
京没等草薙说完，就凑过脑袋瞟了旋钮一眼，眼见时间只剩下五分钟，他便决定一起在这里等。只听草薙接下去说道：“上色后调到145°再烤三十五分钟。”  
“唔……”  
京虽然听不明白，但见他们俩会用烤箱，并且还能记住书上教的步骤，便安下了心，转身走出去拖来一张小板凳，坐在一旁监督。  
五分钟过后，伴随着“叮”的一声响，烤箱停止工作。草薙迫不及待地拉开烤箱门，一股热气窜了出来。京正想提醒要用烤盘夹才能取出烤盘，但是话还没来得及说出口，草薙已经赤手空拳的上了。只见他猛地收回手臂，发出一声惨叫，然后不停甩着手，嘴里反复叫唤着“好烫”。八尺琼彻底慌了神，也不去管还没取出来的半成品蛋糕，赶紧捧住草薙的手不停吹气。京实在看不下去，大吼了一声“放冷水冲”，然后提着板凳头也不回地出去了。  
他是不指望吃什么蛋糕了，两位老祖宗今天的所作所为足够辣他一年份的眼睛。他活像个退休老年人一样，坐在被炉里一边喝着茶，一边看着电视里放的落语。也不知落语放过了几折，突然空气中弥漫着一股咖啡的香气。他顺着香味望去，看到八尺琼正端着餐托走过来。托盘里除了有切好的蛋糕，还有一壶热咖啡，草薙则跟在后面，左手被纱布裹了起来。京将头凑过去一瞧，发现蛋糕做得还挺有模有样的，瞬间又恢复了一点信心。他赶紧去书房拽出了八神，四个人便围坐在一起，享受他们的下午茶。  
“啊！没想到做的还挺不错嘛！”草薙京咬了一口，边砸吧着嘴边夸赞，“本来还怕会炸厨房。第一次就做成这样，挺好，挺好。”  
眨眼间，他已经吃掉一块，开始对第二块下手，草薙却一口都没动。他抬起被裹起来的左手，对八尺琼说道：“吾友啊，你看我的手，已经拿不了东西吃了，能不能帮我一把？”  
八尺琼明白他的意思，用小勺子挖了一块蛋糕递过去，草薙配合地张开嘴，蛋糕就这样稳当当地送入了口中。细细品味着这一口奶香浓郁，草薙的脸上不由得绽放出幸福的笑容。此时此刻，京的心里却在咆哮着“你右手不特么还好好的吗”。他真想自戳双目立即去世，但是冷静了几秒种后，他却笑嘻嘻地转过头，对坐在身边的八神说道：“你看，我们是不是也……”  
他的话还没说完，一团紫色的火焰便从八神的掌心中腾腾升起。京赶紧跳开与八神保持距离，恰好在这时走廊上的电话铃响起。铃声让他家幸免于难，他赶忙说了句“我去接电话”，然后急冲冲地跑过去。八神打消将整栋屋子夷为平地的念头，收回掌中的火焰，继续优雅地喝着咖啡。  
草薙京还惦念着那几块蛋糕，并没有打算在接电话上耗费多长时间。他拿起话筒冷淡地应了声“喂”，却听到听筒那头传来热情四溢的年轻声音。  
“喂！草薙先生！请问你在家吗？”  
京一下子就听出这是矢吹真吾的声音。打的是家里的座机，又是被本人接起，还问在不在家，也不知道真吾这是脑残还是脑残。对于这个久未谋面的没出息的徒弟，京感到很无奈。他选择无视对方的问题，反过来问对方道：“你小子找我有什么事啊？”  
“想你了啊！这几个月都没见到师父，实在是想到不得了！听阿姨说你住横滨来了，就跑来看你啦！还带了炒面面包，现在就站在你家门口。拜托开一下门吧，草薙先生！”  
果不其然，真吾一说完话，大门那边就传来“咚咚咚”急促的敲门声。京本来不想开门的，八尺琼却从客厅那边探出脑袋来，问是谁在敲门。无奈之下，他只好挂下电话，不情不愿拖着脚步，慢吞吞打开了厚重的大木门。门一打开，站在屋外的真吾扑过来就是一个熊抱，险些将他的脖子勒断。  
“师父！我好想你啊！”  
“别别别！快从我身上下来。”  
草薙京的脸被勒得通红。他奋力用手掰开真吾的胳膊，硬生生地将其推开，才免于死于窒息。看着真吾那副傻兮兮的笑容，真想给这个小笨蛋来个一拳，但是最后他没有这么做。他看了眼带真吾过来的红丸，笑着打招呼道：“哟！你也来啦？伤好了？”  
“是，我有事要找你。”  
一听说是有事上门，草薙京收起脸上的笑容，将他们让进了屋。本以为只有京一人在家，走到客厅时发现竟然有那么多人，红丸一下子愣住了。真吾一眼便看到了八神，立马躲到了红丸的身后去。  
八尺琼和草薙挪了挪地方让红丸和真吾坐下，京则回到八神身边。八神全程一语不发，默默注视着方才进来的二人。只是被这样的目光盯着，真吾已经怕到不行，一直偷偷拉着红丸的胳膊不放手。红丸将视线投向草薙那边，冲二人微微一笑。之前攻打八杰集的时候，已经互相见过面，从神乐那边也听说了这两人的身份，但正式认识的流程还没走一遍。他前倾着身子，和善地伸出手，冲草薙笑道：“我是京的好友二阶堂红丸。听说您是京的先祖，是吗？”  
草薙看着伸过来的手，稍稍一愣。他还没习惯现代人的握手礼，便显得有些不知所措，直到看见坐在对面的草薙京不停使眼色，这才犹犹豫豫地伸出右手，与红丸紧紧相握。  
“没错，我是。上次多亏你帮忙了。”  
松开手后，红丸坐回自己的座位上。听草薙这么说，他客客气气地回道：“哪里，我根本没派上什么用场，最后还是草薙先生您将我抬上了车。”  
草薙没有接话，红丸便将话题往八尺琼那边一转，说道：“看你们坐得那么近，关系挺好呢！说实话，第一次见到八尺琼先生时，我还以为是八神的妹妹，心里还纳闷他这么个凶神恶煞的男人，怎么会有这么个如花似玉的妹妹。”  
红丸的话让八尺琼想起自己曾经也被麦卓当作过女孩子，便忍不住浅浅笑了起来。看着他微笑的模样，红丸不禁感叹道：“可惜啊！可惜。”  
“可惜什么？”  
八尺琼困惑不解地疑问。今日的红丸，没有将头发竖起来，而是随意地披散在肩上。他整理了一下略微凌乱的发型，用平日里与女孩调情的语气，轻佻地回答：“可惜你不是女孩，不然以你的绝世姿色，即使我再讨厌八神，也会拼命想成为他的妹夫。”  
“红丸你注意一点场合，八神听着呢！”  
草薙京终于忍不住提醒，但是八尺琼面对这样调戏的话语并不介意，而是礼貌地问道：“哦？那你为什么讨厌庵呢？”  
红丸没想到话题会扯到八神身上，脸上的笑容转瞬消失无影。他瞥了真吾一眼，毫不客气地说：“因为八神曾经打伤了真吾，这笔账我还没算呢。”  
听了这话，八尺琼看向了八神，八神却在啜饮着咖啡，不以为意地回敬：“哼！自己技不如人，能怪谁？”  
见八神竟然是这个态度，红丸眉头一竖，差点就要跳起来，倒是京按住了他的肩头劝慰道：“好了好了，现在说这些干什么？有仇放到比赛时解决啊，不是吗？说起来你刚说有事要找我，不会就为了这事吧？”  
经过这么一点，红丸才想起正事，连忙摇了摇头。他从口袋里掏出一只信封，说道：“我最近也收到了这个。京，你确定要和八神一起组队吗？”  
京还没来得及回话，倒是八神不屑地“哼哼”了一声。  
“我先声明，是神乐千鹤那女人硬要我们组队，不是我们想要组队。如果你是为了说服京和你一起参赛，那最好先去搞定那个女人再说！”  
“是啊，红丸，”京也附和着，“不是我不想和你组队，而是千鹤已经将报名表上传，没法更改了。”  
“是吗？”  
红丸面露憾色，犹犹豫豫地将那封邀请函塞回去，似乎还不想放弃。他看了看真吾，又对草薙京说道：“如果你不能和我参赛，我只能带真吾了。”  
“哼！你如果那么怕那小子被别人打的话，就不该带他参赛。”  
红丸看在京的面子上没有继续提这件事，反而八神又将话题挑起。红丸不禁愤愤地瞪着他，回击道：“被对手打正常，可为什么总有人喜欢对队友出手？”  
八神自然明白红丸指的是谁，倏地站起了身。红丸看出他想打架，也立马跳起来。眼见着这两人分分钟都要动起手，草薙京赶紧拦在二人中间，劝道：“这里是我家！你们能不能看看场合再动手啊？你们想让我被老爹打屁股吗？”  
那两人都明白，以草薙京现在的实力，柴舟已经无法教训他了，便把他的话当作耳边风。屋里的火药味越来越浓，战争一触即发。就在这个节骨眼，真吾突然一声惊叹，如同一盆冷水，浇灭了燃烧中的导火线。  
“啊！您说您是草薙先生的祖先是吗？”  
真吾这时才反应过来坐在右手边很像京的青年男子是谁。草薙微笑着冲他点了点头，他立马激动地抓起草薙那只受伤的手，死命握着不放开。  
“那您就是我的祖师爷！那您一定比草薙先生还要厉害很多！祖师爷，你比草薙先生厉害，能不能指点我一下？我总是放不出火来，师父他也没有办法。我想如果是您这么厉害的人，一定会有办法的吧？祖师爷，求求你干脆收我为徒吧！祖师爷，我……”  
真吾一口一个“祖师爷”叫得欢，草薙受伤的手却被挤压着，一阵一阵痛得钻心。看着那边喜感十足的场景，京和红丸都夸张地叹了叹气。红丸被这事一分心，暂时停止与八神的争执，京便趁机将他拽到一边，悄悄地咬耳朵。  
“红丸啊，最近看了新闻，你们二阶堂财团，是不是要斥资对葛西临海公园开发建设？”  
草薙京先是这么问，红丸不知道他想干什么，一头雾水地应道：“是啊，怎么了？”  
“帮我搞四张摩天轮的票，就‘钻石与花’那个。开春后，我带他们三个去玩。”  
直到这时红丸才明白草薙京这是想套关系不花钱免费坐摩天轮，哭笑不得地问道：“就为了四张票，你至于吗？”  
草薙京偷偷瞟了眼背后坐下继续喝咖啡的八神，压低了声音说道：“你也知道我没多少钱，拿到奖金又留不住。总不能，每次出去玩都让那家伙掏钱吧？”  
听京居然这么说，红丸眉头一皱，颇为八卦地问：“你和他真的已经到了那种地步？”  
“是啊，现在他就住在这里。所以真吾就拜托你了。”  
“放心吧，我一直把他照顾得好好的。”  
草薙京安心地笑了。在这欣慰的笑容中，红丸发现了一丝诡谲，这才反应过来刚才的对话有什么不对劲。等等！我堂堂二阶堂红丸，可是直到不能再直的直男啊！红丸的内心在呐喊着。莫名其妙被套走了四张票，又莫名其妙地托付终身。此刻的他，真的是“欲哭无泪”了。


	29. 第二十九章

Reunion 第二十九章

“那么，我去送八神上班啦！”  
下午三点多的时候，草薙京启动了停在庭院里的摩托车，对站在门口的八尺琼说道。八神跨上后座将头盔戴上，八尺琼便冲着他俩招招手，算作送别。  
“路上小心。”  
伴随着一阵轰鸣声，摩托车驶出了前院。转眼间，四人住在一起已经有两个月了，眼下正是三月樱花盛开的时节。这两个月来，因为身居横滨，所以八神每次去东京的酒吧演出，都是草薙京开着摩托车负责接送。从横滨到东京，一来一回得花三个多小时，但京却毫无怨言，每天都坚持送八神上下班。今天是三月二十四，草薙吃过中饭就出去买东西了，他们正瞒着八神密谋着一件大事。目送着京将八神带走后，趁着四下无人，八尺琼偷偷地笑了。眼下万事俱备，只欠草薙将食材买回来。他关好了大门，转身回到厨房里泡了一壶茶，然后端着茶走到外廊上席地而坐，一边观赏着庭院里的樱花，一边喝茶等待草薙回来。  
“樱花真美啊！”看着那落英缤纷的景象，八尺琼不由得感叹，“若是能以此为主题，做出一款兼具风味与美貌的蛋糕，那该多妙啊！”  
这样打好主意，他立马起身打电话给草薙，嘱托对方再买点盐渍樱花、吉利丁以及红心火龙果回来。放下电话后，他继续坐回外廊上喝着茶，如此等了将近一个小时，才看到草薙大包小包地从院门那边走进来。  
“你好悠闲哪！”  
草薙一进院就看到八尺琼端坐在走廊上，索性拎着东西走过去。将东西放下后，他便在八尺琼身边坐下，端起茶饮了一口，润了润干燥的嘴唇。顺着八尺琼的视线望去，他看见庭院里那棵盛开的樱花树，不由得笑了。  
“想当年，我们时常这般坐在一起，饮酒赏花，抚琴吟诗。怎样？要不要我去温壶酒来？”  
“不用了，还是明天大家一起喝吧。”  
“以前你都不是这样的，自从有了八神庵，你总是想着要带上他。”  
草薙说这话时，语气有点酸溜溜的。八尺琼莞尔一笑，为他满上茶，说道：“虽然他不是我的儿子，但毕竟是我的后代。老实说，如果不是为了他，我也不会在现世活下去。”  
“就不能为了我么？”  
“你那时候太混蛋，怎么可能为了你？”  
八尺琼说着冲他一笑。草薙知道这句话不是在骂他，便也笑着说道：“是啊，我那时太混蛋了，还不如京看得明白。我必须得承认，如果不是京在不停地骂我，点醒我，还将你的事告诉我，我可能到现在都无法了解到你的想法，与你坦诚相待。八神君虽然不喜欢说话，但他一直用行动改变一切。这两个孩子，都好得很哪！比我们强多了。”  
“是啊，我也是这么想的。如果我们能有他们的性格，当年也不至于那样。”八尺琼说着，端起茶杯正准备往嘴边送，却在唇瓣刚刚触碰到杯沿时，发觉草薙那番话中有一句让他特别在意。他立马放下手臂，转过头问道：“你说，京他把我的事都告诉你了？”  
“对啊。”  
草薙京那小子，能知道多少事？如果不是指求他拯救八神那件，还能有什么？想到这里，八尺琼方才还晴空万里的脸色突然转了阴，好似就要下起狂风暴雨那般重重地把茶杯往托盘里一搁，气呼呼地起身说道：“好小子！明明清楚这件事我不想被别人知道，却一面拿这事要挟我，一面又已经偷偷告诉你了！真是气死我了！没想到他竟然比你还有心眼！”  
看着他那副分分钟就要撕人的模样，草薙赶紧站起来，将他一把按在怀里，哄道：“好啦！你不要生气了好么？你想想，如果不是他告诉了我，我这么傻，怎么能这么快理解了你的心意呢？”  
“可是我……”  
“我知道，你是个很要面子的人，但是人活在这个世上，难免会有一两件后悔的事。后悔不丢脸，丢脸的是一直活在后悔里。而且，你之所以会对这件事产生悔意，还是因为你的善良战胜了邪念。大家都喜欢善良的你。如果不是因为你的善良，八神君也不会在被你打伤的情况下还去救你，不是吗？”  
说着，草薙低下头，轻轻在八尺琼的额头上落下一个吻。  
“我就喜欢这样的你。”

将八神送到酒吧之后，草薙京通常都是在东京街头闲逛打发时间，累了就窝在咖啡馆里看书，一直等到八神演出结束才开车载他回横滨。这样的日子他已经习惯了，反正他既不用上班也不回去上学，时间是大把的有。只不过今天他多去了两个地方，一个是花店，一个是红丸的公司。拿到四张摩天轮的票之后，草薙京手捧鲜花朝八神演出的酒吧走去。他坐在最近的一家24小时营业的麦当劳里，等候草薙和八尺琼前来。  
当时间走过22点的时候，他看到那两人推开店门一前一后地进来。草薙一眼就瞧见搁在桌子上的花束，还没坐下就调侃道：“难得啊，你这小子，下血本了？”  
“小心他一把火把花全烧了。”  
八尺琼这么讲，草薙京冲他认真地点了点头，说道：“还真有这个可能。我以前送过他一次，就被他当场烧掉了。”  
“放心吧，今天我也在，他应该不好意思这么做。”  
然而八尺琼还是太小看了八神。三人眼见着零点就要来临，一起离开麦当劳朝酒吧走去。他们站在门外瞟了一眼，却见酒吧内的顾客比平时要多出许多，难道是冲着八神生日前来庆生的？草薙京不禁这样怀疑。当时针走到“12”时，他的怀疑被证实了。那些粉丝，就像排练好了一样，零点一过，马上挥动起手里的荧光棒，齐声高唱生日歌。  
“Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to IORIN！”  
趁着台下一片欢呼，草薙京打头阵，捧着花悄悄地推开了酒吧的玻璃门，八尺琼和草薙则紧跟其后。一些眼尖的粉丝在草薙京进门的那一刹那就已经注意到，吃惊地尖叫，其他粉丝听到也纷纷回过头。草薙京也不管明天会不会上报纸头版头条了，直接跑向舞台，伸出花对八神大喊道：“生日快乐！”  
八神看了一眼鲜花，下一秒一团火焰升起，将红色的玫瑰笼罩在一片紫色的烈焰之中。在草薙京的眼中，这就像是在烧钞票。他赶紧用手将火焰扑灭，心疼地叫道：“你不要可别烧啊！好多钱呢！”  
“哼，舍不得就别买。”  
“我特意为你庆生，你就这个态度？”  
“我可没求你过来。”  
见八神竟然这么蛮横，在场的所有人都能从草薙京脸上读出怒意。草薙京一把丢掉烧焦的玫瑰，直接冲八神走去。难道就要在这里打起来吗？台底下的观众屏息期待着这难得亲眼一瞧的场景，却见草薙京走到八神跟前，弯下腰来将八神拦腰甩在肩上，扛着就往门口走。八神一走，今晚的演出又得打乱，但是乐队队长哪敢阻拦草薙京，只能傻傻地躲在角落里，眼睁睁地看着八神被带走。终于，在一片闪光灯之中，草薙京将八神带出了酒吧。看来，不出两天，他俩真的要上头版头条了。  
草薙京用摩托车载着八神先行回到横滨，一到了家，他便火急火燎地把自己当作礼物送上门。草薙和八尺琼坐新干线晚到一步，等他们打开房门走到客厅里的时候，便听到卧室那边传来不可描述的声音。八尺琼脸唰的红了，他偷偷瞟了眼草薙，有些不好意思地说道：“这两个人，未免也太急了吧？”  
“嘛，现代人，就是比较开放嘛！”  
说着他伸手将八尺琼公主抱了起来，吓得八尺琼一脸惊恐地问道：“你要干什么？”  
“我们也来一发！”  
这大概便是这四人住在一起的日常吧。父母不在身边，草薙京更加肆无忌惮地随时和八神钻一个被窝。待到第二天上午醒来，京看着枕边人安详的睡颜，不由得笑了。谁能想到这位在他人眼中凶神恶煞的家伙，此时却能彻底放下戒心，露出如此毫不戒备的神态？况且同床共枕的还是自己想要杀害的对象。大概是因为这家伙觉得，最想杀掉的人，最不可能杀掉自己吧？草薙京一骨碌从床上坐起，他悄悄穿好衣服走出被窝，返身又轻轻为八神拉好被子，然后蹑手蹑脚地离开了卧室。  
厨房里八尺琼正在烧粥，京走到他身边拿起水壶为自己的马克杯中倒入一些温水，然后边解着渴，边拉开冰箱门。冷藏室里，一个偌大的纸盒摆在最中间的隔板上，上面还扎着一圈红色的缎带。看着它，草薙京问道：“你们做好了？”  
“嗯。”八尺琼边打鸡蛋边回答。  
那蛋糕，怎么看也有八寸。草薙京放下水杯，有些不敢相信地问道：“我那老祖宗能做出这么大的蛋糕？不可能吧，一定大部分是你做的。”  
八尺琼笑了笑，不置可否地说道：“你别瞧不起他，他至少会做，你还不会呢。”  
说着他将蛋液倒入锅中，发出一连串嗞啦的声响，一股好闻的喷香味瞬间弥漫了整个厨房，京不由得咽了咽口水，转身去卫生间洗漱。  
那天因为下午还要出去玩，所以八尺琼索性做了顿丰盛的早中饭。吃完饭菜，八尺琼便打开冰箱，将生日蛋糕端了上来。一睹蛋糕的全貌，京不由得发出一声惊叹。  
“好厉害啊！”  
蛋糕整体呈紫粉色渐变模样，底下是慕斯，最顶上的是一层透明如水般的啫喱，中间悬浮着若干盐渍樱花，就好似一朵朵花儿在清澈的溪水中漂流。草薙京没想到这两位古代人做出来的蛋糕，竟能媲美店里卖的商品，赶紧掏出手机“咔咔”照了两张，然后问道：“蜡烛呢？”  
但是家里哪有什么蜡烛？出门采购物资的草薙早就忘了这样东西，经草薙京这么一提醒，八尺琼也才想起，回过头便瞪了草薙一眼，颇有责怪的意思。草薙赶紧笑着将这事糊弄过去：“大白天的点什么蜡烛啊。来来来，直接这样上。”  
说着，他开始拍起手，打头唱起生日歌，京也赶紧接上。八尺琼无奈，只能让蜡烛的事情过去。三人一起为八神唱完生日歌后，草薙京用夸张的语调，对八神说道：“许个愿吧！”  
没有吹蜡烛的环节，八神只能盯着蛋糕，一本正经地说：“希望今年可以杀了草薙京。”  
愿望的核心人物，草薙京，看着八神，有些哭笑不得。  
“愿望说出来就没用了啊！”  
“哼！实现愿望是靠自己动手的，不是靠许来的！”  
草薙京与八神庵这两人，无时无刻不想着要斗一斗。八尺琼笑看着他们，切下了四块蛋糕在盘子中放好，递给他俩说道：‘’好啦，别闹了，吃过饭我们还要出去玩呢。  
八尺琼说的出去，自然是指去葛西临海公园坐摩天轮。这件事其实早在年前草薙京就已经和八神说过，要四个人一起去玩，只不过那时八神不指望草薙京会请客。但是当草薙京将四张门票甩出来，他惊呆了。当然，他并没有听到京与红丸咬耳朵的话，否则一定会一个白眼翻过去。

葛西临海公园的春天，草坪上种植的樱花树已经盛开。大片大片的粉色连在一块儿，如同走廊上的顶棚。每当风经过，还会下起花瓣雨。八尺琼抬头仰望，伸手接过一片花瓣，忍不住赞叹道：“好美啊！”  
但是他不知道，比花更美的，是他的长发。红色如锦缎般顺滑的发丝上，缀满了粉色的花瓣。草薙站在他的身后将一切尽收眼底，就像在看一片盛开的牡丹花地里，夹杂生长着几朵娇艳欲滴的月季，一派花团锦簇之色。八尺琼突然将视线转向了天边，然后回过头对草薙说道：“你看，夕阳多美啊。”  
草薙顺着他的视线望去，只见远处海天交界之处，云朵呈紫色红色橙色互相交杂，如同浸染在颜料缸里的丝绢，轻薄而又温柔地将颜色和谐相融。夕阳的余晖暖暖地映在樱花上，使粉色笼罩上一层珊瑚橘。这些用花做成的云朵，此刻竟如真的云朵那样，融入木槿色的天幕中，变成夕阳的一部分。  
在天黑之前，他们先去水族馆转了一圈，等出来时，天色已经黑透。华灯初上，景观灯已全部打开，樱花树被打上了光，变得像水晶做成的那样通透，是和傍晚时不一样的风采。面前的摩天轮高高耸立，外围一圈圆周已经亮起了五彩斑斓的霓虹灯。整座公园内呈现出光怪陆离的景象，此时正是乘坐摩天轮观看夜景的好时候。草薙京赶在最前面，向身后各自拿着丸子吃的三人说道：“走咯！去座摩天轮。”  
虽说这次是为了给八神过生日，才来坐摩天轮，但看起来似乎八尺琼才是最兴奋的一个。当升到最高空中的时候，整个公园都尽收眼底。不仅仅是公园内五颜六色的夜景，就连远处的公路也看得一清二楚。公路两旁的路灯连成一条线，俯瞰就像一条盘踞在黑色大地上的金龙。看着这一切，八尺琼的眼里是掩不住的喜悦。草薙看出他那双忽闪忽闪的眼睛，像是在说话。  
“真是厉害啊，摩天轮这种东西。”草薙鸟瞰着夜景，又看着趴在玻璃上的八尺琼的背影，不由得开口了，“这种东西，在我们那个时代根本无法可想。得亏这次在现世复活，才能看到这么多美妙的事物。”  
“是啊。”八尺琼也回过头来附和着。他看着坐在对面的八神和草薙京，说道：“也多亏了你们俩，我们才能冰释前嫌。”  
八尺琼说完，将视线转向身边的草薙，两人相视一笑，看上去似乎很是和睦，但是京却抱着胸，看着他俩蹙紧起了眉头，似乎在想着什么。八神也注意到草薙京正若有所思，便用眼角的余光一直偷偷注视着。也许是思考好了，只见京突然放下手臂，问八尺琼道：“八尺琼前辈，以前你俩之间有前嫌，所以都不太愿意提当年的事。现在你俩和好了，应该互诉衷肠了吧？”  
八尺琼听出京的话里别有目的，脸上虽然有点尴尬，但他还是顺着草薙京的话应着“是的”。一听这话，京往前倾过身子，将两个手肘撑在膝盖上，问道：“那能不能告诉我当初到底是怎么回事啊？”  
果然，无论如何这小子也想明白当年的事。八尺琼面露难色，但京已经把话说到这份上，要推脱也挺难，只能无奈地一口应下。  
“好，你想知道什么？”  
“我想知道，你当时是出于怎样的目的，选择与大蛇签约？”  
京的眼神，比以往似乎更加坚定。被这样的眼神注视着，八尺琼不禁低下头，以一种退缩似的方式，说道：“我说了，你可不要笑话我。”  
“有八神在，我也不敢笑话你啊。”  
京的话还颇有道理。一想起八神在场，八尺琼便鼓足了勇气。他用手将散落在耳前的头发拨到耳后去，开始缓缓讲述起来。  
“其实，是因为我自卑啊。”


	30. 第三十章

Reunion 第三十章

“自卑？”  
听了八尺琼的话，两位草薙都一脸不可思议地看着他。京更是问道：“怎么个自卑呢？”  
“这件事说来可就话长了。总之，得从后醍醐天皇登基那时说起。”  
“室町时代开始的时候吗？”  
“没错。”八尺琼点点头，肯定了草薙京的话，“当时我和你家祖先一同参加倒幕运动，这件事他之前有说过，对吧？”  
草薙京想起第一次去寿司店那次，便点了点头。八尺琼继续说：“之后天皇登基，因为我和挚友战功显著，所以天皇为我们封了官位，三神器也从守护大蛇封印的三大家族，变成护国三大家族。但是，明明我和他立下的汗马功劳都差不多，他的官位却封得比我高。”  
“然后你妒忌了？”  
“说不妒忌，那是假的，肯定或多或少会有点想法，但还不足以让我去投靠大蛇的力量。最终导致我走上歧路的，正是我的自卑。不知道你能不能理解我这种想法，因为我和草薙是青梅竹马，从小一起长大，所以我一直以为他能永远和我在一起，他是永远属于我的。可当我看到他越爬越高，也认识越来越多比我优秀的人的时候，我才发现他早已离我越来越远，我也越来越配不上站在他的身边。”  
“你真的是这么想的吗？”  
这番话让草薙不由得瞪大了眼睛惊讶地问道。八尺琼点了点头。  
“是的，正是因为这样，再加上大蛇一直在我耳边吹风，我就坠入了迷途。”  
“你怎么这么傻？为什么不早点跟我沟通？要知道，你是我此生最重要的人，无论发生什么，我都不会离开你的。你若是早点告诉我，就不会有这种想法了。”  
草薙边说边把八尺琼拉入自己的怀抱，抱着他又说：“能够站在我身边的，就只有你呀！”  
“你说的是真的吗？”  
八尺琼挣扎着将脑袋从草薙的怀中探出来，仰头望着草薙激动地问着。草薙只回了句“当然”，又把他的脑袋按了回去。现在这两人，无时无刻不在闪瞎旁人的眼睛啊！京无奈地捂了捂眼，继续问道：“所以你就去解开大蛇的封印，然后与大蛇签订契约了？”  
“是啊，不过我只解开了八杰集的封印，大蛇还没来得及解，他们就赶来阻止我，把我抓走关了起来。还好他们来得及时，不然说不定我真会把大蛇也放出来。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我在牢里跟大蛇签订了契约，之后却后悔了，便冲破监狱找草薙决战。在那个时候我的生命便走到了尽头。”  
“那个时候我就不该杀了你。”草薙又插话道，“我以为那时的你，只能以死来挽救，所以选择杀了你，事后才明白你是为了寻死才来找我的，而我在战斗中却没能读懂你绝望的内心。我也真是好蠢！难怪那日我们在神社里重逢的时候，你会那么恨我厌我。”  
“不，说到底，这是我的错，是我一直没有跟你说，自己钻牛角尖才造成这种局面。一切事情都是我自作自受，我只是因为不想承认自己的错，所以恨到你头上了。”  
“你恨我也是正常，毕竟确实是我杀了你……”  
眼看着两个人说着说着又浓情蜜意起来，草薙京是彻底没法听下去了。他将前倾的身子靠回椅背上，双臂交叉于胸前，望着座舱外的夜景。此时已经经过最顶点，开始往下走。一圈转完之后四人走出座舱回到公园内。花瓣堆积在地上，没有人打扫，编织成一块天然的绒毯。走在松软的地毯上，发出轻微的沙沙声。八尺琼心情看起来格外的好，他伸了个懒腰，提议道：“我们去海边走走吧！”  
大家跟他脱了鞋来到沙滩上。刚退过潮，沙滩还是湿漉漉的。踏着湿软的黄沙，八尺琼往海的方向走去。夜晚的海面什么都看不见，散发着一种神秘的气息，唯有月光在天边静谧地照着，却照不出海的全貌。他走进了水里，任凭海浪冲刷走脚底的泥沙，使他越陷越深。草薙也踏进海水，立于他的身畔。海面上吹来的春风，温暖而又潮湿，甚至还带着股淡淡的咸味。八尺琼眯起了双眼，惬意得像是快要睡着。不知是对草薙说，还是对大家讲，他盯着海面，突然幽幽地开口：“我真想坐上船，环绕本州四国九州溜一圈，看看曾经为之战斗过的祖国，如今是怎样的光景。”  
“那有何难的？”草薙牵起他的手说道，“我带你去。”  
“可是，你有这个钱吗？”  
“这……”  
八尺琼甩开草薙的手，回过身来冲八神一笑，道：“我已经决定了，要环日本游玩一圈。上次骗你说去了富士山，其实是我真的想去看看，就是不知道怎么走，旅费需要多少。”  
“旅费这种东西，我给你。”  
“不！你老是给我那么多钱，我不能全要你的。你只需给我一些，其他的，我和草薙路上会解决，我们也不是小孩子。只不过这样一来，恐怕几个月都不能陪在你身边了。你要好好照顾自己，如果京那小子敢欺负你，给我打电话，我回来帮你撕他！”  
听八尺琼这么说，八神难得露出了和善的微笑，满口应下：“好啊。如果那老东西欺负你，也告诉我，我飞过去揍他！”  
说完，两人发出一阵畅快的笑声。两只草薙知道他们这是在说笑，况且真的打起来也不用怕，便也跟着一块儿笑起来。草薙更是拍了拍八尺琼的肩，说道：“放心吧，我的后人可比我可靠得多。不过唯一不可靠的啊，就是练功这点。”  
“草薙前辈！”  
“你啊，别趁我不在偷懒。”草薙抖动着食指，指着京笑道，“旅行回来后我会找你对打，检测你的修行成果。千万别以为我不在就可以高枕无忧了哦？我和八尺琼之前有约在先，比比谁教的徒儿厉害。你可别给我丢脸！”  
“知道了啦！倒是你，别因为旅游好久不热身，到时骨头生锈了呀！”  
二位草薙你一言我一语嘴炮打得梆梆响，那边八尺琼却严肃地嘱咐八神道：“我想你也不是那种会偷懒的人，多余的话我也不说了。如今八杰集还没消灭，又有其他敌人出现，你和京一起参赛得时刻警惕着。如果不出意外，我们大概会在比赛前夕回来，为你们加油打气。”  
八神点了点头，草薙那边也已将所有的一切都叮嘱过。那晚他们四人早早就回了家收拾东西，第二天一早，草薙和八尺琼便背上行囊出了门。  
“那么，大赛前再见啦！”  
草薙朝两位小辈道了别，转身牵起八尺琼的手。两人肩并肩走出院门，只给京庵二人留下了背影。  
一场说走就走的旅行，大概就是这样吧？属于他们的路途，这才刚刚开始……


	31. 番外1 树林里（接第五章）

番外1 树林里（接第五章）

“这下子你该好好听我说话了吧？”  
草薙将八尺琼领进了小树林，趁对方不备，迅速按住对方的手臂便往树干上推。八尺琼的手腕被死死地握住，背后又没有回旋的余地，只能在草薙怀里奋力挣扎。草薙的脸凑得很近，说话时呼出的热气，在这寒冷的环境中显得尤为温暖。热气打在脸上，让八尺琼忍不住眯了眯眼。  
“你想做什么？”  
八尺琼怕被旁人发现，压低声音冲着草薙吼，见他竟然还是这么凶，草薙反倒抱得更紧了。  
“算起来，我们这是几百年没做过了吧。”  
“你放开！”  
八尺琼扭动着身躯，想要脱离草薙的怀抱。然而他瘦弱的身体，在草薙宽厚的胸膛里，显得是那么的软弱无力，况且他引以为傲的利爪也被对方锁住，此刻真的是毫无还手之力。  
“你可以用你的火焰来烧伤我，”见他的反抗没有丝毫成效，草薙便在他的耳边如此呢喃，“反正你的火焰一直在燃烧我的心。”  
说完，他便亲吻了八尺琼的唇。他强硬地吮吸着八尺琼柔软而富有弹性的唇瓣，并用舌头撬开了八尺琼的门牙，不由分说直接伸了进去。霸道的侵占方式，由不得八尺琼反抗。八尺琼不禁发出了一阵呜咽声，似乎是想说什么，但是嘴巴却被狠狠地堵上，只能靠喉咙发声。  
草薙的吻，似乎在吸干他身体中的氧气，使他感到窒息起来。缺氧的大脑让他昏昏沉沉，迷迷糊糊之中却突然有什么东西狠狠抓了下他的屁股，他受了一惊，不由得睁大了双眼。接着便感到下面有什么硬硬的东西顶上来，在他的两腿之间磨蹭。  
“唔！”  
八尺琼知道那是什么东西，他想说“不要”，然而草薙的手已经摸索着去解他的腰带。当马乘袴被松开，草薙的手也不老实地伸了进去，一把握住了八尺琼那根已经有些兴奋地立起来的宝贝。  
“你的下面，也已经这么硬了。”  
草薙松开嘴低声说了这么一句话，接着又继续吻下去。仿佛是在表示自己的抗议，这回八尺琼主动用牙齿咬住了草薙的下嘴唇，咬得草薙隐隐生疼。草薙抽出爱抚他的手，环抱住他的腰，直接将其一把放在了地上。  
“我受不了了……”  
草薙压在八尺琼身上低吼着。他一边自行解开自己的腰带，一边啃噬着八尺琼雪白的脖颈。那白皙的肌肤，瞬间被他弄得绯红。他不满足于只亲吻这一小片区域，立马将双手离开自己的裤腰带，转而去扒八尺琼的前襟。两只手往两边一扯，八尺琼那单薄的身板便出现在眼前，两颗粉红的乳头如石榴籽般圆润透亮，直挺挺地耸立在胸膛。草薙俯下身含住其中一颗，另一颗则由左手反复揉搓。霎时，八尺琼发出了如小猫般的叫声。草薙将眼睛向上一翻，看到的是八尺琼紧闭着双目一脸陶醉的模样。他赶紧褪下八尺琼的袴，一双纤细的长腿滑落了出来。他用手托着其中一只玉足，直起身，从脚趾头开始舔舐，顺着胫骨攀上膝盖，而后沿着大腿内侧，向裆下游去，最终定位在后穴附近。当他伸出舌尖触碰洞口的时候，四周的括约肌纷纷向中间聚拢收缩，将他的舌尖牢牢咬住了。  
“不要在这种地方做，冷。”  
八尺琼请求着，草薙却不予理会，将食指含进嘴里浸湿，而后捅进后穴之中，边在里面搅拌边说道：“没关系，等会儿就不冷了。”  
说着他又送进了中指，两根指头就像剪刀那样左右摆动，拓宽待会儿前进的道路，拉扯的感觉让八尺琼忍不住发出一些细微的呻吟。看着他轻轻张开的薄唇，欲望呼之欲出，草薙便再度用猛烈的吻去填满。他将自己的身体直接压上去，体表的温度传向了八尺琼，八尺琼在寒风中裸露出来的肌肤便渐渐有了暖意，再加上从上至下的爱抚，让他的双颊不禁如从温泉中捞出的鸡蛋那般滚烫。他控制不住自己颤抖的双腿，紧紧地夹住了草薙的腰，草薙便明白这是想要的意思，立马从裆里将那根坚不可摧的硬物掏出来，直挺挺地进入了八尺琼的体内。  
“痛！”  
草薙只探进去一个头，八尺琼便开始喊疼，双腿也不停地乱踢。草薙连忙将他按住，自己的下半身也不敢轻举妄动，生怕随便一个搅动，都会让八尺琼更痛苦。他赶紧继续亲吻八尺琼，以缓解对方的疼痛。  
“看来是许久不做，你又变紧了好多。”  
草薙一边用嘴唇轻抚八尺琼的肌肤，一边如此说道。他一口含住了八尺琼的耳坠，八尺琼喜欢这种感觉，舒服得睁不开眼，但是嘴上还是不饶人道：“你这混蛋……快点放开我，不然被别人发现就不好了。”  
“放心吧，不会有人发现的。”  
说完，草薙开始缓慢地摆动起腰肢，将阳具往更深处插。下身传来一股温热的紧迫感包围着他，使他禁不住低声喘起了粗气。  
“你这里，好舒服……”  
“你弄得我快痛死了。”  
八尺琼嘴上抱怨着，手指却紧紧抓着草薙背上结实的肌肉不松开。那热乎乎的硬货将他塞得满当当，灵活地在体内来回抽动。他的敏感点全被草薙摸透，每一次搅动，都在摩擦着最能让他兴奋的地带。虽然肛门口已经被撑得裂出血来，但深处却充满着幸福的快感，使他飘飘欲仙。他环抱着草薙的手越收越紧，双腿也夹拢锁住草薙的腰。草薙腰肢摆动的节奏，顺着他的脚踝传导过来。  
“怎么样？疼的话告诉我。”  
“已经够疼了。”  
两人一边进行着结合，一边有一搭没一搭地讲话。草薙两只手托起八尺琼的屁股，直起腰从地上站起。他将八尺琼悬在空中，一颠一颠地往里挺进。阴茎在后穴中抖动着，如同开启了震动模式，全面展开高频率小范围的刺激。八尺琼的身体就像触了电般开始不停抽搐，他将上半身靠在了草薙的肩上，紧紧贴着对方的胸膛，止不住地喘息。  
男人充满情欲的呻吟声越来越大。轮廓分明的喉结之下，声带在草薙的耳边有深有浅地不断颤动。他的声音，就好像是一发催情剂，拨乱了草薙的心跳。草薙觉得自己快喘不上气来，他的下体，仿佛被什么东西吸走那样，在八尺琼的体内越陷越深。明明是自己想要猎捕对方，却掉入了对方设下的陷阱里出不去。这是名为“八尺琼”的魔力，而本人似乎对此毫不知情。草薙不禁笑了，他抓在八尺琼臀上的双手也慢慢镶进了弹软的肉里。  
“差不多，我要射了。”  
“嗯……”  
八尺琼紧咬着下唇，闭上了双眼，看起来阵阵快感已经让他丧失清醒的意识。草薙便加快抽插的频率，一边猛烈撞击着八尺琼的深处，一边问道：“那你肯原谅我了吗？”  
“唔……”  
其实八尺琼压根没听清草薙说了什么，只是含含糊糊地喘息着。草薙的嘴角，却上扬起满意的弧度。他一个用力，将整根肉棒一口气挺到底，直撞八尺琼的最里面。在八尺琼一声高亢的叫声之下，两个人双双到达了高潮。  
草薙再一次吻住了八尺琼的唇，不知这是今天第几次接吻了。他一边抚摸着八尺琼光滑的后背，一边将其放回了地上。  
“你可是，答应了原谅我哦？”  
草薙说着，嘴角边浮现出一抹不易察觉的坏笑。


	32. 番外2 公寓和旅馆（接第十一章）

番外2 公寓和旅馆（接第十一章）

八尺琼从壁橱里抱出一床被褥，胡乱往地板上一铺，然后努努嘴没好气地对草薙说：“喏，睡这里。”  
屋内刚开了空调，室温尚未暖和。草薙靠墙站着，正不知自己该干什么时，八尺琼走向阳台，收下晾晒在头顶上的白色浴巾，蒙头蒙脑朝草薙丢过去。草薙眼前白影一晃，瞬间什么也看不见，只听到八尺琼说话的声音。  
“拿去洗澡。”  
他扯下罩在头上的浴巾，看到八尺琼板着脸从阳台走到床沿，一屁股坐下。看着那张不高兴的脸，他忍不住微微笑着问道：“你不先洗吗？”  
“别废话，你快点洗，我都要睡着了。”  
“那不如一起？”  
“……”  
八尺琼二话不说，直接一招“百弐拾九式·明乌”抓过去。草薙笑着躲开，一溜烟钻进了浴室里。  
等到他出来时，八尺琼已经钻进被窝睡着了。草薙只能自己关掉客厅的吊灯，躺进铺在地上的被褥里。一闭上眼，床头柜上闹钟的走针声便清晰地传入耳中。他没有去看，只是估摸着时间已经五点了。这样想着，他的意识开始变得模模糊糊。也许是因为太累，不久便跌入了梦乡的怀抱。  
睡梦之间，只觉得下身一阵奇痒难耐，他忍不住用手抓去。这一抓不要紧，那痒呼呼的感觉竟然变得愈发强烈。他猛地一惊，从睡梦中醒来，掀开被子低头一看，小帐篷已经支得老高。果然和八尺琼共处一室就会忍不住啊！他轻轻从地板上站起来，看了眼熟睡的八尺琼，对周围的异动毫无察觉。他想起草薙京关上旅馆房门后，对八尺琼说的那句“我家祖先就拜托你了”。这小子，原来是在制造机会啊！明白了这点，草薙忍不住嘿嘿一笑，蹑手蹑脚去厨房走了一趟，出来时手上已多了一个油瓶。他轻轻将油瓶往床头柜上放下，然后迅速扒掉遮住八尺琼身体的棉被，直接跨坐了上去。  
先前的动静，只是把八尺琼从深睡状态拉回了浅眠，但尚不知发生了什么，直到感觉有重量压在身上，才一惊睁开眼，一眼便看到草薙正在扒他内裤，而对方那根红润中透着淫糜湿光的阳物，正直挺挺地傲立在空中，仿佛在跟他说“我现在就想插你”。八尺琼大喊一声，想从床上坐起，草薙却先他一步，将整个身体的重量压在他身上，让他动弹不得。  
“你想干什么？！！你这个混蛋，早知道就让你露宿街头吹冷风！简直是引狼入室！”  
“我是狼，那你是什么？”草薙眯起那双乌黑的眼睛，笑意盈盈地看着身下之人那张因愤怒而扭曲的脸，如此低声说着。他伸出手掌握住了八尺琼的下面，言语轻薄地说道：“你的下面也已经这么炙热了呢！原本以为是待宰的小绵羊，原来是头猛虎。”  
“你还要不要脸！这里是庵的房子，你就不觉得自己很无耻吗！”  
“反正他现在又不在……”  
说着草薙拉开了八尺琼的上衣，低下头玩弄粉红色的乳头。八尺琼蹬腿踹了他一脚，他却不为所动。  
“给我下去。这是庵的床，别在这里……”  
“那不是挺好的？在他的床上做这种事，等他回来发现了不是挺刺激的？”  
“你……”  
八尺琼气得声音都发抖了，草薙知道自己说中了八尺琼心中所害怕的，便更加肆无忌惮。  
“你是怕被他知道你我的事，还是怕弄脏了他的床单被他骂？”  
八尺琼咬着下嘴唇，没有说话。草薙不知他在想什么，心想着反正只要在床单上留下痕迹，两种情况都能够办到，便不再故意戏弄八尺琼，开始专心致志套弄八尺琼的下体。不知怎的，这回八尺琼的身体意外有感觉，被草薙轻轻一拨弄，就快要受不了。也许是刚才草薙说的那番话造成了精神攻击，使他不断提醒自己这是八神的床。他一扭头将脸埋到枕头里，闻到的却是八神头上洗发水的味道，一股羞耻感油然而生。被他知道了该怎么办？虽然树林里那次他已经知道，不过也只是猜测，并非亲眼所见；可今天战场却在他的家里，要是他回来闻到空气中洨汁的腥味，看到床单上液体干透后留下的污渍，该如何是好？此时虽然没有旁人在场，可八尺琼却觉得如同有人在围观他做此不雅的事，羞得耳朵根都滚烫滚烫了。  
草薙突然停下手里的动作，改用嘴巴含住，这让八尺琼不由得惊呼一声。空调送出的暖风，让八尺琼光着身子暴露在空气中也不觉得寒冷，但他的身体好似冻得不行，在不住地打颤，尤其是那一对纤纤玉腿，更是抖动得厉害。草薙翻眼看了他一下，突然伸出食指捅进了他的后庭。突如其来的前后夹击让八尺琼全身的汗毛都竖了起来，他不禁用双腿夹住了草薙的脑袋，用几近哀求的口吻说道：“快点住手，不要这样。再这样……我就快受不了了……”  
“受不了就射出来好了，在我嘴里。”草薙含含糊糊地说道，“把我喂饱了才能有力气喂饱你，是不是？”  
草薙不忘时时用言语挑逗对方，八尺琼终于憋不住，微微抬起腰，夹紧草薙的脑袋生怕被他逃掉，然后一个挺身，将一股浓稠的乳白色液体喷射进草薙的喉咙里。他听到传来“咕噜咕噜”的吞咽声，震惊于草薙竟然将他的精液喝下肚。无奈他的身体由于刚射完有些虚脱，不想抬起头去确认一眼是否真的喝了下去。草薙抱起他的腰，将他的身体转了个反向，将屁股对着天，然后伸手拿起搁在床头柜上的橄榄油，对准后穴倒去。八尺琼闻到橄榄油那股特殊的香味，不由得惊得清醒过来。他转过头看着草薙，问道：“你用的是橄榄油？”  
“啊？”  
草薙只是在厨房里随手拿起一只小瓶的油，并没有注意名字，这时被八尺琼一问才瞟了眼标签，说道：“嗯，是啊。怎么了？”  
“你怎么不挑便宜的色拉油，挑这种贵的？庵看到油少了这么多又要……”  
八尺琼知道自己不小心说漏了嘴，慌忙打住，草薙却已经知道八尺琼害怕的是被八神责怪，便故意又多倒了点。等到他盖好瓶盖将其放回床头柜上时，从后穴中满溢出来的橄榄油顺着八尺琼的大腿内侧缓缓挂落。草薙凑近两股之间，伸出舌头舔舐了一下那些油，然后咂咂舌头。  
“什么嘛，这种油又不好吃。”  
“很贵的好不好！”  
“真搞不懂这么难吃还这么宝贝干什么……”  
八尺琼气不打一处来，好好的油浪费了这么多，而身后这个混蛋东西居然还说不好吃。他想骂人骂不出口，生怕草薙一生气又倒掉许多；想回头抓人，却怕一转身油都掉在床单上，只能这么奋力地撅着屁股朝天，努力将油保持在屁眼那块凹陷处。  
经过这么一润滑，已经很好进入，草薙轻而易举就一口气没入了三个指头，像条黄鳝一样在里面打着圈圈搅动。后庭附近的括约肌满是敏感点。感受到有东西粗暴地扭动着摩擦，他不禁呜咽一声，上半身酸软下去，陷进了床铺里，屁股却依旧亢奋地力挺着。看着那雪白到一点瑕疵都没有的圆润臀部，草薙禁不住狠狠拍了一下，瞬间烙下了一个通红的巴掌印。  
“怎样？想要吗？受不了的话，就求我插进去。”  
草薙端着那杆“枪”，在洞口周围摩擦。最让人难以忍耐的，便是这隔靴搔痒般的撩拨。八尺琼抓紧了床单，死命咬着下嘴唇，一副不服输的样子，似乎就是不想求他。草薙倒也耐心，明明自己早就想进去宣泄一通，可为了捉弄对方，竟然故意杠上，慢悠悠地蹭来蹭去，就是不肯进。  
“痒吗？”草薙身体上挑逗，言语上也不忘加把力刺激，“你的小穴，紧张得都收缩起来了，看来已经饥渴难耐了。只要你说一声，我立马满足你。”  
八尺琼没有理会，见他这么要强，草薙只能更进一步采取措施。他伸出两只手分别揪住八尺琼的两个乳头，上下一起被刺激的八尺琼此时终于忍不住呻吟了一声。草薙看到他竟然主动摆动起腰肢，用股沟蹭着草薙的肉柱，可他的嘴上，依旧丝毫没有松懈。真是死要面子活受罪！草薙忍不住嗤笑一声，激他道：“啊，也不知道现在我家那位可爱的后代，干了你家那位多少次了呢？”  
八尺琼早就忘掉了这码事，经过草薙这么一提醒，他才惊觉自己的后人也已陷入水深火热之中。又听草薙说道：“那两个年轻人，干柴烈火，恐怕一进屋就开始，现在说不定都已经做完抱在一起睡着了，哪像我们……”讲到这里，他故意俯下身趴在八尺琼的耳朵边，轻轻说道：“明明已经被插过很多次了，却还要装成一个守身如玉的大姑娘。”  
言语上的羞辱，让八尺琼又羞又恼。他正想骂回去，后穴却冷不丁被一根又粗又热的硬货塞入。一只有力的大手朝他脖子这边伸来，一把握住了他，将他瘫在床上的上半身硬生生给拉了起来。喉咙被压迫着隐隐作呕，又因为强烈的窒息感席卷而来，使他不得不张开嘴伸出舌头，努力吸入氧气。草薙将他的头掰向自己这边，一口含住了那条挂着丝丝垂涎的滑溜物体，吮吸着八尺琼两瓣柔嫩的嘴唇，彼此交换唾液。索取氧气的通道，被草薙堵上一个，没一会儿工夫，八尺琼便觉得脑袋重重的，好似快要昏过去。可每当他快要昏过去的时候，下身猛烈的撞击又刺激着他惊醒。那炙热的肉棒，将直肠塞得撑开，每一次抽插，都充分刺激着每一寸肉褶。更为致命的是草薙挺进得过猛，每一次往里撞击，八尺琼都感受到前所未有的冲击，仿佛身子要被凿穿那样，一下又一下，敲打着名为“快感”的大门。八尺琼闭紧了双眼，努力忍耐着不让大门打开。忽然草薙离开了他的嘴唇，抱着他在床上坐下，而他也顺势坐在了草薙的肉柱上。这个姿势，肉棒很轻易便抵达了八尺琼的最深处。  
“啊！这个……这个……”  
八尺琼本来想说“这个姿势好厉害”，但脑中仅有的一点理智让他止住说出这种羞耻的话。草薙从背后抱住他的身体，抬起臀部继续干着活塞运动。此时草薙的每一次撞击，都准确无误指向了前列腺的位置，一浪高过一浪的刺激让八尺琼不由自主丢下了最后一丝清醒。他不满足于草薙的抽插频率，开始自己做着深蹲运动。草薙见八尺琼竟然主动索取了起来，索性松开抱着他的手臂，慢慢躺下享受着这得来毫不费工夫的福利。他看着八尺琼那纤细的腰肢像水蛇一样妖娆地扭动，白皙的臀部每撞击一次他的下腹处，便会如女性的乳房一般抖个三抖……不，简直是比女性的乳房还要Q弹诱人。他性致大发，忍不住伸出手用力揉了几下，八尺琼却一边喘息着，一边用有些娇媚的口气骂道：“你这个流氓！龟头别抖动得这么厉害啊！真讨厌，肉柱好像又大了一圈，在我体内这么恬不知耻……啊啊啊，别动了，再动就……不行了！”  
草薙丝毫没有动，完全是八尺琼自己在起起蹲蹲，一边说着不要动，一边却又停不下来，再加上那语无伦次的话，草薙知道他已经被快感冲击得脑子发昏了，连忙抬起下半身顺势往里一顿疯狂冲击。温暖的肉褶在不断紧缩着，挤压他的阳具，仿佛一个贪婪的无底洞，要榨干他的洨汁，过分地吮吸他的龟头。被这么刺激，草薙便再也忍不住。他压低了声音哼哼一声，傲立在八尺琼体内的那一柱擎天，终于喷射出一股微凉的液体，狠狠地飙溅到直肠深处。八尺琼兴奋地叫了一声，而后全身一软，如无骨一般再度倒在了床上。  
“怎样？满足了吗？”  
草薙凑上去一边亲吻他的脸颊，一边问着，而他的嘴里喃喃的却是“床单弄脏了该怎么办”这种话。

按照正常的情况来说，八神不会这么轻易就被制服，但是开门的那瞬间他没料到草薙京会出手，被对方先发制人偷袭了。他最为有力的右臂被掰到身后，然后整个身体被按在了墙上。  
“臭小子你干什么！”  
八神怒吼着。他感到自己的右肩一阵痛，却又使不上力，只能先试着用左手和双腿袭击草薙京，争取摆脱的机会。两人在门口狭小的玄关处扭打了起来。八神进攻了好几次，总算将草薙京踢到对面的墙边，好不容易挣脱了控制。京的后背重重撞在了墙上，因为吃了痛所以稍微停滞了几秒钟，这几秒钟却正是八神调整的机会。他首先想着要活动被束缚已久的右手，然而当他刚试着往右臂上使劲，就发现右臂早已毫无知觉。脱臼了？一瞬间他的眼里闪过一丝惊慌，就在这时草薙京已经缓过来，重新抓住了八神的右臂，甚至趁着八神惊慌的间隙将左臂也一并折过来。  
“你他妈找死吗？等我双手重获自由，第一件要做的事就是撕烂你这王八蛋！”  
八神很清楚草薙京要做什么，嘴上骂骂咧咧着，掩盖心中的惶恐。草薙京却不接话，只是从腰上抽下皮带，熟练地将八神的手反绑起来。接着他左看右看，似乎在房间里寻找什么，最后却解开了八神的皮带扣，将对方的皮带绑在对方的脚踝上。这下子，八神四肢都不能动了。  
“果然应该早点杀了你，人面兽心的社会败类！”  
八神继续骂着，草薙京只想着“天哪这个人能不能消停一会儿”，随手从洗脸台上取过一条毛巾塞进了八神嘴里，然后将其丢上了床。干完这一切，他也不知门外那两人还在不在。如果在，刚才那番折腾肯定已被听得一清二楚。他清了清嗓子，故意装作什么事也没发生的样子，说：“那个，我家祖先就拜托你了，八尺琼前辈。”  
门外没有回音，只听到一前一后两个脚步声离去，他猜是那两个人听到他说的话走了。等确定他俩走远后，他才回过身走到床边，拔出塞在八神嘴里的毛巾。不等八神先开口骂人，他抢着说道：“他们已经走了，我们怎么做都不会被他们听到。”  
“……”  
八神已经气得说不出话，只能恶狠狠地瞪着草薙京。京微微一笑，但嘴角却带着一丝狡黠。  
“放心吧，我不会弄疼你。不过以防你想逃，我暂时先不给你松绑。”  
说着他俯下身去，轻轻吻住了八神的嘴唇，右手顺势摸上了八神的裤腰，穿过衣服的下摆伸了进去，捏住了八神的乳头。因为八神的身体不能动，所以他无需考虑出手按住这种问题，两只手便充分发挥了它们的功能。他看到八神紧蹙着眉头，一脸不情愿的样子，但是左手掌心里握着的那根东西，却逐渐在他的撸动下站了起来。  
“什么嘛，明明很想要嘛……”  
草薙京出言羞辱，八神却没有反击，只是没好气地说道：“知道我想要就快点，别磨磨蹭蹭的。演出很累的你知道吧？快点结束然后睡觉。”  
“哎呀，做完了再洗澡岂不是更浪费时间？不如边洗边做。”  
说完草薙京将八神一把抱起，走到浴室内将其在马桶上放下，然后关上门打开花洒塞起浴缸。不一会儿洗脸台前的镜子蒙上了一层水汽，八神印在上面的脸看不见了。草薙京回过头，看到八神坐在马桶上正瞪着他。  
“快点给我松开！”  
“不急，等会儿帮你脱衣服时自然会给你松开。”  
“谁要你帮忙脱衣服……”  
八神的话还没全部呛回去，草薙京倒是自己先宽衣解带起来。看着眼前的男子毫不羞耻的瞬间变得赤条条，而那根微微泛着赤色的“条条”还随着他的动作翘在半空中不停抖动，八神忍不住别过脸去。  
“都见过这么多次了，怎么不敢看？”  
草薙京硬将八神的脑袋掰正，八神却皱着眉头怒视道：“谁不敢看！是太辣眼睛了好吗！”  
“那等会儿辣的不止是你的眼睛，还有屁眼。”  
说着京伸手解开皮带，将八神的双手松了绑，然后轻轻褪下八神的外套，为他脱衣。在脱到袖子的时候，八神忍不住“哼哼”了一声。看着他的双臂丝毫不能动，草薙京问道：“脱臼了？”  
“哼！明知故问。”  
草薙京只是呵呵一笑，没说什么，继续扒八神身上的衣服。等到八神也和他一样赤身裸体的时候，他才在八神耳边说道：“忍一会儿，我给你接上。”  
只听到“咯吱”一声，清脆的骨头响声传入耳中。八神觉得肩膀那里痛得失去知觉，但他甚至连眉头都没皱一下。等到麻辣辣的感觉散去，他微微动了动手臂。确认能活动之后，他立马从马桶上站了起来。这时浴缸里的水已经放满，草薙京关掉花洒试了下水温，微微烫的感觉在冬天泡澡最舒服不过。他将八神拉到浴缸边，自己先站了进去，然后对八神说：“我坐这头，你坐那头，咱俩面对面坐着泡。”  
说完他扶住八神的胳膊，协助八神走进了浴缸里。两个七十几公斤重的大男人一坐下，浴缸里的水就噗噜噜地溢了出去，弄得地砖上到处都是。才坐下没一会儿，他就不安分地伸出右腿，用脚掌蹭了蹭八神的龟头，说道：“我来给你做个按摩。”  
“不需要。”  
“那就是要我直接上是吗？”  
八神瞬间不说话了。每次打嘴仗，八神总是输的那个。论格斗，两个人的确是不分伯仲，但论斗嘴，八神铁定要败下阵来。草薙京露出得胜的笑容，另一只脚也伸了过去，两只脚将八神的肉柱夹住，像是将面团搓成条那样来回揉着。不知是因为浴室里太热被水汽熏着，还是足交令八神十分舒服，草薙京竟看到八神的脸颊微微红了起来，便出声刺激道：“被我没洗过的脚丫子都能弄得兴奋，你的身体到底是有多放荡？”  
“少废话！做的时候专心一点！”  
“怎么？这就不行了？哈哈！简直比我给你口还要敏感嘛！那么这样如何？”  
草薙京将右脚从肉柱移到了龟头那里，用两只脚趾夹着肉棒的前端，在阴茎头冠四周环绕着摩擦，有时还会用大拇趾轻轻点一下尿道口，故意挑逗一下。八神咬着下嘴唇低声“哼”了一下，一股浓稠的液体溅撒在浴缸里。水中混进了洨汁，散发出淡淡的腥味，整个浴室中的气氛都因为这种气味变得淫糜起来。草薙京放下脚，前倾过身子抱住八神的腰，将其拽向自己的怀里。  
“转个身。”  
他如此命令道，八神便在浴缸狭小的空间里转了身，将背靠在京的胸口，扶住对方粗大的肉棒，稳稳地伸进后穴里，然后一屁股坐下。这一坐，京的肉棒便直接捅进了八神体内的深处，再加上进去的那一刻浴缸里有些热水一并钻了进去，体内瞬间变得热乎乎。菊花突然被异物侵入，会忍不住剧烈收紧，京的肉柱也因此被狠狠“咬”了一口。  
“你今天这么快就要高潮了吗？居然收缩得这么厉害。”  
草薙京在八神的耳边低低呢喃着，像是从遥远的另一个世界飘来的声音；视野里所见的，全都被水汽晕得雾蒙蒙一片。所有的一切，就仿佛是梦境一样不真实，但八神身下被塞满的感觉，却一次比一次清晰地刺激他的神经，让他知道这是真实的。  
草薙京冷不丁地将双手从八神的背后绕到胸前，捏着八神两边的乳头，像拉扯橡皮糖那样粗鲁地玩弄，惹得八神痛得叫出声来。  
“我的胸是让你这么虐待的吗？！！”  
“那轻轻地给你揉几下？”  
京一手搂住八神的腰，一手抓起浴缸边的扶手，从浴缸中站了起来。他将八神推到了墙上，一边“老汉推车”，一边往手上倒沐浴露，说道：“你不要乱动，我来给你洗身子。”  
说完他将两个掌心贴在一起揉搓，等搓出泡沫后，才往八神身上抹去。八神两只手撑着墙，上半身呈110°倾斜，因此草薙京很容易便将沐浴露涂满了八神的上半身，然后用掌心剩余的泡泡涂在八神的下体上。  
“先把你的小兄弟洗干净哟！然后，还有乳头。”  
草薙京上下其手，再加上不断地抽插，八神的浑身同时有三个敏感地带被刺激着。因为有了沐浴露的缘故，八神的身体变得滑溜溜，在京两指间的乳头，也比平时更加经受不起玩弄。突然，草薙京觉得有什么温热的东西挂到了手上，低头一瞧，发现是八神流出了前列腺液。  
“你的小穴，可是越来越紧了哦。”  
草薙京知道八神的防御已处于崩溃的边缘。一旦决堤，快感的洪水就会奔涌而出。为了能让他快点叫出声，京一边勇猛往里挺进，一边说些色情的话语撩拨八神的神经。和八神做过很多次，他早已发现八神的特点，那就是宁愿硬憋着，也不愿叫出声。虽然每次做爱时，京都能爽快地射出来，但唯独这点一旦回想起，总会令他扫兴。不管怎么说，今天非得让八神叫出不可！这样想定，他加快了手上的速度，加大了抽插的力度。他的龟头隔着肠壁，一下一下打在前列腺上。八神的身体开始微微颤抖，肉褶也收缩得愈发厉害。伴随着一阵粗喘，草薙京感到下身的周围环境像是被抽真空了一样，被紧紧裹住难以自拔，差点就要这样射出来，但是他努力克制住身体的欲望，一发力离开了八神的身体。肉棒一接触到空气，瞬间变得冷静下来，而八神却已经高潮，靠着墙壁的身体在不住地颤抖。就是这个时候！草薙京看准时机，将稍微松懈下来的阳物再度插入已经崩溃的小穴。此时京还能大战好几分钟，但八神已经不行了。明明刚高潮过，身体还没缓过劲，突然又受到强烈的刺激。原本只是微微发抖的身体，一下子变得像踩了电门那样剧烈抽搐。  
“唔……不行了……快停下……住手啊你这……啊！啊！”  
终于，这次作战成功，八神总算高亢地叫了出来，草薙京获胜了。他满意地欣赏着八神那张因兴奋过度而失去理智的脸庞，看着那双失焦的眼睛微微向上翻着，好像快要昏死过去。他凑上去吻住了那张发出叫床声的嘴，紧紧将八神拥入怀里。持续不断的高潮让八神的后穴一直处于猛烈收缩的状态，草薙京自己也受不了这么激烈的压迫。这回，他一个挺身，终于将精液射进了八神的体内。  
这场“肉搏战”，以双方筋疲力尽告终。最后他俩只是随便洗了个澡，披上旅馆准备的浴衣，双双倒进床铺里，沉沉地睡去……


	33. 番外3 狱中（接第十八章）

番外3 狱中（接第十八章）

大家都离开之后，牢中只剩下草薙与八尺琼二人。屋外的阳光从狭小的窗户中透过，在青黑色的石板上投下一道长长的光亮。整体的环境很昏暗，草薙和八尺琼面对面跪坐在地上，他俩中间隔着一只原木色的托盘，是神乐送别京庵二人之前派佣人送来的，上面摆放着一壶茶，及两个青瓷杯。杯中袅袅升起的水汽，正不断地变少，直到完全消失不见，茶也丝毫没有动过。八尺琼似乎在想着什么，草薙偷偷瞟了一眼。其实他也在想着一些事，只是他不知道八尺琼所想的，是否和他一样。  
过了良久，他轻轻叹了口气，才将这尴尬的沉默打破。  
“我又想起了当年把你关进监狱的事。只不过那时只有你一个人，我没有陪你。”  
“……”  
八尺琼没说话，但草薙感觉他搁在膝头的双手紧握了一下——只是感觉而已，实际上八尺琼没有任何变化，眼睛依旧低垂着，望着身前那块地砖。草薙偏过头看着高处的小窗户，说道：“没想到狱中这么昏暗。不亲身坐在这里，真想象不到。”  
“是啊，”八尺琼悠悠地开口了，“生活在阳光底下的人，怎会感受到这种黑暗？”  
“所以今天我就来感受一下。”  
说着草薙越过摆在他俩中间的茶具，前倾着身子凑到八尺琼眼前。望着那火热到好似燃烧起来的眼神，八尺琼本能地往后退缩。从刚才起他就在回想一件以前在狱中经历的事。他十分害怕那件事再临，但看眼前这状况，怕是逃不开了……

那是在与大蛇签订契约之前，普通的一天。准确的说，他原本以为这是普通的一天，但草薙的突然到访，注定这将会是铭记一生的一天。  
草薙是独自一人进来的，没有带随从。八尺琼已经注意到走廊上也没有其他的侍卫，似乎全被支开。看着草薙开锁的动作，他在想是否要趁此逃脱。这可是逃出去的绝好时机，就在拉开牢门的那一刻往外冲……但是他没有这么做。他静静地看着草薙拉开门进来，转身又将门锁上，最后在他的面前立定。  
“你来做什么？”  
八尺琼瘫坐在地上，抬起头恶狠狠地瞪着站在身前的男人。他迅速上上下下打量了一番，发现草薙宽大的袖子里，似乎藏着什么东西。  
“我来看看你。”  
“看我？哼！这叫看望吗？简直和观赏一只被关在笼子里的小鸟没什么区别！”  
“听着，吾友。”草薙在他面前蹲下说道，“天皇今早召见了我，说已经决意要处死你。虽然我之前多次劝谏过，但还是改变不了天皇的决定。”  
八尺琼的嘴角微微抽动了一下，最后冷笑着说道：“那不是挺好的？”  
“我跟天皇说，由我来亲自了结你。”  
“……”  
八尺琼不知道该说什么。他早已料到这一刻来临是迟早的事，然而当它真的来了，却不知所措。他看到草薙将手伸进袖子里，掏出藏在那里的东西——一卷麻绳。这时他才不屑地笑出声。  
“哼，你要杀便杀，绑起来做什么？怕我跑了么？”  
草薙没有回答，只是默默地将麻绳套在他的脖子上，然后在他身上缠绕，一圈又一圈，最后绕到身后。草薙将他翻了个身推到墙上，用剩下的麻绳绑住了他的双手。八尺琼正在心中一阵嗤笑，一根木棍一样的棒子突然从脑后伸过来，横在他的嘴上，要他咬住。棒子两端还系着绳子，草薙用这绳子在八尺琼的脑后紧紧打了个结，木棍就这样被牢牢卡在八尺琼的牙齿间。八尺琼很想问这又是干什么，但此刻他已经无法说话。是了，一定是草薙怕他死前叫得太惨烈，又做了一道无用的防范。八尺琼只觉得好笑。他闭上眼，眼前便变成了一抹黑。在安静的黑暗里，他等待着死亡的降临，却感到和服的下摆被掀起。监狱走廊上流过的风吹在他裸露的臀上，凉飕飕的。他惊恐地睁开眼回过头，却发现草薙从裆下掏出一样东西指着他。那样东西他也有，天天都能看到，然而草薙的却是头一回见。那玩意硬挺地翘在空中，圆润的尖端透着红润的光泽。这种兴奋的样子，就和他睡不着的时候想念草薙一样，再熟悉不过。他的脸颊一阵发烫，只听草薙在他耳边呢喃了一句“我不希望我们之间有任何遗憾“，接着下身便传来撕心裂肺的疼。一根粗长的棒状物伸进了他的后穴里，撑得他仿佛整个身子都要裂开。他很想大叫，然而只能从喉咙中发出”嗯嗯“的声音，他这才知道草薙给他身上绑了这么多东西的原因，只是为了不让他逃离草薙的身体。  
他低下头，泪水从眼眶中涌出。他无数次想象过和草薙欢爱是什么样子，那是在他俩还没走到今天这步田地时的美梦。如今他已经不再做这个梦，但这个梦却如此不合时宜地出现在现实。为什么要这样子？为什么疏远后又来抱我？为什么？痛楚不仅仅从下身那边传来，更多的是来源于胸口。在一片泪水朦胧之中，他看到一丝殷红的鲜血顺着他的大腿流下，如同一条蜿蜒的蛇。  
炙热的阳具在体内进进出出，破裂的伤口被不断地一点一点摩擦。没有快感，只有疼痛。八尺琼紧咬着嘴中的木棒，心想难道和男人做爱就这么痛苦吗？以前他从来不知道这点，只当是件很享受的事。看来，自己是彻底错了。  
“你何时错过？错的，不该是他吗？伪善的驱魔者草薙氏哟……”  
一个声音在他的耳边响起。那不是草薙的，是一个他从前就多次听过的声音。只不过最近封印被解开一部分之后，这个声音出现得越来越频繁。  
“大蛇，你又想叫我干什么？”  
八尺琼用草薙听不到的心之声与大蛇交谈，大蛇却冷笑了一声，道：“什么也不做，只是看着你痛苦的模样。”  
说完这话，他就没了声音，但是八尺琼知道他一直在偷偷地注视。想到自己和草薙交合的事，就这么赤裸裸地被围观，一阵屈辱感包围着他。他恨不得立即咬舌自尽，但他却咬不到自己的舌头。  
草薙也是第一次和男人做，他不知道应该先润滑再进去，只是一味的粗暴往里捅。后庭内天然的紧致感压迫着男根上每一个敏感点，让他喘息不已。耳边传来这种粗重的气声，八尺琼的脸不由得红得滚烫。他回头看了一眼，看到草薙正奋力地摆动着腰肢。腰带已经解开，和服敞开在两侧，露出结实的身体。一看到那美妙的肉体，八尺琼的男根也不由得勃起。他终于感受到了一丝快感，配合着草薙的节奏，收缩他的括约肌。  
“啊，这种事还真是累。”  
草薙突然停下来喘了口气这么说。他抽离了八尺琼的体内，从袖口里又掏出一根绳子甩在房梁上，然后抱起八尺琼，将垂下的绳子拴在八尺琼的身上，八尺琼就这么悬挂在空中。他的脚伸长能微微够到地，然而站立是不可能了。草薙确认绳结打紧，将稍稍冷却的分身再度没入八尺琼体内。经过刚才的探索，路面已经拓宽了不少，因此这回进去得轻而易举。  
濡湿的水声在小小的牢房中回荡。肉棒的外围被八尺琼体内所分泌的爱液滋润，每一次抽插都发出“噗噜啪啦”的水声。草薙的胯下狠狠撞击在八尺琼的臀上，发出巨大的响声。他的每次挺进，都让八尺琼的身体不禁往前荡去。所以他进攻得越是猛烈，八尺琼就会被推得越远。悬在空中的麻绳在轻轻摇摆，他赶紧伸手扶住八尺琼的腰，好使八尺琼不会离开他的分身。可是八尺琼的身体悬在半空中没有着力点，往外飘荡也是无可避免的事。草薙索性趴在了八尺琼的背上，伸手摸向八尺琼的胸口，在他耳边低声说：“你别想逃开我。”  
八尺琼想骂人，无奈嘴巴被封住，只能发出一些激烈的“嗯嗯”声。很快，这“嗯嗯”声渐渐失去了怒气，变得有些娇媚，又带着转音。这种声音在草薙耳里很是受用，他将脸埋在八尺琼纤细的脖颈处，轻轻啃啮着白到毫无血色的肌肤，问道：“你感到很舒服吗？舒服的话，以后我每天都会来。”  
八尺琼哪有拒绝的立场，只能被草薙玩弄得喘息连连。黑色的长发散落了下来，遮住了脸，使草薙看不到此刻八尺琼的表情，但八尺琼发出的声音让他知道，至少目前八尺琼已经处于高潮的边缘。  
“我也差不多要去了。”  
说着，草薙握紧了手掌心中的那对小小的胸肌。八尺琼好像要被撞飞了，身体不停地往前冲，但每次都被草薙拽着胸口拉回来。真的很痛，无论是身体上还是心理上，但是欢爱的快乐又让他无法逃离。因为兴奋不已，他的身上渗出了一层细密的汗珠。乌黑的发丝粘在了脸上，黏答答的。  
聚集在小腹部的那股暖流越聚越大，仿佛要炸开一般。突然，那暖流直涌上头，顺着经络游走全身。八尺琼的身体，犹如触了电般剧烈地颤抖。他的后庭也止不住地收缩。与此同时，草薙也到达了顶点。他用力往前一顶，将满腔的欲望尽情发泄在八尺琼的体内，抱着八尺琼一同冲上了云端。  
恍恍惚惚之中，八尺琼听到草薙在他耳旁喘气。温暖的气流撩拨着他的耳廓，他不由得微微眯起了眼睛。  
“我会去骗天皇，说我已经杀了你。以后只要你永远待在这儿不露面，就不会有人来要你的命。”  
完事后草薙穿好衣服，一边帮八尺琼清理后穴，一边这么说。战场还没有清理干净，他不敢先为八尺琼松绑，因此他说的话，八尺琼没法回应——反正八尺琼也没打算回应。他将沾满腥臭液体的方布小心翼翼地叠好放回口袋里，然后才将八尺琼从空中放下。  
麻绳，口枷，草薙带来的东西一点点被他收回袖子里，八尺琼只是衣冠不整地瘫坐在地上，目光散涣。草薙见他没有要说话的意思，只留下一句“明天这个时候再来看你”，便轻轻地走了。

已经走到无法挽回的地步，若再给予希望，只会更加痛苦，更加绝望。八尺琼，便是在那种无法忍受的绝望之下，才与大蛇签订了契约，变成红发红眼、人不像人鬼不像鬼的模样。他后悔过与大蛇签订契约，但他从不后悔与草薙的决战。想要杀死草薙、想要被草薙杀死的心，是真的。他瞪着一双赤红的眼睛，犹如决战前那样视死如归一般看着草薙，然后说道：“这里是神社，你别乱来，神明都在看着。”  
“你觉得我会怕神明吗？”  
草薙轻轻拨开八尺琼额前的长发，在那如樱花般淡粉色的唇瓣上吻下。他伸手环抱住八尺琼，将其慢慢按在了地上。八尺琼红色的长发散乱地铺在石板上，犹如一滩向外蔓延的血。草薙一边吸取着八尺琼嘴里的蜜液，一边将手探到对方裆下，轻抚已经肿胀起来的男根。  
“你这里，已经很想要了呢。”  
草薙离开八尺琼的嘴如此说道。八尺琼狠狠瞪了他一眼，怒骂：“别在这里做！不知什么时候会有人来。”  
“那不是挺好的？不知什么时候会被人撞见，不是反而更加刺激吗？”  
说着，他拨开和服的前襟，八尺琼两颗如玉般温润的肉粉色乳头挺立在洁白无瑕的胸口上。草薙低下头用湿润的舌头轻轻拨弄，夸赞道：“你的身体就如同一尊玉雕那样完美。”  
突然被赞美，八尺琼不禁脸红了。这时草薙含住了乳头用力吮吸了一口，八尺琼忍不住浑身颤抖，老二也愈发硬了起来。草薙褪去他的内裤，用手掌包裹住炙热的肉柱安抚着。八尺琼把腿架到草薙的背上，嗔怒道：“你有完没完？快点插进来完事。”  
“这还是头一回听到你这么急着要我插。”  
草薙这样说完，将嘴移到八尺琼的肉棒前一口含住。他一边为八尺琼口，一边将两个指头伸进八尺琼的后穴，慢慢地扩张按摩，丝毫没有想快点完事的意思。看来，只有自己射完他才会插进来吧。八尺琼低头看着他一手在搓着男根底端，一手在玩弄后穴，嘴巴也没有空闲。此刻八尺琼的乳头被冷落，草薙完全没有多余的手或嘴去挑逗那两颗石榴籽，八尺琼只能自己上手，一左一右同时揉搓。草薙见他这样，不禁发出了意味不明的笑声。耻辱，简直是奇耻大辱！八尺琼赶紧闭上眼睛，想避开与草薙的视线接触，然而黑暗中他依旧能感觉到一股火辣辣的目光在灼伤着自己。熟悉的暖流又慢慢聚集在小腹处。想要快点完事的心，夹杂着不舍就这样高潮的念头，他紧咬着下嘴唇忍耐。突然，悬挂在根底的两颗蛋蛋被轻柔地捏住。那里还从来没有被这样刺激过，如今被草薙突然一弄，便终于受不住。下身的暖流奔腾而出，泄在了草薙的喉咙深处。  
草薙松开嘴往地上啐了一口，然后站起来。八尺琼以为这就要插了，也跟着从地上坐起身。他正准备翻过身将屁股对准草薙，草薙却从和服底下掏出自己那活儿，对准八尺琼的嘴说道：“它现在好像还没打起精神呢，就用你的嘴来唤醒它吧。”  
“开什么玩笑！你存心想让别人发现吗？”  
“放心吧，一时半会儿不会有人来啦，送茶的刚走没多久呢。不让它硬起来的话，待会儿我也满足不了你啊。”  
八尺琼忿忿地“哼”了一声，开口含住了龟头，并用手扶住了男根，开始服务起来。要论口的功力，八尺琼不比草薙差，不如说还更熟练些。他时而用舌头打着圈圈，舔着马眼附近；时而又轻轻合上牙齿，扣住包皮。草薙按住他的脑袋，忍不住在他的口腔里做起活塞运动。看来，自己的口技让草薙很舒服。八尺琼想起草薙刚才玩弄蛋蛋的事，伸出空着的那只手，握住草薙的两颗睾丸。草薙皱了皱眉头，用力将插在八尺琼口中的肉棒抽出，低下头命令道：“站起来，屁股对着我。”  
看来很快就要结束了。八尺琼的目的已经达到，便乖乖地从地上站起。刚在墙上趴好，草薙滚烫的肉棒就急不可耐地捅了进来。他配合着娇喘了一声，草薙就摆动起腰肢疯狂挺进。  
“喂，我的身体就那么舒服吗？刚进来就这么剧烈，要被你弄疼死了。”  
八尺琼故意说些骚话刺激草薙。果不其然，他感到体内的那根棒棒又大了一圈。草薙伸手抓住他贫瘠的胸脯，一边喘着粗气一边回答：“那当然，你的身体比什么都好。”  
“哼，听起来你好像上过不少人。”  
“别可逼我太紧。”  
草薙说完，一口咬住八尺琼的脖子。他将身体压在八尺琼的背上，八尺琼感到一股热气向自己这边传导。明明是冬天，却能这么热。八尺琼涨红了耳根。他闻到从草薙身上传来雄性的健康汗味，方才发泄过的下体又颤抖着站了起来。  
走廊上的门“吱呀”一声响了，似乎是有什么人进来。八尺琼心中一惊，对趴在背上的草薙轻声耳语道：“不好了，有人。”  
“嗯。”  
草薙只轻轻应了声，却没有停止的意思，只是放慢了抽插速度，好使身体碰撞的声音不至于那么响。八尺琼却再也没心情做爱，他支棱起耳朵注意走廊上的动静。过了许久，既没有听到关门的声音，也没听到有人走过来的动静。要么刚才是出现了幻听，又或者门是被风吹开的，并没有什么人。然而他回想起那次被大蛇暗中围观，便非常害怕有人正远远地躲在大门口那儿偷听。草薙却肆无忌惮起来。他用比刚才更加猛烈的幅度撞击着八尺琼的身体，响亮的“啪啪”声在八尺琼耳朵里听来简直是服催情药，他不禁出声哀求道：“啊！啊！不要这么激烈，我要受不了了！快点停下来！”  
“受不了的话叫出来就好了。”  
草薙在他耳边低沉地回道。一想到那个未知的偷听者，八尺琼便不敢叫出声，只能紧咬着牙关忍耐。然而草薙在他身体里捣得实在舒服，他终于憋不住高亢地叫起来：“啊！啊！我要去了！去了去了去了……”  
他扶在石墙上的手狠狠地抓紧，强劲的指力在石头上留下了一条条抓痕。在他后庭一阵剧烈收缩的同时，一股微凉的液体灌进了身体，自己的分身也再度挥洒出腥气的洨汁。他两脚一阵酸软，无力地倒在草薙的怀里。草薙轻轻拨开他脸上的长发，亲吻着他的额头、脸颊、鼻子，以及嘴巴。

几个月后，镜子太太的新作绝赞发售中。当读者们采访起镜子太太，她是这样回答的。  
“其实原本我是想走开的，但是我从来没想到有生之年能亲临现场。我生怕打扰到他们，连大气都不敢喘，自然也不敢回头离开免得被他们发现，只好杵在原地等他们办完咯。我能怎么办呀？我也不想这样啊！”


	34. 番外4 草薙家（接第二十九章）

番外4 草薙家（接第二十九章）

“你小子在干什么！快放我下来！”  
八神被倒挂在草薙家的背上，只觉得天旋地转。京将他在摩托车后座上放下之后，他立马下地站起。脑袋晕乎乎的让他一时说不了话，好不容易恢复正常，他也顺便恢复了平日里的狠劲。  
“臭小子，我生日你搞什么事？好好的演出都被你搅乱了！”  
“正因为是生日所以才要早回家啊！”草薙京一边将摩托车头盔丢给八神，一边说，“生日嘛，最好是和家人待在一起……”  
“你可不是我的家人……”  
“你我虽无夫妻之名，却已有夫妻之实……哎哟你干什么突然动手打人？”  
他正和八神胡说八道，八神却不听他这种废话，直接上去就是一拳。被打的他非但没有怒意，反而还笑嘻嘻的。八神看他这幅德行，更是恼火，眉毛一竖，气呼呼地道：“用你的话来解释就是‘家暴’！”  
不过这场“家暴”的结果，是草薙京得胜载着八神回去了。一推开家的大门，脱掉外出穿的鞋子，他就急不可耐地抱起八神往自己的卧室里跑。八神当然知道他想干什么，瞪着他说：“今晚让我在上面。”  
“行啊，女上位我还能轻松点。”  
“不是女上位！让我用前面！”  
“在我嘴巴里吗？”  
八神狠狠地用手拍了下他的脑门，骂道：“你这小子别装傻，今天我生日，得轮我肛你。”  
“不是说好谁打赢谁肛谁吗？刚才我记得可是我赢了哦？所以，没门！”  
说着草薙京伸出脚丫挪开卧室的和室移门，进去将八神放在榻榻米上，然后转身拉上房门。拿起放在电视柜上的遥控板，他打开了卧室的空调，然后甩开皮夹克外套，对坐在地上的八神说道：“开始吧。”  
八神从地上站起身拉开裤链，草薙京却走到床头柜拉开抽屉，取出一个一半红一半白的球。八神认得那个球，是一部动画片的主角手里拿的东西。他疑惑不解地问道：“你拿儿童玩具干什么？”  
“用儿童玩具玩你啊。”  
说完，草薙京拧开了那个球，从中取出一个紫色的东西。八神万万没想到，草薙京居然把跳蛋藏到了儿童玩具里。望着他惊讶的表情，京颇为得意地说道：“怎么样？想不到我把跳蛋放这里吧？”  
“你可别忘了你要给我口。”  
“又没说不给。”  
草薙京拿着跳蛋和遥控器走到八神面前单膝跪下，顺手将道具放在地上，然后主动拉下八神的裤子，将那话儿塞进自己嘴里。缓慢而轻柔，小心而仔细地舔舐，令八神十分满意。  
“嗯，你小子最近偷懒，不过看样子技巧并没有退步。”  
“谢谢寿星的夸奖。”  
草薙京吐出八神的下面说道。他往那东西上吐了一口唾液，用左手搓开，然后再度将其含住。他翻眼看了八神一下，发现此时八神正闭着双目，一副沉浸其中的表情。他便伸出手，绕过八神的大腿，将手指伸进八神的后穴中。他看到八神倏地睁开了眼，一脸惊恐。比起眼睛，更早做出反应的是八神的括约肌。他刚将手指往那里插，就感到被狠狠咬了一口。  
“不要玩我菊花，口的时候认真点！”  
“嘛，两边一起刺激才爽嘛。”  
草薙京含着肉棒，口齿不清地回答。他松开手，摸索着捡起地上的跳蛋，塞进了八神的后庭里。从口中的肉棒上，他感到在塞进的那一刻，八神打了一个冷颤。他转开遥控器上的旋钮，八神又是一震。看来，被刺激得很爽嘛！他的双眼微微一弯，用力吮吸着八神的龟头，缩小口腔内的空间用力压迫着肉棒上的每个敏感神经。  
“我快不行了，你把它关掉……”  
八神颤抖着说道。虽然他嘴上这么说，手却死死抓住了草薙京的脑袋，不断往草薙京的口腔深处挺进。草薙京觉得自己的喉咙快要被凿穿了，这种窒息的感觉真是难受死了。本大爷大发慈悲让你爽，居然这么粗暴！既然如此——草薙京拿起遥控器，一口气将跳蛋转到三档，震动感瞬间up至最高。八神忍不住叫了出来。  
“啊！！！”  
伴随着这声叫喊，一股浓稠的液体直接射进了草薙京的喉咙里。没有经过味蕾，还未曾品尝到苦涩，他赶紧将八神射出的东西咽下肚中，然后抹抹嘴站起来，对已经瘫倒在地上的人说道：“现在你爽完了，换我了。”  
他边说边解开皮带，取出八神后庭里还在不停震动的跳蛋，迫不及待地将自己的下体塞了进去。此刻高潮的余劲还未过去，草薙京刚进去，就被剧烈的收缩刺激得喘起了粗气。  
“你这是在报复我吗？因为刚才的事？”他一边摇摆着腰肢，一边抓住八神的两只脚踝，“居然这么紧紧地……套牢我，真是不可饶恕啊！我今天如果不干翻你，以后都要被你操！”  
“哈？那你最好……说到做到，否则你输的话，我会加倍奉还……”  
八神嘴上依旧不饶人，但望着草薙京的双眼上已经蒙上了一层朦胧的水汽，透着一股迷离的诱惑。草薙京低吼着抽出自己的下体，将八神翻了身，拍了拍他的屁股命令道：“站起来趴着墙。”  
八神依言照做。京将双手从他的背后绕到胸前，轻轻解开他上衣的扣子，为他脱掉了上衣。此刻的八神，已经是全裸了。房间里被空调打暖，肌肤暴露在空气中，虽然不至于太冷，但还是微微冒出了一层鸡皮疙瘩。京在他耳边轻轻问道：“你冷吗？”  
“有点。”  
草薙京也脱掉自己的上衣，从后面抱住八神，将其按在怀里。一股暖意从背后透来，鸡皮疙瘩也一点点消了下去。京再度进入了八神的体内，亲吻着八神背上光滑洁净的肌肤，右手则握住了八神已经疲软的男根，唤醒它的活力。  
“你的皮肤好细腻啊。”草薙京夸赞着，顺便伸出舌头在八神的背上画圈圈，“身材又这么好，里面又这么紧，真是人间极品。”  
“哼……你今天吃错药了吗？这种话可不像是你会说的。”  
“但是，你很喜欢听，不是吗？”草薙京轻轻揉捏着八神的乳头说道，“刚才夸你的时候，你的里面变紧了哦！”  
“变态色情狂！”  
八神回过头瞪了他一眼，他却顺势吻上了八神的唇。猝不及防的亲吻，让八神更加兴奋了一点。他察觉出八神身体上这些微的变化，趁机加快了抽插的频率。八神忍不住挣脱开他的唇，大口大口喘着气。  
“啊！不要不要，京！再快点，快点……”  
草薙京清楚地听到八神呼唤他的名字，不禁露出心满意足的笑容。  
“你到底是要呢，还是不要？”  
“我要！我要！京……啊呜！”  
自己的名字再次从他的嘴里跳出，草薙京的胸口突然觉得暖暖的。他用力搂住八神的腰，向更深处挺进。今天八神是主角，应该极尽满足才是。八神被他干得叫声连连，就在这时，他俩同时听到了大门打开的声音，有两个人一前一后地走进了家。八神一边喘息着，一边对草薙京说道：“他们回来了，你停一下。”  
“我都快要射了，你让我在这个时候停？”  
“要是被八尺琼听到我们在做这种事，他非得冲进来打死你不可。你不怕吗？”  
“放心好了，有我老祖宗在呢，只怕他没那时间来找我麻烦。”  
京嘿嘿一笑，抱起八神的身体就往书桌上放。背部与木头桌面的碰撞，发出巨大的响声，八神的脸不由得绯红。他瞪着草薙京，嗔怒道：“你是故意这样让他们听见的，是不是？”  
“什么呀，他们只会以为我在搬桌子。倒是你，继续叫得这么大声反而会被发现哦……喂，你刚才又变紧了。”  
草薙京一边用言语挑逗八神，一边加重刺激八神敏感点的力道。八神因为被操得太爽叫床的同时，也在提心吊胆着外面人的状况。忽然他仿佛听到了移门被碰上的声音，这时草薙京低头看着他，说道：“他们进他们的房间去了哦。就在隔壁呢，贴在墙壁上应该能很清楚听到我们这边的声音。”  
“你这混蛋……啊！”  
八神刚说出“混蛋”这个词，草薙京便猛地一个冲刺，狠狠撞在前列腺上。他伸出手左右捏住八神的一对胸肌，说：“我让你爽，你却说我是混蛋？哪有这种事？看来我得好好惩罚你。”  
说着他俯下身含住八神的乳头，将全身的重量都压在了八神的身上。剧烈的晃动让书桌放出“吱呀吱呀”的响声，仿佛快要散架。八神感到自己的身体快要破裂了。他伸出双腿，两脚勾在草薙京的背上。在他觉得自己被插坏之前，一股热浪直冲上头。他在草薙京的怀里再度爆发。草薙京从他身体里抽离，转身从壁橱里抱出被子铺在地上，然后将瘫软在书桌上的八神放了进去，自己也跟着钻进了被窝，两人并肩躺在一起。看着身边这张绯红的俊脸，京忍不住在那如蔷薇花瓣般柔嫩的肌肤上落下一个吻。  
“你舒服吗？”  
他在八神耳边轻声低语，手则缓缓摩挲着八神的腰线。八神只是发出一阵含糊不清的嗯嗯啊啊，看来是还没缓过来。他坐起身，从长裤的口袋里掏出一盒香烟。香烟点燃，小小的卧室里瞬间被烟雾充盈。他深深吸了一口，缓缓吐出了一团白雾。  
突然哪里传来一阵呻吟声。一开始他还以为那是幻听，但渐渐的那声音越来越清晰，他甚至还听到对话。他赶紧一骨碌从被窝中爬起，裸身叼着香烟走到墙边，将耳朵贴在了墙上。呻吟越来越清晰，他能确定这声音就是从隔壁房间传来的。而隔壁房间，正是草薙的卧室。至于娇喘的声音是谁发出，想想也知道。他立马激动地转过身，推了推躺在被窝里的八神。  
“喂！你起来一下。”  
他压低了声音，却掩盖不住语气里的激动。八神懒得爬起来，他却拽着八神的胳膊，硬拖到墙边。  
“你听听，这是什么？”  
八神原本无精打采的眼睛，突然闪出讶异的光。他惊恐地看着草薙京，问道：“难道他们……”  
“没错，一定是这样。”  
仿佛是在配合他们的讨论，隔壁房里传来八尺琼的说话声，似乎在担心动静太大会被发现。瞬间京就来了兴致。他再度把八神按倒在地上，猛吸一口烟，说：“我现在想来第二轮。”  
容不得八神回应，下一秒他已经端着下面，插进了八神的后庭之中。空虚的身体又被又粗又硬的东西填满，没抽插几下，八神又轻轻发出了呜咽声。  
至于隔壁房间里的那两位，当他们回到家走到客厅时，已经听到从卧室里传出八神的娇喘声。八尺琼红着脸偷偷看着站在身旁的草薙，神态有些羞涩。  
“这两个人，未免也太急了吧？”  
“嘛，现代人，就是比较开放嘛！”  
草薙非但不以为意，说完后还将八尺琼公主抱了起来。这回八尺琼从羞涩转变成惊恐。他明白草薙这是要干什么，故意问一句“你要干什么”，意为提醒草薙赶紧住手。草薙却直截了当地回答要来一发，眨眼间便将八尺琼抱进了自己的卧房，随脚踢上移门。  
将八尺琼放倒在地后，草薙第一时间伸手去拉八尺琼的腰带，却被八尺琼一掌拍开。八尺琼怒道：“你想被他们听见吗？”  
“反正他们现在正在兴头上，不会注意我们吧？”说着他从裆下掏出自己的那玩意儿，直接捅进了八尺琼体内，“我已经忍不了了。”  
“不做前戏就进来吗？真是的！至少拿个润滑油啊，痛死了……”八尺琼想骂人，却怕被听见，只能压低嗓子凶，“这里是京的家，今天又是庵的生日。做出这种事，你真是……太不要脸了！”  
“我当然不要脸，因为我只想要你嘛！”  
草薙说完，用手拉开八尺琼的前襟，一片玉肌展示在他眼前，他贪婪地俯下身吮吸着已经变硬的茱萸，道：“虽然很痛，但你也是很舒服嘛……”  
“怎么可能舒……啊~~”  
八尺琼的话还没说完，就忍不住呻吟起来。听着他欢愉的声音，草薙的下面又忍不住胀大了一圈。  
“你的身体真是好看，就如同一块白玉，纯净无暇……”  
“哼……你以为你说我好话我就会原谅你么……”  
“吾友，我爱你。”  
草薙突然就说出惊为天人的话，八尺琼先是吓得一愣，然后紧紧攥住了和服的下摆，嗔道：“干什么在这种时候说这种话……不行，我要去了……去了！”  
说完，他的腰肢一阵乱颤，内壁也开始猛烈收缩，绞得草薙挣脱不得。草薙死命咬紧牙关，憋住差点喷涌而出的欲望，继续在八尺琼体内反复来回，摩挲着每一个敏感神经。八尺琼禁不住高亢地叫起来。  
“啊！不要，不要，都已经这样了……啊~~啊~~叫得太大声了，好羞耻……不要这样，不要这样，不要让我这样叫，会被他们听到的。”  
“怕被听到的话你就憋着啊。”  
草薙变本加厉地往八尺琼的深处敲打。八尺琼从地上坐起，抱住了草薙的身体。他的双手死死抓着草薙背部的肌肉，差点就要将皮抓破。草薙顺势从地上站起，他端着八尺琼的屁股将其挂在空中。  
“啊~啊~啊~不要这样颠，这样……好激烈……”  
八尺琼的眼睛微微向上翻着，持续不断的高潮让他脸上露出非理智的夸张表情。在他不断呻吟的时候，草薙听到隔壁也传来了激昂的叫声。  
“啊！京，京！”  
草薙微微一笑。他看着被抱在手上的八尺琼，说：“你可爱的后代也被我的后代干得神志不清呢！”  
“什么？庵他……”  
八尺琼开口说话的时候，娇喘声减轻了不少，隔壁八神的声音却大了起来。草薙不甘示弱，加剧颠簸的幅度，好让肉棒在八尺琼的体内能更为剧烈地震动。八尺琼果然受不了这招，叫声又变得亢奋起来，盖过了隔壁的八神。  
草薙京哪会听不到隔壁的声响。他听到八尺琼的声音突然变大，不由得更加兴奋。  
“八神，你听到了吗？你的老祖宗叫得比你还要厉害哦！不如来玩个比赛，看你和他比，谁叫得更响？”  
“混蛋，拿这种事比赛……”  
草薙京的话听起来似乎在征询八神的同意，然而他根本就没考虑八神的想法，自顾自地便加入了这场比赛。他一边抽着快要烧到底的香烟，一边加剧了对八神的刺激。滚烫的烟灰掉在八神胸前，使八神不得不发出响亮的叫声。隔壁的草薙听见，赶紧加快胯部的摇摆速度，八尺琼的声音瞬间盖过了八神。如此两个房间交替着一浪高过一浪，没有多久，草薙家的两位双双发出一声低吼。四人几乎是在同时，一起到达了巅峰。  
混乱过后，整栋房子都飘散着一股淫糜的气味。当然，这一切草薙柴舟老爷子是不知情的。他万万没想到，自己的房子会被草薙京这个败家子用来开“淫乱party”。要是知道了，估计非得当场气死不可吧？


	35. 特别番外

特别番外

这件事发生在八神和八尺琼双双入住草薙家的时候。那时气候还没转暖，正是冬春的交界点。这天阳光特别明媚，颇有点开春的意思，八尺琼的心情也如这天气般灿烂。吃过早饭后，他站在走廊上面朝庭院伸了个大懒腰，然后懒洋洋地说：“今天太阳真好啊！应该把被子棉花之类的都拿出来晒晒。”  
“八尺琼前辈可真贤惠啊！”  
坐在客厅里的草薙京听到他这么说，忍不住发表感慨，却换来八尺琼回头一个微笑。  
“嗯？你说什么？”  
“没啥，夸你呢。”  
“嗯……这么一想，今天应该来个大扫除才对……”  
八尺琼低下头，像是在喃喃自语般轻轻地说。一听这话，草薙变得一脸紧张。  
“那等会儿谁跟我一起去买菜啊？”  
“京啊。”  
八尺琼理所当然地回答。被莫名其妙指派去买菜的草薙京，立马瞪圆了眼睛，八尺琼却一副没看到的样子，继续自言自语道：“今天庵休息真是太好了呢，可以帮我一起大扫除……”  
“喂喂，八神，你去买菜我在家扫除怎么样？”  
草薙京凑到八神身旁咬耳朵。八神端起茶杯面无表情地抿了一口，然后冷漠地回答：“我拒绝。”  
“好无情！”  
就这样，容不得二草置喙，八尺琼和八神负责打扫卫生，草薙二人负责出门买菜，事情就这么安排定了。二草垂头丧气地出门后，八尺琼便兴高采烈地对八神说：“你先去整理你的房间，我整理我的。有什么东西要晒记得抱出来。”  
“……”  
八神默不作声地从地上站起。虽然他什么都没说，但径直走向自己卧房的行动表明他接受了八尺琼的安排。八尺琼满意地笑了笑，转身往自己的房间走去。  
八神觉得没什么可整理的。每日都将用过的东西归入原位，天天保持房间的整洁，也就没有另花时间收拾的必要。他只是将棉被从壁橱中抱出，又丢出一件冬天穿的皮大衣。这些就是他要晒的全部东西。将它们堆在榻榻米上之后，他绕过一个转角来到八尺琼的房间门口，此刻八尺琼正将头埋进衣橱里整理衣服。听到八神走过来的脚步声，他很惊讶地问：“这么快就好了？”  
“因为没什么好弄的。”  
“那你等等我，等会儿我们一起去把他俩的被子抱出来。”  
“他们的让他们自己弄。”  
八神凶巴巴地说，八尺琼听了忍不住一声轻笑。他笑着转过头看着八神，劝道：“算了吧，就帮他们晒被子吧。他们都愿意去买菜了，没必要过于苛刻。不过……仅仅是晒被子，房间还是得由他们自己整理。”  
说完，他像个顽皮的小孩那样冲着八神挤了挤眼，八神漠然地后退走出八尺琼的房间，钻进了草薙京的卧室。他熟门熟路地找到京的棉被，将其放在了地上，然后回到八尺琼的卧室门口，说：“你什么时候好？我要去他房间了。”  
“他？”  
“草薙。”  
“哦哦，你先去好了，我马上就来。”  
得到八尺琼的许可，八神这才走进草薙的房间。他拉开壁橱的门，将棉被拖了出来，一样东西却突然从棉被中滚落。是什么？他低头看向停留在榻榻米上的那玩意儿。他刚看清那是什么，下一秒八尺琼就跑了过来。八尺琼一眼便发现了那样东西。他还没来得及出声，八尺琼就已经弯腰将它拾起，好奇地问：“这是什么啊？”  
“谁知道。”  
他故意别过脸去。但是将那东西端详了半天的八尺琼，即使不用说明，也已经猜出个大概。  
“这个……这个……难道？可是，为什么是双头的？”  
他没有回话，八尺琼又继续道：“他怎么会有这种东西啊……”  
“我怎么知道？你去问他啊！”  
八神用手背蹭了蹭鼻子，抱着被子转过身说：“我去晒被子。”  
“不！你等等！”八尺琼拦下正欲出去的八神，说：“我有个想法。”  
八神心里“咯噔”一声。一个想法？他回头瞄了眼那东西，紫粉色的硅胶棒状物，环绕着一圈圈凸起的花纹，两头甚至有仿真的圆头……看来这个想法不是什么好想法。八神皱了皱眉，问道：“干什么？”  
“不如趁他们不在，我们用用试试？”  
“哼！你想用就自己用，拽上我干什么？”  
“可它是双头的，我一个人用岂不是太浪费了？”  
“那你等他回来一起用啊！呵，反正是他买来的，一定是他想和你一起用。”  
说完，他抱着被子头也不回地离开了。虽然离去的脚步稳健，但内心是巴不得快速逃离。等他走到庭院里确定八尺琼没有跟上来之后，才暗暗地松了口气。如果真的发生那种事，那真是糟透了！他一边在心里这么想，一边把草薙的被子甩到晾衣架上。他伸长双臂正在将被子拉平整，裆下却突然一阵凉飕飕。低头一看，才发现不知何时八尺琼已经悄无声息地走到身后，而自己的居家裤，也是被这为老不尊的祖宗给拉下来的。他一边惊诧于八尺琼隐藏动静的能力，一边又羞又恼。  
“你干什么！”  
他低头冲着蹲在脚边的八尺琼怒吼，八尺琼却伸出手指捅了捅他的屁眼，笑道：“难怪你总是被京吃，原来这么粗心大意啊。”  
“这种恶心的话，不像是你会说得出来的。”八神涨红了脸，低头看着八尺琼从他的背后绕到身前。“你最好什么事都别干，不要忘了你是我祖宗！”  
“说什么呢？这是老祖宗我，在给后辈上课呀……”  
说完，他张开嘴一口吞下了八神的男根。被冷风吹得瑟瑟发抖的老二，突然投入温暖的怀抱，立刻有了点生机。他吮吸着那宝贝，含混不清地说：“什么嘛，明明很兴奋嘛！”  
“你有这些骚话不如讲给草薙那老东西听，和我讲有什么用？”  
“你可以学着点啊。”  
“切！我才不会跟京那小子说这种话。”  
“唔……这样啊……”八尺琼像是在思考什么，停顿了片刻，“不过我也不喜欢和草薙说这种话，还是和你说比较有趣。”  
“有趣？？？你说这很有趣？！！”  
八神赶紧将分身从八尺琼嘴里抽离，提起裤子便往屋内闪。八尺琼三步并作两步紧紧跟在后面，将八神按倒在庭院边的外廊上。别看他身型比八神小，力气可丝毫不逊色。八神的手腕被扼住，挣脱了几次都没法逃脱。八神不由得想起之前自己也这么扼住对方的手腕，当时的八尺琼根本没有反抗，也就不知道对方的力气原来这么大，想反抗是轻轻松松的事。到如今，他才明白八尺琼若是打定要吃他，那他就是被吃定了。  
“那你快点，在他们回来前搞定。”  
“你居然会害怕被他们发现啊……”说着八尺琼再度拉下八神的裤子。他伸出舌头将马眼周围舔了舔，说：“接下来我会教你一些技巧。如果能一遍学会，就不用我反复示范浪费时间了。”  
“我知道！”  
八神不耐烦地说。八尺琼微微含住了前端，翻着眼睛看着他，讲解道：“首先呢，不要一口全部下去，要一点点深入。就像这样，先含住龟头。”八尺琼嘴里有东西，所以讲话含含糊糊，“开头时玩弄要轻柔，只有隔靴搔痒般的挑逗，才能激起对方的兴致。”  
“你说的这些我都懂。”  
“是吗？那等会儿我会考试哦！”八尺琼说话的时候，一些唾液挂了下来。他伸手将那些垂涎蹭到掌心上，然后全数抹于肉柱上，边抹边搓着说：“这样不但可以润滑，撸动阴茎也是一种刺激。然后等到差不多硬了，就可以全部没入，就像这样。”  
说着他长大嘴，用手扶着根部，将阴茎一点点往里送。越往深处空间便越小，被紧迫的口腔内壁挤压着，八神的下体不由得彻底兴奋起来。察觉到这点变化的八尺琼微微笑了。他将肉棒退出来一点，才有空间说话道：“注意舌头伸平，牙齿不要磕到。虽然用牙齿轻轻啃啮敏感带很刺激，不过狠狠刮过的感觉跟这个可是不一样的哦。下面你不要光顾着享受，注意我的动作。”  
说完，他再度将肉棒没入口中。舌头灵巧地滑动，收缩的节奏恰到好处，偶来突然来那么一下刚才提到的啃啮，让人惊喜连连。八神很快便忍不出咬紧了下唇，喉咙中传出了阵阵低吟。八尺琼看着他不禁笑了，那笑容在他看来颇有点嘲讽的意思。  
“怎么？这么快就受不了了吗？”  
八尺琼说完，仿佛要故意表演给八神看那样，松开嘴用舌头舔了舔上唇。那舌头如一条柔软的蛇，优雅地在阴茎的前端划过，轻轻的，也痒痒的；又在茎上慢慢游走，明明只是温柔地舔舐，却如同被它缠绕，绞得无法逃脱。末了，八尺琼还不忘狠狠地吮吸了一口，故意发出大大的一声“吧唧”，好像馋嘴的小孩在贪吃棒棒糖。如此香艳的场景，八神也难把持得住。他一声低吼，在八尺琼的嘴里爆发了。八尺琼将嘴里的那些浓厚液体全部吞下之后砸吧砸吧嘴，说：“怎么样？这么快就射了，不得不佩服我的技术哦？现在轮到你做一遍给我看，看看你学会了没有。”  
八尺琼就地躺下，八神正准备凑过去含，他却摇了摇头说：“不，我们来69。”  
“……”  
古代人居然会现代体位术语，难以想象是谁教给他的。八神黑着脸依言转过身，将屁股对准他，然后再次低下头含住他的下面。才刚送进口内，就听到八尺琼的声音在背后说：“注意我刚才教你的。不及格我要再示范一遍哦。”  
“啧……”  
八神咂了咂舌，不满地按照八尺琼刚才的示范，先玩弄龟头，然后慢慢地将整个下体没入口中。八神不是很喜欢口交，他总觉得下体的味道咸咸臭臭不好吃，但八尺琼让他这么做他只能卖力干。只要应付过去就行了吧？他边想着，边用力吸着马眼，好让八尺琼能尽快高潮。就在这时，一条湿湿软软的东西冷不丁袭击了他的后穴，他本能地一阵收缩。下一秒，他便明白那是八尺琼的舌头，立即放松下来好让八尺琼的舌尖伸进去舔。  
经过口水的充分滋润，手指变得十分好进。八神感觉到八尺琼将手指伸了进来，灵活地在他体内来回搅动，搅得他都无法专心于嘴上的工作。他不满地将肉棒吐出，埋怨道：“别弄了！你这样故意让我分神，让我无法完成，你好再来一次？”  
“再来一次就再来一次，我可有大把的时间教导你。”  
八尺琼的话音刚落，一样异物便捅进八神的后穴。八神惊得回过头，却发现捅进菊花里的那玩意，正是刚才从草薙被子中掉落的双头龙。  
“所以你折腾了半天，目的还是想要用这个东西？”  
“我果然还是很在意。”  
八尺琼扶着八神的腰慢慢从地上站起，继续让八神保持面朝地面撅起屁股的姿势，然后自己一屁股坐上露在外面的那半截双头龙。两个人的臀部互相顶着扭动，软绵绵的触感相互揉搓，也是种别样的感觉。  
“喂！你和那老东西干这种事时，是互相插吗？”  
“嗯？不是啊，只有他插我。你问我这个干什么？”  
“既然只是你单方面被插，那他留这个东西干嘛？”  
“这个……”  
八神的问题引起了八尺琼的疑惑，他也百思不得其解，为何草薙会藏着这种东西。  
“但是这东西还蛮好玩的，不是吗？”  
八尺琼从体内拔出了双头龙，抓住八神的腰说道：“转过身躺下，换个姿势再试试。”  
“你看着点时间，别被他们回来撞见，”  
“原来你这么害怕被他们发现啊……”  
“难道你就不怕？”  
“唔……我只是在想，我们这样算不算乱伦？”  
“切！才想到……那刚才为什么要主动给我口？”  
“可你不也挺享受的吗？”  
八尺琼一边应着八神的质问，一边将腿搁在八神的双腿之上。此时八神已经在地上坐下，他抬起屁股将双头龙塞进后庭，然后慢慢地朝八神的身边靠过去。  
“啊，到顶了到顶了……为什么还露出这么多？你那边是不是跑出来一点？快往我这边挪挪。”  
八神不情愿地挪动着下半身往八尺琼那边靠近。两人之间的距离，只有那么几厘米，只要将身子稍稍往前倾，就能依偎在一起。八尺琼却往后一仰，双手撑地抬起臀部，不停地对着那根棒棒摆动腰肢，边扭还边说：“你也一起啊。”  
头一次见到八尺琼如此风情万种，八神早已愣得没有那个心思了。被八尺琼提醒后，也只能勉强配合着扭动。也不知八尺琼是有意还是无意，他的每次抬臀都往八神这边靠，八神的下体时不时都会被他的那玩意蹭到。八神看着他一脸尴尬，他却很兴奋地欢呼道：“我觉得这样做很好玩诶！也是种以前没尝试过的方法。庵你快点跟着动啊！这样不但后面可以得到充分刺激，前面互相摩擦也很舒服呢！”  
八神黑着个脸，微微抬起臀部迎合着八尺琼摩擦。看着两个男根互相用龟头打招呼，他不禁觉得好羞耻。这是什么玩法？即使是和京那混账小子也不会玩这么奇怪的play！但是，羞耻归羞耻，男根的硬度丝毫不减，反而有愈来愈烈的意思。八神强忍着兴奋，努力不使自己叫出声，八尺琼那边却早已娇喘连连。  
“啊……啊……啊……”  
看着他忘情的神态，八神的心不安地加剧跳动，他预感到有什么不好的事将要来临。果然，八尺琼腰肢一弹，上身靠过来，搂着八神的脖子就是一阵狂啃。柔软的唇瓣，却疯狂地索取，八神早已被他咬得生疼。  
难道陷入意乱情迷当中的人都如此癫狂吗？抱着怀中与平日判若两人的八尺琼，八神不禁疑惑，疑惑起自己在京的面前，是否也是这样一脸媚态？  
紊乱的呼吸撩拨着他的心跳，炙热的气息骚动着他的情绪。理智告诉他不能有感觉，但渐渐的，欲望战胜了理智。望着怀里的祖先，他居然有了想要的意思。他搂着八尺琼的细腰，感受着八尺琼在他怀中摇摆的节奏。八尺琼的每一次扭动，都牵引着连接彼此的那根双头龙。双头龙每一次在八神体内抽插颤动，都让八神感到无上的快乐。  
八尺琼的唇再度靠上来，两只手也攀上了他的胸膛，攥紧了两颗葡萄。八神闭上了双眼。他感受着，感受着不仅是口腔里的两条舌头在交缠，下面的两个性器，也在水乳交融。他的喉咙里不禁发出了呜咽声。有什么东西快要来了，热热的，暖暖的。他努力忍耐着，然而怀中之人颠簸的频率越来越快，幅度也越来越大，让他无法克制……  
“啊！”  
终于，在一声高昂的叫声中，八尺琼爆发了，八神也忍不住咬住下嘴唇，颤抖着二次射出乳白色液体。两股液体交汇在一起，将外廊的地板弄得一片狼藉……

事后part1  
晚上临睡前铺被子的草薙，突然想到了什么，赶紧打开房间内的壁橱查看。只见那紫粉色的长条玩具，正安安静静地躺在橱柜的隔板上。  
“唔……我记得我是藏在被子里的。今天他们拿去晒被子，按理说应该会被发现吧？怎么没过来质问？唔……很可疑很可疑……”

事后part2  
某天的深夜里，两位小辈正趁着前辈睡着的时候，偷偷摸摸干不可告人的事。  
“什么嘛，这么快就硬了，你小子很兴奋啊！”  
八神一边奋力吮吸着草薙京的下体，一边含含糊糊地说。草薙京吓得打了一个冷战，慌忙伸手将自己的老二从八神口中拽出来。他惊恐万分地盯着八神，问道：“你今天是不是吃错药了？”  
“呸！果然不能听那老东西瞎教。你这混账小子根本就不配听这种话！”八神用手背抹了抹嘴唇，愤愤地说。


End file.
